Creepypasta - La punition
by Koneko-Hiya
Summary: Suite à une énième désobéissance de la part de ses protégés, Slenderman décide de leur donner une punition dont ils se souviendront tous. Mélanger vie humaine et vie maudite ne sera pas de tout repos ! ( EyelessJack x Jeff) / Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde !

Je suis une petite nouvelle du côté des creepy-pasta ! Sachez que je fais du yaoi, donc il y aura des lemons que j'annoncerais en commentaire d'auteur, juste ici ! Voici un premier petit chapitre pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance du principal de l'histoire ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira parce que j'ai 116 pages à poster xD

Enjoy~ ! o/

* * *

\- Bouwaaaa !

\- C'était pas discret...

\- Et puis en plus, on doit mettre sa main devant sa bouche !

Jeff leva les yeux aux ciel, recroisant les jambes en ignorant la remarque de Jack et Sally. Sadako sous son bras avait comme à son habitude le menton baissé, peut-être un peu plus, sûrement s'endormait-elle également. Il poussa un profond soupir et laissa sa tête retomber lourdement contre le dossier du canapé ancien mais confortable. La télévision en marche devant eux, accompagnée d'une console, était la seule touche de modernité dans ce salon victorien gigantesque. L'émission était encore une rediffusion, qui était déjà passée plusieurs fois par dessus le marché.

\- On s'emmerde...

\- On joue à un jeu ? s'enthousiasma Sally en se penchant pour le voir, puisque Jack la séparait de lui.

\- J'ai pas envie... Et Ben pirate déjà quelque chose pour Slendy.

\- Donc pas de jeu vidéo pour le moment ? soupira le cannibale en se laissant un peu plus choir sur le divan au motif de fleur de lys sombre.

\- On pourrait-

\- Dad S ne veut pas quand il fait jour chez les humains.

\- MAIS JE L'EMMERDE !

\- La dernière fois que t'as essayé il t'a pendu au clocher d'Alessa toute une nuit. Ça fait combien d'années que tu habites ici ? Trente ans et plus environs ? Tu sais bien qu'il n'est pas bon de le défier.

\- EJ, va te faire foutre.

\- Je t'aurais prévenu.

Le tueur se leva d'un bon, décidé, et s'étira tout en longueur sous l'œil désapprobateur des deux frangins. Il se tourna ensuite vers sa petite sœur et lui tapota l'épaule pour la réveiller. Elle leva rapidement les yeux vers lui, ces derniers partiellement cachés par ses longs cheveux noir.

\- On va s'amuser, sœurette ? proposa-t-il avec un une pose un peu comique et son air éternellement fou.

Elle lui fit le fameux sourire qu'il lui avait appris à faire, ses yeux s'écarquillant alors qu'elle baissait le menton pour accentuer l'expression. Jeff fondit de tendresse sur place, profondément fière qu'elle se fasse aussi belle à chacune de ses demandes macabres. Il lui attrapa le poignet et la tira en dehors de la pièce en riant, l'entendant glousser un peu avec enthousiasme et innocence.

\- Couvrez-nous ! On sera pas long ! cria-t-il en quittant la pièce.

\- Attendez une seconde ! fit Jack avec urgence en les suivant à la hâte. Essayez de négocier avec Slender, je suis certain que vous pourriez faire un compromis !

\- Grand frère à raison, pleurnicha Sally en trottinant derrière ce dernier. Dad S va être furieux si vous désobéissez...

\- Et alors ? soupira Jeff en descendant les marches du grand escalier du hall.

\- Ce soir il y a de la tarte à la framboise !

\- Que tu as eu en vendant la mèche, traîtresse ! grogna-t-il en se retournant et la pointant du doigt.

\- De toute façon ça se voyait que tu avais passé la nuit dehors, rétorqua la petite insolente.

\- Espèce de sale...

\- Cher, je viens de la bonne école, je vous pris, sortit-elle subitement avec une attitude bourgeoise venant tout droit de son époque et éducation.

\- C'est toi que je devrais tuer en première !

Il s'élança mais elle traversa le sol pour réapparaître tel un mirage derrière lui qui avait lamentablement glissé. Sadako et Jack rirent en silence, cachant leur sourire avec leur paume.

\- Je suis un poltergeist, tu ne peux pas me poignarder si je ne me rend pas tangible.

\- Des phrases aussi complexe venant de la bouche d'une gamine, c'est flippant..., grogna l'adolescent en se frottant le nez.

\- Tu restes ici, maintenant ? demanda Jack sans réel espoir.

\- Hors de question ! J'ai envie de tuer quelqu'un !

\- Ça m'aurait surpris...

\- Je sais bien que je peux encore te surprendre, le séduisit Jeff après s'être redressé, passant tout près de son visage, un sourire inquisiteur plaqué aux lèvres.

\- Beuurk ! Allez ailleurs ! râla Sally.

Bien que tenté d'échanger un baiser, le brun sourit et le repoussa un peu, les faisant rire. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'ils se fréquentaient et quelques années qu'ils sont officiellement ensemble. L'amour est un concept assez flou pour des malédictions, ce fut donc l'une des raisons principales pour laquelle ils ont pris leur temps. Surtout que dans ce tableau de famille reconstituée qu'ils se sont donnés avec leurs sœurs et Slenderman, leur relation pouvait paraître malsaine.

\- Je vais vous accompagner, comme je peux être invisible je pourrais allez en repérage, déclara Sally en descendant les marches en sautillant, traînant son Teddy.

\- N'aurais-tu pas mauvaise conscience de la laisser sans surveillance ? minauda exagérément Jeff envers son amant.

\- Aah... T'as gagné, je viens aussi... Mais je reste sur le fait qu'on devrait prévenir Slender.

\- Il va nous briser notre délire ! Amuse-toi un peu, mec !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, c'est quoi ça ?

\- Une tablette, Ben à réussi à s'en dégoter une pour qu'on puisse choisir un quartier plus facilement avec Google earth.

\- Tu t'adaptes un peu trop facilement à la nouvelle époque...

\- Tu te renseignes bien sur les nouveautés de la médecine, non ? C'est pareil. Oh ici ! En Amérique, ce coin à l'air sympa !

\- Une maison à deux étages ? demanda Sadako en se penchant sur l'écran. Ils mettront plus de temps à fuir.

\- Tu te souviens de ce type qui a sauté par la fenêtre de son immeuble et qui s'est fait fauché avant d'atteindre le sol ? rit son frère.

\- Oui, pouffa-t-elle.

\- Tout le monde hurlait dans la rue..., commenta-t-il en fantasmant, inspirant profondément avant de soupirer avec un air détendu. Aaah, j'aime le parfum de la peur dès le début de soirée !

\- On se dépêche ? piaffa Sally en les pressant. Dad S risque de rentrer avant nous !

\- Un jour, lui aussi je le tuerais...

\- C'est une malédiction née de l'opinion populaire, son origine est plus ancienne que nous en plus, on ne peut pas le tuer comme ça. C'est un démon, en quelque sorte.

\- Merci Eihnshein, de briser mes rêves.

\- Je te brise déjà les reins, faut bien que je me diversifie.

Alors que Jeff explosait de rire en sortant avec eux du manoir, Sadako rougie en cachant son visage dans ses mains, profondément gênée. Sally, elle, donna une petite tape sur la cuisse de son frère et ils traversèrent le bois hanté jusqu'au portail séparant leur dimension de celle des humains. Une fois passé, ils arrivèrent dans un coin sombre de la ville Américaine repérée plus tôt. Il faisait effectivement encore jour, le crépuscule commençait tout juste à tomber, ils n'avaient rien tenté d'aussi risqué depuis quelques années.

Kuchisake-onna était un jour arrivée avec des charmes intéressants leur permettant de pouvoir passer une journée en reprenant une forme humaine, perdant cependant leurs dons. Ces derniers leur étaient arrivés après leur transformation en malédiction : Jack pouvait ouvrir tous les verrous qu'il voulait d'un simple touché et anesthésier sa victime à souhait. Jeff était plus rapide et agile, sa force pouvait également augmenter s'il devait soulever quelque chose de lourd ou faire un plus grand saut. Sadako peut passer par les écrans et grimper un peu partout comme une araignée. Il lui était même arrivé de posséder temporairement un jeune homme mais la mère l'avait conjuré. Heureusement, son cadavre était en sécurité dans la crypte "familiale" à l'intérieur de leur dimension, Slender eu juste besoin d'ouvrir son puits pour la faire sortir. Elle ne s'était jamais autant faite réprimander que ce jour là, elle ne retenta donc pas l'expérience. Quant à Sally, elle avait toute les capacités des poltergeists, n'aimant pas la sensation de la possession elle ne le faisait jamais.

Bien que pratique, les quatre frangins de cœur avaient décidé de se laisser aller à la curiosité et avaient accepté les charmes de Kuchisake. Ils purent donc passer la journée dehors, dans un centre commercial de Tokyo où ils avaient manger beaucoup de choses variées et jouer un peu partout. À leur retour, Slender était devant l'escalier du haut, un rouleau à pâtisserie dans les mains ; étrangement c'était un signe qu'il allait être sévère. Tous avait été conciliés dans leur chambre avec l'interdiction d'en sortir sauf pour aller aux toilettes. Ce pendant près d'un mois, autant dire que la folie meurtrière de Jeff avait atteint un tel degrés de frustration qu'il en était arrivé à poignarder sauvagement le rôti à même la table. Ce fut à cet instant que Slender leva la punition, autant pour la faible sécurité mental de son protégé que celle physique des autres. Dès lors, les enfants firent de leur mieux pour ne plus jamais recommencer, tout du moins, d'être plus prudent sur le retour de la figure paternelle au manoir.

Caché derrière leur capuche, les mains dans les poches, ils passèrent plutôt inaperçu en cette période d'Halloween. Malgré tout, Jeff portait un masque chirurgical et des lunettes sombre, quant à Jack il avait son masque habituel. Plusieurs fois les habitants leur firent des compliments sur la réussite de leur tenue et le courage des deux filles à marcher déchaussées. Ils ne dirent rien et les remercièrent d'un geste de la main, Sadako prenant soin de ne pas croiser leur regard sous peine de les tuer. Ils devaient être discret. Ils arrivèrent finalement à la maison désirée, jetant un petit regard aux autres identiques du quartier.

\- C'est très bleu, fit Sadako.

\- Ouais... Ça manque de rouge, argumenta son frère.

\- Je vais rentrée et voir s'il y a du monde et combien ! les prévenu Sally en devenant de plus en plus transparente, jusqu'à disparaître.

\- Bon, on a plus qu'à allez plus loin et attendre un peu.

Sur les bonnes paroles de Jack, les deux frangins le suivirent jusqu'à un banc et attendirent patiemment, Sadako se mettant sur les genoux de Jeff par manque de place. Après une petite minute rythmée par le tapotement régulier des doigts du tueur sur le bois et le métal, la fille de démon entonna un chant sombre, parlant de mort et de folie qu'elle avait écrite pour l'anniversaire de son frère : Painted smile. Ben l'avait aidé, composant une musique électronique. Jeff l'avait tant apprécié qu'elle était devenue son hymne, il n'était pas rare que lui ou les autres chantonnent cet air.

Sally revint enfin après quinze longues minutes, Jack lui jeta un regard inquisiteur et elle ricana avec excuse, s'étant effectivement un peu amusé à tourmenter la famille.

\- Combien ? demanda Jeff en se penchant vers elle, tout excité.

\- Cinq ! Les parents sont en bas, la mère prépare un gros dîné spécial et deux de ses fils l'aide. Le père est dans le garage, il fait les niveaux de sa voiture et une aînée est à l'étage pour étudier, elle a un casque et écoute de la musique assez forte.

\- Yes ! cria-t-il de joie en ramenant son poing vers lui avec enthousiasme. Je prend la cuisine !

\- Il y a une télévision dans le garage ? questionna à son tour Sadako.

\- Oui, il regarde les informations.

\- Je vais donc dévorer le foie de la gente demoiselle, dans ce cas, chantonna Jack en se levant. On est parti ?

\- Oui !

\- Vite, vite, vite !

\- Jeff, attend !

Ils passèrent par le jardin, Jack ouvrant la fenêtre du salon pour laisser passer son compagnon en premier. Il serait le plus rapide si quelqu'un arrivait à l'improviste, grâce à son expérience il pouvait prendre sur lui et attendre les autres avant de passer à l'attaque. L'adolescent fit signe à l'autre et le hissa pour le faire rentrer, bloquant la fenêtre derrière eux. Ils se déployèrent en silence, écoutant les blagues des pauvres humains ne se doutant de rien et qui se croyaient naïvement en sécurité. En passant par l'entrée, EJ verrouilla la porte magiquement, une autre de ses capacités et fit un signe de tête à Jeff avant de monter.

Le tueur s'accroupit à l'entrée de la cuisine, sortant discrètement son couteau alors que son sourire s'élargissait, ayant retiré son camouflage de ville. Il attendit, avec de plus en plus d'impatience, le signal que sa sœur lui enverrait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils tuaient ensemble, ils étaient parfaitement coordonnés et personne ne pouvait s'échapper de leur fléau. La télé du salon s'alluma sans raison, affichant de la neige. L'image sauta pendant quelques secondes avant de s'éteindre. Enfin.

\- C'était quoi, ça ? demanda le plus jeune des fils.

\- La télé qui déconne, le rassura son frère. Ils appellent ça les "résidus électromagnétique", ce sont des particules électriques qui reste dans les câbles et ça peut allumer des appareils.

\- C'est flippant... On croirait que c'est un fantôme...

\- Voyons, rit la mère. Ils n'existent pas, et puis dieu nous protège, il ne peut rien nous arriver.

Jeff se leva en silence, l'air fou, ses prunelles s'assombrissant jusqu'à ce que le bleu presque translucide devienne aussi noir que ses cheveux. Les trois membres lui tournaient le dos, la mère à la gazinière et les enfants coupant les légumes. Ah, ça lui rappelait qu'il avait un petit creux. Il n'aura qu'à se servir après les avoir tous massacré à souhait.

Le cri du père se brisant d'un étranglement raisonna et les trois autres se retournèrent avec panique avant de hurler en voyant Jeff. Ce dernier sourit plus encore s'il le pouvait, se délectant de la terreur dans leur regard et déformant leur visage. Il pouvait presque sentir la peur qu'ils dégageaient, c'était divinement délicieux. Il ouvrit alors la bouche en empoignant agilement son couteau dans une position offensive.

\- Go... To... Sleep...

Il s'élança alors sur eux en explosant d'un rire fou, le hurlement de la fille à l'étage faisant trembler le plafond un bref instant. S'étant attaqué au frère le plus âgé, connaissant déjà la capacité mortelle et protectrice d'un aîné, la mère réussi à s'enfuir dans la cave avec son plus jeune, pleurant et criant avec lui en le pressant. Sadako le rejoignit alors qu'il éventrait sa victime, jouant de sa lame à l'intérieur. Il tira le col de l'adolescent au bord de la mort et le présenta à sa sœur qui se pencha. Elle ouvrit la bouche en attrapant brusquement le visage, aspirant avec un son d'outre tombe. Une brume lumineuse s'extirpa lentement des lèvres du garçon qui se cambra, la vie le quittant avec son âme que la jeune fille termina d'avaler.

Elle se redressa par la suite tandis que son frère laissa le corps retomber lourdement, du sang plein la cuisine et ses vêtements. Elle lâcha un rôt fluet qui l'embarrassa profondément, plaquant ses doigts contre sa bouche, mais Jeff explosa de rire en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Jack et Sally les rejoignirent, l'enfant se balançant sur le lustre avec son nounours Charlie.

\- Ils sont à la cave ! Il n'y en a que deux par contre.

\- Umh... Je vais prendre le foie de notre brave volontaire pour commencer. Sally, si tu veux, tu peux t'amuser.

\- Je préfère sur la durée, quand c'est trop rapide c'est pas amusant, bouda-t-elle.

\- Je comprend, fit sérieusement Jeff avant de s'élancer vers la cave en hurlant d'un rire fou.

\- Hey l'opportuniste, tu veux pas que j'ouvre la-, commença EJ avant d'entendre un fracas monstrueux suivit d'une descente précipitée dans les escaliers et des hurlements de terreur de la part de la mère et son fils. Où tout casser dans la plus grande indiscrétion qui te défini si bien...

Sadako et Sally rirent en cœur, attendant leur aînée en jouant sur le plafond. Jack descendit lorsque le silence fut revenu, des sachets fraîcheur et son scalpel à la main. Jeff était à peine essoufflé et observait l'endroit peint de giclures sanguines, l'air satisfait.

\- Tu trouvais que ça manquait de rouge ? sourit-il en s'accroupissant sur les cadavres méconnaissable, essayant de trouver de quoi remplir le petit frigo de sa chambre.

\- C'est pas ça mais c'est pas mal.

S'arrêtant un instant dans ses recherches corporelles, EJ observa son amant de dos et couvert d'hémoglobine, le parfum de celle-ci lui séant à merveille. Il se leva pour passer une main sur ses reins, logeant son visage dans son cou en le sentant sourire. Jeff se retourna en lui retirant son masque pour l'embrasser légèrement, le tentant plus que de raison. Plongeant un regard, de nouveau bleu, brûlant dans le sien.

C'était lui qui l'avait séduit la première fois, le convainquant qu'ils étaient déjà mort de toute façon et que rien de grave ne pouvait leur arriver. Il rajouta qu'ils pouvaient bien s'amuser comme ils le voulaient par le fait. Les parties de jeu vidéo dans la chambre désordonnée du tueur devinrent alors des parties de jambes en l'air presque olympique. Le jeune homme avait été rapidement et agréablement surpris des capacités du brun qu'il ne croyait doué qu'à ouvrir des verrous. Dès lors ils s'étaient donnés à corps perdu à l'autre, sans concession. De fils en aiguille, leur relation qu'ils étaient loin de cacher se complexifia et s'enrichit jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de se mettre officiellement ensemble. Une décision possessive qui plaisait beaucoup à Jeff.

Répondant aux avances en faisant comprendre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas y céder, Jack embrassa langoureusement son amant, le serrant juste fermement contre lui. Comme riposte, le jeune assassin le repoussa après un moment en riant, remontant les escaliers en léchant sensuellement son couteau sans le quitter du regard. Lorsqu'il fut en dehors de son champ de vision, le cannibal reprit ses fouilles et trouva un reste de foie encore mangeable. Les sirènes d'une voiture de police se fit entendre au loin alors les quatre malédictions prirent la fuite en riant. Ils grignotèrent un paquet de chips, prit dans les placards de la maison, sur le chemin du retour en discutant et s'amusant puérilement.

Une fois arrivé au manoir, ils entrèrent sur la pointe des pieds, faisant le moins de bruit possible, mais les lumières s'allumèrent d'elles mêmes. Il se crispèrent, déglutissant en sachant ce que ça signifiait, tournant prudemment les yeux vers l'escalier. Slender se tenait droit devant ce dernier, les bras croisés et une main tenant un rouleau à pâtisserie, visiblement contrarié.

\- Yoh, tenta Jeff en sentant déjà l'arrière de son crâne lui faire mal à la future rencontre avec l'ustensile.

\- Bien le bonjours, mes enfants, siffla l'adulte en les faisant frissonner d'appréhension. Que faisiez vous dehors à cette heure ?

Dans leur dimension, il la nuit n'existait pas vraiment, il faisait principalement brumeux comme une journée d'hivers. Pour cela la salle des horloges servait d'horaire pour les différents fuseaux du monde humain et une principale était dans le hall d'entrée, basé sur l'heure Américaine. Sans l'autorisation de Slender, ils devaient être au manoir le "soir".

\- En échange de ma protection, c'est à dire la mise en sécurité de vos restes dans la cryptes, vous devez respecter les règles : être à l'heure pour les repas, ne pas vous entre-tuer, accomplir les missions données, respecter le couvre feu et demander si vous avez besoin de sortir après ce dernier. Ces règles ne sont pas faite juste pour vous embêter, c'est pour savoir où vous êtes et prévenir les dangers.

\- Daaaad S ! pleurnicha Sally en se jetant à ses jambes. Ils m'ont forcé et j'ai du-..., commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompe en voyant que son numéro ne fonctionnait pas, reprenant son sérieux. C'est la faute de Jeff.

\- De quoi ?! Espèce de-, siffla celui ci en se faisant retenir par Jack.

\- Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas que tu sois à nouveau la source de la dissidence régnant sous ce toit ? soupira Slender en tapotant le bout de son long doigt squelettique sur l'une des poignets du rouleau à pâtisserie.

\- J'ai emporté Sadako, d'accord, mais Sally s'est portée volontaire et EJ a juste accomplit son devoir de grand frère, rétorqua l'adolescent en levant les épaules et paume vers le ciel, se penchant sur le côté avec un sourire.

\- Je me fiche de la cause, le résultat est le seul final : vous avez enfreint les règles.

\- Mais on-, commença Jack, mais il se fit interrompre car Slender éleva la voix.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir. Allez dans vos chambres, je vous préviendrais pour dîner. Demain nous parlerons de votre sanction.

Un rire étouffé se fit entendre dans un coin, les quatre enfants tournèrent la tête et virent Ticcy Toby assit sur une commode entre deux portes. Jeff ronchonna, il n'appréciait pas de se faire disputer comme un gamin devant ce type pas plus âgé que lui. Sally se pencha un peu pour voir le brun à demi masqué, ses grosses lunettes jaunes et rondes reconnaissables entre mille. Le manque de ses hachettes fut un détail majeur qui frappa la petite dont un sourire vicieux et malsain étira les lèvres.

\- Oh, salut Toby, si tu es là c'est que ta dernière mission s'est terminé par un échec cuisant et que tes lamentables compétences t'ont conduit à la rétrograde. Ça va ?

Le jeune homme se figea, pétrifié d'être à nouveau percé à jour avec autant de subtilité qu'un buffle chargeant. Il baissa honteusement la tête et tripota ses doigts, Jeff et Jack ricanant sadiquement au retournement de situation, Sadako se contentant de sourire. Slender soupira et leur demanda de monter dans leur chambre respective, quittant la pièce. Les jeunes gens s'exécutèrent, saluant au passage Hoodie et Masky qui avait raccompagné Toby, petit nouveau dans leur entourage. Ce jeune proxy n'apportait qu'ennuis sur ennuis, n'arrivant pas à faire grand chose à part tuer en se faisant remarquer. D'après ce que leur raconta rapidement les deux autres proxy, encore une fois, il s'était fait surprendre en tuant une personne en dehors du contrat.

Sa mission principale était de retrouver le cadavre de Jack. Comme le garçon n'était qu'un sans abris assassiné par d'autre pour son goût trop prononcé pour la chair humaine, il ne se rappelait que de l'endroit de sa mort. Cependant tout avait changer depuis 1919, les villes n'étaient plus les même et même après avoir retrouver l'emplacement de sa mort, ils furent incapable de trouver son cadavre. L'endroit était devenu un lot d'immeuble, impossible de passer à côté d'un squelette humain pendant la construction, ou de le détruire et tuer Jack par le fait. Il était donc ailleurs mais impossible de savoir où.

Bien sûr, tous était inquiet du manque des restes de Jack dans la crypte, il était le seul encore en danger pour le moment. Il y avait la possibilité que son corps est été brûlé et que sa malédiction soit tenue par un objet ancien lui ayant appartenu. Ben se chargeait de trouver une trace de son passage sur terre et par ce biais, de ses biens, mais pour un garçon ayant vécu à la rue en temps de guerre, c'était difficile. Un soir, alors que Jack regardait une émission, il fut pris de spasmes douloureux, son image clignotant étrangement comme une télé mal câblée. Tout c'était stabilisé et il avait eu une sorte de vision, de la terre, beaucoup de terre. Encore une fois, rien qui ne fasse bien avancé l'enquête, le fait qu'il ou la chose qui le retenait sur terre soit enterré compliquait les recherches. Cependant il avait ressentit que ça se passait sur le sol Anglais, ça réduisait donc grandement le périmètre.

Personne ne l'avait mentionné et le concerné n'avait rien exprimé à ce sujet, mais Jeff s'était vraiment inquiété lorsque EJ a manqué de s'effacer. Il l'avait collé pendant presque une semaine et avait plus que profité de sa présence, n'ayant pas exprimé sa pensée qui croyait que ce serait les derniers. Certain avait douté de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour Jack, pensant qu'il ne faisait que s'amuser, mais sa réaction fut une preuve silencieuse et irréfutable. Il avait par la suite essayé de donner un coup de main pour les recherches mais forcé de constater qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose il avait accepté de rester à sa place. Il n'avait pas la capacité de téléportation que les proxy possédaient par le lien avec Slender, il ne pouvait pas se rendre d'un endroit à un autre si aisément.

L'heure du dîné arriva et ce fut Toby qui frappa à leur porte pour les prévenir, partageant le repas avec eux. Ben vint après l'entrée, s'excusant en expliquant qu'un par-feux complexe l'avait retardé. Les quatre protégés de Slender débarrassèrent ensuite la table et firent la vaisselle. Ils sentirent alors une présence avant que la sonnette ne retentisse. Intrigué ils essayèrent d'aller voir mais leur père de substitution les renvoya en cuisine en demandant à ce qu'ils fassent du thé. Quelques minutes plus tard une femme les rejoignit, typée japonaise sur la mode adulte de Tokyo, un masque chirurgical cachant sa bouche. Jeff se redressa d'un coup et se jeta sur elle pour l'enlacer joyeusement.

\- Tante Kuchisake !

\- Jeffy ! Ah, les enfants ! C'est tellement bon de vous revoir !

\- Bonsoir tante Kuchisake, sourit Jack, Sally trottinant pour imiter Jeff une fois que ce dernier se sépara la femme.

\- Bonsoir Jacky ! Aah, Sada-chan, toujours aussi belle a donner l'arrêt cardiaque~

\- Tu n'étais pas en garde dans un quartier d'Osaka ? demanda cette dernière, flatté du compliment.

\- Si mais Slendy m'a contacté, apparemment vous avez encore désobéi.

\- Ah...

\- On s'ennuyait !

\- Jeff, arrête de chercher des excuses, soupira Sally

\- C'est pas des excuses, c'est la vérité !

\- Tu sais bien que je plaiderais ta cause, mon chéri ! fit affectueusement Kuchisake en lui pinçant les joues.

\- Ah ! Merci !

\- Je ne vous promet rien, il est vraiment borné quand il s'y met, grogna-t-elle en faisant la moue, commençant à sortir de la cuisine.

\- Tante Kuchisake, l'appela Sadako.

\- Oui ?

\- T'as encore du sang sur ta veste, dirent les quatre en cœur.

\- Hein ?! Anh... Je vais encore devoir passer au pressing...

Ils rirent en la voyant partir, lui préparant une tasse de son thé favoris que Sadako emmena avec celui de Slender. Elle essaya d'entendre un bout de la conversation mais les adultes prirent soin d'attendre son départ complet. Elle alla voir son frère en passant par l'écran de sa télé, le faisant râler car elle l'interrompait pendant un combat. Après lui avoir dit qu'elle n'avait rien pu apprendre de concret elle le regarda jouer en silence, appuyée contre son épaule. Quelques heures plus tard, Slender vint leur rende visite pour ramener la jeune fille dans sa chambre et demander à Jeff d'aller se coucher. Ce dernier poussa un profond soupir mais se résigna en se disant qu'il était assez tard.

Le lendemain, le tueur se réveilla avec paresse, n'ayant aucune envie de se lever. Décidant de sauter le petit-déjeuner, il se retourna dans son lit en soupirant. Cependant une chose poussa un cri strident en sautant sur son lit, le faisant sursauté et crier un juron. Lorsqu'il ôta son bandeau il vit Sally morte de rire sur ses jambes, Jack entrant dans la pièce en lui ayant visiblement couru après.

\- Elle passe à travers les murs, comment veux-tu que je rivalise ? rétorqua-t-il pour sa défense alors que l'autre lui lançait un regard torve.

Préférant ne pas répondre, le jeune homme se laissa retomber sur le lit. Sally sauta à nouveau sur lui et il joua la comédie en se retournant dramatiquement sur le ventre. La petite sourit en le secouant pour qu'il se remette de face, chose qu'il fit en l'attrapant brusquement et la plaquant sur le lit. Elle cria de surprise en explosant de rire, essayant de combattre les assauts de ses doigts contre ses côtes.

\- Mouahaha ! Je suis le tueur aux chatouilles, demande grâce et je te relâcherais !

\- Yahahah ! Stop ! Hahaha ! Stoop !

\- Bien ! Allons manger alors ! céda Jeff en la mettant sur son épaule pour se lever et lui tapant les fesses, la faisant rire à nouveau.

Jack les suivit en souriant, amusé de la scène plutôt habituelle. Ils passèrent à table et petit-déjeunèrent en silence le temps de se réveiller, baillant de temps à autre. Après cela, Slender leur demanda d'aller dans le petit salon pour faire part de leur punition. Bien que peu enthousiaste, ils y allèrent et s'assirent sur les fauteuils, observant l'homme sans visage se placer élégamment devant eux.

\- Bien, vous semblez tous plus ou moins incapable de suivre les règles simples de la vie en communauté. J'ai donc eu, justement par le biais de vos précédentes désobéissances, une idée.

Il sortie de l'intérieur de sa veste de costard des papiers allongés à l'aspect vieillit et en donna à chacun de ses protégés. Ces derniers les prirent et reconnurent le charme de Kuchisake-onna auquel ils avaient déjà eu recoure.

\- C'est ça la punition ? Rester humain une journée ? sourit légèrement Jeff, pouffant un peu en trouvant l'idée médiocre.

\- Pas vraiment. Jack, voici un médicament fait par le docteur Smile, ça évitera que tes yeux ne coulent lorsque tu auras faim, tu en prendras un le matin et un au déjeuner.

\- On va faire un voyage ? demanda Sally, de plus en plus curieuse, tout comme les autres.

\- Non, vous allez à l'école.


	2. Chapter 2

Oha-yoo !

Voici le second chapitre tout juste mit en forme ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et que vous appréciez qu'il soit poster si près du premier~ Sur ce je vous laisse lire et je vais m'occuper du prochain !

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage~ o/

* * *

Un lourd silence prit place, emplit de malaise et de choc. Jeff se mit à hurler un "quoi" indigné et pétrifié à l'idée de devoir y retourner. Sadako se raidit, se rappelant des histoires affreuses de son frère à ce sujet, tandis que Jack étaient plutôt curieux. Il avait appris un tas de chose au cours de sa mort, ayant donc facilement le niveau pour aller en cour mais n'y était jamais aller de son vivant. Quant à Sally, elle avait fait l'école à la maison grâce à sa bonne famille.

\- Putain, tu déconnes ! blêmit Jeff. On ne peut pas y rester une journée sans avoir envie de tuer quelqu'un !

\- Ce sera le défie et la punition : être de bons élèves et ne pas tuer son voisin pendant un trimestre. Je vous ai déjà inscrit, vous entrerez dans une Hight school partageant un terrain avec une école élémentaire. Ainsi, EJ et Jeff, vous serez dans la même classe, Ben piratera les ordinateurs pour que vous soyez ensemble.

\- Pourquoi ? râla le tueur.

\- Pour qu'il te surveille, Smile child.

\- ... Point taken...

\- Sally et Sadako vous n'aurez pas la même classe mais vous serez dans le même bâtiment. Vous pourrez tous les quatre vous retrouver lors des pauses. Les charmes sont un peu différent, plus peaufiné pour que vous soyez bien camouflé au yeux des humains. A moins que vous ne tombiez sur quelqu'un se rappelant parfaitement de vous avant votre transformation en malédiction, tout devrait bien se passer. Surtout que vous aurez une apparence relativement différente de votre vie humaine précédente.

\- Sinon ? espéra Jeff, déjà un plan derrière la tête.

\- Vous changerez d'école mais je resterais sur ma position, répondit plus sévèrement Slender en l'ayant deviné, le laissant marmonner dans sa barbe. Du fait que les charmes soient différent, ils vous laisseront un pourcentage de vos capacités surnaturelles, prenez donc attention à ce que vous ferez, sinon ils se briseront.

\- Donc..., commença Sadako. On doit juste y aller ?

\- Écouter en classe, prendre des notes, étudier, faire les exposés qui doivent être fait... Des élèves humains ordinaire.

\- Sada n'a jamais vraiment été humaine, ça compte ? rit un peu Jeff avec les autres.

\- Ne fait pas l'idiot, tu m'as compris.

\- Ouai, ouai...

\- Ce qui veut dire pas de nounours, pas de scalpel, pas de télé, pas de couteau.

\- HEIN !

\- Mais les classes ont des télévisions maintenant...

\- Pas de couteau ?!

\- Charliiiiie...

\- Comment ça pas de couteau ?!

\- C'est pas comme ci je pouvais charcuter quelqu'un devant tout le monde en toute impunité, de toute façon...

\- Pourquoi pas de couteau ?!

\- Silence ! tonna l'adulte, les stoppant net, bien que le tueur avait visiblement envie de se pendre à sa gorge. C'est comme ça, je vous montrerais quelle école et donnerais un charme par jour : ils se brisent automatiquement après dix-huit heures ou lorsque vous passerez dans notre dimension. Vous avez deux semaines pour vous y faire.

\- Mais il y a des couteaux dans une école !

\- En plastique...

Jeff tomba à genoux, les bras levés dramatiquement vers le ciel et hurla une longue lamentation. Slender disparu telle une mauvaise image mal réceptionnée par la télé, comme à son habitude, laissant ses protégés s'indigner plus encore après un long moment de silence. Jeff partie dehors pour poignarder un arbre autant que possible, alors que Sally serrait Charlie contre elle en paniquant à l'idée de le quitter la journée. Sadako resta non loin de son frère, assise au sol en serrant ses jambes contre sa poitrine, anxieuse. Jack fut le seul à se faire à l'idée, il était d'une nature simple et s'adaptait facilement à toutes les situations.

Les jours passèrent malgré eux et l'angoisse ne faiblit pas, ce fut pire quand Slender leur donna pour mission de commander des sacs à dos pour les livres qu'ils avaient reçu. Ben put aisément pirater un compte bancaire et les sacs furent envoyé à un point relais dans la ville la plus proche de l'envoyeur. Le lieu n'avait que peu d'importance, ils pouvaient aller partout.

Le jour tant redouté arriva enfin et ils sortirent de la dimension, sac sur le dos, accompagné de Slender. Ils activèrent leur charme et leur père de substitution les observa tour à tour. Contrairement à sa vie humaine, la peau de Jeff resta assez pâle, le contour de ses yeux étaient sombres et ses cheveux restaient noirs. Sally n'avait rien de bien différent en dehors du fait qu'elle n'avait pas le sang frais figé sur son visage couvert d'ecchymoses. Sadako ne changeait pas non plus, portant avec Sally un uniforme avec jupe longue, code vestimentaire de l'école élémentaire. Celui dont le changement était le plus choquant était Jack, la peau mat et des prunelles sombres terriblement profondes. Le simple fait de pouvoir voir ses iris surprenait énormément sa fratrie, c'était presque effrayant de voir où se posait son regard. Ils comprirent donc que les charmes ne les faisaient pas revenir comme avant leur métamorphose maudite, mais s'adaptait à leur apparence actuel.

L'homme sans visage inspira d'un air sévère et tendit la main vers Jeff qui le dévisagea avec un air innocent et perplexe. L'autre insista d'un geste des doigts et l'adolescent poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme en jetant sa tête en arrière avec agacement. Il sortit ensuite de la poche ventrale de son pull blanc un petit couteau mais Slender resta en place alors il leva les yeux au ciel et en sorti un second bloqué sur ses reins par son jean. Il plongea ensuite les mains dans les poches de sa veste rouge et noire supplémentaire, profondément contrarié.

\- Pour éviter tout problème et à leur demande, Sadako et Sally n'auront pas sport. Elles auront cependant la possibilité de vous voir dans les gradins car vos emplois du temps son jumeau.

\- Comment ça jumeau ? demanda Jack, perdu.

\- Les professeurs n'étant pas les mêmes mais ayant deux bâtiment à géré, chaque classe de Lycée à un emploi du temps jumeau à deux classes d'élémentaire. C'est ainsi qu'ils fonctionnent.

\- C'est pas bête.

\- Bien, vous avez tout ? Jack, tes pilules ? Vos déjeuners ? Un peu d'argent au cas où ? Le monde humain est avide de ça.

\- Oui, on a tout, sourit Jack avec amusement sous le comportement trop paternel.

\- En même temps il a vérifié trois fois nos sacs hier soir et ce matin ; on risquait pas d'oublier quelque chose, rétorqua amèrement Jeff en plaçant un bras autour des épaules de Sadako qu'il sentait trembler.

\- Dans ce cas je vais vous laissez, faites bien attention à vous et surtout **ne tuez personne** !

\- Oui, oui..., râla Jeff.

\- Si vous perdez je vous accroche au clocher de la dimension d'Alessa.

\- Hein ?!

\- On sera sage promit ! se raidit Sally en frissonnant.

\- Ouais, faut y allez doucement, lança le tueur en levant les mains en signe de défense, n'ayant aucune envie de revivre un tel cauchemar. C'est juste l'école...

\- Les choses étant clair, passez une bonne journée.

Slender disparu à sa façon, laissant ses protégés blême comme la mort sortirent de la ruelle. Ils marchèrent dans un silence de deuil jusqu'à leur école, suivant le mouvement avant de s'arrêter devant les larges grilles ouvertes.

\- C'est grand, s'inquiéta Sally en se collant à Jack à qui elle tenait la main, Charlie manquant cruellement sous son bras.

\- Ils vont nous découper la tête, nous jeter dans les toilettes et tirer la chasse jusqu'à ce qu'on disparaisse dans l'espace..., souffla Sadako, effrayée.

\- Hein ? se retourna EJ avant de dévisager son amant. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté !

\- La vérité, pauvre fou ! Les humains sont des barbares !

\- Un peu comme toi lorsque tu te fais une tartine de confiture ? rétorqua la plus jeune en essayant de se détendre, en vain.

\- La ferme demi-portion...

\- Allons y ou on va être en retard, soupira Jack, tirant sa sœur et Sadako à qui était accrochée Jeff.

Les garçons accompagnèrent leurs sœurs pour les rassurer et les laissèrent partir à contre cœur, s'inquiétant un peu. Déjà dans sa vie humaine, Sadako n'avait pas eu beaucoup de chance en terme de communication. Sally, elle, avait été gardé loin du monde extérieur, elle ignorait tout de ses dangers et c'est pour ça qu'elle a suivit cet homme dans les bois. Elle n'avait pas eu la moindre méfiance et ne s'était pas douté un instant que les cadavres de ses parents et des domestiques gisaient ci et là.

Sadako se retourna une dernière fois et lu sur les lèvres de son frère : " Évites les toilettes." Elle frémit d'inquiétude mais rit un peu avec Sally lorsque Jack le frappa au bras avant de le tirer à sa suite. Lorsqu'elle se retournèrent, un groupe d'enfants les dévisageait et elles se prirent la main pour se rassurer, déglutissant avec crainte.

Leurs aînés pressèrent le pas pour retourner à leur bâtiment, bien qu'il n'était qu'à une ou deux minutes, après le terrain de sport. Leur entrée ne passa pas inaperçue, de nouvelles têtes, surtout en dernière année, se remarquait facilement. Sans compter qu'ils n'étaient pas à la pointe de la mode, ayant un style plutôt basique voir rétro, leur allant plutôt bien. Ils commencèrent par chercher leur numéro de casier, Jeff avait longuement expliqué le fonctionnement de l'école à Jack pour qu'il ne paraisse pas benêt devant tout le monde.

Une fille rentra dans l'épaule du brun et lâcha ses documents, se précipitant au sol pour les ramasser avant qu'ils ne soient piétinés. Se sentant un peu coupable et compatissant, Jack se pencha pour l'aider et elle le remercia en partant, lui lançant un petit sourire timide. Agacé et un peu jaloux, Jeff le tira par le col en lui demandant d'arrêter de se faire remarquer. Ils arrivèrent enfin à leur casier, mémorisant le couloir et l'endroit, déposant ce dont ils n'avaient pas besoin pour le moment. Quelques élèves se postèrent derrière Jeff qui ferma les yeux, le surprenant déjà de pouvoir le refaire, et soupira. Voilà une des raisons pour laquelle il n'aimait pas l'école : les joueurs de foot populaires.

\- Hey princesse, t'es devant mon casier.

\- Normal y'a trois étages, rétorqua sarcastiquement le jeune homme, le défiant largement du regard, souriant un peu en voyant que ça ne lui plaisait que peu. A moins que tu t'es pris assez de bourre pour ne plus savoir compter.

Quelques uns des amis de ce qui semblait être la tête du groupe sifflèrent en secouant une main, devant bien admirer la répartie du nouveau. L'adolescent qui dépassait bien Jeff d'une bonne tête, si ce n'est deux, lui attrapa le col et le plaqua contre les casiers.

\- Fait pas le malin, tapette, ou ta jolie tignasse va finir dans ton cul avant même que tu n'es le temps de te rendre compte que t'es dans la merde !

Le sourire de Jeff s'élargit et ses yeux s'affinèrent, lui donnant un air hautain. Il attrapa lentement le poignet du footballeur et serra de plus en plus, surprenant l'autre sous sa force.

\- Lorsqu'on proclame une menace, elle peut se retourner contre nous, alors ne me tente pas.

Le garçon le lâcha alors qu'il le jeta une dernière fois contre les casiers, se défaisant de son emprise presque effrayante. Il le pointa d'un doigt menaçant, furieux.

\- Fait gaffe à ta petite gueule, princesse, ne prend pas trop tes airs ou tu finiras en morceaux.

\- Umpf ! sourit l'autre avec insolence en partant sans plus de cérémonie, rejoignant Jack.

\- C'est comme ça que tu définis "ne pas se faire remarquer" ? demanda ce dernier.

\- Je crois surtout qu'il a quelque chose à prouver ce con, ricana-t-il avec un air malsain.

\- Qui peut donc te résister, rétorqua ironiquement son amant avec un sourire.

\- Personne, j'en ai peur, soupira-t-il. Mais c'est un fardeau que je suis prêt à porter.

Jack le repoussa par l'épaule en riant avec lui. Ils rentrèrent dans leur classe, croisant le regard de la rouquine à lunette qu'ils avaient rencontré plus tôt avec des documents. Elle étaient plutôt mignonne et ses quelques formes, loin de ne pas lui aller. Typiquement intello, elle remonta ses lunettes en rougissant à la vu de Jack et se repositionna nerveusement sur sa chaise. Jeff leva les yeux aux ciels en sentant bien qu'elle allait tenter une romance. Ne tuer personne allait vraiment être difficile.

\- Hey, Jeffy.

\- Quoi ? se retourna-t-il vers la place derrière lui, là où son compagnon s'était mit.

\- Prends sur toi, commença ce dernier en Japonais.

Prenant attention à ce que personne d'autre ne parle cette langue, Jack attendit un peu, jetant un rapide regard au reste de la classe qui était surprise. Rassuré que personne ne comprenne il continua.

\- Tu pourras toujours noter des noms et des adresses pour leur faire payer plus tard. Ça t'occupera lorsqu'on en aura fini.

\- Ah, sourit le garçon en parlant dans le même dialecte. C'est pas bête, je vais faire ça.

Sadako leur avait appris sa langue maternelle et eux la leur, ainsi ils parlaient majoritairement anglais puisque trois étant Anglais ou Américain. Parfois ils leurs arrivait de parler dans leur langues différentes, se comprenant assez pour ne pas à se limiter qu'à une seule.

La cloche retentit et le professeur entra dans la classe, un homme des plus banales, Jeff tenta de deviner sa profession et misa sur une matière précise.

\- Bonjours à tous. Nous avons deux nouveaux élèves, alors nous allons faire de brève présentation : je suis Christopher Colman, professeur d'histoire et de géographie.

Le tueur baissa la tête en riant en silence, il en était sûr, ce type était un vrais cliché sur patte.

\- Les garçons si vous voulez bien vous levez.

Obéissant, les deux se levèrent. Jack commença, sachant d'avance que l'autre préférait passer en second en ce qui concerne la communication.

\- Je m'appelle Jack O'brian et je viens de Londres.

\- Jeffrey Stanford. Californie.

\- Bien, ressayer vous. Nous allons reprendre là où nous en étions, messieurs si vous n'en n'étiez pas là dans votre programme précédent, venez me voir à la fin de l'heure et je vous donnerais les documents manquant. Sinon notre déléguer Astrid John, est à votre écoute.

La rouquine à lunette leur fit un petit signe timide, perdant rapidement son sourire en entendant les moqueries des autres. Le cours commença sans que le professeur ne se préoccupe plus que ça des messe-basses. L'ennuie mortel de la géographie et son histoire, ça n'avait pas manquer à Jeff. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa vie avant et à Liu par le fait. De là il pensa subitement à Sadako et fixa alors l'écran de la petite télé sur sa tablette roulante dans le coin de la pièce près du tableau, face à lui. Il baissa la tête après avoir vérifié si quelqu'un le regardait, se concentrant sur l'écran. Ses paupière s'assombrir plus encore et ses yeux se firent perçant, son appelle télépathique raisonnant avant que la silhouette de sa petite sœur n'apparaisse dans le reflet de l'écran à ses côtés. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il commença à couper la connexion, reprenant une allure normale.

\- AAAAAAAH !

Le cri perçant d'une fille se jetant au sol retentit, la classe plongeant dans un silence mortel. Les élèves se mirent à chuchoter entre eux, les amis de la fille l'aidant et s'inquiétant alors qu'elle paniquait, fixant la télé.

\- Mademoiselle Cortez, fit le professeur. Veuillez contrôler vos excédants d'émotions adolescentes ou sortez de la salle pour ne pas déranger les autres.

\- Mais... À l'instant il y avait... Une..., bégaya-t-elle en pointant la télé avant de commencer à se reprendre. Pardon, monsieur Colman...

Jeff n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour voir le regard accusateur de son amant, les reproches lui brûlant silencieusement le crâne. Il soupira en se laissant choir sur sa chaise, loin d'être motivé. Les deux heures passèrent trop lentement à son goût, contrairement à Jack qui était pendu aux lèvres de l'enseignant. Changer de salle l'amusait même, traînant presque l'autre pour qu'il accélère.

Lors de la pause, ils rejoignirent leurs sœurs au terrain de sport, partageant leurs différentes expériences. Sadako ne tremblait plus, elle s'était mise tout au fond et l'appel de son frère l'avait rassuré alors elle était venue le voir rapidement. Bien sûr, Jack ne se gêna pas pour les réprimander, leur rappelant la menace de Slender. Les frangins soupirèrent et acceptèrent de faire un effort..

Ils retournèrent ensuite en classe, les garçons allant en salle de chimie, matière dans laquelle Jeff était plutôt doué. Il aimait beaucoup ce cour, il se souvenait que son ancien professeur avait manqué de faire exploser la salle, jetant la fiole par la fenêtre et enflammant la pelouse. Jack se souvenait de cette anecdote et espérait que les cours auquel il assistera seront aussi amusant.

Ils n'eurent pas de travaux pratique aujourd'hui car la professeur faisait une fois de la théorie et une autre des expériences, alternant en trouvant cela plus pédagogique. Suite à cela, ils eurent mathématique avant la pause déjeuné. Ne sachant pas trop où aller pour être seul. Sadako suggéra le toit, ayant déjà de nombreuse fois vu dans les mangas des gens pouvoir y aller. Ils entrèrent donc dans le lycée et montèrent les étages, les adolescents surpris de voir les enfants traverser leurs couloirs. Certaine filles furent touchées de constater ces grands frères prendre ainsi soin de leur cadette. La porte verrouillée au dernier étage ne fut guère un obstacle, Jack l'ouvrant en posant juste sa main dessus. Ils soupirèrent en se retrouvant enfin seul et s'assirent en rond pour sortirent les sandwichs préparés par Slender.

Les pilules de Jack, dont il en prit une, étaient efficaces, malgré qu'il commençait à avoir faim, le liquide noir sortant habituellement de ses yeux et sa bouche n'avait pas coulé. Bien que l'adulte le lui avait assuré, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter à ce sujet, c'était tout de même loin d'être discret. Sally ne mangea que très peu, tremblante sans Charlie à ses côtés. Jack fit au mieux pour la soutenir et Jeff réussi à lui décrocher un sourire à force de pitreries. Ils parlèrent tranquillement jusqu'à ce que les plus jeunes durent retourner dans leur bâtiment, Sadako leur assurant qu'elle pouvait accompagner Sally toute seule. Jeff l'avait laissé faire, assez fière qu'elle prenne son rôle d'aînée à cœur. Eux aussi retournèrent en classe, allant en histoire après avoir eu la géographie dans la mâtiné. L'étude mentionna un soulèvement agressif dans les années 60 en Irlande, Jack se redressa, visiblement contre les dires du professeurs.

\- C'était à cause du ministre qui ne faisait rien pour les petites gens, rétorqua-t-il. L'économie était au plus mal après la guerre, personne n'avait de quoi manger et les soldats étrangers restant volaient les pauvres et les sans abris ! Ça n'avait rien à voir avec un soulèvement racial à la base !

\- Mon garçon, rit le professeur. Comment pourrais-tu savoir ? Tu n'y étais pas ! Ce que nous apprenons provient de nos aïeux, tu ne peux pas les contredire.

Se reprenant en se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait, Jack se rassit correctement, baissant la tête.

\- Excusez-moi, des histoires de familles...

Jeff lui fit un signe du menton pour s'enquérir de son état et il répondit d'un bref hochement de tête. Par la suite, Jack était mal à l'aise, mais c'était pour une cause comme celle-ci qu'il était mort, poussé à dévorer son voisin mort de froid pour survivre. Les cadavres étaient plus facile à trouver que le pain. Les soldats venaient, volaient, maltraitaient, violaient les femmes et repartaient. Le comportement lors de la première guerre avait été affreux, et il regrettait amèrement d'avoir pu assister à la seconde après sa mort. C'était un sujet sensible, surtout lorsqu'on a connaissance que c'est ainsi qu'il a trouvé le fantôme de Sally, en pourchassant un soldat avide de pouvoir et de vengeance. Il n'en parlait jamais et personne n'abordait le sujet, tout comme Liu avec Jeff, sa mère à Sadako, et de pédophilie à Sally.

La première journée fut donc fini sur cette note, les autres cours et la pause n'aidant pas Jack à se remettre. Ses cadettes s'inquiétèrent mais ils préférèrent garder le silence, surtout la rouquine qui commençait à avoir des spasmes en marmonnant les yeux écarquillés. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au manoir en poussant un soupir de se sentir eux même, la demi-démone regardait la peau de son aînée.

\- C'était vraiment bizarre de te voir sans ta peau bleu !

\- À moi aussi, confia-t-il, satisfait de changer de sujet, serrant l'épaule de sa petite sœur pour la coller à lui.

\- Surtout de voir tes yeux... Je te préfère sans yeux, c'est moins bizarre.

\- Bonsoir, les enfants !

Tous se tournèrent froidement vers la bonne humeur trop exacerbé de Slender devant les escaliers. Ce dernier, n'y faisant pas fi, mit ses mains sur ses hanches, son tablier en place. Si seulement les humains pouvaient voir ça, il serait discrédité jusqu'à la fin des temps, et s'effacerait. Mais avant même de poster la moindre photo sur le net, ils seraient tous mort dans d'atroces souffrances.

\- Vous avez passé une bonne journée ? Vous vous êtes fait des copains ?

Ils restèrent silencieux, dangereusement silencieux, comprenant parfaitement qu'il se moquait ouvertement d'eux. Soudain la disparition de Sally se fit ressentir et un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Jack. Les lumières commencèrent à clignoter étrangement, les murs se mirent à trembler et une énergie sombre s'éleva depuis le sol. La pression ambiante était presque démoniaque. Jeff se recula un peu avec Sadako, se doutant que Jack n'aurait rien, mais pour eux rien n'était assuré.

Un hurlement strident retenti et explosa tout ce qui était en verre, ampoules comprises et les meubles volèrent brusquement à travers la pièce. Plongé dans le noir, la sensation d'un léger séisme parvint à leurs pieds et le chaos semblait se rependre dans les pièces avoisinantes. Gardant un calme olympien et ne bouchant nullement ses oreilles comme le faisait le tueur et la fille de démon, il chercha dans sa veste de costard. Lorsqu'il ressortit sa main, il dévoila Charlie, et le tendit devant lui. Les phénomènes se stoppèrent brusquement et Sally réapparu en sautant sur l'ours en peluche, riant de bonheur. La figure paternelle tapota la tête de sa fille avant de la prendre dans ses bras et repartir tranquillement.

\- Vous rangerez tout ça.

\- HEIN ?!

\- C'est pas juste ! ragea Jeff.

\- Toi même tu l'as déjà dit : le monde est injuste.

Sa phrase retournée contre lui, il ne put que fulminer en silence, Jack pouffant légèrement en commençant à ranger avec Sadako. Bien qu'à contre cœur, et surtout après de nombreuses demandes, Jeff les aida à finir avant d'aller s'avachir sur son lit, Jack le rejoignant en commençant à allumer la télé et la console.

\- Je le hais, maugréa le tueur au travers de l'oreiller.

\- Ouais, on sait.

\- Tu peux parler, toi, Sally et Slender t'épargne.

\- Tu n'essayes pas non plus de fuir leur courroux.

\- Va te faire...

Le cannibale se leva et alla s'allonger sur lui, l'écrasant et l'écoutant protester. Après une brève bataille verbale ne découlant pas de réel conviction, Jeff se tut. Le calme apaisant de l'instant les rassérénèrent, ne parlant et ne bougeant pas, appréciant juste leur chaleur après une journée aussi mouvementée.

\- EJ...

La voix de son compagnon, encore un peu étouffé mais plus distincte, arriva à ses tympans et il sourit doucement. Il pouvait presque sentir le cœur de l'autre battre au travers de sa colonne. Il inspira doucement son parfum, une essence particulière de brûlé et de sang.

\- J'ai envie...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, appréciant un instant la main glisser le long de son flan. Un frisson roula le long de son dos, lui donnant une chair de poule. Il attrapa une main de son compagnon, glissant ses doigts dans les siens, en tournant la tête pour sentir la pommette de l'autre contre la sienne. Leurs lèvres étaient assez proche, s'effleurant à chaque souffle. L'atmosphère s'intensifia et un sourire étira les lèvres du tueur qui soupira avec un peu de tension.

\- De tuer quelqu'un...

La déclaration d'une envie de meurtre ne devrait pas être aussi sexy. Jack sourit à son tour, continuant sur son idée en glissant sa main contre le ventre de Jeff, mais ce fit doucement repousser. Le jeune homme savait parfaitement comment le frustrer et c'était un jeu auquel ils s'adonnaient assez régulièrement. Ramenant son bras, EJ attrapa les mains de son compagnon et les emporta à côté de sa tête, déposant de tendre baisers dans son cou.

\- Oh, je dérange ?

La voix railleuse provenant de l'entrée de la chambre les firent sursauter en se retournant. C'était Laughing Jack avec son petit air sarcastique habituel et sa capacité à arriver au mauvais moment. Il pouvait se déplacer en silence, c'était l'un de ses dons, même la porte la plus bruyante s'ouvrait sans un bruit avec lui ; sa présence ne se faisait ressentir que lorsqu'il était déjà dans la pièce et par conséquent, trop tard.

\- Bonsoir oncle LJ, se leva le jeune homme sans yeux pour laisser Jeff s'asseoir sur le lit, le voyant déjà bouder.

\- On "étudie" ? les charia l'entité maudite en se pencha un peu sur le côté avec un regard inquisiteur.

\- Ça s'appelle "détente" et surtout "privé", rétorqua le tueur.

\- Je viens juste m'enquérir de votre ressentit après cette première journée d'école, c'est pas tous les jours que des malédictions vont en cours ! rit l'ami imaginaire.

\- C'était pourri. Maintenant que tu sais, barre-toi.

\- On va passer à table.

Le couple soupira et descendit avec lui, retrouvant un peu le sourire sous les blagues de l'aîné. Ils passèrent à table et mangèrent dans une certaine bonne humeur, Sally ne quittant pas Charlie une seconde. Après le repas, Jack fut chargé de la vaisselle et de nettoyer la cuisine, les autres lui apportèrent les assiettes et au bout d'un moment, il se retrouva seul avec Laughing Jack. Une tension s'installa à nouveau, les deux ne s'entendant plus très bien depuis que le cannibale avait définitivement conquit Jeff.

\- Il n'a pas cherché à tuer, encore ? commença l'adulte en croisant les bras, s'appuyant sur le plan de travail avec son fessier.

\- Non, il sait comment se contenir.

\- On sait tout les deux qu'il ne sait pas se tenir.

Le sous-entendu subtilement placé lui fit fermer les poings dans l'eau. Jack se reprit rapidement et continua de récurer la poêle ne passant pas au lave-vaisselle, la fixant.

\- Comme je te l'ai dis, il sait se contenir, sinon je serais là pour l'appuyer. Je ne le laisserais pas à ses tourments comme d'autre l'on fait après avoir obtenu ce qu'ils voulaient.

L'adulte n'apprécia que peu le reproche loin d'être dissimulé, se fermant visiblement en le dévisageant de haut. Il fut pourtant une époque où l'un et l'autre se baladaient bras dessus, bras dessous en racontant tout et n'importe quoi. Le garçon sautait au travers la pièce pour frapper dans sa paume dans une poignet de main amicale et humoristique, tout deux se faisant surnommé les J-2. Cependant ils n'ont jamais été aussi complice que Jeff et Laughing Jack pouvaient l'être. Ce fut une entente plutôt pittoresque jusqu'à ce qu'un jour l'ami imaginaire ne vienne le rejoindre dans la cuisine. C'était pendant un moment crucial de la relation de EJ et Jeff, se complaisant encore dans des coucheries malgré tout de plus en plus tendre en plus de se rallonger en durée. Le clown monochrome s'était appuyé contre un plan de travail, les bras croisés, et l'avait longuement observé avant de sortir une vrais bombe: " Il préfère toujours être de dos ?"  
Jack ne se rappelait pas d'avoir été plus choqué que ce jour là. Le comportement étrange de Jeff qui ne voulait pas se retrouver seul avec cet homme et ses secrets sur leur relation devint soudainement plus clair. Atrocement plus clair. Lui qui se demandait ce qu'il ressentait pour le tueur, ça n'avait pas du tout été le moment pour lui lancer une telle nouvelle destructrice. Il n'avait pas osé avouer à Jeff qu'il était au courant de la liaison passée, il s'était efforcé de rester le même mais il n'arrivait plus à le toucher : un détail qui n'échappa pas au jeune fou. Ce dernier avait dû le confronter pour débloquer la situation. L'histoire qu'il raconta à EJ ne plu que très peu, plus par ses faits que par ses cachotteries. Laughing Jack à rapidement sut que les amants s'étaient confiés, l'intensité grandissante de leur relation étant une preuve irréfutable. Il était clair que son plan avait été tout autre, désirant les séparer plutôt que de les unir solidement. Depuis, le clown mortel était quelque peu médisant avec EJ en privé, restant pourtant un bon ami et ne laissant rien transparaître en publique.

\- Quelque chose à ajouter ? siffla l'aîné.

\- Je crois que tu en as a fait assez de toute façon.

Afin de montrer que la conversation était close, le cannibale frotta plus énergiquement la poêle. Un lourd silence prit place, sombre. Il savait que leur "oncle" était un homme dangereux, tout comme Slender, il n'avait jamais été humain, par ce fait il était quelqu'un de puissant. Il pouvait, au même titre que Sadako et leur père de substitution, tuer une malédiction d'un claquement de doigt. Le chauffer à blanc était donc loin d'être une bonne idée, surtout que LJ était connu pour avoir le sang chaud et un goût prononcé pour les tortures.

Le clown s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, les doigts crispés sur ses biceps mais Jeff fit son apparition dans la cuisine, Sadako sur le dos. La jeune fille riait et son frère semblait essoufflé, trahissant un jeu d'aviation imaginaire fait plus tôt avec Sally. Le tueur posa sa sœur pour attraper une bouteille de soda, l'autre sortant différent paquet de chips et gâteaux pour repartir. Le jeune homme revint rapidement sur ses pas, se glissant en face de son amant pour entourer son cou de ses bras et l'embrasser chastement plusieurs fois. Jack ne le toucha pas avec ses mains de peur de le mouiller, alors il resserra juste ses bras autour de lui avant de le laisser partir.

Il regarda l'entrée de la cuisine, se retrouvant à nouveau seul avec Laughing Jack. Il lui jeta un regard, le surprenant à le dévisager un peu froidement, visiblement jaloux. Un bref sourire peint son visage d'un air triomphant avant qu'il ne se retourne pour rincer la poêle.

La soirée se passa plutôt sobrement et Slender autorisa à ses protégés de sortir se défouler un peu dans un coin nocturne de la Terre. Les quatre revinrent en riant, plus où moins couvert de sang avant d'aller se laver et se coucher.

Le lendemain et les jours qui se succédèrent furent plutôt similaire. Les jeunes allèrent à l'école, se créant plus où moins d'ennemis, surtout Jeff et sa merveilleuse capacité à chercher quiconque le regardait de travers. Jack au contraire était un peu trop amicale à son goût et sa popularité grimpait visiblement en flèche. Sadako, par contre, commençait à s'attirer les foudres des autres enfants, les esquivant autant que possible mais les objets électroniques enchaînant les bugs la trahissant. Sally la défendait et restait avec elle, défiant d'ailleurs les professeurs lorsqu'elle emmenait secrètement Charlie. Slender devait sûrement être au courant mais il était connu qu'il était faible face aux caprices de la poltergeist.

Comme il pleuvait aujourd'hui, la classe des garçons eut sport dans le gymnase, les filles présentes dans les petits gradins. Aux vestiaires, Jack remarqua les regards sur son compagnon et les apprécia que peu. Il préféra ne pas réagir, soupçonnant que leur relation ne soit pas bien vu. Une fois dans le vaste gymnase, ils allèrent voir Sadako et Sally, commençant à s'échauffer sous l'ordre du professeur.

\- Oh ! fit une exclamation féminine, attendrit. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous n'avez pas classe ?

\- On a l'emploi du temps jumelé au votre, répondit Sadako. Mais nous sommes dispensés de sport.

\- Elles sont avec vous ? demanda la fille aux garçons. C'est pas la première fois que je les vois !

\- Sally est ma petite sœur, présenta Jack en ébouriffant les cheveux de l'enfant qui repoussait sa main en protestant parmi ses rires. Et Sadako est celle de Jeff.

\- Jeff... Hum !

\- Quoi ? soupira ce dernier. Pourquoi tu te marre ?

\- Bah, les cheveux noir, long, et un pull blanc à poche ventrale... Tu t'es pris pour Jeff the killer ? rit sa camarade.

Il ne préféra pas répondre, affichant un sourire trop amical pour être bon signe. Jack pouffa, donnant trois jours à cette fille avant de trouver tragiquement la mort. Oh, ça tombe bien, elle ne fume et ne boit pas, en plus avec ses régimes stupide son foie doit être impeccable.

\- En plus c'est bientôt Noël..., réfléchit-il à voix haute.

Les trois autres malédictions explosèrent de rire, l'autre fille ne comprenant pas la subtilité de la blague.

\- Pour du foie gras, faut taper plus gros, renchéri Jeff.

Le fou rire les prirent de plus bel mais leur camarade était éternellement perdue. Un autre garçon en profita pour lui prendre son pull noué à la taille et s'enfuit avec. La petite blonde tenta de récupérer son vêtement mais le jeune homme le lança le plus haut possible après en avoir fait une boule. Son idée de faire un panier avec tomba à l'eau lorsque le pull s'accrocha à l'ossature du toit.

\- Bravo ! grogna-t-elle. Maintenant que tu as montré à quel point ta stupidité est si grande qu'elle pourrait être une maladie héréditaire, va le chercher !

\- Ah, si tu acceptes de coucher avec moi, peut-être...

\- Va te faire foutre, Jordan !

La taquinerie tournant peu à peu à une dispute de clan d'amis, Jeff soupira longuement, agacé d'autant de bruit et de discorde sans que ce ne soit de sa faute. Il alla derrière les buts pour sauter et s'accrocher à l'armature afin de se mettre débout dessus. Calculant rapidement son saut, il s'élança et s'agrippa à l'espalier pour commencer son ascension. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il attira l'attention, l'objet en question était tout même assez loin et haut, impressionnant assez les élèves pour l'observer en silence avec admiration. Certain dire qu'il était fou et qu'il pouvait se briser la nuque à tout moment mais Jeff préféra les ignorer. Même s'il tombait, chose qui n'arrivait jamais, il était déjà mort de toute façon.

Il sauta par la suite sur une poutre s'agrippant avec les mains afin de se hisser et de marcher sur l'ossature du toit. Une fois arrivé au pull, il le prit et défi l'une des cordes servant à l'escalade pour descendre en se laissant glisser. Il rendit le vêtement et tourna les talons sans prendre la peine d'attendre des remerciements. Les compliments creux dans son dos ne lui firent ni chaud, ni froid, et il revint auprès de sa fratrie.

Le professeur arriva peu après, commença à descendre d'autres cordes, râlant sur la classe précédente d'en avoir laisser une. Les élèves se turent, préférant ne pas dire que l'un d'eux avait tenté quelque chose d'aussi risqué, bien qu'avec une facilité déconcertante. L'homme, qui était aussi l'entraîneur de l'équipe de foot, alla vers Jeff et Jack, soupirant en voyant les deux petites les coller à nouveau.

\- Stanford, tes cheveux, se répéta-t-il avec agacement.

\- Oh, commença Jeff en jouant mal la comédie. J'ai encore perdu mon-

Un élastique apparu devant son nez, le faisant loucher.

\- Oh joie, sourit l'entraîneur. Tu l'as retrouvé ! Maintenant mets-le avant d'avoir des points en moins, finit-il plus menaçant avant de partir pour installer le reste du matériel de volley.

\- Lui aussi, sœurette, grommela Jeff, la jeune fille notant le nom du professeur sur sa blacklist.

\- En Été tu les attaches, non ? demanda Sally, perdue. Pourquoi tu refuses ?

\- Parce que j'ai l'air d'une tapette !

\- Eh bien, il était pas facile à sortir celui là, le charia Jack avant de se faire frapper et rire.

\- Je te trouve très bien avec les cheveux attaché, nii-san, le rassura Sadako comme elle le put.

Le jeune homme poussa un profond soupir, jetant un œil au prof qui le guettait de ses yeux de serpent. N'ayant guère le choix, il abdiqua et attrapa l'élastique avec ses dents, réunissant ses cheveux en arrière pour faire une rapide queue de cheval haute. Jack ne put s'empêcher de le dévorer du regard, appréciant grandement lorsqu'il dévoilait ainsi son cou gracile.

Poussant l'insolence, le tueur se tourna vers son professeur et prit une pose exagérée avec une expression agressive en pointant sa tête du doigt. L'autre pouffa un peu avant de se détourner et le garçon dû être retenu par les autres malédictions pour ne pas aller lui faire manger son bouc pourri. Le cour de sport commença de toute façon et il dû remettre sa vengeance à plus tard. Quelques chuchotements à son encontre le flattèrent autant que d'autres le vexèrent, mais il les ignora tous.

Le cours passa avec un peu de tension, tout comme le reste de la journée. Ils avaient juste envie de rentrer chez eux, de tuer une famille ou deux et de dormir. Ils allèrent à leur casier, ces dernier à deux endroits différents du couloir. Sally et Sadako devaient les rejoindre dans le hall alors les garçons essayèrent de faire au plus vite.

Tandis qu'il rangeait quelques livres, Jack sentit une petite main lui tapoter timidement l'épaule. Surprit, il se retourna et salua Astrid, la déléguée intello de leur classe.

\- Salut..., répondit-elle avec quelques rougeurs. Je voulais te demander... On organise une petite réception avant les vacances de Noël et... Si tu veux participer ce serait chouette... Moi j'y serais...

Il l'écouta d'une oreille, voyant au loin l'équipe de foot avec Jeff, n'ayant pas vraiment une discussion très amical. La jeune femme ne vit pas que ses yeux étaient ailleurs puisque les siens étaient rivés sur le sol, serrant ses livres contre sa poitrine en cherchant son courage.

\- Ce sera un peu comme un bal de fin d'année mais en plus modeste, les élèves organiseront tout et amèneront ce qu'il faut pour la soirée. On a donc besoin de volontaire pour le secrétariat, l'inventaire et autre.

\- Soirée.., répéta un peu automatiquement Jack, fronçant les sourcils en constatant que le tons montait en bout de couloir, le groupe loin d'être décidé à lâcher Jeff qui essayait de se dégager.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de très organisé et tes capacités serait un véritable atout...

\- Atout... Hum...

\- Donc est-ce que-

\- Hey, recule poil de carotte !

Le surnom manquant cruellement d'affection, ramena l'attention de Jack sous la surprise. C'était une adolescente à la tête d'un club dont l'intérêt lui échappait, un truc nommé face-bidule. Elle et ses copines, ou plutôt ses serviteurs, avaient tendance à bousculer socialement tout le monde pour lancer les derniers ragots sur le net. Plusieurs fois elle lui avait fait des avances directs et il ne savait trop comment répondre s'en risquer d'attirer des ennuis ou de lâcher un chien sanguinaire. Jeff avait tendance à être sur le qui vive avec cette fille.

\- Salut beau-gosse, j'ai eu la vague impression que tu m'évitais, fit-elle en roulant des hanches à chaque pas.

\- Je suis plutôt occupé, et là encore j'ai a faire, Sarah, donc tu m'excusera mais-, commença-t-il en essayant de la dépasser mais elle le repoussa contre les casiers d'une main, Astrid préférant prendre la fuite.

\- Non, non, non, maintenant que je te tiens tu vas rester. Tu n'es pas à la minute près.

\- En fait, un peu, répondit-il en se rappelant avoir oublier de prendre une pilule à midi, son estomac commençant à se creuser depuis un moment.

\- Hum, et pourquoi ? s'indigna la jeune femme en repoussant ses cheveux châtains. Franchement, t'as quelqu'un d'autre ou quoi ? On ne peut pas me résister.

Ignorant la réponse plus qu'orgueilleuse, il jeta un œil dans le couloir mais ne voyait plus ni les footballeur, ni Jeff. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. Une main parfaitement manucurée se posa sur son torse et il baissa la tête vers Sarah qui se rapprochait dangereusement. Les filles derrière elle avaient toute un portable de sortie et d'autres assistèrent à la scène en parlant entre eux. Jack ne sut pas quoi faire, essayant de la repousser en mettant son bras entre eux mais elle enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau, le faisant siffler de douleur. L'adolescente commença à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, un sourire victorieux et insupportable plaqué au visage. Il tenta de reculer la tête, cherchant encore à se décaler mais les amies de Sarah l'entourait et l'empêchait de partir. Les lèvres de la jeune femme commencèrent à toucher les siennes alors qu'elle empoignait ses cheveux. Sous la panique, Jack sentit son charme glisser quelque peu.

La foule se réuni brusquement par endroit, une volé de chaise atterrissant dans le couloir, mais l'effet n'était pas suffisant, et un pan de casier s'écroula. Tout le monde s'écarta alors en criant. Sarah ayant fait un bon en arrière en dévisageant Jack, une main sur la bouche et terriblement pâle. Des pas sec arrivèrent jusqu'à elle et elle se retourna à peine vers la source qu'elle se prit un violant coup de poing en plein visage. Elle roula au sol deux mètres plus loin, gémissant en criant de douleur, se tenant la mâchoire et les côtes. Les chuchotements de choc s'élevèrent, les élèves pétrifiés par le carnage causé par un seul homme : Jeff. Il était méconnaissable, les yeux écarquillés, les poings serrés et un air enragé à faire frémir une armée.

\- Voilà ce qui l'en coûte de proclamer quelqu'un comme une tapette, salope ! Les hommes ne frappent pas les femmes mais les femmelettes si ! La prochaine fois, choisi le bon terme si tu veux garder ta mâchoire ! cria-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Il cracha par terre avant d'attraper la manche de Jack et de commencer à partir. Après quelques pas où la foule s'écartait au fur et à mesure, des applaudissements retentir. D'abord quelques un, puis rapidement des centaines. Le cannibale tira son amant qui, encore au bord de la crise de nerf, pourrait tuer quelqu'un à mains nues. Une fois arrivé dans le hall, les ennuis étaient loin d'être terminer. Un groupe d'abrutis semblaient s'amuser avec Sadako et Sally. Les garçons se figèrent dans un premier temps avant de s'assombrir brusquement. Jamais l'école ne fut secouée d'autant de violence que ce jour là.


	3. Chapter 3

Oha-yoooo !

D'après mes retours twitter cette histoire plaît alors ça me fait plaisir~ Voici donc le 3eme chapitre mis en page ! Demain on va à la plage avec mes chiens et ma mères donc je ne reprendrais l'histoire que dans la soirée (vers 18h on va dire). J'espère que cette première semaine de cours pour tous les étudiants, lycéens et collégiens se passe bien et que pour ceux qui bosse ça va aussi, même s'ils n'ont pas spécialement de vacance xD Avec un peu de chance, vous avez votre dimanche !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage~ o/

 **(Lemon /!\ )**

* * *

Le soir, au manoir, les quatre frangins avaient retrouvé le sourire. Ben avait branché son ordinateur sur le réseau social de l'école, normalement tenue par Sarah et sa bande. Les autres élèves, la salle informatique étant enfin libre, s'étaient lâchés et des centaines de photos de l'exploit avait été publiées, surtout des dégâts et des blessures de l'adolescente.

\- Woh, celle là ! explosa Jeff de rire.

\- Ah ouais, on voit bien que tu lui a brisé la mâchoire, en plus elle est déboîtée, constata Sally en souriant.

\- Vous n'auriez pas pu vous défaire de ces cons, tout à l'heure ? Sérieusement, vous n'en aurez fait qu'une bouché de pain.

\- Nous on sait comment paraître normales, pas en envoyant une vingtaine de chaises et des casiers sur une foule.

\- Slender va être furieux..., souffla Sadako.

\- Il est pas obligé d'être au courant, pouffa sarcastiquement Jeff. Il a pas de téléphone !

Un son strident et perçant raisonna dans tout le manoir, faisant trembler les murs et les obligeant à se boucher les oreilles. Par delà les décibels insupportables manquant de leur faire perdre l'audition, ils crurent percevoir le prénom du tueur. Le silence retomba presque brusquement, une atmosphère sombre s'abattant sur les enfants. Le jeune homme se faisait tout petit et déglutit en jetant un regard en coin vers l'entrée du salon. Sally lui tapa affectueusement l'épaule.

\- T'étais un chouette grand frère.

\- Je ne t'oublierais jamais, Nii-san, fit Sadako en lui prenant l'avant-bras.

\- Ravis de t'avoir connu, lança Ben en lui serrant la main.

\- C'était sympa, rajouta Jack en déposant un bref baiser sur ses lèvres.

Pétrifié, le jeune homme ne réagit pas, ne sachant pas s'il pouvait faire un seul mouvement sans se consumer dans l'oublie. C'était bien la première fois que Slender l'appelait comme ça. La dernière fois que quelqu'un s'était ainsi fait convoquer c'était Toby, et après un mois de disparition, il était revenu comme l'ombre de lui même.

Décidant de prendre son courage à deux mains, il se leva et sortie de la pièce. Sally préféra retourner dans sa chambre, ne voulant pas croiser Slender furieux et Sadako la suivit rapidement. Ben vint s'asseoir avec Jack pour regarder les autres nouvelles sur le site de l'école, devant bien avouer que Jeff s'était un peu trop lâché.

\- Oh, un message vient d'être posté, remarqua le blond en entendant le bruit distinctif du site.

\- Remonte.

Lorsqu'ils lurent les quelques lignes, ils soupirèrent avec amusement. C'était très certainement Sarah, depuis son lit d'hôpital vu l'adresse, qui disait avoir cru embrasser un millier de cadavres en posant ses lèvres sur celles de Jack. En soit, bien ridicule pour une fille qui s'est littéralement faite défoncer la gueule. Des élèves ne se gênèrent pas pour le lui dire. Quelqu'un d'autre posta alors qu'il y avait effectivement quelque chose d'étrange avec lui, tout comme Jeff. Une personne demanda alors de pouvoir ouvrir une conversation privée, avec bien trop de sérieux pour que ce ne soit rien.

Sans même à avoir besoin qu'on le lui dise, Ben pirata une entrée pour pouvoir voir la conversation. Des superstitions y furent d'abord déblatéré avant que la personne ayant demandé la privatisation de la conversation ne poste un message. Elle disait avoir une vidéo aux images assez étranges et perturbantes sur les deux garçons. Les autres lui demandèrent de la mettre en ligne pour voir et Ben en profita pour trouver toute les informations possibles sur tout ceux du salon privé.

La vidéo fut postée, la première image étant Sarah bien trop près de Jack, sûrement prises par l'une des copines vu l'emplacement. Avec curiosité, ils lancèrent la vidéo. Sarah se rapprochait avant de reculer la tête brusquement, une chaise atterrissant dans le cercle avant que plusieurs autres ne fassent de même. Ensuite la foule s'écarta avec le fracas démentiel d'un bloc de casier glissant au sol, laissant place à Jeff qui se jeta sur la chef de club. La vidéo se stoppa mais des ralentis revinrent, repassant la scène où Sarah se reculait, pendant une fraction de seconde, le véritable visage de Jack était visible. Déformé par la bande qui avait sauté à ce moment là du film, la qualité était donc assez mauvaise.

La vidéo était loin d'être fini et les garçons furent pétrifiés de ce que cette pimbêche avait réussi à tirer de la vidéo catastrophe. Ils déglutirent et continuèrent de regarder. Le second ralentit fut sans surprise sur Jeff, lorsqu'il avait sauté par dessus les casiers au sol pour arrivé sur Sarah. Lui aussi, entre deux mauvais sauts de bande, avait son vraie visage de visible. C'était mauvais, très mauvais, Ben commença à se ronger les ongles en attendant avec Jack que quelqu'un réponde. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement que la plupart quitte la conversation, c'était signe qu'ils trouvaient ça assez stupide et faux. Il n'y avait plus que l'admin de la conversation et trois autres personnes.

« C'est super flippant ! »

« C'est pas un montage ? »

« On pourrait croire mais... Ce qu'il a fait c'était quand même bizarre ! »

« Oui, pour déplacer un bloc de casier, il faut y aller à plusieurs, je sais ce que dis ! »

« Apparemment leurs sœurs aussi serait bizarre. Mon cousin est à l'école élémentaire juste derrière et il partage la classe de Sadako. »

« C'est pas le même nom que la fille du puits avec les cassettes ? »

« Son nom de famille c'est Stanford. On ne peut pas modifier les fiches de l'école, qui sont faite sur des cartes d'identités officielles. »

« Elle lui ressemble beaucoup trop je trouve... »

« Coïncidence. »

« Je trouve qu'il y a un peu trop de coïncidence. »

Jack se leva, fixant l'écran de la télé.

\- Appel Hoodie et Masky, c'est leur boulot.

Quelques heures plus tard, le cannibale attendait patiemment sur le lit de Jeff. Son amant revint alors, calme, trop calme, presque léthargique. Ses yeux étaient dans le vide et il avançait lentement. Sa discussion avec Slender semblait l'avoir complètement retourné. Jack se redressa, l'observant s'arrêter après avoir fermé la porte, complètement vide et absent. L'envie de l'appeler pour attirer son attention fut tentant mais il se sentait horrible de devoir le sortir ainsi de ses profondes réflexions.

Finalement, Jeff leva les yeux et croisa son regard, un petit flottement pris place avant qu'il n'avance doucement vers lui pour prendre son visage et l'embrasser. Surprit par la délicatesse, Jack y répondit, sentant que l'autre en avait besoin. Il était assez rare que ce genre de moment arrive, alors il en profitait. Son compagnon avait plutôt tendance à foncer dans le tas et faire les choses avec le moins de finesse possible, il appréciait donc ses élans de tendresse.

Le garçon sans yeux l'emporta sur le lit, le mettant sur le dos pour continuer les embrassades. Le tueur ne fit aucune résistance et entoura son cou de ses bras. Jeff ne pouvant fermer les yeux, ils avaient l'habitude de se regarder pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, s'échangeant bien plus de choses qu'avec des mots. De toute façon, jamais ils ne se diront de vive voix toute les choses qui leurs passaient au cœur, ce n'était pas leur genre. Pas pour eux qui avaient été trompés tant de fois de leur vivant par de longues phrases mielleuses ; un silence sombre signifiait bien plus à leurs yeux qu'un discours baigné de lumière.

S'installant confortablement l'un près de l'autre, ils soupirèrent d'aise. Jeff se tourna plus vers son amant pour cacher son visage contre lui, surprenant celui-ci sous un acte débordant de fragilité. Se reprenant, Jack resserra son étreinte, sentant qu'il en avait besoin, et ils se laissèrent bercer par leur fatigue. Paisiblement, les heures passèrent, jusqu'à ce que le cannibale ne se réveille de lui même. Il se frotta les yeux d'une main, son autre bras bloqué par une tête aux longs cheveux en bataille. Jetant un œil à son compagnon, il vit aux travers des mèches sombres ses prunelles aller de gauche à droite, signe qu'il dormait encore. Normalement il mettait un bandeau pour la nuit, sinon la lumière le gênait rapidement et il se réveillait trop tôt.

Les yeux cessèrent progressivement de bouger et la respiration fut un peu moins lente. Le jeune homme émit un grognement de déplaisir et grimaça, puis se retourna contre le torse de son compagnon. Ses cheveux glissèrent de ses épaules pour cacher ses yeux, le faisant soupirer d'apaisement. Jack sourit avec un tendre amusement, lui caressant l'épine dorsale du bout des doigts. Une légère satisfaction gratifia son cœur en le sentant frissonner au travers du tee-shirt pourpre, la taquinerie chatouilla ses sens et il insista subtilement sur les reins. Il sentit Jeff sourire contre son pectoral, se cambrant un peu en glissant sa paume contre son ventre avec plus de fermeté.

Comprenant le message, Jack remonta le tee-shirt en glissant ses doigts sur le dos du tueur, dévoilant de plus en plus de peau blanche à ses yeux gourmands. Le tissu, une fois amené jusqu'aux épaules, fut délaissé pour le jean démuni de ceinture pour être plus à l'aise à la maison. Soudainement, Jeff se redressa pour enfourcher son bassin, lui jetant un regard séducteur en contre-bas. Il fit vagabonder ses doigts sur le ventre de son compagnon qui fit un peu la moue en voyant le sien disparaître sous son haut. Un rire passa ses lèvres avant qu'il n'ôte d'un coup son tee-shirt pour l'envoyer quelque part dans la pièce. La surprise se lut dans le regard de Jack, ne s'attendant pas à une telle différence avec la veille.

\- On a pas besoin de ces jeux à la con, lança l'adolescent fou avec nonchalance en ouvrant son pantalon.

Jack sourit avec espièglerie, dévoilant ses crocs, un coin de sa bouche remontant plus que l'autre. Il se releva presque brusquement en attrapant les cuisses de son partenaire pour le jeter sur le dos, le faisant exploser de rire tandis qu'il lui retirait d'un coup sec son jean, emportant son caleçon. Il enleva ensuite ses propres vêtements, avec les gestes empressés de Jeff, pour être à armes égales. Il se pencha rapidement par la suite pour échanger un long baiser loin d'être chaste, attrapant le tube de lubrifiant dans la table de chevet. Le commencement de la préparation langoureuse fit profondément gémir le jeune homme, ses mèches noires passant sur ses joues fendues. Pour encourager son bienfaiteur il glissa ses mains dans ses courtes mèches brunes, souriant de le sentir dévorer son cou. Il pouvait deviner que sa peau fine se parsemait de tâches sombre et rougeâtre.

Le dominant dériva sur son épaule, la mordillant avec un sourire taquin, avant de sentir les lèvres de l'autre attraper la peau à la jonction de son cou. L'instant ne lui permit pas de réfléchir au conséquence et il le laissa le marquer, mordant son épaule à sang en ajoutant un doigt en lui. Jeff se cambra en poussant un geignement somptueux, empoignant ses cheveux avant de glisser ses paumes contre la musculature de son dos. Jack attrapa un mouchoir pour le plaquer sur la morsure, bien qu'elle n'était pas profonde elle perlait déjà de goutte carmin. Personne n'a encore réussi, en dehors de Slender lors de leur violente rencontre, à blesser Jeff au point de le faire saigner. Il était trop rapide. Pouvoir le marquer ainsi à sa guise, était d'une sensualité sans nom par la soumission qui en découlait.

Le cannibale revint à ses lèvres, terminant de le préparer avec fièvre. Se sentant prêt, Jeff entoura ses hanches de ses jambes, alors son compagnon se sépara de lui pour se positionner. Ils entrelacèrent une main tandis qu'ils fusionnèrent, geignant de concert. Une fois totalement unis, Jack poussa un profond soupir en enlaçant son partenaire, l'émotion se ressentant dans les baisers qu'il déposait dans son cou. Après un petit instant, il l'embrassa avec une passion dévorante en commençant à bouger, l'autre l'encourageant vocalement en ondulant avec lui.

Enfermés ainsi dans leur monde, ils savourèrent érotiquement l'instant, bougeant voluptueusement. Leurs baisers se firent abrupts, grognant parfois avec rage et plaisir. Par la puissance de leur acte, le lit grinçait un peu et avançait en glissant sur le vieux parquet. Jeff s'accrocha solidement au dos de son amant, crispant ses mains jusqu'à le griffer. La pression augmentait dans son bassin par ses jambes se faisant emporter par le mouvement à chaque coups de reins, sa voix échappant à son contrôle. Il se cambra brusquement, un gémissement s'écrasant dans sa gorge, son corps parcouru d'un spasme incontrôlable alors que Jack avait touché ce point si particulier à l'intérieur de lui. Un sourire étira largement ses lèvres, ses joues fendues le rendant plus grand encore, tandis qu'un son poussant au vice les passèrent.

Le cannibale prit une légère pause pour se positionner, de façon a pouvoir toucher la protubérance interne sans mal. Sous lui, la réaction fut suffisamment clair pour qu'il comprenne qu'il s'y prenait parfaitement bien. Les paumes moites et tremblantes parcouraient lascivement son torse, tandis que ses yeux le fixaient avec humidité et admiration. Il se pencha vers lui, un petit sourire taquin aux lèvres, cambrant ses reins qui ondulaient souplement, tenant une cuisse sous le genou. Son compagnon l'embrassa avec empressement, ne résistant pas à l'attraction, la fin approchant à grand pas. Ils se crispèrent de plus en plus, dégustant chaque sensation grimpant jusqu'à l'apothéose, l'une de leur main se liant solidement à l'image de leurs cœurs.

Soudainement, après la monter crescendo d'une voix peu virile, Jeff se recroquevilla vers son amant, l'agrippant en poussant ses derniers geignements d'extase. Jack ralentit donc jusqu'à l'arrêt, fermant les yeux pour se contrôler en le serrant contre lui, caressant ses cheveux par la suite. Quelques secondes passèrent, rythmées par leur respiration erratique avant que le rire du tueur ne retentisse, sa tête partant en arrière dans son euphorie concupiscente.

\- Aah, c'était bon ! s'exclama-t-il, revenant à son compagnon pour l'embrasser, enroulant son cou de ses bras pour lui susurrer d'une voix chaude. À toi...

Le jeune homme sourit et le déposa délicatement avant de se redresser, voyant ses yeux briller d'avance. Il empoigna ses cuisses, se positionnant d'un premier coup de rein avant d'enchaîner les autres avec rapidité et puissance. L'autre se pâma sous le bonheur lubrique ainsi offert, leur voix s'élevant ensemble. Rapidement le dominant se crispa, raidissant son dos dans ses dernières poussées, des sons profondément rauque passant ses lèvres.

Le couple reprit graduellement son souffle, se caressant doucement sur ce qui était à porté de doigt. Ils s'embrassèrent après un moment, la main de Jeff fourrageant dans les mèches brunes de son homme. L'étreinte, une fois dégustée, se brisa lentement alors qu'ils se séparaient, l'amateur de chair humaine attrapant des mouchoirs pour essuyer l'autre.

\- Il n'y a pas à chier, souffla ce dernier avec un sourire, fixant le plafond. Le sexe matinal est le meilleur.

\- J'ai cru comprendre, pouffa Jack en roulant les tissus souillés pour les mettre dans la petite corbeille près du lit, remarquant leur transpiration au passage. On ferait bien de se doucher avant d'aller petit-déjeuner.

Jeff enroula ses jambes de manière suggestive autour de ses hanches, le taquinant en sachant parfaitement que l'autre peinait à lui résister ainsi. Son amant tint bon et délia ses chevilles en souriant, se levant pour enfiler son caleçon, lançant le sien sur son ventre. Se résignant, le tueur le mit pour suivre l'homme à la peau bleu sombre jusqu'à la salle de bain, des vêtements dans les bras. Ils se lavèrent dans une bonne humeur inébranlable, jouant comme des enfants avec la mousse sur leur tête en se la soufflant au visage. Par la suite, Jack sécha les cheveux mi-long du tueur et ils s'habillèrent, pouvant enfin rejoindre la salle à manger.

Sally et Sadako étaient déjà attablées. La plus jeune mangeant des céréales dans du lait chaud, un vers de jus de fruit exotique près d'elle. La plus âgé avait un repas matinal typiquement japonais, dû à ses habitudes pendant sa vie humaine avec sa mère. Slender était présent également, en bout de table, un thé fin dans une tasse de porcelaine somptueuse en lisant le journal. Jeff n'a jamais comprit pourquoi il le prenait chaque matin, rien de très important ne se passait dans le monde humain pour eux. Les garçons prirent place auprès de leur sœur respectif, attrapant bols et céréales en constatant un silence plutôt pesant. Le pétage de plombs de Jeff était encore d'actualité et l'inattention de la figure paternelle rappela à ce dernier le sermon de la veille. Il fit donc profile bas, et à la fin du repas, débarrassa pour faire la vaisselle par la suite.

Parmi le silence et les entrechoques des bols et des couverts, le jeune homme se stoppa, reconnaissant l'énergie qu'il ressentait entre mille. Sans surprise il fit face à Laughing Jack et son éternel sourire perdu dans son expression légère, appuyé contre le plan de travail en croisant les bras.

\- Yoh ! le salua-t-il en levant une main. Bien dormi ?

\- Ça va. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Ah, tu me blesses Ryry, pleurnicha dramatiquement le clown en posant ses paumes sur son cœur. Je n'apparais pas forcément juste pour obtenir quelque chose.

\- Mais c'est souvent le cas, trop souvent même. D'ailleurs arrête de m'appeler comme ça, rétorqua l'adolescent sans s'être retourné une fois vers lui.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda l'aîné avant de se pencher à son oreille pour susurrer sensuellement. Cela te rappelle-t-il quelque chose ?

\- Exactement, et c'est désagréable !

LJ fit une légère moue, agacé de n'arriver à rien. L'ambiance lourde, habituelle lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seul, envahit plus encore la pièce. Les gestes de Jeff furent plus brusque alors qu'il nettoyait un bol. Plus vite il en aurait fini avec la vaisselle et plus vite il pourra rejoindre les autres. Cependant son premier amant, terriblement têtu, revint à la charge.

\- Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu me laisse revenir juste une fois ?

\- Rien, fou moi la paix.

\- Il me semble pourtant que tu allais jusqu'au bout, ce n'était donc pas si terrible.

\- Je ne voulais déjà plus et tu-

Il se tut alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il haussait la voix, évoquant le passage douloureux où l'autre l'avait forcé, n'écoutant pas ses suppliques. Les quelques autres fois étaient un accord, pour oublier son passé douloureux qui le hantait, Liu qui lui manquait horriblement et sa culpabilité le poignardant. Seulement, Laughing Jack avait fini par s'emporter, devenant violent et brutal, lui faisant si mal qui n'avait pas pu se lever le lendemain. Slender, au courant de leur relation plutôt malsaine, était venu le voir, inquiet qu'il ne soit pas venu manger étant donné qu'il ne manquait jamais un repas. Il avait à peine soulevé son tee-shirt qu'il l'avait lâché, constatant le dos lacéré de son protégé.

Jamais Jeff n'a su ce qui s'était passé, mais pouvait deviner que l'être maudit avait eu un entretient sévère avec son ex, ce dernier ne l'approchant pas pendant près d'un an. Il ne retenta plus rien auprès de lui, ayant visiblement interdiction de porter à nouveau la main sur son corps. Ce passage restait néanmoins douloureux, et humiliant pour un surhomme tel que Jeff, il se croyait capable de tout braver et pourtant, il a fallut que la peur de mourir le paralyse. Le regard qu'avait eu LJ l'avait terrifié, comme s'il allait le tuer lentement pendant l'acte comme il le faisait habituellement avec ses autres amants humains. Slender, Sadako et lui, étaient les seuls à pouvoir détruire une malédiction sans toucher à ses restes ou son objet de conjuration, ça restait gravé au fer rouge dans son esprit. Le plus effrayant dans tout ça, c'est qu'il n'avait pas l'impression que l'aîné regrettait son geste, que tout avait été parfaitement normal pour lui.

\- Je ne recommencerais pas, je ferais comme aux premiers.

\- C'est pas la peine, cracha Jeff.

Il poussa un profond soupir en s'arrêtant dans son nettoyage, laissant ses mains dans l'eau en cherchant ses mots, fixant le mur en face de lui et ses alentours.

\- Écoute, commença doucement le garçon. T'es un ami formidable...

\- Ah ? répondit l'autre, encouragé, avançant une main vers son épaule.

\- Mais t'es un amant pitoyable ! ajouta-t-il froidement pour le briser.

\- Alors là, tu me fais mal..., geignit l'ami imaginaire, retirant son bras.

\- Je suis peut-être venu la première et deuxième fois mais uniquement parce que tu m'as touché, j'ai juste eu mal.

\- Et l'autre se débrouille mieux, hein ? siffla-t-il avec amertume.

\- Beaucoup mieux, il fait attention à moi et n'y va pas comme un bourrin ! Et surtout, **surtout** , il ne me force pas si je n'ai pas envie !

\- Donc c'est ça... Tu voulais de la douceur ? T'aurais dû me le dire !

\- Ah ! rit froidement le plus jeune. Parce que tu vas me faire croire que pour toi tu ne l'as pas été ? La dernière était bien la preuve que tu avais pris des pincettes. Si c'est ça t'a définition de la douceur, va te faire voir ! De toute façon je n'ai plus rien à faire avec toi, j'ai Jack et il me satisfait. Point.

Agacé, Laughing Jack quitta la pièce d'un pas lourd mais silencieux, ne pouvant claquer de porte car la cuisine était ouverte par une large arche en bois. Jeff soupira de soulagement, craignant toujours ses réactions lorsqu'il lui tenait tête ainsi. Sadako arriva alors qu'il essuyait la vaisselle, visiblement inquiète. Tout deux sont déjà très proche de base, mais depuis que le squelette de la jeune fille a été retrouvé et placé avec le sien dans la crypte, un lien particulier les unissait. Si du mal était fait à l'un, l'autre le ressentait, de même s'ils se sentaient en danger. C'est ainsi que Jeff devina que sa petite sœur venait le voir dû à la visite de leur oncle. Pour la rassurer il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, communiquant son sourire.

\- Hey, sister, fais-toi jolie !

Les lèvres de la jeune fille s'étirèrent et elle baissa un peu la tête pour montrer ses yeux cernés écarquillés. Son grand frère lui caressa la tête, fière d'elle, se rappelant à quel point les autres sont choqué lorsqu'elle faisait ça. Ils rejoignirent les autres au salon, Jeff se glissant sous le bras de Jack pour regarder la télé. Ils restèrent tout les quatre bloqués devant l'écran pendant plusieurs heures, profitant de ce dernier jour de week-end avant de devoir retourner en cours.

La voix de Slender s'éleva avec celle de Laughing Jack, Jeff se retourna par réflexe, curieux, croisant le regard du clown monochrome. Son expression se ferma et il plongea dans le cou de son amant pour attirer son attention. Ce dernier le regarda, un peu surpris, mais accepta son baiser avec plaisir, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Profitant qu'il fermait les yeux pour savourer l'étreinte, Jeff jeta un regard inquisiteur et un peu froid envers LJ, espérant que ça rentre bien dans son esprit. L'expression de l'adulte se ferma et il détourna le regard, continuant son chemin sans prendre la peine de voir le sourire vainqueur de Jeff.

La journée passa trop vite à leur goût, et avant même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils étaient déjà à nouveau devant les grilles de l'école. Quelque membres du club de journaliste les accostèrent, un large sourire aux lèvres. Jeff voulut s'échapper, lui et Sadako peut enclin à discuter, mais Jack les retenu.

\- Bonjours ! salua une des filles, de court cheveux mauve s'alliant à sa tenue émo. On peut vous poser quelques questions sur les derniers événements ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Jack avant que son amant ne le fasse amèrement. Mais vite, nos petites sœurs doivent traverser le bâtiment.

\- Ah, merci ! On va faire vite ! Pour commencé, Jeffrey, comment t'as-

\- Jeff, râla ce dernier en appréciant que peu d'entendre son prénom entier, la fille rougissant un peu en s'emballant.

\- Jeff, sa rattrapa-t-elle donc, heureuse et timide, effectuant un petit mouvement incliné de côté avant de reprendre. Comment tu as réussi à pousser tout un pan de casier ? C'est tout de même assez lourd.

\- J'ai de la force, c'est tout. Je l'ai juste fait basculer au dessus et le reste c'est fait tout seul.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que le monde me faisait chier !

\- Également, tu as osé frappé la "grande succube" comme tout le monde l'appel dans notre école, ne crains-tu pas qu'elle revienne à la charge ?

\- Qu'elle tente quoi que ce soit et je serais moins doux la prochaine fois ! menaça le tueur.

\- À ton tour Jack ! s'exclama une seconde fille, de long cheveux rouge se dégradant en rose aux pointes, une bouille ronde et plutôt mignonne. Apparemment les témoins de la scène ne t'ont pas trop vu réagir lorsque Sarah a essayer de t'embrasser, tu étais consentant ?

\- Pas vraiment, répondit-il en montrant son bras, des traces d'ongles cicatrisant trahissant la poigne de l'adolescente, un garçon accompagnant les filles le prenant en photo. Mais je ne savais pas quoi faire pour ne pas attirer des ennuis à Jeff et aux filles. Ils sont ma famille et ça aurait été hautain de ma part de leur faire assumer mes erreurs.

Touché de la déclaration, les trois membres du club de journalisme sourire en gémissant de tendresse, prenant note. Jeff jeta plutôt un petit regard en coin à son amant, son cœur battant bien trop vite sous les paroles lourdes de sous-entendus qui l'atteignaient un peu trop. Il détourna les yeux en cherchant à se changer les idées, pour voir sa sœur et Sally sourirent, visiblement heureuse. Il pouvait sentir ses joues chauffés, c'était mauvais et avec sa peau, peu discret.

\- Maintenant les questions les plus importantes ! sourit la fille mauve. Des cœurs épris ou pris ?

\- Oh je..., rougit subitement Jack, prit au dépourvu par la question. C'est plutôt personnel...

Les petites fouines le taquinèrent, insistant en sentant qu'ils tenaient quelque chose. Le couple n'eut pas besoin de se regarder pour savoir qu'il serait mauvais d'ébruiter leur relation, les homosexuels n'étaient visiblement pas bien vu ici.

\- Non, il n'y a personne, avoua Jack en se frottant la nuque, intimidé. Pour aucun d'entre nous d'ailleurs.

\- Oh, donc la possibilité d'une petite-amie pour le bal de promo est amplement envisageable ? sourit la mauve avec un air taquin, se penchant un peu en lui jetant un regard inquisiteur tandis que la rouge derrière s'intéressait à la réponse.

\- Je ne cours pas après non plus, je me concentre sur mes résultats pour l'avenir.

\- Tu voudrais faire quoi ? demanda-t-elle en baissant son carnet, preuve que ce n'était que de la curiosité et non pour son article.

\- Je ne sais pas encore...

\- Si vous n'avez pas autre chose à dire pour votre article, on doit y aller, déclara Jeff, craignant d'avoir les mêmes questions qui l'avaient bloqué de son vivant.

\- Oh, minute ! le rattrapa la mauve. Toi, tu veux faire quoi par la suite ?

\- Enculeur de lama professionnel !

\- Travail éprouvant, je le concède, ça ne te fait pas peur ?

\- Comme rentrer dans un trou noir.

Elle explosa de rire, l'autre souriant un peu en ayant effectivement trouver l'échange humoristique. Les trois adolescents les laissèrent partir, les saluant en les remerciant de leur avoir donner un peu de leur temps. Jeff soupira de soulagement lorsqu'ils longèrent le terrain de football Américain, loin des autres élèves. Sally exprima plutôt du contentement d'avoir assister à une interview, Sadako restant silencieuse par son expérience humaine catastrophique avec sa mère.

\- Ah, soupira désespérément Jack en entrant dans le bâtiment de l'école élémentaire, observant un bout de peluche dépasser du sac de sa cadette. Tu as encore amené Charlie ? Tu n'as pas peur de te faire charrier ou que les autres enfants s'en prennent à lui ?

\- Je me fiches bien de ce que les autres peuvent pensé, si ça ne leur plaît pas je n'aurais qu'à leur rendre une visite nocturne !

\- Héhéhé ! Bien dis !

\- Jeffy, s'il te plaît, tu ne m'aides pas...

\- Et si jamais ils essayent de me prendre Charlie, Sadako sera là, ils ne s'approchent pas quand elle est avec moi.

La japonaise sourit, touchée, et lui caressa la tête comme son frère le faisait avec elle. Jack se frotta la nuque en cherchant ses mots, essayant de trouver un moyen de raisonner sa petite sœur mais un professeur le sorti de ses pensées.

\- Jeffrey Stanford ? Le grand frère de Sadako ? fit la femme en tailleur.

\- Hein ? C'est pour quoi ? répondit ce dernier sans réelle motivation.

\- Pour une raison obscure je n'arrive pas à contacter vos parents, donc... Vous pourriez venir un instant ?

Intrigué, Jeff se tourna vers la jeune fille qui ne comprenait pas plus que lui. Il salua donc Jack en lui disant d'aller en classe sans lui et qu'il le rejoindrait plus tard. Trouvant la décision sage, le cannibale embrassa ses cadettes sur la tête avant de partir. Dans les couloirs du lycée, l'ambiance était tout autre, des groupes harcelaient certaine personnes et d'autres essayaient de se frayer un chemin dans le chaos de bruits et la foule.

Le jeune homme parvint difficilement à son casier mais une fois ses affaires prisent, il se dirigea en salle d'anglais. Sur le chemin il vit Astrid se faire de nouveau persécuter par les mêmes types que d'habitude, son sac mit hors de porté, ses affaires balancées sur le sol et son portable, volé. Normalement Jeff lui prenait le bras et le tirait, lui disant qu'ils n'avaient pas à se mêler d'histoire qui ne les regardait pas, mais cette fois était de trop. Il ne supportait plus un tel niveau de méchanceté et de violence gratuite, et c'était eux qui étaient considérés comme des monstres ?

Il se dirigea vers le groupe, poussant certaines personnes en s'excusant. Ces dernières se turent en devinant ses actions, des portables commençant déjà à filmer. Une fois devant les quatre brutes qui victimisaient l'adolescente, le garçon s'arrêta, les dévisageant froidement. Les jeunes gens se tournèrent vers lui en arrêtant leur méfait, le regardant de haut.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça, l'ahuri ?

\- L'incroyable courage de quatre lâches s'en prenant à une personne plus faible qu'eux.

\- T'as dis quoi là ! se chauffa l'un d'eux en prenant une posture agressive en avançant vers lui.

\- Ah, je te reconnais : t'es le pote de l'autre tapette ! s'exclama un autre en retenant son ami qui se détendit en affichant un sourire malsain.

\- C'est vraiment un mec ? Où il a eu des hormones pour le devenir ? Ou peut-être l'inverse !

\- Une fois le froc baissé, plus besoin de se poser la question ! rit un autre.

Jack inspira profondément, serrant un peu plus les poings, c'était les mêmes gars qui s'en prenaient à Jeff tous les jours. Le chef manquait d'ailleurs à l'appel mais apparemment l'entraîneur s'entretenait avec le quater back aujourd'hui, en vu du prochain match inter-lycée.

\- C'est vrais, il ne se douche jamais avec nous après le sport..., remarqua l'une des brutes. Il est peut-être trop atteint pour ne pas avoir la gaule ! Haha !

\- Il aurait bien besoin d'avoir une queue dans le cul ! Ça lui ferait un peu fermer sa grande gueule de gonzesse !

Les quatre rirent à nouveau, renchérissant dans la mauvaise blague. C'était trop. Jack attrapa l'un des types par le col et lui fit une prise pour le mettre à terre, lui jetant un regard terriblement menaçant. La surprise, dû à la rapidité et l'expertise du geste, plongea les protagonistes et les spectateurs dans un lourd silence. Profitant de la confusion, le jeune homme leva son poing mais celui-ci se fit attraper par l'un des amis du type. Tout allait partir en guerre quand une voix masculine retenti depuis l'entrée d'une salle.

\- Hey ! Pas de bagarres dans l'enceinte de l'école ! Johnson, Steven, Colton, Cooper ! Chez le proviseur ! Et toi O'brian, ne tente pas ta chance !

Les joueurs de foot laissèrent à contre cœur l'adolescent et partir sous l'insistance du professeur. La foules se dissipa peu à peu et Jack aida Astrid à se relever, ramassant ses affaires avec elle en lui demandant si ça allait. La rouquine rougie un peu, autant de timidité que d'embarras, répondant à l'affirmatif avant de marcher avec lui jusqu'à leur salle.

\- Merci... De m'avoir aidé...

\- C'est normal, ils n'ont pas à te persécuter comme ça.

\- Personne ne l'a encore fait... Donc, merci...

\- Il n'y a pas de problème, sourit le jeune homme.

Une fois en classe ils attendirent un peu, discutant le temps que tout le monde rentre. Jeff arriva, l'air un peu préoccupé mais son expression se ferma plus encore en voyant la déléguée avec son amant. L'adolescente les laissa de toute façon lorsque l'autre arriva, ne voulant pas déranger. Jack jeta un regard lourd de question au tueur qui lui fit comprendre qu'ils en parleront plus tard. Même discuter en Japonais était dangereux, ils doutaient que quelqu'un les enregistrait pour demander à un ami ou même les comprenne directement. Le cours fut long et ennuyeux, la sonnerie retentissant comme une réelle délivrance pour permettre à Jack de s'éclipser avec Jeff derrière le bâtiment.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le cannibale avec inquiétude en remarquant celle de son compagnon.

\- La prof de Sada, elle me posait des questions bizarres. Déjà les enfants sont nerveux dans sa classe et elle m'a dit que Sadako ne se sociabilisait pas. Au départ, elle semblait juste me demander de parler avec elle à ce sujet car ce n'est pas sein pour une enfant mais...

\- Mais ?

\- Elle m'a parlé de chose bizarre qui lui arrivait chez elle : la télé qui s'allume, tu sais, preuve que la malédiction est en marche. Mais qu'en plus des enfants de sa classe on eu les mêmes soucies. Sans compter qu'elle a la trace sur le bras.

\- Sadako est allée la maudire ? souffla-t-il, perdu, la petite n'ayant pas quitté le foyer une seule fois.

\- Non, elle me l'a assuré, mais un simple contact corporelle ou visuel peu suffire, alors elle a pu le faire sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Depuis combien de temps elle a la marque ?

\- Quatre jour.

\- Merde... Sadako va forcément devoir finir le travail...

\- Et ça ne passera pas inaperçu... Hoodie et Masky peuvent s'en charger ? Pour couvrir les traces ?

\- Ils devront accompagné Sadako et cacheront le corps. On lancera Toby, il fera tout flamber. Tu le connais, sourit un peu Jack en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère, en vain, Jeff baissant juste les yeux en déglutissant.

\- J'ai peur qu'un prêtre essaye encore de l'exorciser, la dernière fois c'est pas passé loin...

Après un rapide coup d'œil au alentour pour s'assurer de leur solitude, le brun prit le visage de l'autre dans ses mains, lui relevant les yeux pour qu'ils plongent dans les siens. Le tueur tenta de le repousser en attrapant ses poignets mais fut trop faible pour lui résister, seul son insécurité ressorti de sa réaction. Jack vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une douceur à damner les anges, caressant ses joues de ses pouces. Le cœur de Jeff ne fit qu'un bon alors qu'il répondait, fermant brusquement les yeux sous l'émotion. Ses sensations se décuplèrent, n'ayant encore jamais expérimenté un baiser aveugle, c'était bon, trop pour qu'il redescende par lui même de son nuage.

Jack se sépara de lui, le ramenant à la réalité, gardant juste ses mains dans les siennes. Il laissa la gourmandise de son compagnon l'embrasser une nouvelle fois avant de se reculer. Son sourire emplit de tendresse, accompagné d'un regard découlant d'amour, fit profondément rougir le jeune homme qui baissa la tête pour se cacher derrière ses longues mèches sombres. C'était assez rare de le voir ainsi embarrassé, le cannibale ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver mignon... à croquer. Le bout de sa langue passa sur ses lèvres avec avidité avant qui ne se penche vers l'oreille de l'adolescent qui regardait ailleurs. Surpris, Jeff se tourna un peu vers lui, frissonnant en le sentant jouer avec son lobe.

\- J'ai envie de te dévorer...

La voix faite rauque de Jack fit rouler chaque mot, comme le ronronnement d'une bête affamée faisant face à une proie appétissante. Le tueur sourit lentement, son expression passant d'une certaine fragilité à la séduction pure. Il cambra ses reins en se collant à son amant, glissant ses mains le long de ses bras pour les mettre sur ses épaules, le griffant légèrement jusqu'à la nuque. La chair de poule qu'il vit apparaître l'emplit de satisfaction alors qu'il se rapprochait subtilement de son visage, s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres. Son regard au combien licencieux était une invitation difficile à refuser.

\- Mais il n'est pas l'heure de déjeuner..., murmura-t-il voluptueusement, roulant son bassin contre le sien.

Jack le fit reculer jusqu'au mur à deux pas pour l'y plaquer, ne changeant pas la distance à laquelle ils sont, leur sac tombant au sol. Il cherchait encore si son compagnon le séduisait sans raison ou s'il voulait réellement aller plus loin. La réponse se fit de plus en plus urgente, son corps commençant à réagir aux avances sulfureuses.

\- J'aime grignoter entre les repas..., le tenta le brun, leurs souffles chauds se mélangeant.

Jeff continua de le regarder intensément, semblant de plus en plus prompt à céder à ses pulsions, quand la sonnerie retentit. Ils sursautèrent en levant la tête, brusquement interrompu par le mécanisme. Pendant quelques secondes, ils restèrent figé, mettant lentement les choses en place avant de paniquer. Ils se séparèrent et ramassèrent leurs affaires pour se précipiter en salle de chimie. Leur entrée se fit grandement remarquer et le professeur leva les yeux au ciel, acceptant de passer pour leur premier retard. Le couple s'excusa à nouveau, allant s'installer pour le cours de pratique, un sourire idiot plaqué au visage.


	4. Chapter 4

Oha-yo minna !

Merci de lire cette histoire un peu particulière dans le thème des creepypasta ! De la romance et une dose de fluff dans cet univers c'est quand même un peu bizarre xD J'espère néanmoins qu'elle vous plaît !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage~ o/

* * *

Du côté de leurs sœurs, après cette heure ci, elles se retrouvèrent pour la récréation afin de rejoindre leurs aînés. Un groupe d'enfant leur barrèrent la route, les faisant reculer alors que Sally se colla plus à Sadako, resserrant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Vous allez où ? demanda sèchement l'un d'eux, semblant être le chef.

\- Voir nos frères, répondit la poltergeist, serrant son sac à dos contenant Charlie contre elle.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! On doit rester sur notre bâtiment !

\- On revient toujours à l'heure, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est mal !

\- Vous êtes que des bébés qui ramènent leur doudou à l'école !

\- Ouais ! approuvèrent hautainement les autres enfants derrière lui.

\- On veut juste passer, s'il vous plaît, tenta la petite, voulant juste partir au plus vite.

\- On va le dire aux professeurs si vous vous en allez !

Le petit caïd qui menait le groupe attrapa vivement le sac de Sally, essayant de le lui arracher des bras, la faisant paniquer. Sadako intervenue alors, lui agrippant le poignet si rapidement qu'il sursauta, tentant par la suite de se dégager en sentant l'étau se faire de plus en plus fort. Le visage de la jeune fille était complètement caché par ses cheveux, une ambiance macabre assombrissant tout autour d'eux. Après quelques secondes interminable finissant sous le cri du garçonnet, elle le lâcha afin, le laissant tomber en arrière. Les autres enfants soufflèrent gravement, catastrophé par l'acte de violence, remarquant la trace de main sombre sur le bras de leur meneur. Sadako fit un premier pas vers eux, lent, étrange, presque démoniaque, et tous partirent en hurlant de terreur. Elle emporta donc Sally avec elle pour s'éclipser avant l'arriver d'un professeur.

\- Mais maintenant il n'aura que sept jour ! Dad S a dit qu'on ne devait tuer personne ! paniqua la plus jeune, une fois éloignée d'oreilles indiscrètes.

\- J'ai déjà prévenu Toby, la rassura son aînée. Il va se charger de ma professeur et je n'aurais qu'à mentionner Tom pour qu'il s'en occupe aussi. Le plus tôt sera le mieux, son meurtre précédent a déjà été véhiculé à la télé, ça passera inaperçu.

\- Mais Dad S va finir par le savoir...

\- Il n'a pas à l'ignorer, tout ce qui compte c'est que nous, nous ne tuons pas pendant la punissions. Je n'allais pas les laisser te prendre Charlie. Je suis ta grande sœur, je dois te protéger, toi et tout ce qui t'es lié.

Sally sourit, touchée et se sentant en sécurité. Elle l'enlaça aussi fort qu'elle le put avant de continuer leur chemin en lui tenant toujours la main. Une fois auprès de leurs frangins, elles s'apaisèrent complètement et parlèrent avec eux de tout et rien pour se détendre. Malheureusement l'heure de retourner en cours arriva et ils durent se séparer, se souhaitant bon courage. Les filles furent plutôt tranquille, les enfant les esquivant largement, les garçons par contre furent presque poursuivi par le lycée qui les submergeait de questions. Personne n'avait osé porter la main sur Sarah, impératrice du campus. Jeff était désormais vu comme un dieu, sa popularité ayant fait un bon vertigineux.

Être en classe leur permirent d'avoir un minimum de paix, les nerfs du tueur devenant de plus en plus sensibles. Vint enfin la pause déjeuné, ils allaient pouvoir s'éclipser sur le toit, loin de toute population, dans la tranquillité la plus totale. Ce fut sans compter sur le professeur de mathématique qui n'avait pas le garçon aux cheveux noirs à la bonne. Il le stoppa en l'attrapant par l'épaule, lui posant de gros dossiers dans les bras lorsqu'il se retourna.

\- Secrétariat, bloc B, rez-de-chaussé.

L'adolescent lui jeta un regard profondément meurtrier, tremblant d'une vive envie de l'égorger, tandis que l'adulte repartait avec un sourire. Jack l'empêcha de sauter sur le professeur en le tirant par le bras, sortant de son sac à dos le calepin pour ajouter le nom de l'adulte à la blacklist.

\- Allons y, on aura vite fait l'aller et retour, le rassura le cannibale.

\- C'est bon je vais me contenir, soupira son amant. Va plutôt rejoindre les filles, j'ai pas envie que d'autres cons s'en prennent à elles, là je péterais réellement un câble...

Jack sourit avec un air septique, sortant son portable pré-payé. Slender leur en avait offert un à chacun le temps qu'ils étaient à l'école, histoire de pouvoir communiquer "normalement" et de se retrouver s'ils étaient séparés. Le garçon ouvrit un nouveau message pour écrire quelque chose avant de mettre l'écran sous le nez de son compagnon intrigué.

« Si tu tues quelqu'un sur la route, pas de sexe pendant une semaine. »

\- DE QUOI !? s'indigna-t-il en le regardant partir. Enfoiré ! Je te retiens !

Sachant parfaitement qu'il était sérieux, lui ayant déjà fait le coup auparavant, Jeff râla en allant accomplir sa tâche en essayant de ne pas se laisser aller à ses pulsions. Il arriva aussi rapidement que possible au secrétariat du bloc B du lycée, retrouvant la face acerbe de la vieille qui était toujours derrière son bureau. Elle avait la même douceur que le cactus effrayant à côté de ses stylos, accueillant l'adolescent avec amertume. Une fois les dossiers donnés, le jeune homme sortit son carnet et regarda la plaque sur le côté de la porte, notant le nom scrupuleusement.

\- Tu pais rien pour attendre, vieille peau..., maugréa-t-il en rangeant le tout dans son sac, ne le portant que d'une épaule.

Il repartit en se dirigeant vers les escaliers principaux mais le monde effrayant qu'il y avait lui fit choisir l'extérieur, il pourra facilement prendre l'ascendeur jusqu'au dernier étage et finir à pied. Dans un couloir vide à cette heure dû à la pause de midi, Jeff ne fit que peu attention et fut surpris de percuter quelqu'un.

\- Eh merde ! jura-t-il.

Il se fit brusquement emporter contre le mur, tenu par le col de son pull blanc. Pris au dépourvu, il dévisagea l'autre avec étonnement, reconnaissant alors le capitaine de l'équipe de foot. Il dépita, blasé, soupirant longuement.

\- C'est quoi ce soupir, princesse ? railla le blond aux cheveux court. T'es pas content de me retrouver ?

\- Putain, t'as pas outre chose à foutre ? Emmerder les intellos, persécuter les faibles et voler les gâteaux des gamins d'à côté ? répondit le tueur avec insolence et ennuis.

\- Espèce de petit merdeux !

Il le secoua une fois contre le mur, le son raisonnant sourdement dans le couloir. Jeff sourit en écarquillant les yeux, résistant difficilement contre sa folie meurtrière. Ce type passera assurément sous sa lame lorsque toute cette mascarade sera terminé.

\- T'es le seul à me tenir tête..., siffla le capitaine avec tension. Le seul à oser me manquer de respect...

\- Oh, tu sais ce que c'est ? ricana l'autre. Tu sais donc lire et ouvrir un dictionnaire en plus ! Je suis terriblement surpris !

Le blond marmonna une insulte inachevée, devenant de plus en plus menaçant en lui attrapant la mâchoire. Soudain il fondit sur ses lèvres, se glissant de force entre ses jambes pour y donner des coups de reins. Jeff fut complètement décontenancé, pétrifié par les souvenirs qui lui revenait, Laughing Jack griffant son dos à sang pour le plaquer contre le lit. Il allait réagir quand le quater back passa sa langue sur ses lèvres rapidement, la récupérant lorsqu'elle manqua d'être mordue. Sa force humaine était trop faible pour lui résister, il allait devoir faire une brèche dans son charme.

Le blond plongea dans son cou en fermant les yeux, passant sa main libre sous son haut pour toucher sa peau. Cette dernière devint plus crayeuse et les paupières du garçon se rétrécirent, comme brûlées, une légère trace rouge apparaissant le long de ses joues. Jeff repoussa brutalement son agresseur, le sonnant lorsqu'il percuta le mur adjacent. Il s'approcha de lui, son apparence redevenant humaine mais son expression était bien celle de sa légende, le capitaine se pétrifiant lorsqu'il l'attrapa par le col. Il ne lisait que rage, folie et envie sanguinaire dans son regard, tremblant légèrement en sentant au loin le parfum de la mort.

\- Go... To... Sleep...

Le murmure macabre fit bien plus d'effet qu'une longue tirade hurlée. L'adolescent, désormais mort de peur, fut lâché alors que le tueur repartait en marchant, ne poussant même pas son rire dément habituel. Il était réellement furieux. Heureusement pour cette pauvre âme, il n'avait pas de couteau sous la main. Après s'être réfugié dans l'ascenseur, Jeff se reprit un peu, calmant sa respiration comme le lui avait appris Laughing Jack lorsqu'ils n'avaient encore qu'une relation de mentor à élève.

Slender avait donné à son vieil ami la responsabilité d'apprendre à la jeune malédiction à contrôler ses pulsions pour mener à bien ses missions. C'était comme ça que les deux s'étaient rencontrés, par ailleurs ils s'étaient de suite très bien entendu, possédant le même humour. Pendant la première année, rien d'étrange ne ressorti et ils étaient aussi lié que les doigts de la main.

Lui, pauvre âme damnée et perdue à cette époque, avait été trop fragile pour ne pas accepter les avances. Le cruel besoin d'affection créant des brèches énormes dans son cœur, le torturant jour et nuit avec sa culpabilité. Cependant, il n'était pas à l'aise et intimidé, préférait être de dos. La douleur de l'acte le flagellait, ça lui faisait du bien et en même temps il se sentait immonde. Il avait déjà pensé à ne pas céder aux invitations de son mentor, mais lorsqu'il avait essayé de refuser, l'autre fut bien trop effrayant pour qu'il reste sur sa position. Puis vint le jour où il en avait eu assez, ne supportant plus d'être traiter comme un vulgaire jouet sexuel. Il avait confronté son aîné, expliquant calmement qu'il voulait arrêter. Il n'avait pas crié, pas craché d'insulte, pourtant le clown monochrome était entré dans une rage folle, le plaquant violemment sur le lit. Rien ne fut plus douloureux que cette nuit là, la honte du lendemain le rongeant lorsque Slender le trouva, gisant sur son lit et incapable de bouger.

Il s'était cru désormais incapable d'apprécier la moindre relation physique après ça, dégoûté. Il continua sa vie, suivant Slender qui lui apprit tout ce qu'il savait, prenant le rôle de mentor après avoir interdit au précédent de l'approcher. Sadako rejoignit l'équipe, et par la suite Jack et Sally arrivèrent de l'Angleterre. Ils devinrent sa famille, son refuge, un certain équilibre régnait dans le manoir et sa vie.

Cependant, plus les jours passaient et plus il regardait Jack, le trouvant progressivement attirant. Une faim commença à le hanté, insatiable et impossible à faire passer dans le meurtre. Il comprit, de par les réactions de son corps au moindre touché du brun, ce que cette chaleur étouffante signifiait. Il avait eu peur mais l'envie était trop grande, il se dit alors que céder une fois le dégoûterait assez pour qu'il n'en veuille plus, tout comme avec son ex.

Jamais il n'aurait cru que Jack puisse lui faire découvrir des choses encore totalement inconnue, le mettant de face pour commencer. Ils découvrirent la puissance et la douceur d'un baiser, gagnant en expérience tout en découvrant le corps de l'autre de leurs paumes, il le prépara aussi. Jeff ne connaissait rien de tout ça, son ancien mentor ne l'avait jamais fait. C'était bon, presque amusant de voir l'autre résister contre ses envies et intimidés par celles-ci. Cela avait été une nuit douce, langoureuse et tendre, rapide aussi par leur manque de pratique, mais elle resta comme étant celle de sa véritable première fois. Les brèches de son cœur avait été comblées, se vidant lorsqu'il ne voyait pas le cannibale et s'emplissant à nouveau lors des moments passés avec lui. Il lui avait appris à aimer.

Sortant de ses pensées à l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur, Jeff se dirigea vers l'escalier de service pour monter sur le toit. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, les voix de sa fratrie arriva à ses tympans, le rassurant un peu. Il rejoint les trois autres qui l'attendaient pour commencer à manger, se tournant vers lui avec inquiétude en le voyant bien trop silencieux. Jack se leva, lui attrapant la main pour qu'il lève les yeux vers lui. Le cannibale toucha suspicieusement sa joue, regardant l'autre également, une trace très légère devait être encore là à cause de la brèche du charme. La douceur du pouce contre sa peau le fit frissonner et un moment de faiblesse terrible le prit, se jetant contre lui pour se cacher dans son cou.

D'abord surpris, Jack eu un pas en arrière par le poids supplémentaire, mais rattrapa facilement son amant en l'enserrant. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, laissant au tueur le temps de se reprendre en s'éloignant rapidement, s'éclaircissant la voix.

\- Bon on mange ? demanda-t-il avec aplomb comme si rien ne s'était passé. J'ai super faim ! Qu'est-ce que Slendy a fait ?

\- Euh... Moi j'ai du poulet, répondit Sally, préférant laisser tomber en sentant que le sujet était trop sensible.

\- Une salade de concombre à la crème, fit Sadako à son tour, ayant ressenti l'appel de détresse plus tôt mais n'ayant pas pu se déplacer pour lui venir en aide, se sentant un peu coupable.

\- Il est sérieux !? J'ai des aubergines ! Je rentre, je le tue !

Sa petite sœur lui présenta ses concombres, lui proposant d'échanger, chose que Jeff accepta directement. Bien que suspicieux et inquiet, Jack ne s'attarda pas sur son état, sachant parfaitement qu'il lui en parlerait s'il le voulait vraiment. Ils mangèrent en appréciant leur tranquillité parmi le froid, arrivant de nouveau à plaisanter vers la fin de leur pause. Les aînés raccompagnèrent leur cadette, voyant au loin un petit garçon effrayé, la trace d'une main sur son bras, en regardant Sadako. Ils ne parlèrent pas sur le chemin du retour à leur lycée, deux minutes de silence pesant alors que le brun hésitait à prendre la parole. Jeff ne lui accorda aucun regard, sachant qu'il pourrait le deviner, il le connaissait que trop bien.

Le tueur rêvassa un peu devant son casier, prenant son temps. Il organisa soigneusement son sac, rangeant dans un acte nerveux et inhabituel. Une petite main lui tapotant l'épaule le fit se retourner à demi dans un sursaut, faisant rire la jeune journaliste aux cheveux mauve. Il se détendit en la voyant, se giflant intérieurement pour se reprendre.

\- Désolé, je te dérange ? rit-elle.

\- Ah, non, je prenais juste mes livres. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- On a un gros chariot avec du matos, mais Mika et moi on est pas assez forte, tu pourrais nous aider ? lui demanda la jeune femme en joignant ses mains avec un air suppliant, s'attendant visiblement à un refus.

\- Pourquoi moi ? répliqua la malédiction, perdue.

\- Bah, le journalisme ne te donne pas beaucoup d'ami... Donc comme tu viens d'arrivé, je me dis que j'ai une petite chance d'avoir un coup de main.

\- ... Point taken... C'est où ?

\- Merci ! lui sauta-t-elle au cou, le pétrifiant de surprise, avant de le tirer par la main. Suis-moi !

\- Deux secondes ! Laisse moi refermer mon casier !

\- Vite !

Une fois le cadenas remit en place, il se laissa tirer, trouvant cette fille assez amusante au final. Deux couloirs plus loin, la fille aux cheveux rouge nommé Mika les attendait près du chariot en question. Des ordinateurs et appareils de photographies ou enregistrements s'y trouvaient, pas étonnant qu'elles avaient du mal. Il attrapa la poignet d'une main et refusa l'aide des demoiselles, leur demandant plutôt de lui indiquer le chemin. Elles furent terriblement surprise et émerveillée sous sa force cachée, le complimentant par apport à celle ci. La salle de leur club n'était pas trop loin mais il fallut longer tout un couloir et traverser une double porte, les deux amies auraient mit la journée pour faire ce trajet. Par le fait, la mauve se présenta sous le nom de Gwendoline, abrégé par Gwen pour plus de simplicité.

\- Ah, encore merci ! soupira Mika en commençant à décharger. On aurait pas fini sans toi !

\- Aucun soucie, répondit Jeff en glissant ses mains dans sa poche ventrale.

\- Tant que tu es là ! Tu pourrais nous aider avec la fenêtre ? Jonas est doué qu'avec les ordinateurs...

\- Oui bien sûr, elle a quoi cette fenêtre ?

\- C'est le volet, dehors, il est bloqué.

Comprenant le problème, il entra dans la salle et passa par la fenêtre ouverte pour être plus à l'aise. Gwen lui donna un coup de main en lui passant des outils pour débloquer le volet coulissant, un crayon, coin de cahier ou compas, par exemple. Après quelques instants de bataille, le store glissa d'un coup, les exclamations de joie des deux filles derrières faisant sourire le garçon. La mauve remonta le volet, réapparaissant.

\- Après deux longues années de souffrance, il est enfin réparé ! rit-elle.

\- De rien, il est bientôt l'heure maintenant, on devrait aller en cours.

Il rentra par la fenêtre, récupérant son sac et sortant de la salle. Une main l'attrapa par le col, le faisant se retourner en perdant un peu l'équilibre. Il rencontra une paire de lèvres pulpeuses et glissantes de gloss, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux de stupéfaction. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à l'embrasser aujourd'hui ? Gwen se sépara de lui, faisant un clin d'œil en glissant son numéro de téléphone dans sa poche ventrale en le laissant se redresser. Elle disparue ensuite derrière la porte de son club, le laissant figé par ce qui venait de se passer, ne comprenant pas tout.

Des voix lui fit tourner la tête et il vit des élèves parler en le regardant, commentant visiblement la situation. Il préféra fuir en allant en classe, essuyant sa bouche frénétiquement. Assit auprès de Jack il se sentit plutôt mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas s'il devait lui dire ou non. Jusqu'à maintenant il avait été le plus jaloux et possessif des deux, il ne savait pas comment il réagirait. S'il faisait comme lui, mieux valait ne rien dire.

Les deux cours qu'ils eurent passèrent plus ou moins vite, tout dépendait pour qui, Jack étant bien trop intrigué par le comportement de son compagnon. Lors de la pause, ils passèrent rapidement par leur casier, se rejoignant par la suite dans le couloir. Une fille accosta alors Jeff, les deux s'échangèrent un regard en voulant savoir si l'autre savait qui elle était, sans résulta. Elle sembla réunir son courage, tripotant son sac bandoulière, jetant un œil à ses amies qui la soutenaient de loin.

\- Euhm... Est-ce que... Tu serais libre un de ces quatre pour voir un film ? Il y en a un sympa qui sort et...

Mettant doucement les choses en place, les garçons comprirent peu à peu qu'elle lui proposait un rendez-vous. Le tueur lança un rapide regard vers son voisin mais ne vit aucune réaction, il se serait attendu à quelque chose, une expression ou un geste. Il mentirait s'il disait ne pas être un peu déçu.

\- J'y réfléchirais, répondit-il, histoire de pousser un peu son amant.

\- Ah, sourit l'adolescente, folle de joie. Dans ce cas, tien, mon numéro ! Rappelle moi !

Elle repartit en courant vers ses amies pour sauter dans leurs bras, ces dernières la félicitant en s'éloignant. Jeff enfouit le papier dans sa poche ventrale, regardant Jack par la suite qui lui fit un signe calme de la tête pour qu'ils avancent. Il se vexa un peu du manque de réaction et le suivi en silence.

\- Tu t'en fou ? demanda-t-il une fois dehors, l'arrêtant un instant.

\- De ?

\- Bah, qu'elle me propose un rencard.

\- C'est pas comme si tu accepteras réellement de toute façon, pourquoi je m'en soucierais ?

Cette confiance aveugle lui faisait autant plaisir qu'elle le vexait. Le simple fait que quelqu'un pose un regard sur son homme le mettait hors de lui, mais l'autre n'avait aucun problème avec ça, arborant toujours son flegme habituel.

Il allait renchérir lorsqu'une tête rousse muni de deux grosses tresses passa à côté de lui, attirant l'attention de Jack. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour de voir Astrid accoster aussi familièrement le jeune homme, touchant son bras à son arrivé et lui souriant largement. Plus encore lorsque le cannibale fit de même, posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Donc c'est bon ? demanda Jack, Jeff revenant enfin à la conversation.

\- Oui, répondit la rouquine, remontant ses lunettes verte claires. L'administration avait juste perdu le papier mais tu n'as plus à t'en préoccuper, s'est réglé.

\- Ah, merci ! Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de remplir à nouveau la fiche !

\- Au fait, pour la cérémonie avant les vacances de noël, tu as réfléchi ?

\- Comme je te l'ai dis ce matin, je ne sais pas si je serais libre, je vais demander la permission. Mais faire l'inventaire ne me dérangerait pas. Tu sera à l'organisation c'est ça ? On risque de beaucoup se croiser.

\- Oui ! sourit-elle en rougissant.

Jeff écarquilla de plus en plus les yeux en la dévisageant tandis qu'elle lui tournait le dos. La colère montait doucement mais sûrement, il avait mortellement envie de lui crever les yeux pour les lui faire bouffer jusqu'à l'étouffement. Jack ne sembla même pas se préoccuper de ça, continuant de parler avec la jeune femme qui trépignait de joie jusqu'à ce qu'elle les quitte pour aller à son casier. Elle non plus ne fit pas attention au tueur, ne saluant que Jack qui remarqua enfin l'état de son amant. Après quelques lourdes secondes de silence pesant sous le regard oblique de la malédiction furieuse, le brun prit la parole.

\- Quoi ?

Une tonne de phrases et de mots passèrent dans le crâne de Jeff, mais il serra les lèvres et les poings pour avancer sans rien dire. Mieux valait se taire ou l'éclat pourrait attirer l'attention sur leur relation. Ne tuer personne devenait vraiment très dur. Jack comprenait bien qu'il était piqué à vif par la jalousie de toute façon, il ne le tenterait pas plus.

C'est dans une sale ambiance qu'ils rejoignirent leurs sœurs, ces dernières préférant ne pas demander ce qui se passait. L'ambiance ne s'apaisa pas tant que ça, même après les quelques minutes de pause, les frangins se séparant pour la dernière fois de la journée. Jeff glissa un peu sur une plaque de verglas, le givre s'étant rudement installé en début du mois. Jack le rattrapa par le bras mais il se fit repousser, le dévisageant avec surprise avant de le suivre en fronçant les sourcils, agacé.

\- C'est bon ? T'as fini ? demanda-t-il en Japonais pour privatiser la conversation.

\- Lâche-moi, rétorqua l'autre dans la même langue, entrant dans le bâtiment.

\- Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Je vais juste aider à l'organisation d'une soirée dans le gymnase, je ne resterais pas !

\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- Elle ne m'intéresse pas, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, elle est juste sympa et j'ai envie de l'aider.

\- Bordel ! se retourna Jeff pour lui faire face. Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans " je n'ai pas envie d'en parler." ?

\- Tu veux quoi ? Que je t'embrasse devant tout le monde, là, maintenant ?

Bloqué par la réplique, le jeune homme se tut, faisant un pas en arrière. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'attendait, d'habitude Jack soupirait en roulant sa tête tel des yeux le feraient et laisserait tomber. Peut-être que finalement il n'était pas si indifférent à toute l'attention qu'il attirait ces derniers temps.

Le sortant de ses pensés, quelqu'un lui rentra dedans, poussant un juron en lui crachant qu'il aurait pu faire attention. Il reconnu rapidement le quater back, se retournant froidement vers lui avec un regard torve, ses yeux légèrement écarquillés. Le blond l'esquiva alors, déconfit, prenant presque la fuite. N'y portant pas plus d'intérêt, Jeff se retourna mais Jack ne voulait pas en rester là, empoignant son pull sur l'épaule pour le tirer vers lui. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer mais se figea brusquement pour le dévisager avec stupéfaction. Le tueur le questionna silencieusement, lisant la douleur dans son regard se braquant dans le sien. Le cannibale le lâcha froidement avant de le dépasser en déglutissant, profondément blessé.

Perdu, Jeff le regarda s'éloigner, replaçant correctement son pull. Il le suivit cependant jusque dans leur classe, sentant la terrible distance que son compagnon mettait entre eux. Ce fut ainsi tout le reste de la journée, il fut assez distrait pour que quelqu'un finisse par remarquer les très légères traces sur ses joues. Il simula que sa cadette lui avait dessiner sur le visage à midi, feintant que ça partirait complètement après une bonne douche.

Une fois rentrée au manoir, Jack se dépêcha de monter dans sa chambre, n'adressant aucun regard à Slender qui était venu les accueillir. Ce dernier se tourna vers les trois autres qui haussèrent les épaules, tout aussi perdu. Sally posa son sac en sortant Charlie, déclarant qu'elle allait vider le frigo de confiture, Sadako la rejoignant en appréciant l'idée. Ne voulant pas faire face aux questions gênantes de la figure paternelle, Jeff préféra monter les escaliers en direction de sa chambre. Il ne soupira de soulagement qu'une fois dans cette dernière, se laissant choir sur son lit pour y rester un bon moment sans rien faire.

Se décidant enfin à bouger il se leva en attrapant son pyjama, composé d'un tee-shirt et d'un pantalon confortable semblable à un survêtement, et alla à la salle de bain. Il attrapa un élastique pour attacher ses cheveux en un chignon grossier, n'ayant pas à les laver ce soir. Il se tourna machinalement vers le miroir avant de se figer, un lourd silence brisé uniquement par l'eau de la douche qui coulait le temps que l'eau chaude arrive. Un suçon. Un suçon était sur sa nuque, auparavant cachée par ses longues mèches. Plus important, sur le côté gauche, et non le droit que son compagnon occupait habituellement, preuve donc que ce n'était pas le sien. Voilà pourquoi Jack réagissait comme ça depuis leur altercation dans le couloir. En tournant, ses cheveux ont dû dégager son cou et dévoiler la marque pendant quelques secondes.

Paniquant un peu, il se demanda ce qu'il devait faire, éteignant rapidement la douche en retirant l'élastique. Il couru en dehors de la salle pour monter l'escalier menant à l'étage du dessus, vers l'autre allée de chambre. Une fois devant celle de Jack il frappa, le cœur battant à tout rompre sous son angoisse. N'ayant aucune réponse, il entra de lui même mais ne vit personne, il regarda le porte manteau à côté de l'entrée et vit que la veste sombre avait disparu. Il referma donc doucement la porte et reparti, fixant le sol d'un air vide. Il n'avait plus qu'à prendre sa douche et attendre que l'autre daigne de rentrer de sa chasse.

Avec impatience, il tua le temps sur sa console, n'arrivant à rien et grattant nerveusement la marque sur son cou. C'était stupide, la frotter ne la fera pas disparaître plus vite. Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, le faisant bondir de sa place pour ouvrir, rapidement déçu de ce qui se trouvait derrière.

\- Ah, c'est toi, soupira-t-il en reconnaissant Toby.

\- Ah bah ça fait plaisir...

\- Désolé... Entre.

Il laissa la porte ouverte et revint sur la petite couchette servant de canapé, reprenant sa manette. Le jeune proxy ferma derrière lui pour le rejoindre, prenant une manette également en rejoignant la partie. Il se mit du même côté que l'autre, histoire de l'aider à remonter le score.

\- Un soucis ?

\- Pas spécialement.

\- Je vois bien que si, tu peux m'en parler. Je ne suis peut-être pas doué pour contenir mes hachettes mais je sais retenir langue.

\- ... Tu sais où est EJ ? J'ai à lui parler.

\- Il sera de retour pour dîner, il a dit qu'il avait besoin de sortir un peu. Vu l'attirail il partait faire ses courses, et pas les petites. Pourquoi ? Y'a malaise ? continua-t-il de le questionner en retirant son masque pour boire dans une canette, Jeff l'ayant précédemment sorti mais pas ouverte.

\- On s'est disputé, un truc bête, je voulais juste m'expliquer, abrégea ce dernier.

\- Je vous ai déjà vu vous prendre la tête pour un tas de petites conneries, là ça avait l'air plus gros. Il était vraiment énervé. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je ne crois pas avoir très envie d'en parler... Tu ne comprendrais sûrement pas de toute façon.

\- Oooh, roucoula-t-il avec humour en gigotant les épaules et se penchant vers lui. Tu serais surpris~ BLAM DANS TON CUL CONNARD !

\- Jolie coup, approuva Jeff.

\- Merci.

Connaissant son ami, il n'insista pas plus longtemps. Ils n'étaient pas encore très proche mais la communication était plutôt facile. De plus, aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, Toby avait une bonne logique de la psychologie. C'était très certainement grâce à ça qu'il savait comment devenir profondément casse couille, surtout avec ce pauvre Masky. Ils jouèrent tranquillement en plaisantant de plus en plus, se balançant des piques et se frappants amicalement. Sally traversa le sol pour les prévenir que le dîné était prêt, les accompagnant par la suite. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, Jeff ne retrouva pas son amant à table, son regard balayant la pièce avant de se poser sur Slender qui servait une soupe.

\- EJ n'est pas rentré ?

Il s'éclaircit la voix, lui même l'ayant entendu raisonner avec fragilité et inquiétude. Ben lança un regard surpris à Sadako qui haussa les épaules, Sally prenant place à côté du blond. L'homme sans visage le fixa un peu avant de reprendre sa tâche en tirant sa chaise avec une tentacule, l'invitant à s'asseoir.

\- Il mange dehors, répondit-il sereinement, pour l'apaiser. Mais il m'a promis de ne pas revenir trop tard, apparemment vous avez un devoir à rendre. De quoi parle-t-il ?

Jeff apprécia qu'il change de sujet et répondit à la question, se plaignant que c'était un thème ennuyant, même pour de la science. Toby renchéri alors, se rappelant plus fraîchement de sa vie d'élève en tant qu'humain, puisque mort depuis peu. De là ils parlèrent alors de leurs loisirs qui étaient différents puisqu'ils venaient d'autres époques. Ainsi l'histoire des jeux et de la gastronomie termina le repas, tenant la petite famille à table dans une ambiance agréable.

Ils allèrent ensuite se coucher et le tueur décida d'attendre le retour de son compagnon sur son lit. Il balaya la pièce du regard, bien différente de sa chambre rien que par sa propreté et son organisation. S'ennuyant, il se leva pour voir chaque recoin, passant par le plateau de scalpels différents, plusieurs manquant évidement à l'appel avec la trousse de transport. Curieux, il ouvrit le petit frigo et sentit son cœur le serrer en le voyant raisonnablement remplit. Le cannibale avait déjà préalablement fait ses réserves, il n'avait donc nullement besoin de chasser.

Il alla se rasseoir sur le large matelas, s'appuyant sur ses genoux, les talons plantés dans les draps et le menton dans ses bras. Les minutes passèrent lentement, à tel point qu'il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, à se torturer en réfléchissant à une façon de désamorcer la bombe. La porte fini enfin par s'ouvrir avec le moins de bruit possible, le faisant presque sursauter tandis que son cœur s'emballait d'angoisse. Jack se figea lorsqu'il le vit, visiblement contrarié, avant de se diriger vers le frigo avec sa petite glacière à la main. Jeff se leva alors qu'il commençait à ranger les foies et quelques cœurs, déglutissant sous le nombre en comprenant qu'il s'était réellement défoulé.

\- Go to sleep, cracha froidement le cannibale, ses vêtements sombre tâchés de sang.

\- Non, faut qu'on parle.

\- J'ai pas envie, dégage.

Le tueur serra un peu plus les poings, pris d'une rage folle il empoigna la capuche de son amant pour le retourner et le frapper sans douceur. Un lourd craquement retenti alors que la tête de Jack partait sur le côté, son masque volant au travers de la pièce. Jeff le lâcha en faisant deux pas en arrière, le regardant se relever en replaçant sa tête dans un angle normale, les cervicales émettant un bruit immonde. L'expression que le voleur d'organe lui donna fut horrifiante, son visage déformé par la noirceur, un liquide onyx infâme coulant de ses yeux et sa bouche.

Ils pouvaient tous se soigner plus rapidement à leur guise mais ça puisait d'avantage dans leurs réserves énergétiques. Pour Jack, un liquide collant et acide s'écoulait comme lorsqu'il avait faim. Pour Jeff, il se défigurait de façon presque démoniaque, du sang coulant d'un peu partout. C'était plus ou moins différent pour tout le monde, selon leur mort.

Jack se jeta sur le tueur, engageant le combat à main nue, la chambre raisonnant de lourds coups et d'os brisés. Quinze longues minutes continuèrent ainsi avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent en s'étranglant, Jeff au dessus, brûlé par l'acide du liquide noir de son compagnon. Leur apparence n'avait rien a voir avec celle habituelle, ils étaient réellement effrayant à voir, digne de légendes infernales. Ils étaient essoufflés, épuisés à force de pousser leur guérison, tremblant peu à peu en se fixant autant avec haine qu'affliction. Tout deux blessé aussi profondément physiquement que psychiquement.

Jeff finit par lâcher la gorge de l'autre, laissant les cervicales se reconsolider et les tissus se reformer, baissant la tête en restant assit sur son bassin. Ses longues mèches cachèrent son visage qui revenait à la normal, tout comme celui de Jack qui le lâcha en continuant de le fixer douloureusement, se sentant trahi. Un lourd silence prit place, la chambre éclairée par le frigo resté ouvert, la glacière n'étant pas entièrement vidée.

Le cannibale vit alors des gouttes tomber sur lui, regardant son amant avec un peu de surprise. Ce dernier trembla de plus en plus, ses sanglots commençant alors à se faire entendre, un rire s'y mêlant doucement en montant avec démence, créant un mélange particulier et fou. Le jeune homme à la peau sombre se redressa, n'aimant pas voir l'autre souffrir ainsi, collant son front au sien en l'enserrant dans ses bras. L'explosion de folie se calma pour n'être plus qu'un écho de tremblement et de sanglots silencieux. Il se sentait encore blessé mais il l'aimait toujours, dramatiquement.

Après un petit moment, les mains du tueur se dé-serrèrent et ils se séparèrent un peu, Jack repoussant les mèches pour lui essuyer les joues de ses pouces. Les marques avaient toutes disparues avec les blessures de leur combat, il n'était plus question de ça désormais, tout du moins, pas complètement. Jeff l'embrassa, soulagé qu'il accepte d'approfondir le baiser, l'appréciant donc pleinement.

Une vive douleur cuisant sa chaire le fit se reculer, tenant sa joue déjà fendue en poussant une exclamation de douleur. Jack s'éloigna alors presque brusquement de lui, le repoussant sur le côté, pour aller vers sa glacière et prendre un foie. Il le dévora rapidement et en pris un second qu'il mangea plus doucement, essuyant le liquide noire avec du sopalin présent sur la table près du frigo. Ne pouvant s'empêcher d'y penser, le tueur trouva une ressemblance avec du goudron en ébullition : collant et brûlant comme de l'acide, s'accrochant à la chaire. Son amant se retourna, observant sa joue avec un air un peu inquiet alors il prit enfin la parole pour briser le silence.

\- Ça va, dans une famille ou deux, j'aurais repris mes forces. Par contre, déclara-t-il en se levant, cherchant à fuir dû au mal aise qui s'installait. Je vais devoir faire ça ce soir donc... Je vais voir Slender, et le prévenir.

L'adolescent fou commença à tourner les talons, ne se pressant pas, mais ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de l'autre il repartit. Il prit les escaliers pour descendre jusqu'au bureau de leur chef de famille, toquant presque timidement à la porte. L'autorisation lui parvint rapidement et c'est penaud qu'il entra pour se présenter tête basse devant le secrétaire de bois massif. Slender posa son stylo plume traditionnel et reboucha son encrier, délaissant le dossier dont il s'occupait. Son soupire démontra qu'il savait ce qui venait d'arriver et pourquoi son protégé se présentait à lui, mais surtout son exaspération.

\- J'ai besoin...

Jeff s'éclaircit la voix, cette dernière ayant chevroté. Il était encore un peu chamboulé de la dispute précédente. Ça le mettait un peu en rogne, il n'aimait pas être aussi fragile, tout le monde s'occupant alors subitement de lui comme s'il allait se briser dans l'instant. La malédiction sembla le comprendre et attendit patiemment, ne disant rien, il le remercia donc intérieurement pour ça.

\- J'ai besoin de tuer quelques personnes, pour me refaire.

\- Prend un coin en dehors des État-unis, les élèves de l'école semblent déjà suspicieux.

\- Bien, à tout à l'heure.

Le garçon sortit du bureau pour se préparer rapidement et traverser la forêt au pas de course. Il sortie de la dimension maudite pour arriver en Nouvelle-Zélande, quelques heures de moins la séparait de l'Amérique et c'était assez loin pour le discriminer de tout. Faible, il commença par un SDF isolé, sentant sa vie nourrir son âme noire, mais ce n'était pas encore assez. Après quelques personnes seules et faciles à tuer, il put retrouver assez de force pour s'occuper d'une famille de quatre. Comme à son habitude quand il chasse en solitaire, il finit par en faire deux de plus, plongé dans sa folie meurtrière.

Il revint finalement à la raison après quelques heures, et rentra par la brèche dimensionnelle qu'il avait ouverte pour venir. Comme on le lui avait appris, il vérifia qu'elle était bien refermée après son passage avant de rentrer au manoir. Chaque fois qu'il le voyait, ça l'impressionnait, le bâtiment était juste immense, montant par certaine tours, et de nombreuses fenêtres reflétant des lueurs macabres. Également, le style victorien et gotique habillait la bâtisse somptueuse, la rendant plus imposante encore. Jeff inspira tranquillement en passant les grilles d'entrées, il était plutôt fier d'habiter dans pareil demeure.

Smile dog vint directement le voir, lui faisant la fête pour son retour. L'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de le câliner, riant de le voir lécher le sang sur ses vêtements et son visage. La lourde double portes en bois sombre s'ouvrit brutalement, claquant et attirant son attention. Il sourit en voyant une petite fille apparaître et la rattrapa lorsqu'elle lui sauta dessus.

\- Hey Sally, doucement !

\- Mais t'étais pas dans ton lit ce matin ! J'ai cru que Slender t'avait accroché au clocher d'Alessa ! expliqua-t-elle, heureuse de le voir, se laissant porter quand il se leva.

\- On doit se préparer pour partir à l'école, j'ai besoin d'une douche...

\- Je confirme..., approuva la petite en se pinçant le nez avec une mine dégoûtée.

\- J'ai aucune leçon à recevoir de toi, bout de machin !

Elle protesta sans grande conviction en riant avec lui, donnant une petite tape sur sa poitrine. Ils rentrèrent ensemble, Jeff la posant à l'entrée pour qu'il se déchausse et monte à l'étage afin de rejoindre sa chambre. Il prit des rechanges et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, celle possédant bien évidement la douche la plus grande pour plus de confort. Cependant, une fois devant la porte, l'eau pouvait se faire entendre, démontrant que quelqu'un avait déjà prit la place. Il frappa contre le bois de ses phalanges pour connaître l'identité de la personne, tant que ce n'était pas Slender, ça voulait dire que ce sera rapide. La malédiction n'avait pourtant nullement besoin de se laver mais appréciait la détente d'une toilette.

\- Je n'en ai plus pour long !

La réponse, étouffé par la cloison épaisse, fit frissonner le jeune homme. C'était Jack. Ne sachant pas quoi faire il fixa intensément la poignet de la porte, les événements de la veille lui revenant en mémoire. L'angoisse le rongea de l'intérieur, autant prêt à rentrer qu'à s'enfuir sous sa couette à l'autre bout du couloir. Il était partagé entre les deux options, ne sachant contre laquelle se rebuter vraiment, sentant la pression du temps qui s'écoulait, amenuisant ses chances de faire quoi que ce soit.

Finalement, il décida de pousser l'audace et entra rapidement, se plaquant ensuite contre la porte. La tête baissée sans oser lever les yeux vers son amant, son cœur battant si fort qu'il cru qu'on pourrait l'entendre depuis l'autre côté, il se figea. Par le bruit constant de l'écoulement de l'eau, il en déduit que Jack devait faire de même, certainement surpris de le voir. Un silence un peu gênant encombra la pièce étonnamment moderne contrairement au reste de la demeure.

Les adolescents ne surent trop quoi dire ou faire, ne s'étant jamais disputé aussi gravement auparavant. Certes, ils en étaient déjà venu aux mains, plus d'une fois même, n'y allant pas de main morte à cause de leurs nombreuses différents d'idéaux mais pas sur un sujet pareil. Il était clair qu'à l'heure actuelle, Jack avait compris que la marque était non-désiré, sinon il lui en voudrait encore terriblement. Dire qu'il se demandait si son compagnon était capable d'être jaloux, il était servi.

Après ce qui sembla être une éternité mais en réalité qu'une vingtaine de seconde, le cannibale s'éclaircit la voix, attirant donc l'attention de l'autre. Ce dernier ne releva pas la tête mais ne l'ignora pas pour autant.

\- T'es tellement imbibé que je peux sentir le sang jusqu'ici, tu devrais venir te laver...

La proposition, habituelle et ô combien tentante, fit tellement rougir Jeff qu'on ne distinguait plus sa peau du sang. Cette réaction de pucelle l'agaça profondément et par esprit de contradiction il fit l'inverse de ce qu'elle lui cria. Il se déshabilla donc prestement en marchant jusqu'à la cabine de douche plus à côté, Jack lui ouvrant la porte en verre granité. Le tueur resta debout devant lui, les poings serrés et la tête baissée, une expression trahissant sa propre bataille mentale. Son compagnon ne put contenir un petit sourire amusé et attendrit, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le trouver mignon.

Jeff s'avança d'un pas ou deux pour être sous l'eau chaude, faisant reculer l'autre qui se glissa sur le côté pour éviter de se prendre le robinet dans le dos. Petit à petit il se glissa derrière le jeune fou qui se mouillait en s'occupant d'abord de ses cheveux, l'eau virant rapidement au carmin. Son corps réagit de lui même en le voyant mettre du shampoing, plongeant ses mains dans la masse ébène pour faire mousser. Il sentit son amant sursauter mais sourit en constatant qu'il le laissa finalement faire, terminant par un massage crânien qui le détendit grandement. Le garçon se rinça ensuite la tête de lui même et entama le corps, appréciant en silence la fleur de douche dans son dos.

Ils se décontractèrent tout deux par cette routine quotidienne, laissant les choses s'écouler et se faire aspirer par le siphon avec l'eau souillée. Bercé par la tranquillité, l'ambiance s'apaisa et redevint normale. La fin inévitable de la toilette arriva mais ils n'avaient pas envie de quitter la pièce, se sentant à nouveau serein, savourant leur présence.

\- Tu as oublié un endroit, lança Jack.

\- Où ? demanda son partenaire avec étonnement avant de pousser un petit rire. Parce que t'es passé partout !

\- Là...

Sa voix de velours murmura ce simple mot à son oreille tandis qu'il l'enlaça par derrière, glissant ses lèvres dans son cou. Jeff sourit en frissonnant lourdement, laissant sa tête retomber contre l'épaule du cannibale, lui offrant volontiers le côté habituel de sa gorge. Loin de refuser cette réponse délicieuse, EJ y déposa plusieurs baisers. D'abord chaste, devenant ensuite de plus en plus langoureux, jusqu'à ce qu'il aspire fortement la peau entre ses dents. Il fit une marque à la jonction du cou, ses mains se baladant sur les côtes et le ventre.

Les doigts du tueur s'enroulèrent sur l'une de ses paumes et sa nuque, lui faisant lever le menton pour rencontrer ses lèvres, se mettant totalement face à face. La tournure érotique des événements coupa court lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte, les faisant sursauter en sortant brutalement de leur transe séductrice.

\- Pas dans la salle de bain, leur rappela Slender avec une douce autorité.

Le couple se figea un instant, écoutant ses pas s'éloigner avant de soupirer de soulagement lorsqu'il fut loin. Ils se mirent ensuite à rire, et obéir en sortant de la douche, éteignant l'eau. Ils se séchèrent, Jack aidant Jeff avec le sèche-cheveux, et s'habillèrent pour rejoindre les autres à table afin de partager le petit-déjeuné. Toby se tourna vers le tueur, attirant silencieusement son regard en lui posant ensuite une question par un battement cil. L'autre le comprit parfaitement et sourit en réponse, faisant ricaner joyeusement son interlocuteur. Bien que perdu, le reste de la tablé ne dit rien, habituée à ce genre d'étrangeté.


	5. Chapter 5

Oha-yooo !

J'espère que vous allez bien~ Je vous poste ce cinquième chapitre et met en page le sixième de suite ! =3 J'ai eu quelques soucies avec mon école mais tout s'arrange, donc maintenant j'aurais l'esprit tranquille et je pourrais pleinement me concentrer sur ce que j'ai à faire !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage~ o/

* * *

Une fois paré, les jeunes gens prirent la route pour se rendre en cours. Ils soupirèrent en se donnant du courage, se disant qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'un mois et demi à tenir, c'est à dire, avant le premier examen blanc en fin janvier. Pour les filles les élèves autant que les professeurs étaient méfiant, et même si la popularité jouait en la faveur de leurs aînés, la paranoïa s'installait de plus en plus. Certain adolescents les esquivaient, leur jetant un regard en coin, peu rassuré. Quelque chose d'étrange flottait dans l'air, une sorte de mal aise, intriguant le couple jusqu'à ce qu'il aille en classe. Astrid vint les rejoindre pour les saluer, visiblement préoccupé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Jack. Tout le monde à l'air ailleurs.

\- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Yasmine, de l'équipe des pom-poms girls, elle a été assassinée hier soir.

Surpris, les deux garçons firent les yeux rond.

\- Qui ça ? lança Jeff, perdu.

\- Elle faisait partie de la bande à Sarah. Apparemment elle aurait été attaquée en sortant de boîte, dans une ruelle, au couteau. Une vraie boucherie. Le journal local en parle, répondit-elle en leur donnant le numéro d'aujourd'hui.

\- Les journalistes ont été prévenus ? questionna Jack avec étonnement en lisant l'article avec son amant.

\- Bizarre, hein ?

\- Amateur..., marmonna Jeff en japonais en lisant les détails amoindri de la scène de crime.

\- On sait qui c'est ? demanda l'autre à la rouquine.

\- Au début la police a soupçonné le tueur à la hachette, puisqu'il y a eu également l'assassina d'une professeur et d'un élève de l'école élémentaire d'à côté, mais l'arme est bien un couteau.

Le professeur arrivant, ils prirent leur place et écoutèrent le cour. Jack réussi à envoyer discrètement un sms à son compagnon, le questionnant sur ses activités de la veille. Il fut rapidement rassuré de la réponse, se posant donc beaucoup de question sur ce meurtre qui était loin d'être le leur. L'endroit où la jeune femme a été retrouvée était bien trop exposé, trop risqué, jamais un membre de leur communauté n'aurait fait quelque chose d'aussi fou, même Toby. Ceux qui tuait avec des couteaux, il n'y en avait pas tant que ça, si jamais ça avait été Masky, le corps n'aurait jamais été retrouvé, de plus il préférait tourmenter ses victimes dans des rêves éveillés. Helen ? Non, un smiley ensanglanté aurait été dessiné sur les murs et puis il était bien plus prudent que ça.

Jack continua de se torturer l'esprit mais l'annonce de son professeur lors de la deuxième heure le réveilla presque dans un sursaut. Ils étaient en biologie et bien évidement Jeff reçu de suite un F car il n'avait pas fait son devoir maison contrairement à son compagnon. Il lui avait bien proposé de tricher et recopier le plus gros mais le tueur avait ri en braillant qu'il préférait se croûter que de s'abaisser à la gloire des autres. Le cannibale avait sourit et déposé un baiser gourmand sur ses lèvres, il l'aimait ainsi.

\- Bien, plusieurs d'entre vous n'ont pas daigné de faire cette exercice qui est finalement noté, siffla la femme dans la quarantaine, une blouse entre-ouverte laissant apparaître ses vêtements ordinaires.

\- S'il vous plaît madame, protesta un élève dans une tentative, paniqué. Laissez nous jusqu'à demain, on le déposera à votre casier !

\- Non j'ai une meilleure idée, vu la moyenne de certain ce ne sera pas du luxe : un exposé.

\- De quoi ?!

\- Hein ?!

\- Mais je croyais que cette année on-

\- J'ai changé d'avis, répliqua la professeur. Voyons, quel sujet je pourrais vous faire faire...

Jeff leva la main, un petit sourire suffisant plaqué au visage, alors qu'il était avachi sur sa table comme à l'accoutumé.

\- Stanford, redresse toi, se répéta la femme avec exaspération. Quoi ?

\- Si on a une idée, on peut la déposer ?

\- Que veux-tu faire ?

\- Ré action du corps aux blessures contondantes, passant de la lacération à la guérison. Dont l'explication des cicatrices.

\- C'est un sujet peut intéressant mais assez vaste, trois parties peuvent facilement être faite, j'accepte. Il te faut un ou deux partenaires.

Il se tourna vers Jack, un regard lourd de sous-entendu posé sur lui, tendant son poing. Le cannibale sourit à son tour et tapa ses phalanges des siennes. La professeur nota le nom et commença à demander à ceux ayant déjà un groupe s'ils avaient une idée de thème. Deux ou trois eurent de petites idées, mais les autres prirent des sujets proposés par l'institutrice. Une partie du cours partie avec les préparatifs, et la seconde pour la correction du devoir maison. Lors de la pause du matin, les malédictions se retrouvèrent, Jeff s'inquiétant de la petite mine de sa sœur, Sally ne semblant pas très bien non plus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il en lui attrapant ses cheveux en deux mèches dans ses mains.

\- Les enfants, ils sont persuadés que la professeur et le garçon sont mort par ma faute...

\- Même si c'est vrais d'une part, continua Sally. Ils...

\- Ils quoi ? fit Jack en la pressant avec contrariété, voyant son amant s'assombrir dangereusement.

\- Ils vous persécutent, c'est ça ? questionna ce dernier d'une voix rauque.

Les trois autres frissonnèrent, une alarme sonnant dans leur tête. C'était le mot à ne pas dire à Jeff, sans quoi il partait dans une folie meurtrière profonde. Sadako essaya de trouver un échappatoire, jouer sur les expressions pourrait calmer son frère et le plus tôt serait le mieux. S'ils perdaient le paris, le clocher d'Alessa les attendrait à leur retour.

\- Le mot est gros, aniki, sourit la jeune fille en plaçant ses mains sur les siennes. Ils nous regardent juste de travers et nous évites. Certain chuchote contre nous aussi, donc ce n'est pas du harcèlement puisqu'ils restent loin.

Elle avait utilisé un terme très respectueux pour le nommer, démontrant qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'énerve. La reformulation sembla sortir le garçon de ses idées macabres, l'observant un peu avant de desserrer ses poings pour lâché ses longues mèches, plongeant ses mains dans sa poche ventrale. Le voyant à nouveau calme, le reste de la fratrie se détendit, il était bien l'un des plus réactifs au signal donné.

\- Venez, on va leur dire que vous êtes malade et vous allez rentrer, déclara-t-il.

Sally réfléchi un instant, Sadako pourra facilement se faire porté pâle mais pas elle. Elle sourit et ferma les yeux, créant une fissure dans son charme, du sang s'écoulant de sa tête sur le devant de son visage.

\- Oh, comprit Jack en parlant d'une voix faussement soucieuse. Mais tu t'es fait très mal, il va falloir prévenir les professeurs et vous ramener.

\- Yes !

\- Rêve pas, Jeffy, nous on reste là.

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- Parce que.

\- C'est pas une réponse ça...

\- Allons y. Sally, fait comme si tu avais un mal de tête énorme et titube un peu.

\- Comme quand je hante les gens ?

\- Exactement.

\- C'est partie ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en levant le poing en l'air.

Bien que peu motivé de devoir rester après ça, Jeff vint avec eux, allant à la rencontre des adultes qui crièrent d'inquiétude en voyant Sally ensanglanté. Les élèves soufflèrent de choc eux aussi, il y avait un poil trop de sang. Les instituteurs voulurent faire venir une ambulance mais les aînés des filles leur dirent qu'ils l'avaient déjà fait, avouant que Sadako ne se sentait pas bien. Le jeune fille, qui tenait sa tête aussi, raconta qu'en ayant voulu rattraper sa cadette, elle avait chut également. Les responsables des petits les autorisèrent à partir, ne voulant pas faire attendre le diagnostique. La fratrie partie donc au plus vite, marchant à nouveau normalement lorsqu'ils furent loin, riant en cœur. Sally mit la capuche de son manteau et passa à côté du lycée avec Sadako, toute deux bien conscientes que deux paires d'yeux veillait à ce qu'elles ne soient pas embêtées.

Rassuré, ils retournèrent en classe, découvrant à nouveau que Astrid se faisait martyriser. Ils éloignèrent le même groupe qu'habituellement juste par leur présence, demandant par la suite l'état de leur déléguée.

\- Oui ça va, sourit-elle en replaçant ses lunettes. Merci.

\- Tu vas faire quoi comme exposé déjà ? la questionna Jack pour lancer la conversation le temps qu'elle farfouille dans son casier.

\- Mathilde m'a proposé d'être sa partenaire, mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion, elle ne bossera pas une seconde.

\- Ça peut s'arranger..., proposa Jeff en frappant son poing dans son autre main.

\- Je pense que ça ira, sourit pauvrement la jeune femme avant de désespérer.

\- Au pire lâche là et vient avec nous.

Autant le tueur que la rouquine se tournèrent vers Jack avec ahurissement, comme s'il avait proposé d'appuyer sur le bouton nucléaire. Ils clignèrent plusieurs fois des yeux, réalisant rapidement qu'il était sérieux.

\- Mais enfin, ça ne se fait pas..., bredouilla Astrid avec quelques rougeurs, détournant les yeux.

\- Elle n'aura qu'à présenter son décolleté à un autre tandem pour rejoindre leur groupe, rétorqua Jack avec un petit sourire sarcastique en haussant une épaule, son amant explosant de rire derrière lui.

\- Vu comme ça, sourit-t-elle. D'accord. J'irais voir la professeur à midi.

\- On a trois partie, pourquoi ne pas se départager tout ça ? À vrais dire, on te remercierait si tu t'occupais des cicatrices, tu conclus toujours très bien tes rédactions, tu ferais quelque chose de formidable.

Jeff pouffa discrètement, son compagnon avait ce don des mots pour manipuler qui conque à sa guise, en faire exactement ce qu'il voulait. C'était un cadeau du ciel de pouvoir ainsi brosser dans le sens du poil, sans que la moindre goutte de sarcasme ou de ton mielleux n'en ressorte, tout semblait des plus naturel. Bien sûr, le fait que le compliment était assez véridique facilitait les choses.

Astrid rougit en perdant sa voix, ne sachant pas quoi répondre en dehors de tentatives ratées et coupées par des rires gênées. Elle fini par se reprendre en remettant une petite mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, lui souriant doucement en hochant la tête, acceptant le travail. Par la suite ils allèrent en salle de mathématique. Ils croisèrent le quater back de leur lycée, Jeff le foudroya d'un regard sombre et légèrement écarquillé, lui conférant un air de fou mais surtout dangereux. Le blond les esquivèrent largement, plus blême que Sadako.

Jack, suspicieux et intrigué se tourna vers son compagnon qui fit un mouvement de tête et d'épaule pour signifier qu'il ne voulait pas parler. Une fois en classe, les calcules leur torturèrent l'esprit, enchaînant avec de l'histoire pour les achever. Régulièrement Jack serrait les poings, n'étant que peu d'accord sur plusieurs fait mais ne refit pas d'esclandre. Pour la pause de midi, le couple alla comme à leur habitude sur le toit. Le petit préau de l'abri les protégea de la neige qui tombait encore, leur permettant également de manger sur un sol simplement gelé. Un draps était étendu au pour qu'ils puissent s'installer et ne pas trop glisser. Ils mirent leur repas en commun en voyant que Slender en avait encore trop fait.

\- Je crois qu'il nous surestime à ce niveau, dépita Jack avec un sourire tordu.

\- Pourquoi tu lui as demandé de nous rejoindre ? râla Jeff en piochant le poulet dans sa boîte.

\- Je sais suturé, grossièrement, mais autant toi que moi ne savons rien sur la guérison des tissues. Un boucher ne se soucie pas de l'état des bêtes avant abattage, du moment que la viande est bonne et vendable.

\- ...

\- Ah..., soupira-t-il en posant ses couverts. Quoi ? T'es encore jaloux ?

\- Non c'est pas ça, c'est surtout qu'on va devoir bosser avec elle...

\- Elle est une bonne élève, je ne vois pas le problème.

\- Elle sera avec nous.

Voyant qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas, le jeune homme éloigna le repas pour monter sur son bassin. Le cannibale, la surprise passée, sourit alors que tout devint claire, passant ses mains sur les hanches de son amant, sous ses vêtements. Le jeune fou réagit malgré lui d'un frisson glacial qui le fit sursauter, riant en retirant rapidement les paumes.

\- C'est froid !

\- C'est toi qui à commencé, le séduisit Jack en se rapprochant de ses lèvres, un sourire et un ton enjôleur. Je ne puis résister lorsque tu te fais ainsi entreprenant, ne pouvant qu'admirer ta force...

Ses paumes glissèrent sur les cuisses de son compagnon pendu à ses mots charmeurs. Il avait ce don, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa malédiction, c'était quelque chose de naturel. Jeff le laissa plonger dans son cou, de lourds frissons roulant sous son épine dorsale.

\- Nous ne feront que mettre nos travaux en commun pour assembler le tout, mais principalement, nous "réviserons" **ensemble** chaque partie de l' **anatomie**. Le moindre détail sera crucial...

Ces quelques paroles, intensifiées par des caresses et des baisers, mirent l'autre sous tension. Sentant le bassin de son amant se coller plus au sien, ainsi qu'une réaction évidente, il passa doucement le bout de sa langue sur l'un des suçons du matin. Ce fut un déclencheur à l'inévitable, le couple ne retirant que le nécessaire pour s'unir passionnément, se nourrissant en même temps avec euphorie. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, tout deux étaient déjà en bas, attendant avec le reste de la classe que le professeur de sport arrive. Ils arboraient un sourire mystérieux, parfaitement détendu, se jetant parfois un petit regard complice en biais.

L'adulte arriva et emmena ses élèves jusqu'aux vestiaires du gymnase. De là, tout le monde se changea, au début c'était assez calme et ordinaire, jusqu'à ce qu'un des adolescents ne fasse une remarque sur les marques de Jeff. Effectivement, sur le côté droit de sa gorge, plusieurs taches sombres et rougie étaient présente, deux plus récentes.

\- Ahah ! Hey, Stanford, tu t'es enfin payé un mec ? Il était temps que tu t'assumes ! Alors, tu fantasmes sur des bonhommes ? Des hétéros je présume, avoir leur bonne grosse queue dans ton cul de tapette dégénérée !

Les rires s'élevèrent d'un bloque, renchérissant entre eux. Jeff sourit simplement, bien loin de s'énerver contrairement à ce qu'aurait cru Jack. Ce dernier le laissa prendre les reines, curieux de savoir ce qu'il allait répondre. Le tueur se tourna donc juste assez pour voir celui qui avait parlé le premier, ne montrant principalement que son dos et une partie de son visage.

\- Oui, je préfère les mecs, mais les vrais, capable de me tenir tête en combat singulier. Tout le contraire de toi en somme.

Après cette réplique quelque peu dédaigneuse en arborant un sourire mesquin, il se retourna avec un air satisfait et hautain. Les autres garçons de la classe hurlèrent avec leur manque de subtilité habituel, s'enhardissant en voyant que celui qui avait commencé ne répliquait pas. Ils finirent de s'habiller pour aller dans la grande salle intérieure, entendant les enfants jumelé à leur emploi du temps dans celle d'à côté. Le type qui avait cherché Jeff plus tôt l'attrapa par le col pour qu'ils soient face à face. La malédiction ne réagit pas plus qu'en écarquillant un peu les yeux, toujours son éternel sourire plaqué au visage. Il regretta même de ne pas avoir les joues tranchées pour l'agrandir plus encore.

\- Tu paies rien pour attendre, pédé..., gronda sourdement le jeune homme, le dépassant bien d'une demi-tête comme EJ.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit : je préfère les vrais. Bats-moi si tu t'en crois capable.

\- Je tiens pas à te la foutre au cul !

\- Sans aller jusque là, tu auras mon respect et surtout : je fermerais ma gueule.

La proposition était bien trop alléchante pour qu'il refuse, Jeff le savait et il pouvait deviner que son amant souriait avec sadisme non loin de lui. L'élève le lâcha, prenant quelques pas de distance avant de se mettre en garde. Le tueur l'observa, sans perdre sa bonne humeur apparente, main dans les poches avec nonchalance. La classe se réuni rapidement autour d'eux alors que le plus grand lança le premier coup, ratant largement sa cible qui avait bougé.

\- Tiens ta garde, critiqua le jeune fou pour le corriger en le repoussant du pied, sans déloger ses mains, lui parlant comme à un moins que rien.

L'autre s'énerva et se rua sur lui, enchaînant les coups dans la vaine tentative de l'atteindre. Jeff l'esquiva avec une facilité désarmante, impressionnant les spectateurs, faisant parfois des mouvements comiques pour bien se moquer de son adversaire et faire rire la foule. Cependant, après seulement cinq minutes d'insultes et d'échange sur le même tons, le professeur arriva et essaya d'écarter tout le monde.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Dégagez ! Et échauffez-vous au lieu de vous battre comme des animaux ! Hey ! Ça suffit !

\- Aah..., soupira Jeff avec ennui, agacé qu'on lui coupe son jeu. Bon, passons à autre chose.

Il fit un violant croche patte au garçon qui chuta en avant trop rapidement pour se rattraper, se prenant un coup de genou dans l'estomac au passage. Il fut soufflé par le choc, atterrissant au sol en se tenant le ventre. L'autre partie en courant et en riant comme un fou pour ne pas se faire attraper par le professeur furieux, n'ayant pas une seule fois enlevé ses mains de ses poches.

Cette distraction sembla rasséréner les élèves qui cessèrent d'éviter le couple, plaisantant avec eux. Ils rirent même lorsque Jeff lança : " Je t'aime bien, je te tuerais en dernier !" Sans se rendre compte qu'il était des plus sérieux malgré son sourire et son ton léger. Les deux heures de sport permis à tout le monde de se défouler, leur camarade depuis longtemps à l'infirmerie. Le reste de leur temps à l'école ne fut donc qu'un battement de cil dans leur vie éternelle. Les malédictions rentrèrent chez elle, faisant un semblant de chemin avec Astrid en parlant de leur exposé.

Une fois au manoir, ils se firent chaleureusement accueillir par leurs sœurs, racontant leur journée tour à tour. Ils allèrent ensuite dans la bibliothèque gigantesque, Sadako leur apportant de quoi grignoter et boire. Jack finit cependant par remarquer le regard pesant de l'autre, remontant ses yeux vides et noirs aux siens, le voyant dans une attitude plus charmeuse qu'étudiante.

\- On doit bosser, Jeffy, répondit le cannibale en souriant, un sourcil se haussant avec intérêt.

\- Hum, hum... Te désirer si subitement en tant qu'humain... C'était vraiment très particulier.

\- Qu'importe l'apparence si je te bande les yeux..., rétorqua-t-il sensuellement.

Jeff passa le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres une seconde, gardant la bouche entre-ouverte en souriant, le fixant intensément, le souffle légèrement court et tendu. Son état était des plus évident. Il baissa un peu le menton, ses mèches cachant presque tout son visage, accentuant son expression.

\- Dévore-moi..., susurra-t-il en sachant parfaitement que l'autre l'entendrait.

Cela ne manqua pas, Jack entra dans la même transe séductrice que lui, l'ambiance érotique montant d'un crans. Ces jeux leur plaisaient tant. Tout du moins, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas interrompu par quelqu'un. La porte s'ouvrit et des pas arrivèrent vers eux. Ils soupirèrent profondément d'agacement, tournant la tête vers la source de leur ennuis pour découvrir sans surprise leur protecteur.

\- Je vois que ça bosse dur, et surtout que ça mange là où ça ne devrait pas.

\- C'est ça ou je travaille pas, râla Jeff.

\- Faites attention à mes livres, certains sont très anciens.

\- Nous ne devrions pas en avoir besoin, le rassura Jack, sachant que l'aîné n'aimait pas avoir de la nourriture dans cette pièce de peur que les ouvrages soient abîmés.

\- Vous travaillez sur quoi ?

\- Un exposé sur le charcutage quotidien ! pouffa le tueur.

\- On se renseignera surtout sur le vocabulaire, histoire de ne pas trop mettre : tripes, charpie, chairs...

\- Pénis !

\- Je vous en prie..., grogna Slender en croisant les bras, les voyant rire. Faite quelque chose de propre, c'est un sujet facile alors je veux de bons résultats.

\- On va réviser dur par la suite, notre soirée est loin d'être fini, lança Jack en jetant un regard lourd de sous-entendu à son partenaire alors que l'adulte leur avait tourné le dos.

\- Faites-donc, faites-donc, soupira ce dernier sans prendre la peine de mesurer les paroles.

La figure paternelle finit par partir, alors Jeff se leva pour commencer à monter sur la table mais Jack le repoussa par le front, le faisant atterrir sur sa chaise en riant. Ils travaillèrent sérieusement, réunissant les informations et profitant d'une visite du docteur smile pour lui demander conseille. Leurs parties d'exposé furent donc rapidement faite et ils avaient tout mit au propre lorsque ce fut l'heure de dîner.

\- Votre école n'a pas finit d'avoir une hécatombe, fit Slender pour commencer la discussion après avoir servi tout le monde.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Sally, riant en voyant Jeff tenir sa viande entière par la bouche, grognant sauvagement alors que Toby essayait de la lui prendre.

\- Toby, lâche ça, soupira l'aîné, exaspéré par le comportement puéril.

\- Ok, ok !...

\- MES PETITS POIS !

\- Toby !

\- Ok, ok !

\- Bien, là où je voulais en venir c'est que oncle LJ a du travail, un enfant de l'école élémentaire dont la sœur est dans votre lycée a récupéré sa boite à musique dans une brocante.

\- Il craint pas à laisser son objet de conjuration à l'air libre..., dépita Jack.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si elle pouvait être détruite.

Ils levèrent tous la tête vers leur supérieur, attendant une explication après cette énorme entrée en matière. Voyant ces têtes blondes si attentives et intriguées, Slender ne put que fondre devant leur bouille, il était vraiment trop sensible et facile à acheter.

\- Un os d'Isaak, son créateur, agit comme un champs de force. LJ l'a fais enchanter et l'a mit en sécurité ici, dans la salle des objets d'essences.

\- Donc sans le rituel adapté sur l'os, on ne peut pas brûler la boite pour le détruire, comprit Sadako.

\- Et il n'est pas le plus facile à trouver puisque le lanceur est un démon de notre communauté.

\- Zargo, comprit Jack en souriant, soufflant d'admiration sous le génie de la malédiction.

\- En somme, il est immortel, lança Jeff.

\- Exact.

\- Et c'est qui ses cibles donc ? Qu'elles ne soient pas sur ma black-list, si je pique ses proies il va m'arracher la tête...

\- Un certain Rory, et sa grande sœur s'appelle Gwendoline si je ne m'abuse.

\- Oh...

\- C'est la journaliste aux cheveux mauve, non ? se souvint Jack en regardant son amant à côté de lui.

\- Yep.

\- Tu l'aimais bien, tu ne voulais pas t'en charger ?

\- Barf... Tant pis, elle m'a déjà roulé un patin.

Le cannibale se figea, fixant son foie délicieusement cuit à point, en apprenant la nouvelle. Il se tourna lentement vers son compagnon qui l'ignora royalement. Il savait que Jack n'aimait pas faire des scènes en publique, il avait donc profité de la situation pour balancer l'aveu comme une bombe. Un lourd silence brisé par les tintements des couverts prit place, tous un peu mal à l'aise en devinant la prochaine dispute de la soirée. Ben essaya de sauver la situation en parlant d'un nouveau jeu qu'il était en train de piraté, un autre Zelda était sortie et il n'allait pas manquer de faire un heureux de sa funeste légende. Cela détendit un peu la tablé, sauf le couple qui était visiblement tendu. Les filles parlèrent un peu du fait qu'elles n'iront pas en cours le lendemain, dû à leur simulation de la journée. Leur protecteur avait appelé le secrétariat et arrangé le coup, comme il l'avait fait pour les garçons lorsqu'ils s'étaient battus.

Le repas prit fin, tous aidant pour débarrasser et servir un thé à Slender avant de faire pierre, feuille, ciseaux pour décidé de la personne qui fera la vaisselle. Ce fut Sadako qui perdit, même si par télépathie elle avait accepté de perdre contre son frère. Ce dernier essayait d'esquiver la conversation compliquée qu'il aurait pourtant inévitablement avec Jack, mais le sort en décida autrement. L'homme sans yeux repartit avec lui, le suivant de près alors qu'ils montèrent dans sa chambre, elle était la plus isolée des autres ,et surtout du soda était dans le mini-frigo. Jeff sortit certain livre de son sac, imitant son compagnon qui lui tournait le dos.

\- T'es fâché ?

Le cannibale se stoppa, prenant appui sur son bureau en levant la tête. Finalement, il mit son masque et revint auprès de l'autre pour s'asseoir au sol en face de lui. De par ce fait, il empêchait qui conque de voir ses émotions, blessant celui qui était le plus proche de son cœur.

\- EJ...

\- Bosse.

\- J'ai dis patin mais y'a pas eu de langue, c'était juste une expression.

\- Bosse, tonna-t-il plus fermement.

Le jeune fou eu bien envie d'engager un autre combat mais il se retenu, ils avaient effectivement un devoir sur table à réviser en histoire. Deux heures passèrent dans un silence plutôt pesant, avant qu'ils ne referment leurs cahiers, Jack se levant pour faire son sac.

\- Bon, commença Jeff, mal à l'aise. Je vais retourner dans ma chambre...

\- Sauf si tu as encore omis de me dire quelque chose, je t'en prie, répondit l'autre d'un ton sec et amer.

Il soupira en se frottant la nuque, se disant qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire à table. On lui avait bien dit que dans un couple, on ne peut pas tout se dire, mais il a fallut qu'il n'en fasse qu'à sa tête. Putain d'honnêté ! Il n'avait plus qu'à essayer de désamorcer la bombe.

\- C'est bon, souffla-t-il avec le plus d'aplomb possible, feintant l'agacement et la nonchalance. Je m'occuperais personnellement de son cas à cet enfoiré.

\- Quel enfoiré ? se retourna Jack suspicieusement et peu calmé, au contraire.

Eh merde. Il a encore ouvert sa grande gueule dans la mauvaise direction. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, détournant le regard mais son amant vint vers lui et le saisit par l'épaule. Il était incapable de savoir ce que ressentait l'autre avec ce masque, il ne pouvait que deviner qu'il le pressait à avouer. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, dans le but visible de tout lui dire, quelques hésitations lui faisant bégayer des sons faibles avant qu'il ne la referme. Un nœud s'était formé dans sa gorge, les souvenirs se mélangeant avec d'autres plus douloureux. La rage monta ensuite, le chauffant à blanc brusquement tandis qu'il s'énervait contre sa propre faiblesse. Il se jeta sur Jack en poussant un cri rauque, le renversant sur son lit en lui tenant le col, à califourchon sur son bassin. La victime ne réagit pas, devinant le problème et faisant rapidement les liens. Ils se connaissaient trop bien pour se cacher la vérité.

\- J'suis pas un minable ! grogna Jeff, ses yeux semblant plus révulsés qu'à l'accoutumé.

Jack attrapant doucement ses poignets en le faisant frissonner, il sentait cette brèche dans son cœur et n'hésita pas à s'y faufiler pour l'emplir. Depuis le temps, il avait appris comment panser les blessures invisibles de cet homme à la lame facile.

\- J'suis pas un minable..., souffla-t-il avec moins de hargne, l'autre se redressant pour se rapprocher de son visage qu'il baissa, le cachant avec ses cheveux.

Le voyant résister, l'amateur de chaire humaine retira son masque, dévoilant de la culpabilité parmi la tendresse. Son amant sembla regretter de pouvoir déchiffrer son expression, profondément touché et embarrassé. Il le tenta de ses lèvres, le sentant tout d'abord refuser puis céder peu à peu. Le baiser se cella doucement, symbolique des barrières qui s'abaissaient et que le torturé se livrait. Ils échangèrent longuement ainsi, s'embrassant sans cesse en appréciant leur présence, avant de se séparer.

\- Jeffy, je-

Surpris qu'il se stoppe si brutalement dans sa phrase, l'interpellé le questionna du regard. Le cannibale semblait étrangement blême, concentré sur quelque chose semblant bien plus loin que lui. Intrigué, Jeff appuya son interrogation silencieuse avant que l'autre ne se crispe de douleur, attrapant sa propre cuisse tandis que son image sautait comme une télé mal câblé. Le tueur paniqua subitement, attrapant son visage entre ses paumes, frissonnant d'effroi de sentir sa peau devenue glaciale. Le phénomène ne se calma pas et ses frayeurs grandissaient avec la souffrance de son compagnon allongé sur le dos.

\- Non, non, non ! Reste avec moi ! Reste avec moi ! Reste avec moi...

Jack l'observa en serrant les dents, avant de se cambrer en criant tant la douleur était insupportable. Il aurait voulu rassurer son amant mais en était incapable, ne pouvant que sentir ses mains trembler contre lui.

\- Tu ne vas pas aimer, désolé...

La mise en garde ne fut qu'un murmure sans sens alors qu'il se débattait avec sa souffrance, il ne fit donc pas attention quand l'autre se pencha pour poser son front contre le sien. dans un mouvement démoniaque, la main du tueur se plaqua rapidement sur celle du garçon tenant sa cuisse et la seconde se crispa étrangement sur son visage. La peau crayeuse se craquela quelque peu, comme ayant été trop longtemps dans l'eau, et ses veines s'assombrirent, la noirceur se déployant sur les endroits touchés. Jack reçu comme une gifle d'air glacé à l'intérieur de lui, la présence de Jeff teintée de celle de Sadako bien plus profonde qu'elle ne le devrait.

Tout deux virent d'un même œil une forte lumière aveuglante, ressentant l'espace autour d'eux. Le bruit aiguë d'une machine identique à celui d'une scie parvint à leurs oreilles, ainsi que ceux d'une personne déstabilisée et autres ustensiles métallique s'entrechoquant ou tombant à terre. La lumière se dégagea enfin, bousculer par ce qui était une femme en blouse et masque chirurgical, une charlotte sur la tête. Elle faisait visiblement une autopsie, cependant la sensation de brûlure intense l'avait faite reculer alors qu'elle sciait le fémur. Ses yeux étaient posés dessus et s'écarquillèrent plus encore, le couple sentant l'entaille s'entourer d'une brume noire.

Ils revinrent ensuite à la réalité, comme expulsé de l'eau, prenant une profonde inspiration en étant séparé de force. Ils toussèrent en reprenant leurs esprits, se rendant compte que toute la maisonnée était autour d'eux, inquiet au possible. Slender fut le premier à parler, posant une main sur l'épaule de Jack dont l'image était parfaitement stable.

\- Tout va bien, fiston ?

\- Je..., il déglutit difficilement en se massant la gorge, la sensation d'étouffement encore présente. Oui, je... C'était quoi, ça ?

\- C'est..., répondit Jeff, dans le même état. Une capacité que j'ai depuis mon lien avec Sadako. Je peux utiliser la noirceur du puits pour "voyager" au travers d'un corps ou d'un esprit. Mais... Ça affecte beaucoup la personne qui subit... Autant que mon énergie...

Jack toussa à nouveau, massant sa cuisse qui n'était plus endolorit. Soudain il se redressa, échangeant un regard avec son compagnon alors qu'ils réalisaient tous les deux. Ils avaient ressenti un point précis. D'un même geste, il se tournèrent vers Toby qui comprit de suite.

\- Le muséum de sciences à Londres, firent-ils en cœur.

\- Je m'en occupe ! répondit leur ami avec un air comique.

\- Hoodie et Masky t'accompagneront, ce n'est pas un petit endroit de pacotille et tu es encore inexpérimenté dans la discrétion, lança Slender avant de commencer à partir. Aiguise tes lames, jeune proxy, vous partez ce soir.

\- Bien, chef... Bon, à plus les mecs ! Tenez bon !

Le couple le salua de la main en le regardant sortir de la chambre, quand Sally se jeta sur les genoux de son frère, s'étant énormément inquiétée. Jack la rassura en lui caressant la tête, offrant un petit sourire à tout le monde. Ils parlèrent tranquillement, se tranquillisant par le fait, jusqu'à ce que la petite s'endorme. Sadako se porta volontaire pour la ramener dans sa chambre, leur souhaitant une bonne nuit. Les garçons se couchèrent en se serrant l'un contre l'autre, gardant les yeux ouvert avec une inquiétude leur tordant les boyaux.

Le sommeil ayant eu raison d'eux, ils se réveillèrent le lendemain par la sonnerie du portable de Jack, ce dernier l'éteignant en étreignant son amant. Le tueur grognait en se cachant contre sa poitrine, n'étant pas d'accord avec le fait qu'ils devaient se lever. Doucement ils rassemblèrent leurs esprits, le cannibale démarrant une série de baiser sur l'épaule, puis la nuque, avant d'atteindre les lèvres. Jeff se laissa séduire, entourant son cou de ses bras, le faisant doucement pivoter au dessus de lui en le mettant entre ses jambes. Jack comprit où il voulait en venir mais ils avaient déjà trop traîné au lit, il se sépara donc de lui en flattant sa hanche comme à un animal pour se lever. Déçu mais connaissant les raisons, le jeune fou le suivit tout de même jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Une fois propre et habillé, les adolescents descendirent à la cuisine, mangeant en tête à tête puisque leurs cadettes dormaient encore. Sentant le regard de son partenaire peser sur lui, le brun leva les yeux pour croiser les prunelles bleu glace, et acier l'interrogeant silencieusement.

\- Si jamais ça te reprend parce que cette pute touche à tes restes... Tu devrais rester ici, sinon ton charme se coupera devant tout le monde...

\- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, je ne pense pas qu'elle retente sa chance avant que les proxys ne lui tombe dessus. Je vais juste les sentir me toucher d'un peu partout et ça, ça va être assez perturbant, le rassura Jack en rendant la chose comique.

\- J'aurais dû y aller, alors, renchéri l'autre avec un petit sourire, essayant en vain de chasser ses craintes.

Jack passa une main sur sa nuque pour dégager ses longues mèches noires, lui faisant tourner la tête vers lui afin qu'il puisse l'embrasser doucement. Ils échangèrent énormément par le fait, s'appréciant pleinement avec la peur de se perdre. Des pas vinrent cependant vers eux et ils se séparèrent pour ne pas déranger. Une jeune femme passa sa tête dans la cuisine, cherchant visiblement quelqu'un, une horloge dans son œil gauche la laissant reconnaissable entre mille.

\- Yoh Clock work ! Tu cherches Toby ? la charia Jeff, tous connaissant la relation que commençait à entretenir les deux malédictions.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes..., bafouilla la jeune proxy en rougissant. On avait une mission et je me demandais ce qui lui prenait autant de temps, il dort encore ?

\- Non, mes restes ont été découvert et il est aller les chercher avec Hoodie et Masky sous ordre de Slender, répondit Jack. Depuis hier soir.

\- Ça explique bien des choses, bon je vais me charger de ma mission toute seule alors. Bonne journée ! les saluèrent-elle en repartant.

\- À plus !

\- Bonne mission !

\- Ah, au fait ! revint la brune. J'ai vue Jane traîner dans le coin, elle ne pourra pas passer notre dimension mais elle semblait préparer un mauvais coup.

\- On préviendra Slender, merci, répondit Jack.

Clock work repartit, laissant le cannibale se tourner vers Jeff qui avait l'air le plus ennuyé plaqué au visage.

\- C'est ça quand on sait pas faire son boulot, critiqua-t-il. Après les gens deviennent des malédictions et reviennent pour nous tuer.

\- Ah, ça va ! râla le tueur. Je l'ai buté pourtant ! Mais elle a eu le temps de me maudire, c'était malheureusement suffisant.

\- On devrait réellement la tuer, elle va finir par nous apporter des problèmes.

\- Je suis loin d'être contre mais Slender est persuadé qu'il pourra la faire basculer de notre côté. Il est comme un chien de berger qui rassemble tout et n'importe quoi...

Ils terminèrent leur repas et se préparèrent pour partir. Jane the killer avait vu le jour peu après Jeff, alors qu'il était encore l'apprenti de Laughing Jack. Un soir il s'était enhardie et avait pourchassé une jeune fille qui l'avait vu, assassinant sa famille sous ses yeux pour la tuer après. Il voulait qu'elle soit le plus effrayée possible mais au lieu de ça elle le maudit avant qu'il ne lui tranche la gorge. Elle s'était éteinte en tant qu'humaine en le couvant d'une haine profonde et sombre. Sans surprise il l'a revus quelques mois après, essayant de l'assassiner.

Elle portait une robe plutôt sexy et était des plus sensuelle et féminine, arborant son pseudo en étant incapable de sourire, ses yeux et ses lèvres entièrement noirs. La haine était réciproque, même si Jeff s'amusait beaucoup à la mettre hors d'elle en réussissant constamment à lui échapper. Elle avait un faible pour EJ, ignorant son couple, c'était le seul de la bande à être accepté et apprécié de la jeune femme. Ce n'était un secret pour personne mais Jack restait amical avec elle, n'ayant rien contre elle malgré qu'il s'en méfiait. Jeff par contre, avec sa jalousie exacerbée, n'avait qu'une envie : la tuer de nouveau. Cependant, Slender le retenait, voulant l'avoir dans l'équipe. Personne ne comprenait vraiment pourquoi, sûrement pour ses principes.

La malédiction n'avait rien de plus en dehors de sa capacité de téléportation et de sa vision similaire à EJ, permettant de voir les énergies sans barrières ni frontières. Plus d'une fois elle avait repéré des portails menant à leur dimension mais était incapable de le passer car Slender ne le lui autorisait pas. Elle avait bien évidement tenté de le berner une fois mais la figure paternelle décelait toujours la vérité, lisant dans les pensées les plus enfouies. Les proxys étaient sur le qui-vive avec elle, la gardant à l'œil car elle était dotée d'une ingéniosité incroyable, fourbe et manipulatrice. Toby a bien faillit tomber dans l'un de ses pièges mais heureusement il n'était pas complètement demeuré. Quant à Laughing Jack, il avait ouvertement dit s'en moquer royalement tant qu'elle ne touchait pas à Jeff. Si jamais un jour elle menaçait sérieusement sa vie, il n'hésitera pas une seconde.

Depuis Jane avait recruté deux autres filles, les ayant maudite facilement dû à leur fascination pour Jeff de leur vivant. Elles formaient un drôle de trio étant donné que la chef les manipulait toutes. Le but de Nina et Julie, prenant également le surnom "the killer" voulait tuer tout l'entourage de Jeff pour ne l'avoir qu'à elles seules. Elles cherchaient donc un moyen de pouvoir détruire les malédictions d'une façon ou d'une autre. C'était un trio dangereux, et beaucoup était d'accord sur le fait qu'elles devaient mourir.

C'est ainsi que Helen, appelé Bloody painter, avait rejoint le groupe de Slender, ayant été une victime par erreur des jeunes femmes. Aussi, son faible pour Jeff, ne passant pas du tout inaperçu de par sa drague mise en évidence, aida beaucoup à ce qu'il accepte de les rejoindre. Naturellement, il y avait des tensions entre lui et Jack, l'un n'appréciant pas que l'autre tourne autour du jeune fou. Leur communauté n'avait donc de cesse de grossir mais toutes les malédictions n'étaient à mettre dans le même lot. Les frangins espéraient juste que la figure paternelle s'en rende compte.


	6. Chapter 6

Oha-yoooo ! (=^▽^=)

Merci pour vos review, fav et suivit ! Merci également à tous les lecteurs silencieux qui suivent tout aussi assidûment les chapitres~ (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ* J'ai pas posté depuis un moment parce que je me suis plus penchée sur mes fictions sur Aventures et des jeux comme Kingdom, Rimworld ou Subnautica (︶ω︶) Comme je pars en excursion avec ma maman et mes toutous pendant trois ou quatre jours à partir de vendredi je vais essayer de poster le plus de chapitre que je peux pour vous faire patienter~

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage~ ( ﾉ^ω^)ﾉﾟ

 **P.S: Présence de Lemon !**

* * *

Les garçons arrivèrent au lycée, entendant la nouvelle d'un autre meurtre : c'était encore une amie de Sarah. De nombreux élèves soupçonnaient que toute la bande de terreur de la succube allait trépasser avant que ce ne soit le tour de la tête supérieure. Cette dernière n'était toujours pas sortie de l'hôpital, une opération lourde de la mâchoire la gardait alitée.

Passant outre, le couple mit en commun leur avancé avec Astrid en ce qui concernait le contrôle. La déléguée avait fait un travail formidable, s'associant parfaitement avec le reste, s'intéressant grandement à leur parties. Avide de connaissance, elle sembla mémoriser chaque mot, c'était un bon défaut d'après les garçons qui la charrièrent avec légèreté. Pour s'avancer et terminer aujourd'hui, ils déjeunèrent ensemble, Jack faisant mine de crocheter la bibliothèque pour qu'ils rassemblent leur travaux au chaud, sur une table.

La fin de la journée arriva rapidement et ce fut pas du luxe, les adolescents en avaient assez d'entendre les professeurs rabâcher l'importance du diplôme et la nécessité de réviser assidûment. Cette pression ne les concernait pas, et celle des autres élèves se méfiants d'eux et d'autres les admirant excessivement les poussaient doucement à bout.

\- Ah, je te jure, soupira Jeff en tournant les pages de son petit cahier, marchant avec EJ sur le chemin du retour, passant par un parc. Il va falloir que je reprenne un carnet pour écrire les autres noms ! Je devrais abrégé pour faire de la place, mais je peux pas en retirer plus...

\- Écrit plus petit, suggéra son compagnon en haussant les épaules, se penchant vers le carnet.

\- J'ai déjà du mal à me relire. J'ai juste prit un ancien cahier, je ne pensais pas que tant de monde me donnerait envie de les tuer.

Jack rit, ne regardant pas devant lui et par conséquent donnant un petit coup de pied dans le fauteuil d'un vieillard. Il se retourna et s'excusa, l'homme râlant contre lui avant de dévoiler son visage défiguré. Un œil manquait, caché par un bandeau, une lourde cicatrice barrant sa bouche de sa pommette au menton dévoilait un peu ses dents venant d'un appareil. D'autres balafres ingrates couvraient son visage, une main en plastique remplaçant celle de droite et deux doigts manquaient à la gauche. Jeff se pencha, trouvant quelque chose de familier. Il chercha en croisant le regard du vieux qui écarquilla son seul œil avec effrois, se reculant dans son fauteuil. Il était complètement pétrifié de stupeur, dévisageant gravement l'adolescent qui était totalement perdu.

\- Non... Non... C'est impossible...

Jack commença à reculer, attrapant lentement le poignet de son compagnon en comprenant que quelqu'un l'avait reconnu. Cependant, le vieux continua avant qu'il ne les tire hors d'ici.

\- Jeffrey Dahmer...

Le tueur se figea à son tour, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu son nom complet. Un sourire fou élargie ses lèvres d'un air démoniaque, son âme maudite vibrant d'une pulsion meurtrière en comprenant à qui il avait à faire. Il avait enfin reconnu ce tatouage de gang sur le cou fripé du vieillard.

\- Oh... toi aussi tu le devrais, Troy... Pas étonnant que tu t'en sois sortie, t'était le plus trouillard des trois, une vrais couille molle qui ne donnait que le dernier coup !

\- Non... Non, même si tu avais survécu..., bredouilla le vieux en perdant son souffle, pris d'une terreur intense. Tu ne devrais pas... Être si jeune...

Un rire dément passa les lèvres de l'adolescent, continuant de fixer l'ancien persécuteur de Liu et accessoirement lanceur de produit inflammable. Troy attrapa son cœur, faisant une crise cardiaque violente sous le choc qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Jeff admira son visage tordu au possible, cessant progressivement de rire, se délectant de la mort de cet enfoiré ; qu'il était bon de la sentir.

\- Papy ? Tu es là ? Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu sors tout seul ! cria une voix de femme au loin.

\- Merde, viens vite ! chuchota Jack en emportant son compagnon en courant.

Ils s'éloignèrent le plus vite possible, sortant du parc avant d'entendre un cri perçant et féminin. Jeff soupira, glissant ses mains dans sa poche ventrale, voyant son amant le dévisager.

\- Ah, les erreurs de débutant, que veux-tu... Toi, ça va ? tu tires une tête bizarre.

\- C'est juste... J'espère qu'il n'y en a pas d'autre, ça t'attirerait des ennuis...

\- Ne t'en fait pas, je suis certain que les deux autres sont bien mort !

\- Qui te dis que-

\- L'un je l'ai décapité et l'autre avait de la bouillit à la place du cœur, sourit le jeune homme, lui tapotant l'épaule pour le rassurer. Il n'y a que Troy que j'avais juste égorgé, mais j'étais à bout de force et brûlé vif, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il ne soit pas mort. Enfin, qu'il ne l'était pas à ce moment là malgré tout le sang qu'il a perdu. J'aurais dû vérifier les certificats de décès mais j'ai toujours repoussé l'échéance...

Il déglutit, ayant perdu son assurance au fur et à mesure qu'il avait prolongé son aveu. Jack soupira, regardant autour d'eux, trépignant sur place, puis l'attrapa par la taille. Surpris, Jeff leva la tête pour croiser son regard avant que ses lèvres ne se colle aux siennes. Un frisson le parcouru alors qu'une vague de faiblesse l'empêcha de le repousser, appréciant le baiser jusqu'à ce qu'il se finisse. Les gens les dévisagèrent mais ils n'y firent nullement attention et reprirent leur chemin. Jack se tortilla à nouveau, replaçant sans cesse ses vêtements comme si une nuée d'insectes le démangeait.

\- Ils ont trouvé tes restes, donc ? rit son partenaire, trouvant ses gesticulations très amusantes.

\- C'est vraiment horrible ! Putain, je sens bien que c'est Toby, en plus !

Jeff explosa de son rire si particulier, attirant les regards sur lui, les gens s'écartant en les croisant. Après quelques minutes de marches, Jack se calma et le silence retomba, le faisant se tourner vers l'autre en l'interrogeant du regard.

\- Je repensais juste, commença le tueur. Il était dans le Minnesota, à Milwaukee. Il a dû changer d'État pour refaire sa vie.

\- Pas de bol, plaisanta son amant avec un ton léger, le faisant sourire.

Il resta sombrement triste, les événements lui rappelant bien trop de souvenir pour qu'il soit aussi insensible qu'il ne voulait le faire croire. Le cannibale l'emporta donc avec lui alors qu'ils allaient tourner dans la ruelle menant au portail de leur dimension.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna le jeune fou.

\- On va profiter un peu, après tout on a fait nos devoirs et aucun contrôle à revoir, expliqua l'autre en le charmant d'un regard. On rentrera avant le couvre-feu, Slender n'aura rien à dire, on racontera juste qu'on est allé en salle d'étude.

Intéressé par la proposition, Jeff se laissa séduire et le suivit en souriant. Ils se prirent un milk-shake, tentant des goûts improbables qui leur plu à leur grande surprise, allant ensuite à un centre commercial. Le tueur trouva un lot de couteaux fortement intéressants, étalant ses connaissances sur l'acier et les lames différentes. Jack l'écouta attentivement, restant près de lui, tous deux se touchant dès que possible en parlant bas pour que eux seuls s'entendent. Leur intimité était donc nettement visible et ils n'avaient cure du regard des autres, c'était leur moment. Ils se baladèrent ensuite en ville, laissant le crépuscule se compléter.

\- C'était marrant, soupira Jeff avec aise, admirant ses nouveaux ustensiles de travaille. Je vais bien m'amuser avec ça ! Hey, ça dit qu'on se fasse un plan ce soir ? J'ai hâte de les utiliser !

\- Des plans pour toi j'en ai beaucoup, lança son compagnon d'une voix séductrice, se rapprochant de lui alors qu'ils marchaient parmi les ruelles.

\- Mais j'en ai tout autant aussi, répondit-t-il en entrant dans le jeu, se mettant face à lui en plaçant ses bras autour de ses épaules. Au milieux des corps, c'est excitant...

\- Je crois me rappeler, fit Jack en lui attrapant les cuisses pour le porter, l'autre sautant pour lui faciliter la tâche.

Il le plaqua contre le mur, tous deux se souvenant de la véritable orgie qu'ils s'étaient faites parmi les cadavres et le sang. Ils sentirent leur charme s'effacer naturellement, se retrouvant tel qu'ils étaient vraiment, admirant la transition avant de sourire plus encore. Ils se jetèrent sur les lèvres de l'autre, échangeant des baisers fiévreux en se touchant avec passion. Jack déboucla la ceinture du tueur qui fit de même, sortant et collant leur sexe l'un contre l'autre pour commencer à bouger les reins. Ils gémirent parmi les embrassades langoureuses, la force démesurée de Jeff en tant que malédiction écrasa un peu les hanches de son amant qui lui empoigna les cuisses. Ainsi porté fermement, l'autre se détendit et se concentra sur leur bassin, les caressant.

\- Ah... Ahn, c'est bon, soupira-t-il d'une voix enraillée et tendue sous le plaisir, souriant. Mais... Anh, plus... EJ... EJ, plus...

L'interpellé plongea dans son cou, fermant les yeux en lui faisant un suçon. Ces suppliques le mettaient à bout, et le lanceur de ces dernières le savait parfaitement, choisissant le ton et les mots avec soins. Jeff frotta ses jambes contre lui, ondulant souplement du bassin en récupérant sa bouche par la tentation, le couvant d'un regard brûlant. L'amateur de chair humaine le fixa, le dissuadant de prononcer ces mots qui le feraient céder, amusant beaucoup trop son bourreau. Ce dernier l'enlaça en dirigeant sa bouche à son oreille, la léchant du bout de la langue.

\- Prends-moi..., geignit-il d'une petite voix, presque fragile, ne s'associant pas du tout à son sourire diabolique.

Jack donna un violent coup de rein pour le brusquer contre le mur, lui faisant pousser un gémissement plus fort que les précédents. Jeff ricana, ayant ressentit tous les frissons qui avaient ébranlé le corps de son partenaire. Il savait exactement quel point toucher pour en faire ce qu'il désirait.

\- Attends d'être à la maison..., tenta de résister le jeune homme, plongeant ses yeux vides et noirs dans les siens, l'embrassant à pleine bouche en resserrant sa poigne sur ses cuisses.

\- Non, maintenant..., continua l'autre de la même façon que précédemment, la tension montant de plus en plus. Maintenant... Ici... Anh, EJ...

\- Attends..., répéta-t-il en fermant les paupières, pressé contre lui, continuant de bouger dans des gestes se faisant raides.

\- Jacky...

Il ne put plus rien à l'entente de son sobriquet, attrapant le pantalon de l'autre en poussant un grognement rauque, le relevant jusqu'à mi-cuisses. Jeff sourit largement, laissant sa tête retomber contre le mur en observant le garçon faire, pleinement satisfait de la tournure des choses. Il se sentait pulser de l'intérieur, gémissant lorsqu'un premier doigt le traversa avec bien plus de facilité qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Le cannibale sourit alors avec taquinerie, lui jetant un regard sensuel en se rapprochant de ses lèvres.

\- Déjà si humide ?

\- Avec toi, toujours...

Le dominant continua de le préparer, précipitant les choses le plus vite possible, les caresses contre sa virilité glissant sur celle de son amant l'approchant de la fin. Après une petite minute, il se plaça, soulevant un peu l'adolescent qui l'aida en le dirigeant où il le fallait, gémissant avec lui pendant l'union. Jack n'attendit pas pour commencer à bouger, faisant pâmer son partenaire qui s'accrocha à son dos et à ses cheveux. Ils s'embrassèrent avec empressement, la faible douleur bien loin derrière le plaisir lubrique monté à son apogée à cause de leurs jeux.

Rapidement ils perdirent leur sourire tentateur, geignant l'un contre l'autre, s'enlaçant avec force. L'excitation de l'interdit s'associa au fait qu'ils pourraient être surpris, sous leur forme maudite qui plus est. La pression augmenta alors que Jeff plongea dans son cou, le mordant sous l'émotion, la sensation de ses jambes se faisant emporter par le mouvement étant l'un de ses points faibles. Que c'est bon, par l'enfer, que c'est bon. Ses yeux se levèrent pour scruter la ruelle afin de voir s'ils étaient seuls, se faisant régulièrement déconcentré par son orgasme approchant à grand pas. Soudainement, devant lui, il vit une silhouette qu'il reconnu rapidement et paniqua. Il tenta alors de prévenir son compagnon.

\- EJ !

Lui même se contracta en entendant sa voix qui n'avait pas du tout le ton urgent qu'elle aurait dû avoir, juste plus aiguë et présentatrice de soumission. Jack s'enhardit, accélérant en donnant des coups plus puissant, grognant contre lui avant d'aller récupérer ses lèvres. Faible face à l'acte délicieux, ils se laissèrent hypnotiser et finirent ensemble, bougeant encore deux ou trois fois alors que les émotions se dissipaient lentement. Jack se délia de son corps, se reposant contre son épaule tout autant à bout de souffle que lui, glissant ses doigts pour faire ressortir la semence qui s'écoula jusqu'au sol.

\- EJ..., reprit Jeff en faisant une pression sur son épaule.

\- Quoi ?...

\- Derrière...

\- Hum, sourit son amant en allant l'embrasser. Encore ?

\- Non, rétorqua-t-il en le repoussant, regardant derrière lui.

Le cannibale tourna la tête, la peur au ventre avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Oh, Jane. La jeune femme avait ses mains sur sa bouche, choquée au possible. Les amants se rhabillèrent rapidement en entendant ses comparses arriver. Ils prirent la fuite ensemble en courant, passant le portail dimensionnel et vérifiant qu'il soit bien fermé après leur passage. Encore essoufflé, le couple prit appuis sur leurs genoux en finissant de refermer leur pantalon. Après une petite minute, Jeff explosa de rire, attirant le regard interrogateur de Jack qui trouvait la situation plutôt grave.

\- Je suppose qu'elle est au courant maintenant !

\- Putain, t'es trop con, souffla le garçon à la peau bleue-grise sombre, baissant la tête.

\- C'est pas trop tôt ! tonna une voix masculine et autoritaire derrière eux, les faisant sursauter.

\- Yoh, Slendy !

\- Pardon pour le retard..., s'excusa Jack en se redressant, un sourire impossible à combattre étirant sans arrêt ses lèvres. On a eu... Un... Humr ! Un imprévu...

\- Un gros et long imprévu, rectifia sensuellement Jeff en lui lançant un regard en coin.

\- Bon sang, rouspéta la figure paternelle. Vous auriez pu attendre d'être dans une chambre ! Personne ne vous a vu au moins ?

\- Hahahaha !

\- Jeff ! Tu ne m'aides pas !

\- C'est pas vrais..., soupira-t-il en posant ses doigts sur ses orbites. Il est mort ?

\- Bah en fait... C'était Jane...

\- De mieux en mieux... Rentrez, et n'espérez pas avoir de dessert ce soir !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en branle..., marmonna le tueur avec insolence, plongeant ses mains dans sa poche.

\- C'était un gâteau au nutella.

Le jeune fou se retourna gravement vers lui, se jetant subitement à ses pieds en s'accrochant à ses jambes et chercha à marchander par tous les moyen possible. Slender resta sur sa décision mais ça ne découragea pas Jeff qui se laissa traîner alors que l'autre marchait, amusant Jack qui les suivit. Après plusieurs mètres, le chef de famille s'agaça et attrapa l'adolescent de ses tentacules pour le transporter la tête en bas en le bâillonnant. Comme il ne se taisait toujours pas, il fouetta ses fesses, lui faisant pousser un cri plus aiguë que la normale sous la surprise. Profondément gêné, et signant son abandon, Jeff se stoppa.

Slender les emmena tout d'abord à la crypte, les intriguant en premier lieu, les torches s'allumant habituellement d'elles même à leur passage. Ils descendirent dans les profondeurs pour atteindre l'endroit où sont les restes de la fratrie. Sally était à l'autre bout de la salle, une statue à son effigie représenté avec son nounours. Jeff était sur le mur d'à côté, le cercueil en pierre comportant aussi le squelette de Sadako. De l'autre côté, la dalle était ouverte, laissant deviner ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Jack s'approcha lentement de la tombe, son compagnon derrière lui qui attrapa son bras par habitude alors qu'ils se penchèrent sur les restes.

C'était le rituel qu'ils avaient, avant de refermer définitivement le sarcophage, disant en quelque sorte adieux à leur ancienne vie. Toby les avait tous ré-ouvert par curiosité, n'ayant nullement besoin de sermon pour entrer dans une phase de dépression étrange. Il aurait comprit pas mal de chose et respectait bien plus ses collègues qu'à ses premiers jours.

Découvrant le squelette de Jack, Jeff fut plutôt surpris du bon état des os, en dehors de l'entaille faite à la scie sur le fémur droit. Contrairement à lui, le sien était en partie brisé dû à sa chute d'un toit de hangar. Malgré ce qu'il aurait pu croire, il n'était pas celui qui avait les restes dans le pire état. D'après ce qu'il avait pu entendre de Toby dans un début de confession, celui de Hoodie était le plus grave.

Reprenant son attention sur le cadavre de son amant, l'adolescent y découvrit une vilaine fracture au tibia et péroné, mal ressoudée si ce n'est pas du tout. Sûrement la dernière blessure qu'il a subit avant de mourir. Il ne savait pas grand chose sur sa mort, le jeune homme restait assez réservé là dessus. Maintenant qu'il avait ses restes sous les yeux, ses anciennes questions lui brûla à nouveau les lèvres. Il était également terriblement soulagé de savoir le squelette en sécurité, il n'y avait plus aucun risque pour que son amant le quitte prématurément.

Jack leva la tête vers Slender pour lui faire signe, affecté par le moment. L'adulte referma la dalle de pierre, suivant ses enfants à l'extérieur par la suite. Ils rentrèrent en silence au manoir, le cannibale retrouvant brusquement le sourire pour accueillir ses cadettes et Smile dog. Bien qu'il savait que c'était totalement faux, Jeff ne dit rien et simula tout autant. La soirée se passa doucement, le fou essayant de négocier à nouveau pour avoir du gâteau mais n'arriva à rien, les autres l'empêchant de piquer dans leur assiette.

Jeff rejoint la chambre de son compagnon, complotant dans le but de piquer une part de dessert dans la cuisine. Jack ne fit que l'écouter d'une oreille, un regard étrange posé sur lui, indéchiffrable. Le tueur finit par se taire, l'observant à son tour, une longue minute passa ainsi sans qu'il ne sache quoi faire et pourquoi l'autre réagissait si bizarrement. Pour débloquer la situation, il s'avança sur le lit et vint l'embrasser doucement. Il se fit alors plaquer contre le matelas, la tête sur l'oreiller, avant de recevoir un autre baiser intense. Bien qu'il ne comprit pas pourquoi, il ressentit le besoin de l'autre et le laissa lui faire l'amour. Par la suite ils restèrent allongé côte à côte, fixant le plafond, un silence pas si désagréable que ça régnant dans la pièce. Cependant, intrigué et un peu inquiet, Jeff prit la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Comment ça ? demanda Jack en tournant la tête vers lui.

\- Bah... T'es bizarre depuis qu'on a mis ton squelette dans la crypte.

\- Ça m'a fait une drôle d'impression, mais ça va.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Bien sûr, grâce à toi, l'embrassa-t-il chastement avant de revenir à sa place.

La sincérité de ses mots le rassura et fit également bondir son cœur. Seulement, sa curiosité n'était pas assouvit et il comptait bien connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé bizarre ?

\- C'est passé, c'est rien.

\- Dis-moi.

\- C'est bon, je te dis, grogna le cannibale en commençant à rougir en fixant à nouveau le plafond.

\- Héhé ! Allez dis-moi ! rit-il un peu en montant sur son bassin, l'obligeant à le regarder.

\- Ah, ce que t'es chiant !

Ils bataillèrent doucement, se pinçant et se chatouillant. Les rires fusèrent dans la pièce avant que Jack ne s'avoue vaincu, acceptant de tout avouer. Fier de sa réussite, le tueur attendit avec patience, l'observant avec bien plus de tendresse qu'il ne l'aurait cru. L'autre sourit un peu avant de déglutir en détournant le regard, légèrement intimidé.

\- J'ai repensé à ma vie d'avant... Et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me dire que si je n'avais pas choisi de prendre le train du lendemain, on ne se serait jamais connu.

Surpris, Jeff se figea, sentant des battements plus fort raisonner dans sa poitrine. Ensuite il fut stupéfait d'en apprendre plus sur le passif de son amant, tentant sa chance, il posa d'autres questions.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si tu avais pris celui de la journée ?

\- J'aurais atteint Londres et trouvé un travail tout bête en usine, ils recrutaient car besoin de mains d'œuvre. J'aurais réussi à me faire un petit pécule, j'aurais grimpé dans l'industrie et obtenu un appartement. J'aurais sûrement rencontré une femme et fondé une famille. Ou bien, alors que tu aurais fais un voyage en Angleterre tu aurais aperçu un vieillard entre deux poubelles dans une ruelle...

Rien que l'idée le rendait maussade. Il le complétait tant, sans lui il se sentirait tellement vide. Slender lui même l'avait dit : " Je suis loin de ne pas approuver votre relation, au contraire, je vois bien à quel point elle est bénéfique pour toi. ".

Jack attrapa ses mains dans les siennes, se redressant pour s'asseoir en s'adossant au mur, plaçant un oreiller dans son dos et gardant son compagnon sur lui. Ce dernier le regardait intensément, voulant visiblement la suite de l'histoire.

\- Pourquoi tu as décidé de prendre le train suivant ?

\- J'étais sans abris, Jeffy, je n'avais pas le moindre sou. Je volais pour vivre et encore, même les plus riches n'avaient pas de nourriture, c'est pour ça que j'ai commencé le cannibalisme. Pour quitter la bourgade on devait donc frauder, grimper clandestinement dans les trains de marchandises mais ce jour là... Les forces de l'ordre ont découvert le plan et ont embarqué tout le monde alors que j'arrivais, j'ai préféré prendre mes jambes à mon cou et tenter ma chance le lendemain.

\- C'est là que tu es mort ?

\- Oui, les autres sans abris du quartier avaient découvert mes "penchants" et on décidé de m'enfermer dans une pièce d'usine détruite par les bombardements. Pour être certain que je n'en sorte pas par moi même ils m'ont crevé les yeux, que je ne puisse pas voir la sortie. Ils espéraient pouvoir avoir une prime ou quelques rations. Je suis resté enfermé dans cette petite pièce, la jambe cassée, n'ayant qu'un peu d'eau grâce aux pluies fréquentes. Cependant, sans rien pour me nourrir, pas même un petit rongeur, j'ai fini affamé avec une infection grave. Je suppose qu'ils sont revenus après m'avoir longuement oublié et m'ont balancé dans une fausse quelconque, la recouvrant de terre et de goudron.

Le récit enfin complètement dévoilé, Jeff se sentit étrangement bizarre, connaissant désormais tout sur son homme. Voyant celui-ci sombrer à nouveau dans ses sombres souvenirs, il vint déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, le soutenant d'un regard triste.

\- J'avais vu des gens monter plus à l'avant du train, j'aurais pu y aller aussi, continua Jack, la gorge serrée. Seulement j'ai eu peur d'être arrêté et envoyé dans des camps de travail... Il s'est fallut d'une simple seconde pour que ma vie change radicalement et que... Je ne te rencontre pas... Que Sally reste dans les bois d'à côté et que Slender n'ai pas l'idée de nous rassembler... Sadako aurait pu rester éternellement dans son puits, renvoyée ou détruite, et toi aussi... Une seconde, une toute petite seconde et tout aurait été différent...

Ils s'observèrent en silence, les confessions allant de plus en plus loin, les rendant fébriles. Ils ne s'étaient jamais autant confié sur ce qu'ils ressentaient. Gêné, ils préférèrent s'embrasser, cherchant à calmer les battements de leur cœur mais en vain. Jeff l'enlaça ensuite en entourant son cou de ses bras, se cachant dans son cou.

\- Je suis heureux que... Tu es choisi de prendre le second... Sans toi, je ne m'en serais pas sorti non plus...

Touché, l'amateur de chair humaine le resserra contre lui, caressant ses cheveux et déposant un baiser dans son cou. Son partenaire y répondit de la même façon, semblant hésiter, essayant de dire ce qui lui brûlait les lèvres mais en vint. Les petits mots, pourtant simple, n'arrivèrent pas à sortirent mais ils se firent facilement comprendre, flottant dans le silence de leur étreinte. Jack accentua une caresse sur son crâne, avouant la même chose. Ils ne pouvaient pas se le dire de vive voix, ce n'était pas leur style, ils faisaient passer bien plus par un court silence.

Ils se couchèrent, perdu dans leur bras en se couvrant de la couverture, et s'endormirent tranquillement. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure, Slender vint les réveiller, ressortant pour les laisser émerger. Le couple finit par se motiver après de longues minutes, allant se doucher ensemble et se préparer avant d'aller à table. Pendant le petit-déjeuné ils furent emplit d'attention pour l'autre, caressant le bras ou la main, essuyant une miette sur le coin de la bouche. Ils s'échangèrent de nombreux regard intense parmi le silence. Leurs cadettes ne dirent rien, amusées de les voir aussi tendre l'un envers l'autre. Toby les coupa dans leur routine en s'installant à table, chantonnant.

\- Tu sembles de bonne humeur, remarqua Sally.

\- Je reprends du service ! annonça-t-il gaiement sous les applaudissements de la fratrie, s'inclinant tel un comédien.

\- C'est grâce à la réussite de la mission d'hier ? demanda Jack.

\- Ouais. Désolé pour t'avoir boulotté et tripoté dans tout les sens mais dans l'action on a dû tout mettre dans un sac à l'arrache. Des imprévues, des imprévues !

\- L'important c'est le résultats final !... Tout a brûlé ?

\- Majoritairement~ Anh~

\- Ça m'aurait surpris, rit Jeff avec les autres. Au fait, Clock work te cherchait hier, pour votre mission apparemment.

\- Ah ? fit distraitement le garçon aux hachettes, se servant un bol de céréale.

\- T'aurais pu aller rapidement la voir pour la prévenir, tu peux te téléporter, non ?

Toby sembla esquiver la question en l'ignorant, baissant son masque et retirant ses lunettes pour commencer à manger. Les quatre autres sourirent alors vicieusement.

\- Tu y es allé, ricana Jack.

\- Et il s'est passé quelque chose, chantonna Sally en gigotant Charlie.

\- Des choses intéressantes, renchéri Jeff, se rapprochant du brun qui recula le haut de son corps. Allez raconte !

\- Dis nous, sourit Sadako.

\- Je ne suis pas obligé ! rétorqua-t-il.

\- Ça fait bien trois ans qu'on suit votre histoire, lança le cannibale en haussant les épaules. Crache le morceau, ou on risque de fouiner...

\- Ok, ok ! céda le jeune proxy, levant les mains en symbole d'abandon, devenant terriblement gêné en se frottant la nuque. Je suis allé la voir avant de partir...

\- Et ? firent les frangins enthousiastes.

\- Comment dire... On s'est salué donc, reportant notre petite sortie...

\- Et ? Accouche, merde ! râla Jeff avec impatience.

\- Elle...

\- Oui ?

\- Elle m'a embrassé...

La fratrie applaudit, le félicitant alors qu'il était profondément gêné, un sourire impossible à combattre aux lèvres. Slender arriva avec son thé et son journal, demandant la raison de ce refus et ses protégés le mirent au courant malgré les protestations de Toby. La figure paternelle tapota la tête du garçon avec bienveillance, lui demandant de prendre bien soin de la jeune femme. Le brun hocha la tête, encore intimidé par autant d'encouragement et de sollicitude.

Les quatre frangins finirent de manger et prirent leur sac pour quitter le manoir, Smile dog les accompagnant pendant la traverser de la forêt. Avant de passer le portail, Jeff lui promit de ramener un humain à manger. L'animal démoniaque montra son enthousiasme en s'agitant avec un large sourire. Les trois autres furent obligés d'arracher l'adolescent au chien, sous peine qu'ils seraient encore là dans une heure. Ils se rendirent à l'école, les petites prenant sur elles mais leurs aînés pouvaient sentir leur réticence et les comprenaient parfaitement. Ils firent de leur mieux pour ne pas y penser et passèrent au casier de chacun pour prendre leurs affaires avant d'aller en classe.

Ce ne fut qu'en deuxième partie de mâtiner qu'ils durent faire leur exposé avec Astrid, la professeur sembla impressionnée par les détails et le vocabulaire. La partie de la rouquine fut tout autant riche et la classe ne put s'empêcher de les dévisager, suspicieux. Les adolescents reprirent leur place, la professeur notant leur travail, leur donnant un A+ ; la note maximale. Le couple soupira de soulagement. Slender ne devrait rien avoir à redire là dessus. Lorsque vint l'heure de midi, une fille timide accosta Jeff, elle lui disait quelque chose mais impossible de remettre le doigt sur son nom.

\- C'est moi qui t'ai donné mon numéro l'autre jour, se présenta-t-elle à nouveau, mais il n'entendit pas son nom. On devait aller au cinéma ensemble, et justement ce soir il y a un film qui semble sympa...

\- Ah euh... Désolé mais j'ai d'autre projet, déclara le jeune homme en posant le dos de sa main contre le torse de Jack, essayant d'être le plus naturel possible et résistant à se coller à lui par réflexe.

\- Oh ce n'est pas grave, si tu es libre demain-

\- Bon je vais être plus clair : ça ne m'intéresse pas, désolé.

L'adolescente se bloqua, surprise d'un changement aussi subit, les regardant partir avec un air de chien battu. Jack le félicita à demi pour ne pas avoir été trop cru mais déclara qu'il avait encore grandement besoin d'entraînement.

Majoritairement, la journée fut ennuyante et les élèves énervants. L'environnement scolaire leur devenait peu à peu insupportable. Ils rentrèrent aussi vite que possible dès que les cours furent terminé. Le couple put entre-voir la mine déconfite que Gwen, la hantise de leur oncle ayant visiblement déjà commencé. Une fois au manoir, Hoodie vint à leur rencontre dans le hall d'entrée. Les choses étaient trop calme, leur protecteur était absent et même Smile dog n'était pas là. Un humain était fraîchement enfermé dans le parc du chien, par les bon soins de Jeff et sa promesse du matin.

\- Posez juste vos sac, nous avons tous une mission de pistage.

\- De quoi ? souffla Jeff. On est pas tous fait pour ça...

\- C'est Clock work, elle a disparu.

Choqués, les jeunes gens posèrent leurs affaires de cours et sortirent en courant pour suivre le proxy. Sur le chemin la fratrie se renseigna.

\- Depuis combien de temps elle n'a pas fait de rapport ? demanda Jack.

\- Hier, elle devait voir Toby et c'est lui qui est venu nous voir, elle n'avait aucune raison de manquer leur rendez-vous de ce midi.

\- La dimension a été fouillée ? fit à son tour Sadako.

\- Totalement, et ses restes sont toujours dans la crypte, intacte, on ne sait donc pas ce qui s'est passé.

\- Jeff, commença le cannibale. Tu m'as dit que tu pouvais voyager au travers des corps et des esprits, depuis ses restes tu crois que tu pourrais voir quelque chose ?

\- Elle ne va pas aimé mais c'était mon idée.

\- Hoodie !

\- Maksy, tu as quelque chose ?

\- Rien, et Smile dog non plus.

Le tireur d'élite parla du plan du tueur et le schizophrène approuva l'idée, tous se tenant une épaule pour se diriger vers la crypte par téléportation. Une fois sur place, ils entrèrent et restèrent au rez-de-chaussé, Hoodie allant vers une tombe à droite pour repousser la plaque de pierre. Jeff s'approcha avec Sadako, lui tenant la main dans le but d'avoir le maximum de résultat. Ils observèrent les restes à moitié brûlés et encore en décomposition. La proxy n'était décédée que depuis cinq ans, il était tout à fait normal que son cadavre soit encore couvert de chairs noircies et pourrissantes.

Quelque chose attira l'attention des frangins, Sadako soulevant le tee-shirt pour voir le ventre. Ils se figèrent, se demandant ce que cette blessure faisait là. Aussi, la noirceur et l'énergie que le corps était censé dégager, n'était pas présente. C'était le calme plat, trop plat.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Toby en arrivant, les voyant au dessus de la tombe de sa bien aimée. Vous avez une piste ?

\- Jeff va tenter de voir par télépathie où elle est, il le fait juste en touchant le corps, expliqua Sally.

\- Vraiment ? Vas-y, dépêche-toi, mec !

\- C'est que...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends !

\- Juste, Masky, vient voir... Dis-moi, c'est censé être là ça ?

Il pointa à l'homme la blessure visiblement faite au couteau, dirigée vers le cœur, elle était comme brûlée avec des veinures lumineuses et verte. Le traqueur passa sa main sur la marque, la retirant peu après en prenant une pause qui n'augurait rien de bon. Il se recula lentement par la suite, reprenant sa place à côté de Hoodie. Une ambiance sombre alourdit l'air, agitant Toby qui regarda tout le monde baisser tristement la tête.

\- Allez, Jeffy... Dépêche toi ! Bordel mais bouge ton cul ! ordonna le brun avec une voix qui se brisa, la gorge serrée comme un étau.

\- Toby..., commença celui-ci en venant vers lui, posant une main sur son épaule alors qu'il s'effondrait peu à peu. Mec, je suis désolé mais... Je ne peux plus rien faire...

Le jeune proxy tomba à genoux, serrant les poings en fondant en larmes. Il retira ses lunettes d'un geste brusque, acceptant l'étreinte de Sally qui pleura avec lui. Slender arriva subitement, posant une main sur l'épaule du garçon avant de regarder les autres qui étaient également abattu. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il comprenne, surtout avec la tombe ouverte de la disparue. Les arbres morts devant la crypte s'enflammèrent d'un coup par la pensée de Toby, claquant avec rage et émanant une lumière terne. Ils firent tous un instant de silence pour se recueillir.

Après le temps qu'il leur fallut pour se remettre, ils commencèrent à enquêter sur la mort loin d'être normale de leur amie. Slender demanda à Toby s'il voulait rester et ce dernier accepta en essuyant vainement ses joues. Jeff l'accueillit à ses côtés en lui tenant l'épaule pour montrer son soutient.

\- C'est fait par un objet magique, pas vrais ? demanda le tueur à son tuteur.

\- Oui, mais ça n'a pas été fait ici, donc pas de traître.

\- Personne n'a touché à ses restes ? s'étonnèrent les autres. Mais alors comment...

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée... Aller dans la dernière ville où elle devait se rendre. En Russie me semble-t-il. Et examinez chaque recoin. Les enfants, vous n'irez pas à l'école demain, on doit élucider ce mystère en premier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Sadako.

\- Je vais demander à Zalgo de voir ça, il saura sûrement par quoi ça a été fait.

\- C'est une nouvelle malédiction dans le même style que toi et Sada ? s'inquiéta Jeff en déglutissant.

\- Non, c'est l'œuvre d'un objet enchanté mais lequel, aucune idée. Dispersez-vous et tuez qui conque vous croiserez. Toby... Ça va aller ?

\- Oui, je veux coincer ce fils de pute, grogna sombrement le jeune homme.

\- Oncle LJ est déjà sur place, plus de personnel ne pourra que faire accélérer la recherche. Bon courage à tous.

Ils hochèrent la tête et apprirent le nom de la ville par l'éploré, Clock work lui avait parler d'un bref travail là bas. Les proxys les téléportèrent et tous mirent la main à la pâte. Avant de partir, Jeff tendit sa paume vers le ventre de sa sœur qui plaça les siennes à côté. Une masse noir et goudronneuse apparaissant par dessus ses vêtements avant qu'un couteau de cuisine ne sorte. La capacité incroyable surpris tout le monde, ils n'étaient visiblement pas au bout de leur surprise avec ces deux là. Masky échangea un regard avec Hoodie, ce dernier pouvait faire de même pour transporter plus d'arme à feu. Ils se dispersèrent par la suite dans toute la ville.


	7. Chapter 7

Oha-yooo~

Merci pour les reviews précédentes ( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/ Comme promis un autre chapitre pour vous faire patienté pendant que je crapahutes avec mes toutous dans la forêt ! Bien évidement j'ai pas grand chose à raconter donc je pense vous laissez après ces quelques mots ! ( ° v°)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage~ °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

* * *

La nuit tombée, tous sortirent de leur cachette pour rechercher la moindre trace du passage de Clock work. Ceux pouvant être les plus discret, profitèrent pour continuer leur recherche lorsque le jour se leva mais les autres se réunirent, mettant leurs avancés en commun. L'ambiance était lourde et Toby, particulièrement affecté, se cachant derrière ses lunettes pour pleurer. Cruel décision du sort, ce fut lui qui trouva le soir suivant la montre qui était dans l'orbite de la jeune femme. Ils rentrèrent bredouille, rien n'étant sur les lieux du crime et encore moins en ville. Des centaines de personnes perdirent la vie en s'approchant d'un peu trop près, sans aucun doute que la presse humaine en parlera.

Les jeunes gens rentrèrent donc au manoir, déposant la montre à gousset sur la table devant Slender et Zalgo, un lourd silence prenant place. Le démon soupira, prenant l'objet pour l'examiner mais ne ressentit rien en dehors de la détresse qu'à ressentit la proxy, cependant il n'en dit rien, pour Toby.

\- Qu'as-tu découverts en examinant la blessure sur les restes de Clock work ? demanda Jack.

\- C'est bien dû à une arme maudite, une lame pour être exacte. Elle tient son origine du moyen-âge en Pologne. Une magicienne a enchanté une lame qui ne peut tuer que les démons et la noirceur : nous en sommes.

\- Ah merde..., souffla Jeff.

\- La lame de la vierge ? demanda Hoodie avec stupéfaction. Mais je croyais qu'elle avait disparu, détruite par une sorcière à la renaissance.

\- Visiblement, la dite sorcière n'a rien pu faire. Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse la détruire de toute façon, répondit l'entité sombre.

\- On peut la retrouver par sa trace énergétique ? fit Sadako.

\- Quelqu'un pouvant passer par les objets de réflexion nous permettrait de savoir à qui nous avons à faire, sous-entendit-il en se tournant vers Slender qui se tendit brusquement.

\- Elle ?! Non hors de question ! J'ai des enfants maintenant, elle pourrait-

\- Arrête de chercher des excuses et va la chercher ! s'agaça son vieil ami.

\- Qui ça ? lança Jeff, aussi perdu que les autres.

\- Mais ça ne vous regarde en rien, bande de curieux !

\- Oh...

\- Dad S... Tu rougis ?

\- Ohoh~

\- Slendy~

\- Non ! Elle pourrait tous vous tuer, elle n'ai techniquement pas de notre côté.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Masky en croisant les bras, son sourire dissimulé par son masque mais s'entendant dans sa voix.

\- Disons que Slendy et elle..., commença Zalgo en faisant des gestes vagues dans le vide, laissant aux autres comprendre qu'il y avait eu une histoire compliquée.

\- Pff ! Hihihi !

\- Hey, tu nous avais caché ça !

\- Parce que ça ne vous regarde pas !

\- Essaye de lui parler, retrouver une lame capable de tous nous tuer l'intéressera, rien que pour sa propre sécurité.

\- Merci EJ. Tes protégés sont beaucoup plus raisonnable que toi. Où est donc passé ton sens de l'exemple, hum ?

\- Ah, c'est bon, c'est bon... Tu pourrais le faire toi aussi !

\- Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi qu'elle me déteste.

Slender soupira longuement, peu motivé à retrouver cette personne avec qui il avait eu un passif.

\- Je peux venir ? pouffa sadiquement Jeff.

\- Non !

\- C'est pas une mauvaise idée, ils sont de la même trempe.

\- Zalgo, je t'en pris ! Je ne mettrais pas mes enfants en danger aussi impunément !

\- Je ne suis pas un putain de faible ! se vexa le jeune homme.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais cette femme... Elle est un démon, au même titre que Zalgo et moi, par conséquent elle peut te tuer d'un claquement de doigt.

Les protégés de Slender le regardèrent de plus en plus intrigué, se demandant qui était cette femme. Jeff se calma et haussa les épaules.

\- Zalgo a dit que je pourrais m'entendre avec elle, on peut essayer.

\- Je n'ai pas envie que-

\- Je suis sûr que ça ira, sourit-il. Et puis on manque de temps, on doit retrouver le fils de chien qui s'en ai prit à Clock work.

L'adulte passa une main sur son crâne blanc, hésitant encore une minute avant de baisser littéralement les bras en soupirant. Il prit donc les devants, laissant Jeff le suivre. Ce dernier se fit stopper par Jack, se retournant vers lui avec surprise avant de sentir ses lèvres fondre sur les siennes, faisant bondir son cœur. Comprenant sa crainte par les précédentes mise en garde, il lui donna un autre baiser avant de s'éloigner en souriant.

Slender et le jeune fou montèrent jusqu'au dernier étage, passant par le petit salon comportant quelques ouvrages de qualité. Le démon se dirigea vers une bibliothèque avant de tirer un livre particulier. Le meuble émit un bruit sourd et terrifiant, se décalant légèrement avant de s'ouvrir vers l'intérieur de la salle cachée. Jeff poussa une exclamation en observant les recoins de la porte dérobée. Faut dire qu'il n'a pas spécialement passé du temps dans cette pièce.

Ils entrèrent dans l'endroit secret, ce dernier était étonnement propre, plutôt vide car ne comportant qu'un immense cadre couvert d'un draps. Slender prit un temps d'arrêt, le fixant avec une angoisse visible, Jeff le regarda avec surprise, ne l'ayant encore jamais vu comme ça. L'aîné finit par avancer en tendant la main vers le tissu de velours pourpre et épais, prenant son courage avant de le tirer. L'adolescent resserra sa poigne sur son couteau dans sa poche ventrale, se méfiant en vu de l'attitude de son tuteur.

Un magnifique miroir se dévoila, si spectaculaire qu'il aurait cligné plusieurs fois des yeux s'il avait encore des paupières. Il était très vieux, fait dans un bois massif et sombre, la somptuosité des décorations royales et symétriques coupant le souffle. Aussi le verre était un peu sale, sûrement dû à son âge.

Alors qu'il admirait l'œuvre, Jeff dirigea son regard sur la réflexion mais sursauta en ne se voyant ni lui, ni Slender. Il eut l'étrange sensation qu'un danger approchait, alors il se mit complètement sur ses gardes, devenant sombre et terriblement sérieux. Un rire venu de nul part parvint à leurs oreilles, féminin et sonnant étrangement noble. La surface du miroir vibra tel un ricochet sur l'eau, le reflet des deux hommes apparaissant enfin, mais ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Une femme se tenait derrière eux, une robe victorienne rouge l'habillant avec une élégance rare, décorée de quelques rubans noirs et de dentelles. Elle tenait un éventail dévoilant une représentation artistique asiatique, les ramures possédant des gravures dorées se dessinant en des arabesques magnifiques. Ses mains portaient des gants en résille, ceinturés d'un bracelet en dentelle rappelant sa robe. Ses cheveux étaient vermillons, des reflets de feu illuminant les mèches ondulées réunies dans une coiffure typique de l'époque dix-neuf cent. Quelques longues boucles à l'anglaise tombaient du chignon, dans son dos, l'une d'elle placé devant elle. Sa peau était d'un rosé-violacé pâle s'accordant parfaitement à ses iris rouge ponceau, du sang s'écoulant de ses yeux, ses lèvres colorées carmin.

Slender se figea, visiblement tendu en la présence impressionnante de cette femme charismatique. Jeff était également pétrifié mais réussi à se retourner pour constater qu'il n'y avait personne. Il refit face au miroir avant de souffler avec admiration et rire.

\- Si je n'étais pas déjà fou, je douterais de ma santé mentale !

\- Pourquoi donc, cher ? demanda la femme d'une voix d'outre tombe venant de son dos, lui donnant la chair de poule.

\- Vous êtes jolie !

Slender se frappa le visage du plat de sa main, désespérant de la nonchalance de son protégé devant un être aussi dangereux. Les deux autres n'y firent nullement attention, continuant de converser.

\- Un jeune gentleman qui ne jure pas à tout bout de champs, qu'il est bon de l'entendre. De plus, avec un si beau minois.

\- Merci, m'dame !

\- Voilà un garçon qui a plus d'étiquette que toi, Slenderman, critiqua-t-elle.

Elle contourna Jeff pour se diriger vers le miroir, en ressortant par la suite. Comme il était posé au sol, elle devait se baisser, alors l'adolescent vint lui tendre la main pour l'aider. Elle apprécia visiblement le geste et il se remercia d'avoir un amant aussi galant pour lui servir d'exemple. Finalement ce n'était pas aussi inutile qu'il l'avait d'abord pensé.

\- Je vois que tu as récupéré mon miroir, cher, déclara-t-elle après avoir déployé son éventail devant sa bouche pour parler, levant ses yeux vers Slender qui n'était pas à l'aise du tout.

\- Je n'allais pas le laisser dans une salle humide du monde des humains, je t'ai promis d'en prendre soin, alors malgré nos différents j'ai tenu cette promesse.

\- Qualité rare en cette époque troublée, je le concède. Dis-moi, belle ange, se tourna-t-elle vers le tueur. Puis-je demander ton nom ?

\- Yep ! Jeff the killer, pour vous servir, M'dame, sourit-il avec un air trop décontracté au goût de son protecteur.

\- Sais-tu qui je suis ?

\- Z'ête Bloody Mary, c'est ça ?

\- Il est exact, on me nommait également la vierge de la peste.

\- Et c'est vrais ?

\- Plaît-il ?

\- Que vous êtes-

Il se stoppa brutalement dans sa phrase en se rendant compte de son questionnaire trop poussé. Slender se tendit à leur côté, le bout de ses tentacules sortant de son dos en prévention alors que l'ambiance s'alourdissait. Puis, Mary ferma les yeux en pouffant, retenant au mieux son rire comme le voulait l'étiquette de son époque. Elle caressa ensuite de sa main libre les cheveux du garçon en le couvrant d'un regard amusé.

\- Ça, c'est un secret, jeune homme.

\- Jeffrey, c'est pas une question qu'on pose à une dame, même en l'an deux milles, soupira l'homme sans visage.

\- Jeff, rectifia l'adolescent en râlant.

\- Je doute que tu dévoiles mon miroir pour parler chiffons, déclara la rouge en se tournant vers l'adulte. Si ce n'est pas pour parler affaire je repars, les cinq minutes sont bientôt écoulés.

\- En réalité, c'est bien une visite professionnelle, mais la raison ne risque pas de te plaire.

\- Parler affaire exige certaine règle, prenons donc un thé.

Elle tendit légèrement sa main vers Jeff qui écarta son coude pour qu'elle puisse l'attraper et la diriger vers le salon de thé au rez-de-chaussé. Slender soupira de soulagement, les choses semblaient effectivement se passer plus facilement avec le jeune fou, encore une fois Zalgo avait vu juste. Après s'être téléporté pour demander à ce qu'on prépare ce qu'il fallait, il rejoignit son invitée de marque. Sally s'était déjà présentée et la femme semblait beaucoup l'apprécier. Bien qu'il s'assit, elle ne lui adressa pas le moindre mot, attendant le thé et les gâteaux. Lorsque ces derniers arrivèrent, elle demanda à Jeff de prendre congé, chose qu'il fit sans poser de question, restant bien évidement à la porte avec les autres.

\- Toi, avec des enfants, je suis terriblement surprise... Ton manque d'originalité me tue, vraiment, siffla-t-elle amèrement.

\- Ton sarcasme m'avait manqué...

\- Le tien également. C'est un gentil garçon que tu as là, bien élevé et obéissant par dessus le marché.

\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de Jeffrey, soupira Slender, le concerné rectifiant silencieusement son nom avec agacement derrière la porte. L'une de mes protégées marquée de mon sceau a été assassinée il y a vingt-quatre heures. Seulement ses restes n'ont nullement été abîmés même s'ils comportaient une trace de lame laissant des veinures vertes. Tu dois te douter de quoi je parle.

\- La lame de Rianon Verha ? Ses descendants n'ont eut de cesse de me pourchasser. Où veux-tu en venir ? Des Grimms sont sur vous ?

\- Non mais quelqu'un s'est emparé de sa lame. Si tu nous aidais à la retrouver nous pourrions la mettre en lieu sûr jusqu'à trouver le moyen de la détruire.

Mary poussa un rire subit et bien plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu se cachant précipitamment derrière son éventail en posant sa tasse de thé qu'elle savourait.

\- Je t'en pris, cette plaisanterie est aussi drôle que le jour où tu m'as avoué m'apprécier plus que de raison ! Tu as toujours eu beaucoup d'humour, je concède, mais là je crois que c'est à la limite du mauvais goût. Rien ne peut détruire la lame de Rianon Verha, sauf si nous trouvons ses restes et les maudissons, mais tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que le Vatican fait main basse dessus.

\- Ta capacité à mélanger vie privée et affaires professionnelles est la raison pour laquelle je me suis mépris, mais là n'est pas la question. Avoir déjà la lame de la vierge-

\- Plaît-il ? Haha ! Elle était aussi vierge que la catin en bas de la rue !

\- Qu'importe, avoir son couteau empêcherait à quelqu'un d'autre de s'en servir contre nous.

\- Et tu fais confiance à tout le monde ici ? Qui te dit que personne n'osera se retourner contre vous ?

\- Nous avons de puissante malédiction, notre communauté possède un lien par contrat, c'est du solide. Mes proxys ne peuvent me trahir, et pour mes enfants je leur voue une confiance aveugle. Je leur ai offert une seconde chance et une protection en échange de quelques travaux. Les autres sont des amis.

\- J'ai été trahi par ma meilleure amie, de mon vivant, siffla Mary d'une voix se déformant dans une sonorité macabre. Cependant, la pauvre petite n'a pas calculer qu'en faisant de moi la femme des démons, j'étais plus dangereuse que la moyenne des esprits de bas étages...

\- Passons, tu veux bien ? soupira Slender.

\- Comme tu le souhaites.

\- L'une de mes proxy est morte, laissant des amis et un amoureux dévasté derrière elle. Si tu ne veux pas m'aider moi, aide ce jeune homme a trouver vengeance.

Bloody Mary réfléchit tout en le fixant, s'éventant doucement. Il resta sur ses gardes, ayant déjà manqué d'y passer lors de leur précédente dispute. Cette femme savait comment sortir les griffes efficacement, tout comme elle savait qu'il n'oserait jamais la tuer à cause de son affection pour elle. Elle se figea alors progressivement, faisant monter la tension en fronçant les sourcils, les moindres choses pouvant faire un reflet vibrant légèrement, créant un bourdonnement. Tout se stoppa subitement, la femme repliant son éventail pour attraper sa tasse de thé des deux mains et en prendre une gorgée, le dégustant pleinement.

\- Il est rare de trouver des thés valant encore leur nom. La colonisation avait du bon.

\- Que demandes-tu ? comprit Slender.

\- Une vaste chambre et une salle de bain privée, ainsi que des thés de qualités.

\- Selon tes ordres, se leva-t-il avant de s'incliner.

Il avança ensuite une tentacule vers la porte, l'ouvrant d'un coup en faisant chuter la fratrie et ses proxys à l'intérieur. Il croisa les bras, s'éclaircissant la voix avec un air sévère et mécontent. Les jeunes gens sourirent avec gêne, riant nerveusement.

\- On a rien entendu, lança Jeff.

\- Pas même que vous étiez ensemble !

\- Sally ! réagirent les autres en lui faisant les gros yeux, la petite posant ses mains sur sa bouche.

Bloody Mary ricana, les ayant bien sentit mais elle en avait cure. De toute façon, ils auraient été au courant à un moment ou à un autre.

\- Avez-vous des suspects ? Des pistes ?

\- Jane.

Tous se tournèrent vers Jack avec étonnement. Après l'instant de profond silence, Slender prit la parole.

\- L'accuser ainsi sans la moindre preuve n'est pas...

\- On y a tous pensé, rétorqua le cannibale, sombrement sérieux. Je n'ai pas besoin de preuve pour savoir que c'est elle et sa bande, ça fait déjà un bon moment qu'on te met en garde contre elle.

\- Il a pas tort, approuva Masky, Hoodie hochant la tête.

\- Comment tu peux être aussi certain de ça ? le défia l'adulte.

\- Je soupçonne que le déclencheur soit qu'elle est appris pour Jeff et moi.

\- Ah, je suis à peu près sûr que voir celui qu'elle aime se taper son pire ennemi là marqué, rit le concerné.

Slender se frappa à nouveau le visage avec le plat de sa main, désespérant. Mary observa le couple avec un peu de surprise, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'ils soient ensemble.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? réagit Masky, les sermonnant. En pleine rue ? Vous n'auriez pas pu attendre ?

\- Je ne répondrais que par un mot, déclara Jack. Jeff.

\- T'avais qu'à résister aussi.

\- Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix...

\- On est pas là pour en débattre, intervenu Slender en soupirant.

\- Qui est cette Jane ? demanda la femme de sang.

\- Une erreur de m'a part, avoua le jeune fou en se frottant la nuque, gêné. Elle a eu le temps de me maudire avant de mourir et depuis elle est devenue une malédiction.

\- Un esprit banal, en somme ?

\- C'est méchant dit comme ça mais, oui, c'est ça.

\- Approche donc.

Il obéit, se plaçant devant elle, mains dans la poche. Elle l'observa de haut, l'analysant une longue minute avant qu'un sourire n'étire ses lèvres derrière son éventail. Le garçon frissonna, la trouvant effrayante de par son manque de réactivité. Il était plutôt habitué à des gestes excessifs de violence. Elle prit tranquillement l'un de ses bras pour l'extraire de son pull, dévoilant le couteau qu'il tenait fermement.

\- Lâche.

Sa voix raisonnait dans le crâne de tous, vibrant étrangement dans une sonorité macabre. Comme hypnotisé, le tueur obéi, se laissant complètement faire alors qu'elle remit sa main dans sa poche.

\- Bien, dit-elle en levant ses iris sanguines vers les jeunes gens à l'entrée de la pièce. Sortez, j'ai besoin de me concentrer.

\- Non, refusa Jack avec sérieux, inquiet, ses amis et Sally le dévisageant alors qu'ils étaient plutôt d'avis de faire ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Je comprend parfaitement, très cher, mais j'ai besoin de tranquillité et non de perturbateur qui cherche mon angle mort. Par ailleurs, belle enfant, descend de là.

Tous levèrent les yeux au plafond pour y découvrir Sadako tordue dans un angle improbable, preuve irréfutable qu'elle était prête à attaquer. Ils avaient sursauté en la voyant là haut, n'ayant ni remarqué son absence, ni sentit qu'elle avait grimpé. Démasqué, la jeune fille ne put qu'obéir, rampant sur les murs avant de revenir sur le sol, sortant de la salle à reculons. Sally la rejoignit, accompagné de Toby et des deux autres proxy. Il ne restait donc que Jack.

\- Sort.

\- Non.

\- Sort, répéta plus sombrement la démone.

\- Non...

Il déglutit après sa réponse, la peur lui nouant le ventre, regardant Jeff qui restait figé devant la femme sans réagir. Qui pouvait savoir ce qu'elle allait faire avec lui ? Quel garantit avait-il de sa sécurité ? Comment savoir s'il reviendrait vivant ? Il préférait rester pour s'en assurer, prêt à défendre son amant au besoin.

Bloody Mary commença à s'énerver, son teint devenant plus crayeux et son expression s'assombrissant dangereusement. Elle baissa son éventail pour le replier avant de lever l'autre main, faisant un geste dédaigneux de balayage avec deux doigts tendus. Jack se fit repousser par une onde d'énergie s'écrasant contre lui, l'envoyant à plusieurs mètres dans le couloir. Pétrifié de choc, la fratrie et les proxys le suivirent du regard avant d'aller le voir pour le relever. Ils se retournèrent ensuite juste à temps pour voir la porte se refermer d'elle même. Paniquant, l'amateur de chaire humaine se rua sur la poignet mais une barrière électrique le repoussa, du sang commençant à s'écouler pour recouvrir le bois.

\- Slender aussi est là dedans, essaya de le rassurer Hoodie en posant une main sur son épaule, le voyant serrer les poings avec frustration. On ne peut qu'attendre qu'elle est terminée...

De l'autre côté de la porte, la femme reprit son calme. Elle avait bien vu la réticence de son ex par apport à son geste mais elle préféra ne pas relever la chose sous peine de s'énerver. Le sujet aurait put être clos si l'adulte ne le mettait pas sur le tapis.

\- Je sais que tu es vulnérable dans ces moments de recherche. Si jamais tu menaces sa vie, je n'hésiterais pas à réagir.

\- Hum, sourit froidement Mary. Tu arriverais à porter la main sur moi ? Ne me fait pas rire.

\- Touche à mes enfants, et tu verras bien que ma légende n'est point mensonge..., rétorqua-t-il alors qu'une bouche horrifique déchirait son visage qui se parcourait de veinures sombres.

La femme tiqua, surprise de le voir comme ça. Il ne lui avait jamais montré cette partie de sa personne, restant toujours galant. Il sut au regard qu'elle lui lança qu'elle le prenait au sérieux, les jeux étaient fait désormais. La démone rangea son éventail dans le plie arrière de son faux-cul, avançant une main pour la poser sur le côté du visage de Jeff. Ce dernier restait vide, la fixant avec des yeux vitreux, totalement sous son pouvoir. Ceux de la femme s'obscurcirent jusqu'à devenir complètement noir, les veines du garçon sous sa paume se teintant de la même couleur alors qu'elle rentrait dans sa tête.

Le tueur sursauta de douleur, serrant les dents et commençant à s'agiter tandis qu'elle fouillait son passé, l'obligeant à mettre la seconde main sur son cou. Touchant les suçons, elle fut projetée sur les intimités du couple, la surprenant assez pour lâcher un peu son emprise. Elle mentirait si elle disait ne pas avoir été profondément embarrassé. Se reprenant, elle resserra son étau, ayant sentit le garçon chercher à s'échapper. Les veines gonflèrent sous la peau blanche du tueur, se propageant sur son visage et sa gorge. Faire le tries dans les souvenirs de Jeff étaient un parcoure du combattant, elle préféra donc revenir à sa mise en malédiction pour remonter doucement que de faire l'inverse.

L'image d'un clown monochrome particulier resta bloquée longtemps devant elle, trop longtemps. Ne pouvant avancer sans voir de quoi il en retournait, elle ouvrit la porte de ce passage. Les émotions sombre qu'elle ressentit gorgea son âme maudite, presque à l'ivresse, mais elle résista et continua son chemin. Elle laissa les images défiler, ignorant sa gêne pour aller plus vite. Cependant, le souvenir d'une nuit ralentit considérablement sa progression, lui faisant voir en temps réel l'approche de l'aîné. Jeff s'agita à nouveau, paniquant en commençant à se débattre légèrement alors elle referma son emprise. Le jeune homme commença à saigner sous la paume de Mary, ses yeux et sa bouche aussi débordèrent tandis qu'il tremblait de douleur, gémissant, grognant.

L'horreur qui s'emparait de l'adolescent en ce qui concernait cette nuit lui donna beaucoup de mal à contrôler son intrusion. Il essayait de fuir et lui glissait parfois entre les mains, son poignet se faisant attraper par la poigne du garçon. Les choses qu'elle vit entre cette homme et lui... Elle pouvait comprendre qu'il voulait les oublier. Le nombres de morsures et de lacérations étaient incalculables, sans compter les coups brisant ses os. Elle pouvait sentir la terreur de Jeff sous le regard oblique de l'ami imaginaire laissant deviner qu'il résistait à l'écarteler.

Le souvenir resta malgré qu'il soit terminé. Mary serra les dents en comprenant que l'adolescent lui résistait malgré la souffrance. Il voulait jouer à ça ? Très bien. Elle comprima plus encore son âme noire, rentrant plus profondément dans son esprit en ignorant le son étranglé qu'il poussa et le sang qui s'écoulait. Elle repassa en boucle la nuit, appuyant sur les instants les plus terribles, émiettant la conscience de fer du garçon peu à peu. Dix bonne minutes furent nécessaire pour qu'elle puisse enfin voir une brèche et s'y glisser. Elle vit une maison sous les flammes, une famille tuée au couteau au sol. Une jeune femme était devant elle, égorgée, s'étranglant avec son sang avec un regard emplit de haine. Des mots se lurent sur ses lèvres, maudissant son bourreau. Mary sourit, satisfaite d'avoir enfin trouver le bon événement. Elle put donc facilement s'imprégner de l'essence de la malédiction.

La perte de couleur la surprit, elle regarda autour pour voir les flammes se mettre à l'entourer tel un cyclone. Étonnée, elle assista au phénomène, le tout formant alors des bloques de roche, puis des briques grossières. Se rendant subitement compte, elle leva la tête et vit un cercle de lumière avec un ciel grisâtre et des nuages. Une enfant d'environs onze ans la regardait, ses longs cheveux noir passant devant elle mais dévoilant son visage puisqu'elle était en contre bas. La démone se sentit alors tomber dans l'eau, se noyant malgré ses tentatives de remonter à la surface.

Elle sortit précipitamment de l'esprit du garçon en se faisant repousser, poignardé par une tentacule qui la planta dans le mur. Tout était allé très vite, de pleine d'énergie sombre elle était passé à l'orée de la mort. Les yeux écarquillés de la petite lui avaient extirpé toute ses forces et elle avait littéralement sombré. En défendant son protégé, Slender l'avait également sauvé. Elle leva ses yeux noirs à la pupille rouge vers son ancien courtisant, se rendant compte qu'elle avait son apparence maudite : robe de marié en lambeau, couverte de sang, de contusions, corps squelettique pourrissant et emplit de morceaux de verres.

Le visage de l'autre adulte redevint lisse et neutre, perdant la bouche démoniaque et les yeux exagérément creusés. Il la lâcha pour qu'elle retombe au sol, la noirceur des lieux lui redonnant un minimum de force pour reprendre son allure précédente. Mary était essoufflée et désagréablement surprise, elle ne s'était jamais faite avoir ainsi, personne n'a pu l'atteindre comme Sadako venait de le faire. Elle regarda Jeff qui était évanoui contre le bras de Slender, faisant visiblement une hémorragie, l'hémoglobine se rependant en masse au sol. Son visage était craquelé, chair apparente, ses yeux, son nez et sa bouche sanguinolents tandis que ses veines étaient noircies. Slender ouvrit la porte avec une tentacule, Jack entrant le premier en se précipitant vers son amant, l'appelant avec d'inquiétude et paniquant.

\- Emmène le vite au docteur Smile et l'infirmière Ann.

Le cannibale ne se fit pas prier pour porter son compagnon et partir en courant avec, rapidement suivit de Sally et Toby. Sadako entra lentement dans la pièce, la tête baissée mais Slender la stoppa en mettant son bras devant elle qui cherchait à finir le travail. Mary observa l'autorité impressionnante qu'il avait, voyant la jeune fille faire demi-tour pour aller rejoindre son frère. Hoodie et Masky vinrent par la suite, regardant la femme se relever, chancelante et se tenant donc au mur derrière elle.

\- Vous avez ce qu'il vous fallait ? demanda le schizophrène.

\- Oui, réussi-t-elle à articuler avant que son visage ne se déforme d'un air macabre. Mais une fois la lame trouvée et mise en sûreté, ne comptez plus sur moi pour quoi que ce soit...

\- Très bien.

Du côté de la fratrie, le médecin du manoir et son assistante avaient recouvert Jeff de bandages, à l'effigie d'une momie. Il tenta de plaisanter pour détendre l'atmosphère mais rien n'y fit, il laissa donc les quatre jeunes le veiller silencieusement. Le tueur ne se réveilla qu'après deux ou trois heures, sa respiration le démontrant. Jack se mit de suite au dessus de lui pour être dans son champs de vision.

\- Jeffy ? Hey, ça va ?

Le garçon ne réagit pas, figé et visiblement détruit de l'intérieur. Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux avant de couler sans qu'il ne bouge le moindre doigt. Toby prit sa tête dans ses mains pour se cacher, ne supportant plus de le voir comme ça. Les filles n'osèrent pas se rapprocher, observant le cannibale essayer de sécher les larmes de ses doigts, regardant un peu sous les pansement.

\- Pourquoi il ne guérit pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il, la voix enraillée, en se tournant vers le docteur.

\- Il semble psychologiquement atteint, je ne peux rien faire contre ça... Tant qu'il ne l'aura pas décidé, ça se refermera en temps humain.

Jack se rassit, posant sa tête contre le bras de son amant, tenant sa main. Sadako s'adossa à sa chaise, montrant qu'elle s'apprêtait à rester là aussi longtemps que lui. Toby se leva, mettant une main dans le dos de Sally, l'invitant à sortir mais elle refusa, les yeux humides. Le jeune homme repartit donc seul, remontant donner des nouvelles en les laissant veiller leur frère. Il trouva ses collègues proxys et son supérieur dans le salon, rassuré qu'ils soient seuls.

\- Elle est repartie ? demanda-t-il en allant les rejoindre.

\- Oui, elle a préféré ne pas rester, et c'est mieux comme ça, répondit Slender. Comment va Jeff ?

\- Comment dire ça..., réfléchit le brun en se grattant la tête avant de hausser les épaules. D'après le docteur Smile il est brisé de l'intérieur et il n'y a que lui qui peut s'aider.

\- Et physiquement ? se lança Masky.

\- L'hémorragie est arrêtée mais... C'est pas beau à voir, il a fallut faire de lui une vraie momie vivante.

Un silence pesant prit place avant que Slender ne le mette au courant de la continuité de l'enquête. Bloody Mary allait traquer Jane et ses comparses jusqu'à trouver l'endroit où elles se cachent, elle rapportera ses découverte et repartira définitivement. Seulement cela pourrait prendre du temps, la jeune femme avait un charme, brouillant sa piste, ils devaient donc attendre encore un long moment.

Les heures passants, la figure paternelle se leva pour faire des sandwichs à tout le monde. Lorsqu'il revint au salon, il semblait bien plus inquiet, sa visite auprès de son protégé ne l'ayant en rien apaisé. Une présence finit par se faire sentir une heure plus tard mais ce n'était pas la personne qu'ils attendaient.

\- Ah, Laughing Jack, salua Slender en se leva de son fauteuil. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Non, les traces ont été totalement dissipées, soupira son ami. Et vous ? Du nouveau ?

\- On cherche Jane et sa bande, les soupçons de Jack ont de forte chance d'être fondés.

\- Ils sont passés où les marmots ? D'habitude ils traînent toujours dans tes pattes, surtout Jeff.

LJ se redressa après avoir poser ses questions en se tortillant pour chercher du regard dedans et en dehors de la pièce. Il découvrit alors la mine, qu'il sut sombre, de l'autre. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il fronça les sourcils, observant les proxys un à un qui fuirent ses yeux.

\- Où est Jeff ?

\- LJ, assis-toi une seconde, tu veux bien ? commença calmement Slender en cherchant à anticiper les problèmes.

\- Où il est ? demanda plus fermement la malédiction, son expression se faisant plus agressive, ses prunelles grises nettement visible.

\- Sache qu'il n'est pas en danger de mort-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son vieil ami parti en courant vers le sous-sol médical. Malgré ses pas lourds, il se déplaça sans bruit et la porte resta silencieuse même s'il l'ouvrit à la voler. Les trois frangins se tournèrent vers lui, le dévisageant avec surprise mais ses yeux fixèrent la chose couverte de bandages, portant une chemise et un short d'hôpital. L'inquiétude tordant son estomac et le cœur serré il voulut s'approcher mais Jack se leva d'un bon pour se précipité sur lui et le repousser violemment dans le couloir. L'aîné souffla sous le choc, se tenant la poitrine avant de le regarder, surprit de la colère qui peignait l'expression du cannibale.

\- Je t'interdis de rentrer ! C'est à cause de toi qu'il est comme ça ! Si jamais tu n'avais jamais été jusque là, ça ne serait pas arrivé !

\- Quoi ? Mais j'ai-

\- La ferme ! Le docteur Smile nous a expliqué la méthode de Bloody Mary : elle cherche le souvenir le plus marquant pour le repasser en boucle jusqu'à briser la volonté de sa victime. Et à ton avis, qu'est-ce qui la choqué à ce point, hein ?... Maintenant barre-toi avant que je ne fasse quelque chose que je regretterais !

Piqué à vif, Laughing Jack se redressa lentement, les yeux écarquillé et l'air dangereusement sombre. L'ambiance devint lourde et l'air étouffant, le combat à mort qui s'annonçait faisant sonner des cloches silencieuses dans une résonance morbide.

\- Ne me met pas au défis, gamin..., gronda-t-il d'une voix rauque. Tu ne pourrais rien faire contre moi...

\- Tu serais surpris, rétorqua l'autre.

L'adulte fit un premier pas mais se stoppa en voyant Sadako s'interposer, la rage s'accumulant avec sa frustration.

\- Pousse-toi..., siffla-t-il.

Elle resta silencieuse, ses cheveux cachant son visage, énervant plus encore son oncle.

\- T'es sourde, gamine ? Bouge, dernier avertissement.

Elle resta plantée sur place, alors il leva la main brusquement mais se figea, étrangement bloqué par une force invisible. Reconnaissant l'attaque mentale, il répliqua de la même façon et la petite attrapa sa tête en poussant un gémissement de douleur. Jack paniqua en l'attrapant par les épaules pour la faire reculer, un fracas derrière eux se faisant entendre. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se retourner qu'une personne se jeta sauvagement sur Laughing Jack, le renversant sur le sol en le poignardant avec les scalpels. Sa rapidité était démentielle et sa force colossale brisa les os de la malédiction qui se débattit autant que possible en cherchant à le repousser.

Il peina à reconnaître Jeff dans sa plus horrible métamorphose, sûrement dû à sa guérison forcée. Il se déchaînait contre lui, réduisant sa chair en charpie et rependant du sang noir du sol au plafond dans le couloir. Les appels de Sally, Jack et du médecin ne l'atteignirent pas, continuant son massacre jusqu'à attraper la gorge de LJ pour serrer aussi fort qu'il put. Le clown monochrome paniqua subitement, essayant de le faire lâcher, quelque chose d'étrange se passait, comme si la vie le quittait. Jeff n'était pas à demi-démon, il ne devrait pas être capable de ça !

\- Onii-san !

La voix de Sadako, brisée, raisonna dans le couloir, stoppant net l'adolescent qui se figea comme une statue. Un instant de méfiance et d'attente insoutenable mettant tout le monde sous pression. La jeune fille se rapprocha du patient, jusque là ils n'avaient pu le faire sous peine d'être blessé, et posa prudemment une main sur son épaule.

\- C'est bon, je veux rentrer à la maison...

Il tourna lentement la tête vers elle, la fixant quelques secondes avant de se lever de ce qui restait de leur oncle cicatrisant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il lui prit la main et partie en marchant avec elle, ses bandages à moitié défait et couvert de sang traînant au sol. Lorsque les frangins eurent disparu, Jack et le docteur Smile relevèrent la malédiction pour la faire rentrer.

\- C'est bon ? Tout est refermé ? demanda Smile en regardant son visage reprendre une forme normale.

\- Ouais, ouais... Merde, c'était une sacré attaque...

\- Quelle idée de t'en prendre à Jack et Sadako ! sermonna Sally en lui claquant la cuisse.

\- Aïe ! C'est bon je n'allais pas vraiment les frapper ! Je voulais juste faire pression.

\- Maintenant tu l'as mis en état primaire, t'es fier de toi ? cracha l'amateur de chair humaine.

\- Hein ?!

\- Il est mort car il n'a pas su protéger son frère. Si tu t'en prend à sa sœur, forcément il va réagir !

Réalisant, leur oncle soupira en jurant, attrapant sa tête d'une main. Il avait la sensation qu'un marteau s'acharnait dans sa boîte crânienne. Ses vêtements étaient dans un sale état et le goût nauséabond de son sang restait sur sa langue, il préférait largement le sucre.

\- Je vais essayer de réparer tes conneries, grogna amèrement Jack avant de se tourner vers sa cadette. Sally, va prévenir Dad S que personne ne doit approcher Jeff pour le moment et demande à ce qu'on lâche trois où quatre humains dans la forêt. Une chasse devrait le refaire.

Elle hocha la tête et disparue en s'envolant.


	8. Chapter 8

Ohayooooo ! (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

Merci pour les review précédentes ! Alors je vais copier coller se message sur les fictions que j'ai continuer pour le premier chap poster après ces deux loooongues semaines : SFR a complètement planter après que le câble internet de la ville a pété. On s'est barré chez Bouygue et maintenant on a internet avant même que SFR ne soit réparé (≧∇≦) Donc voilà la raison d'une si grosse absence, mais pour Creepypasta j'ai 4 chapitre à poster et deux pour Désintox ! J'ai essayer d'être productive (≧∇≦)o" M'enfin bref voilà tout ! ⌒°(❛ᴗ❛)°⌒

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage ! ( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/

* * *

L'adolescent sortit du sous-sol sans se préoccuper de nouveau de Laughing Jack et partie à la recherche de son amant. Comme il le devina, Sadako l'avait ramené dans sa chambre, la porte était ouverte et la petite se tenait devant lui qui était assis sur le lit. Remarquant sa présence, les frangins se tournèrent vers le cannibale, le tueur possédant des gestes d'une lenteur démoniaque.

\- Onii-san, l'appela Sadako pour attirer son attention. Il est gentil, tu te souviens ? Il m'a protégé.

Semblant se détendre, Jeff soupira plus tranquillement. Déglutissant en restant tout de même sur ses gardes, Jack entra dans la pièce, se rapprochant à petit pas. Son compagnon n'avait pas reprit son allure habituelle, son énergie encore trop basse pour ça. Il était plutôt impressionnant sans lèvres, ni nez et de petites iris. Aussi, il avait une respiration lourde et angoissante, dégageant une aura menaçante. Lorsqu'il fut à mi-chemin entre la porte et le lit, son partenaire se raidit légèrement. Ça aurait été imperceptible pour beaucoup mais il le connaissait sur le bout des ongles, se stoppant donc le temps que le danger passe.

La protection fraternel et ses devoirs étaient la base de sa malédiction, en cas de crise seul un membre de sa famille pouvait le ramener à la raison. Ils avaient beaucoup de chance que Sadako soit assez proche de lui pour être considérée comme sa petite sœur, sinon il aurait été ingérable.

Cherchant à l'atteindre, Jack le regarda doucement, se rapprochant d'un pas dès qu'il le pouvait. Peu à peu il fut enfin devant lui. Il pouvait déceler quelque chose de menaçant dans son regard, mais également qu'il le reconnaissait, donc qu'il serait donc moins prompt à le mettre en pièces. Il avança prudemment sa main jusqu'à son visage, effleurant sa peau effritée. Le sursaut qu'il ressentit le fit se figer une seconde avant qu'il ne continue.

Tendrement, il caressa sa joue de sa paume, un frisson encourageant se faisant ressentir. Il se pencha donc vers lui, guettant ses réactions et surtout le couteau qu'il tenait trop fermement pour ne pas s'en méfier. À la suite de cette longue bataille, le cannibale parvint enfin à déposer un petit baiser sur la jonction de son menton et de la gencive. Jeff le regarda avec bien plus de calme, dé-serrant sa poigne sur le manche de son arme, cherchant visiblement à avoir plus d'affection mais l'absence de ses lèvres ne l'aidait pas. Jack lui offrit volontiers les embrassades désirées, caressant ses joues et sa nuque.

Les pas de quelqu'un marchant en chaussette dans le couloir figea le jeune fou, le replongeant dans sa transe. Ne poussant pas sa chance, Jack se sépara de lui pour sortir de la chambre à reculons et voir Sally arriver. Elle fit un signe de tête pour répondre à sa question silencieuse, montrant quatre doigts avant de disparaître dans le sol pour le laisser gérer. L'adolescent se tourna vers les deux frangins avec un sourire.

\- Dis Sada, une petite chasse dans les bois maudit, ça vous tente ?

\- Ce serait sympa, comprit la jeune fille en regardant son frère pour prendre ses mains. On y va, Nii-san ?

Pour toute réponse, Jeff se leva, la laissant prendre les devant pour la suivre en tenant sa paume contre la sienne. À distance raisonnable, Jack emboîta leurs pas jusqu'à l'extérieur, les observant avec les autres s'enfoncer dans les bois, disparaissant dans le brouillard. Rapidement des hurlements de terreurs retentirent dans la dimension, et Sadako revint seule vers eux pour qu'ils aillent au salon. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre que le garçon est fini ses affaires.

La fratrie regardait la télé, les proxys étant dans leur chambre et leur tuteur dans son bureau. Ben visualisait des milliers de vidéos de caméra de surveillance, cherchant à entre-voir Jane et sa bande. Il n'était donc pas prêt sortir de sa pièce avant un long moment. L'aîné serrait ses cadettes pour les soutenir et les rassurer, se réconfortant par la même occasion. Ce ne fut qu'après deux heures à se tourner les pouces que des pas lents arrivèrent dans leur direction. Ils se levèrent avec espoir, soupirant de soulagement de voir leur frère redevenu lui même, tout du moins en apparence. Sadako posa une main dans le dos de Jack, lui faisant comprendre que c'était à lui de jouer désormais. Celui-ci déglutit et s'avança vers son compagnon, cherchant à accrocher son regard, chose qu'il n'arriva à faire qu'une fois en face de lui.

\- Viens, sourit-il en parlant bas, posant une main entre ses omoplates pour l'inciter à sortir du salon. On va te changer, sinon Slendy va criser.

L'adolescent ne réagit pas plus que ça mais le suivit, montant les escaliers menant aux couloirs des chambres du premier. Ils entrèrent dans celle du tueur et Jack sorti des rechanges du placard. Il reprit la main de son amant afin de l'emporter dans la salle de bain, l'aidant à se déshabiller. Bien qu'il n'entra pas dans la douche, il le lava et lui sécha les cheveux. Le semblant de routine réveilla un peu le garçon qui attrapa sa main, recherchant sa présence dans un cri silencieux de détresse. Loin de le repousser, le cannibale se pencha vers lui qui était assit sur le tabouret et l'enlaça fermement. Après quelques minutes ils allèrent se coucher dans la chambre de Jeff, n'ayant pas faim. Ce dernier resta caché dans les bras son amant, pleurant silencieusement pendant dès heures.

Le lendemain matin, le réveille programmé sur le portable de EJ sortit le couple de leurs songes. Son compagnon ne voulant pas se lever, le cannibale décida de lui piquer son bandeau, et rit lorsqu'il réagit mollement en cherchant à rattraper son bien. Malheureusement, son plan perfide ne fonctionna pas, Jeff se cachant dans l'oreiller avec la net intention de se rendormir. Jack soupira en souriant, s'appuyant sur un bras en penchant un peu la tête en arrière pour l'observer. Il mentirait s'il disait ne pas le trouver diablement adorable. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent plus sadiquement alors qu'il lâcha le bandeau pour retirer doucement la couverture, dévoilant peu à peu le corps de l'autre. Ce dernier ne réagit pas, ayant très certainement des arrières pensées peu chaste. Une claque aiguë retentit alors dans la pièce, le tueur se relevant pour s'agenouiller d'un bon, tenant ses fesses alors qu'un cri de surprise lui avait échappé.

\- T'es malade ! Ça fait super mal !

Pour toute réponse, Jack rit aux éclats, se laissant retomber contre le matelas. Il se calma doucement avant de sentir son voisin grimper sur son bassin, l'observant de haut avec un air sensuel. Certain pourrait penser que sa crise de la veille était bien vite passé, en réalité c'était dû à l'altération naturel des malédictions face aux émotions. Une nuit de sommeil remettait leurs émotions à zéro, libre à eux par la suite de choisir de revenir sur un sujet fâcheux ou de passer à autre chose. Tous plaisantait entre eux là dessus, disant qu'il y avait du bon à être mort. Pour Jeff, qui est déjà lunatique à la base, le fait d'avoir réussi à protéger sa petite sœur l'avait remit sur le droit chemin : sa mission accomplit, il est calmé.

Jack répondit aux avances par un sourire charmeur en se redressant. Il vint embrasser langoureusement son amant, attrapant ses cuisses pour le porter avec une facilité déconcertante. Jeff entoura son cou de ses bras, s'accrochant à son dos et nouant ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Il fut doucement déposé sur son bureau, la fin du baiser le surprenant assez pour qu'il questionne l'amateur de chair humaine du regard. Une pile de linge lui atterri alors contre la poitrine, la rattrapant par réflexe, décontenancé. L'autre retenu son rire pour sortir de la chambre, ses vêtements en mains, pour aller vers la salle de bain.

Le temps de compréhension passé, puisque mal réveillé, le jeune homme poursuivit son compagnon en l'insultant copieusement. Il était quelque peu vexé de se faire repousser comme ça de si bon matin, ainsi il jugea bon d'embêter l'autre pendant toute leur toilette. Ils descendirent ensuite à la salle à manger, adjacente au salon et voisine de la cuisine gigantesque. Dans la procédure, le tueur vit Hoodie sortir de la chambre de Masky, mais ne s'attarda pas sur sa curiosité, rejoignant tout le monde. Il leva ensuite les yeux en remarquant qu'une place pourtant prise était vide. Il vit alors quelques plumes noires dépasser de l'encadrement de la cuisine.

\- LJ, on te voit. T'es silencieux, pas invisible.

Le clown se pencha lentement pour croiser prudemment son regard, guettant la moindre crise. Vu les événements de la veille, mieux valait être sur ses gardes. Cependant, rien ne se passa, juste de l'agacement de la part de l'adolescent, alors l'aîné vint se rasseoir dans des gesticulations comique qui en fit rire plusieurs.

\- J'attendais que tu passes pour te faire peur, dépita Laughing Jack.

\- La prochaine fois fait attention à tes épaulettes..., soupira Jeff en se servant des céréales.

Toby arriva ensuite, un silence s'installant avec lui. Son masque était autour de son cou avec ses lunettes pour être plus à l'aise, son effacement volontaire trahissant son envie d'être oublié pour le moment. Accédant à sa requête, la petite famille reprit les conversations où elles étaient.

L'amour est un concepts flou pour des êtres maudits mais c'est un sentiment puissant pouvant être extrême, tel que la haine. Il fait donc partie des émotions qui ne s'efface pas facilement à chaque réveille, il restait et hantait son possesseur. Les peines de cœurs pouvaient donc restées indéfiniment et disparaître en temps humain, chaque personne étant différente.

\- Ah, au fait, commença Jack en se tournant vers Slender. On m'a proposé de participer à l'inventaire d'une fête au lycée. C'est organisé par les élèves donc nous sommes responsables de la préparation ainsi que des lieux. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Je n'y vois pas d'objection, répondit son tuteur en retournant à son journal. En dehors du fait, bien sûr, de ne tuer personne.

\- Eh merde..., rouspéta Jeff en poignardant ses céréales de sa cuillère.

\- On reviendra au bal de fin d'année, ne t'en fait pas, ronronna son amant en allant déposer un baiser dans son cou, le faisant sourire.

\- Par ailleurs, commença le protecteur en attirant tous les regards, même celui de Laughing Jack qui dévisageait un peu le cannibale. Pour fêter noël, j'ai convié toute notre communauté à nous rejoindre.

\- Non, t'as pas fait ça..., blêmit le jeune fou.

\- Si.

\- NOOOOOON !

\- Je pourrais jouer avec Alessa et Lazari ! chantonna gaiement Sally en levant les bras en l'air. Oh ! Je veux aussi un tour de magie de oncle Splendy !

\- Offenderman sera présent ? demanda Masky, désespérant d'avance.

\- J'essayerais de le persuader d'avoir plus qu'un simple imperméable, c'est promit, le rassura Slender en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule, tous connaissant la rencontre perturbante et impudique des deux hommes.

\- J'ai milles et une idée pour choquer Trendy, rit diaboliquement Ben. Je vais ressortir toutes les vieilles technologies et parler de MSN.

\- Il va faire un infarctus, le prévint doucement Jack avec amusement.

\- Dad S ?

\- Oui, trésor ?

\- C'est comme ça que tu cherches des femmes ? Sur internet ?

Tous explosèrent de rire sous le subit rougissement de l'aîné, ses mains se crispant sur le journal.

\- Mais enfin..., bafouilla-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Manges tes céréales !

\- Nan, il envoi des corbeaux, caqueta Jeff.

\- Des messages par oiseaux ? C'est mignon ! sourit la petite.

\- Pas quand il te rentre par tous tes orifices pour te dévorer de l'intérieur ! Héhéhé !

\- Uuurk !

\- Jeffrey..., soupira Slender désespérément en se massant le front.

\- Jeff..., grogna l'adolescent pour le rectifier.

Le jeune homme profita de la distraction pour jeter un œil vers Toby qui avait été silencieux. Il fut soulagé de le voir sourire un peu en regardant l'animation. Le petit-déjeuner se finit dans la bonne humeur et tous se préparèrent à remplir leur journée. Avant de s'en aller, Jeff alla rejoindre son tuteur dans son bureau, une question lui brûlant visiblement les lèvres.

\- Un problème, Smile child ?

\- C'est... En allant manger, j'ai vu Hoodie quitter la chambre de Masky et je me demandais... Il y a quelque chose entre eux ?

\- Oui, depuis aussi longtemps que tu es là.

Figé par le choc, le garçon resta sur place, dévisageant son supérieur avec incompréhension.

\- De quoi ?!

\- Masky vient des années soixante-dix, comme toi, et Hoodie de dix-neuf cent. Comme ils sont arrivés en même temps dans notre équipe, je les ai assigné en partenariat en tant que proxy. Disons qu'à force de se côtoyer sans arrêt pendant un an, les choses se sont faites.

\- Mais... Mais... Comment ? Quoi ? Hein ? On a rien vu !

\- Ils sont d'une nature discrète, eux ne fornique pas dans tous les coins possible et imaginable de ce manoir, reprocha Slender en lui jetant, bien que sans yeux, un regard accusateur.

Le tueur se tut, mettant ses mains dans sa poche ventral en se refermant à la réflexion vicieuse. Après quelques secondes un large sourire s'étala sur son visage.

\- Dans ce cas, nettoie mieux ton bureau, répliqua-t-il en tournant les talons avec un ricanement.

L'adulte sursauta en levant brusquement les mains pour ne pas toucher le bois, levant alors la tête pour voir l'adolescent partir. Il l'appela avec fureur, son cri se répercutant dans toute la dimension. Il se leva pour regarder par la fenêtre et vit ses quatre enfants s'enfuir en courant et en riant. Il poussa un long soupir. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'être parent soit aussi contraignant.

Les jeunes gens arrivèrent à leur école, choqués de la nouvelle de leur frère. Les deux proxys avaient été plus que discret ! Bien sûr, il n'était pas rare de voir Hoodie mettre son bras sur le dossier derrière Masky lorsqu'ils étaient assis, ou qu'ils se partagent un verre pour goûter à des vins. Cependant, jamais ils ne s'étaient embrassés devant les autres ou rapproché d'une quelconque façon ! Slender devait avoir raison, certain couples sont plus introverties que d'autres. Sur l'instant ils se demandèrent si Toby, étant régulièrement avec eux, était au courant.

Jeff se fit rentrer dedans, alors il repoussa son adversaire sèchement afin que ses cadettes ne subissent pas le même sort. Le garçon râla mais repartit sans se préoccuper plus que ça de leur cas, les yeux du jeune fou tombant alors sur Gwen et son petit frère au loin. Tous deux paraissaient fatigués et à bout de nerfs, lui donnant un large sourire en écarquillant un peu les yeux. Il pouffa en se penchant vers Jack pour qu'il remarque les victimes de leur oncle. Les lèvres du cannibale s'étirèrent sadiquement, Sally et Sadako rirent un peu en lançant les paris sur le temps restant.

Ils rentrèrent dans leur bâtiment respectif, les garçons allant chercher leurs affaires. Pour ne plus être cible de mauvaises visites, ils restèrent ensemble en passant au casier de chacun. Ensuite, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de science, s'arrêtant devant le panneau d'affichage dans le couloir. L'équipe des pompom-girls recrutait mais personne n'osait y aller, trois autres filles ayant disparu pendant l'absence des garçons.

Beaucoup de paroles fusaient sur le sujet : équipe ou école maudite, un tueur dans la ville, et des réjouissances sur le fait que Sarah allait être la prochaine désormais. La jeune femme était revenue, une minerve tenant sa nuque et sa tête, sa mâchoire maintenue par un large bandeau. Elle évita cependant soigneusement le couple par mesure de sécurité, amusant grandement ce dernier. Ils retrouvèrent Astrid en classe, se mettant au courant des dernières nouvelles, et récupérant leurs devoirs.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? demanda la rouquine. On a tous cru que le tueur vous était tombé dessus...

\- Ah, désolé de t'avoir inquiété, répondit Jack avec un brin de culpabilité en se frottant la nuque. Nos sœurs étaient malades, dont leur faiblesse de l'autre fois. Inévitablement, on a choppé la même chose.

\- Oh mince, c'était quoi ? La gastro tourne en ce moment.

\- On l'avait dans le cul mais c'était pas ça, caqueta Jeff, embarrassant la jeune femme et se prenant une tape par son amant qui souriait quand même.

\- Un petit coup de froid, mais ça va beaucoup mieux, répondit-il pour le rattraper.

\- J'ai souvent remarqué ça, vous venez toujours ensemble, vous habitez le même quartier ?

\- Ah oui, dans le centre.

\- Oh, vous êtes pas loin du parc alors ! Ça doit être chouette de passer par là après les cours.

\- Oui, c'est très calme. En parlant d'après cours, pour la soirée de noël je peux participer, mon père est d'accord.

\- Oh ! C'est super ! sourit-elle largement en frappant dans ses mains, sautillant un peu sur place. Vu que vous habitez au même endroit, pourquoi tu ne participerais pas aussi Jeff ?

\- Pff ! Moi ? Ahaha ! Je veux bien être goûteur !

\- Je ne crois pas, gourmand ! Il y a une place vacante sur l'installation matériel, si tu veux, tu sembles bien te débrouiller avec le matériel.

\- Tu dis ça parce que je suis seul à pouvoir déplier le trampoline en gym ?

\- Il y a de ça !

Ils rirent un peu sous la remarque. Ils se souvenaient de la tête dépité du professeur lorsque Jeff avait déplié sans mal l'objet en quelques secondes, l'adulte y ayant perdu dix bonnes minutes.

\- Bah, pourquoi pas. Je pourrais installer les choses en hauteur, je suis agile.

\- Je vais noter ton nom, s'enthousiasma la délégué en sortant un papier. Ah, votre téléphone justement, en cas de pépin pour les urgences.

\- Pas la peine, et puis tu nous connais, on est du genre à créer les problèmes plutôt que les subir !

\- Pour ça, je vous fais confiance, sourit-elle avec une fausse exaspération. Vous seriez capable d'empoisonner le pumph juste pour vous amuser.

L'idée alléchante fit rire les garçons, y trouvant là une option alternative pour rendre la soirée plus marrante, avec un vomitif ou laxatif, peut-être. Astrid devint alors timide et mit du temps à oser leur poser des question sur la réaction musculaire aux blessures, avouant vouloir devenir médecin. L'exposer qu'ils avaient fait lui avait tant plus qu'elle n'avait plus arrêté de se renseigner sur les soins et autre subtilité du corps humain. Le couple répondit au mieux, parfois même trop sincèrement en faisant des blagues noires mais leur amie rit avec eux.

La journée passa plus ou moins rapidement. Après ça, l'ennui mortel des cours laissa Jeff imaginer ses vacances en somnolant sur son bureau. Il passa à son casier avec Jack, puis à celui de ce dernier, avant de traverser les couloirs vers l'extérieur. Des chuchotements et regards fusèrent à leur encontre, plus qu'à l'accoutumé, les surprenant un peu mais ils ne s'en préoccupèrent que peu. Cependant, Astrid revint les voir, intriguée, les stoppant dans leur marche.

\- C'est vrais ? demanda-t-elle assez bas.

\- De quoi ? répliqua Jack, perdu.

\- Je suppose que c'est en rapport avec toute l'attention portée sur nous..., soupira Jeff.

\- Il parait que ta petite-amie t'attend à l'extérieur, répondit la rouquine vers le métis, tristement touchée.

Plus que surpris, les garçons lui firent les gros yeux en se penchant un peu vers elle, tombant des nues. Ils s'exclamèrent en cœur dans leur incompréhension la plus totale. Leur amie les fixèrent avec surprise tour à tour.

\- Elle ne l'est pas ?

\- Qui ça ? souffla le tueur.

\- Elle a parlé d'un certain E.J, la peau sombre et les yeux noirs. Comme tu es le seul avec vos sœurs à l'appeler comme ça...

\- Attend, attend ! rétorqua le concerné en se pinçant l'arrête du nez en fermant les yeux un instant, les rouvrant par la suite. Montre-nous qui c'est.

Elle leur fit signe et ils allèrent dans le hall d'entrée sous le regard scrutateur des autres. Une fois à la fenêtre, les garçons cherchèrent à voir à travers la foule. La rouquine leur pointa une jeune fille au loin, attendant au bout de l'allée, assise sur un banc et les genoux croisés. Elle avait la peau blanche, une robe moulante arrivant à mi-cuisses, un beau décolleté mettant en valeur sa poitrine et des talons hauts. Ses lèvres étaient noires, brillantes et ses cheveux ondulés parfaitement organisés dans une coiffure lâche et sexy. Sensuelle au possible et surtout, nullement frileuse, elle attendait patiemment, ses lunettes de soleil cachant ses yeux. Le couple la reconnu directement, la trouvant folle de s'exposer ainsi devant autant d'humain. Même si, bien sûr, tout le monde croira qu'elle a des lentilles si jamais elle montre ses prunelles. Dans leur époque actuelle, les styles étaient tellement varié qu'un démon passerait inaperçu.

\- Merde, qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici ! se cacha Jeff.

\- Elle a pas peur...

\- Vous la connaissez ? questionna Astrid.

\- Ouais... Malheureusement... Bon, allons y, soupira Jack.

\- Quoi ?! Non, passons par dessus le grillage !

\- Elle reviendra jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous aura vu, autant le faire maintenant.

\- On sait tous les deux ce qu'elle va dire... Mieux vaut l'emmener ailleurs.

\- Je vais y aller le premier, reste avec les filles devant la porte.

Intrigué, Astrid les suivit dehors, attendant avec Jeff en observant Jack s'éloigner. Elle n'osa pas poser de question personnelle sur cette jeune femme qui attirait tous les regards, envieux et désireux, comme choqués. La discussion commença lorsque le cannibale fut face à la séductrice, discrètement à leur plus grand étonnement, ils ne pouvaient donc pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

\- Salut, Jane.

La malédiction resserra sa poigne sur ses biceps alors qu'elle croisait les bras, remontant sa poitrine plantureuse par la même occasion. Plusieurs sifflements retentir non loin, avec des compliments plus ou moins subtil, mais ce n'était pas sa préoccupation première.

\- Si tu veux parler, qu'importe de quoi, j'aimerais qu'on aille ailleurs, proposa le garçon.

\- Pourquoi faire ? siffla-t-elle, ses lunettes inutiles pour deviner son regard assassin et détruit. Pour mieux me dire que c'était plus sympa avec Jeff ?

Angoissé que quelqu'un entende, Jack essaya de l'emporter avec lui en la tirant par le bras mais elle résista en le repoussant. Énervé par le comportement, il attrapa son poignet pour se rapprocher d'elle afin de privatiser l'échange, et parler assez bas d'une voix rauque.

\- Libre à toi de te donner en spectacle mais nous on a des principes et des règles, sans quoi c'est la mort. Alors viens.

\- Je-

\- C'était pas une question...

La menace fit rouler un frisson sous la peau de Jane qui trembla un peu. Elle détourna le regard en déglutissant, se rappelant à quel point cette voix était bien différente la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait entendu.

\- Je sais qu'il est pas loin... Qu'il vienne aussi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu es un très bon menteur, répondit-elle amèrement avant de le fixer à nouveau. Alors qu'au contraire, on peut facilement lire en lui. De par ses réactions je saurais si ce que tu me dis est la vérité.

Il la scruta quelques secondes, hésitant, se méfiant grandement. Cependant, elle n'avait rien sur elle, pas de sac, pas de pochette, aucun moyen de cacher une quelconque arme. Il se tourna vers sa fratrie et fit un geste de menton en direction de son compagnon, l'incitant à le rejoindre. Surpris, le tueur se mit sur ses gardes, se recroquevillant un peu avec un air sombre mais finit par lui faire confiance. Après une consigne donnée aux cadettes, il salua Astrid et arriva en trottinant, se stoppant devant Jane pour la regarder de haut.

\- Toujours habillée comme une pute.

La jeune femme se crispa à l'insulte et n'hésita pas une seconde pour le gifler, le faisant éclater d'un rire fou. Agacé alors que l'attention était déjà bien trop sur eux, Jack prit le bras de chacun et les emportèrent derrière lui. Les deux protestèrent mais abandonnèrent l'idée de lui résister et le suivirent en silence. Une fois arrivé dans un coin tranquille du parc non loin de l'école, le cannibale s'arrêta pour leur faire face, Jeff se mettant à côté de lui pour s'éloigner de l'engeance maudite. L'action ne manqua pas d'énerver Jane qui retira ses lunettes, dévoilant des iris blanche dû à la fureur.

\- C'est quoi cette allure ? Et pourquoi vous êtes dans une école ?

\- En quoi ça te regarde ? siffla son créateur. Dépêche toi plutôt de vider ton sac avant que je ne te vide les tripes !

\- Ne me tente pas..., le menaça-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Stop les envies de meurtre ! intervenu Jack en mettant ses mains entre les deux, tout de même décalé d'un pas par mesure de sécurité. Pourquoi t'es venu nous chercher ? En plein jour qui plus est ! Si un humain découvre ta nature tu vas finir exorcisé.

\- Je ne m'effacerais pas tant que cet enfoiré sera toujours en vie !

\- J'ai déjà assez honte d'avoir produit une catin !

\- Espèce de-

\- Stop ! Jane, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Savoir si vous l'avez fait exprès, si vous vous êtes bel et bien foutu de moi.

Ils réfléchirent un instant avant de comprendre, dépitant quelque peu. Elle attendait une réponse, angoissée et visiblement la gorge serrée d'émotions douloureuses.

\- T'es vraiment dégénérée pour croire un truc pareil, soupira Jeff. Si tu le poursuivais pas comme une groupie, tu ne nous aurais pas surpris !

\- Ferme là..., ordonna-t-elle avec rage.

\- C'est exactement comme le jour où tu t'es transformée : tu m'as suivi parce que t'étais qu'une curieuse teigneuse et j'ai dû te tuer ! Mais t'es revenue ! T'es pire qu'un cafard !

\- Jeff, s'il te plaît ! l'arrêta son compagnon en posant le côté de sa main contre son torse, le faisant soupirer en tournant les talons et balançant ses bras en l'air pour signifier son agacement. Tu n'avais que ça à nous dire ? On doit rentrer.

\- Je veux savoir pourquoi...

\- Pourquoi, quoi ?

\- Pourquoi pas moi ?

Jack ferma les yeux en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, poussant un profond soupire. Cette question qu'il ne voulait pas entendre était finalement arrivée, et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour ne pas être trop cassant. Quoi qu'il dira, elle le prendra terriblement mal, aucune réponse n'était la bonne. Le ricanement de Jeff attira leur attention, l'adolescent arborait son expression habituelle et paraissait plus inquiétant en étant sous forme humaine. L'amateur de chair humaine décida de le laisser prendre la parole, ainsi il pourra faire attention aux faits et gestes de la jeune fille. Cependant, il hésita à ne pas intervenir, vu son attitude, le tueur s'apprêtait à dire clairement ce qu'il pensait, sans passer par quatre chemins.

\- Tu te poses la question ? Réellement ? C'est pas parce que tu vas le coller dès qu'il est dehors qu'il va t'apprécier ! Surtout que ça fait dès années qu'il se tape mon cul, et on ne fait pas dans la polygamie ! Oooh, tu te demandais si tu n'avais pas été assez jolie ? continua-t-il de sourire avec un air fou en se rapprochant lentement de Jane qui était profondément blessée. Que tu n'avais peut-être pas été assez claire sur tes sentiments ?

\- La ferme...

\- Tu t'es peut-être dit : "mince, j'aurais me déclarer avant ! J'aurais pu avoir une chance !". Hahaha ! Ne me fais pas rire ! Les seuls personnes qui l'ont intéressé jusqu'à maintenant, c'était pour leur foie ! Et t'es morte très chère.

\- Tais-toi ! ordonna-t-elle plus fort, ses mots cassées par son affliction alors qu'elle commençait à pleurer, plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles en fermant les yeux.

\- Je-, commença à l'appeler Jack avant de soupirer avec agacement.

« Oh, et puis merde ! », pensa-t-il en laissant son amant finir son discours cassant.

\- Meuf..., souffla Jeff en obligeant Jane à l'écouter, étant presque assez près d'elle pour que leur nez se touchent. T'es loin d'être son délire, et encore plus d'être le mien. Il me prend comme une chienne, et putain, que j'aime ça !

\- LA FERME ! le repoussa brutalement l'entité, une volute de fumé noire l'entourant doucement avant qu'elle ne le foudroie du regard. Je vais te tuer définitivement !

Elle plongea sa main dans son décolleter, surprenant les garçons qui sursautèrent en rougissant un peu, et en sortie une lame ancienne. Le manche en bois verni était abîmé et le métal ondulé, couvert de runes vertes luminescente. Le couple n'eut pas besoin de se demander ce que c'était pour savoir à quoi ils faisaient face, la lumière rongeant leur noirceur et acidifiant leur charme.

Jane se lança sur Jeff qui l'esquiva de justesse, Jack donnant un coup de pied dans les côtes de la jeune femme pour l'éloigner. Répliquant par réflexe, elle donna un coup de lame à celui qu'elle aimait, entaillant sa jambe dans un bruit de brûlure vive. Le cannibale se recula sous la surprise en criant et trébuchant au sol, se tenant la cheville avant de serrer les dents. Jane fit un bon en arrière, main sur sa bouche, paniquée de l'avoir touché. Jeff se précipita vers son amant, relevant le bas du pantalon avec lui pour constater les veinures noires et verte entourer la plaie, comme pour celle de Clock Work. Le coup avait brisé la protection, le jeune homme avait donc repris son apparence maudite, cherchant à se relever mais ne pouvant s'appuyer sur son pied. Le tueur devint sombre, se relevant lentement en déchirant de lui même son charme. Avant de jeter son sac au sol, il en sortit un large couteau.

\- Go to sleep...

Il se jeta sur la jeune femme qui répliqua, parant autant qu'elle le put ses attaques mais il était trop rapide. Elle se recouvrit peu à peu de coupure profonde, du sang se répandant sur sa peau blanche, mais elle n'abandonna pas et donna plusieurs coups. Elle put toucher deux fois Jeff qui s'énervait de plus en plus, la frappant avec ses poings et ses pieds, lui faisant visiter l'endroit en volant et s'écrasant dans l'herbe.

Jane était couchée, se tenant les côtes, fatiguée. L'adolescent marcha jusqu'à elle, le souffle profond et rauque, les dents visibles depuis ses lèvres entre-ouvertes, fou de rage. Bien que son énergie était basse, sa transe était tel qu'il ne la ressentait pas. Une fois qu'elle fut à ses pieds, il leva haut son arme mais se fit surprendre lorsqu'elle se releva, lame en avant.

\- JEFF ! paniqua Jack en tentant de les rejoindre, essayant de guérir plus vite pour accélérer mais le poison le paralysait.

La jeune fille semblait pétrifiée, incapable de bouger alors que son adversaire était recroquevillé contre son poing. Le cannibale, à bout de force à cause de l'énergie de la lame qui avait chassé la sienne, s'écroula au sol, le liquide noire s'écoulant encore de ses yeux et sa bouche. Il était incapable de voir quoi que ce soit sous cet angle mais devina facilement le résultat. Son cœur était compressé à un point inimaginable, sa poitrine parcouru de véritable lames de rasoir alors qu'il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait son âme.

\- Que...

Le souffle de Jane lui fit relever la tête avec intrigue. Elle tremblait de tout ses membres, pétrifiée de stupeur, cherchant à retirer son bras mais dans l'incapacité de le faire, retenue par quelque chose. C'est alors que Jack vit une main tenir le poignet de l'engeance, trop petite pour être celle de son amant, et faire lâcher la lame. De longue mèches noires tombèrent de la poitrine du tueur, reconnaissable entre mille.

\- T'as pris ton temps... Sister..., caqueta faiblement Jeff en levant le menton.

Sadako continua de sortir du goudron noire recouvrant le torse de son frère, posant une main sur la tête de Jane qui paniquait. Entièrement extirpée, la petite renversa la jeune fille, appuyant son apprise pour la faire hurler de douleur. Un son strident crisa dans leurs oreilles, inhumain, le même que sur son film maudit. Une stridulation émanant d'elle se fit également entendre, ses gestes démoniaque et lent s'accélérant à certain moment, la rendant terrifiante. Alors que Jane était entièrement recouverte de veine noire, son visage se déformant à l'extrême, elle se tourna vers ses aînés. Ses cheveux cachaient son expression mais ils devinèrent qu'elle demandait si elle devait bien aller jusque là.

Jack ne put se rapprocher, déglutissant déjà difficilement alors que la famine le tirait douloureusement, mais il donna son approbation d'un mouvement du menton. Cette femme avait déjà fait trop de dégât. Sadako revint donc à sa victime et l'acheva brutalement, le corps se tordant dans un angle affreux alors qu'un bruit immonde de craquement d'os ne retentisse. Puis, Jane ne fut que poussière : c'était fini.

\- NON !

Jack eu juste le temps de se retourner pour voir une fille semblable à Jane, prête à abattre un couteau vers lui. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, la lame de Rianon Verah se planta en plein milieux de son front. Elle fut prise de spasme en se raidissant, lâchant son arme, un courant électrique vert faisant sauter son image alors que son squelette était visible par moment. Elle tomba ensuite au sol avant de suivre le même destin que Jane. Le cannibale, surpris, se tourna vers son compagnon. Il était dans sa pire métamorphose, agenouillé au sol, se soutenant à celui-ci d'une main, l'autre bras encore tendu.

\- Jolie lancé..., sourit Jack en parlant difficilement.

Jeff soupira de soulagement et un peu d'amusement mais se crispa de douleur avant de s'écrouler, Sadako courant vers lui en criant son surnom fraternel, paniquée. Maksy et Hoodie arrivèrent en courant, Sally volant derrière eux. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'ils virent avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.


	9. Chapter 9

Oha-yoooo ! (*~▽~)

Je poste ce chapitre à la suite de l'autre, comme les deux autres prochain, donc j'ai pas grand chose à dire à par que je suis contente que cette histoire vous plaise~ (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon grignotage !

 **P.S : Lemon !**

* * *

Lorsque le tueur se réveilla, il constata tout d'abord un faux-plafond blanchâtre au dessus de lui, puis sentit une odeur presque insupportable de médicaments et d'antiseptique. Il grogna, l'impression désagréable d'être passé dans un rouleau compresseur laissant son corps brûlant complètement courbaturé. Une main gantée et délicieusement froide se posa sur son front, le faisant soupirer de soulagement. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers son propriétaire, croisant des prunelles rouge sang. Il reconnu facilement ce visage caché par un masque noir comportant une croix carmin, les cheveux brun dissimulant l'autre œil.

\- Ann ?...

\- Patient 2, vous devez rester alité.

\- J'suis là depuis quand ? grogna l'adolescent en se massant les tempes d'une main, son mal de crâne ne le lâchant pas.

\- Deux jours, quatre heures, vingt-hui minutes et douze seconde.

\- Merde..., souffla-t-il en cherchant à se redresser.

\- Patient 2 doit rester alité, ordre du docteur Smile.

\- Rien à foutre !

Elle le plaqua brutalement sur le lit, le faisant crier de surprise avant qu'une tronçonneuse à l'arrêt ne se place devant sa gorge. Il se raidit brusquement, déglutissant en fixant l'arme, l'infirmière se rapprochant donc de lui.

\- Patient 2 doit rester alité, ordre du docteur Smile.

\- Pigé...

\- Ah, Jeffy ! s'exclama gaiement une voix masculine et riante.

\- Bienvenue, docteur Smile, répondit Ann avec son air robotique coutumier.

\- Dis lui de me lâcher !

\- C'est bon Ann, tu peux aller te mettre en veille.

\- Entendu.

L'infirmière rapiécée repartie avec sa tronçonneuse, laissant Jeff s'asseoir sur son lit avec l'aide du docteur. Il expira profondément, l'esprit embrouillé par une convalescence aussi longue.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demanda le médecin en commençant à prendre ses taux vitaux.

\- Comme une merde...

\- C'est bon signe !

\- T'es sérieux ? le dévisagea le jeune homme.

\- Tu pourrais ne rien ressentir du tout !

\- ... Point taken...

\- Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Jane qui foutait encore la merde... On a commencé à se bastonner avec EJ et-, commença-t-il avant de se redresser brusquement en regardant gravement l'adulte. EJ !

\- Il va bien, il va bien, le rassura l'autre, tapotant son épaule pour lui intimer de ne pas bouger le temps qu'il prenne sa tension. Il s'est réveillé le lendemain, sa blessure était superficielle et en quelques foies, c'était de l'histoire ancienne. Pour toi... Une petite entaille est suffisante pour vider toute énergie maudite, et tu as été touché quatre fois, dont une profonde. Sans la source du puits entretenu par Sadako au cas où, tu aurais passé l'arme à gauche.

Étonné, Jeff l'observa avec réflexion, réalisant doucement l'exploit qu'il venait d'accomplir. Soudain il se rappela de ce qui était arrivé alors qu'il était sur le point de se faire toucher définitivement.

\- Et elle ? Elle n'a pas été blessée ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Non, elle et EJ nous on raconté ce qui était arrivé. On a tous été très surpris !

\- Je ne sais même pas comment on a fait ça... J'ai déjà pu mettre et reprendre des couteaux en elle de cette manière mais qu'elle voyage complètement en me passant au travers...

\- Ce n'était pas censé arriver, en fait, répondit l'aîné, attirant son attention et sa curiosité. Ce genre de téléportation, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, fatigue beaucoup la personne servant de "porte". Dans l'état où tu étais déjà, c'était quitte ou double. Ne recommencez pas sauf en cas d'extrême urgence, le puits pourrait t'aspirer tout entier et te détruire. N'oublie pas que Sadako est la fille d'un démon, même involontairement, elle pourrait te tuer.

Le tueur déglutit en baissant la tête. Il devait bien avouer que ce n'était pas passé loin cette fois ci. Il savait bien que la nature démoniaque de sa cadette voulait son essence. Il l'avait déjà ressentit, cette attraction alors qu'il se penchait au dessus du puits, celle de vouloir se laisser tomber à l'intérieur. C'était comme si un appel irrésistible retentissait dans l'obscurité, effrayant par son silence. Sadako était toujours derrière lui, posant une main sur son épaule pour le sortir de l'hypnose, mais il était persuadé de voir sa sœur au fond de la cavité. Il en était venu à déduire qu'il y avait deux Sadako, l'une étant le démon et l'autre gardant son humanité. Principalement, la petite était un mélange équilibré des deux, penchant plus pour l'un où l'autre à certain moment. Elle pouvait donc facilement être totalement d'un bord pour revenir à l'autre, tel qu'elle l'avait montrer avec Jane. Elle s'était retournée, hésitante sur la mise à mort, alors qu'elle aurait pu tous les tuer. Leur communauté ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir chanceux de l'avoir de leur côté.

Par sa précédente inquiétude, il se leva et chercha ses vêtements. Le médecin du manoir ne chercha pas à le retenir et le laissa se changer, prenant la parole avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce.

\- Penses à reprendre des forces cette nuit, tu es encore loin d'être au top de ta forme.

Le tueur hocha la tête, loin contre l'idée alléchante, et sortie pour remonter au rez-de-chaussé. Dans un premier temps, il alla dans le salon, rattrapant Sally et Sadako au vol. Elles l'étranglèrent presque tant elles le serraient fort, il répondit cependant à l'étreinte pour les rassurer, heureux de les revoir.

\- Tu n'auras jamais autant dormi ! rit la plus jeune avant de devenir grave, tirant sur sa manche avec détresse. C'était beaucoup trop calme... Beaucoup trop !

\- Je vais donner le change, t'en fait pas ! Où sont les autres ?

\- Slendy est avec les proxys dans une usine, des fouineurs, d'après ses mots, répondit la japonaise. Ben est en train de crier sur son jeu, vu qu'il a son casque tu devras aller le voir sinon il ne t'entendra pas.

\- Et EJ ?

Il avait eu comme une hésitation timide qui fit trembler sa voix, le poussant à se l'éclaircir avec un peu de gêne. Les filles sourirent avec malice, le charriant silencieusement, l'enfonçant dans son embarra quelques secondes avant de finir par répondre.

\- Avant de partir, Toby a eu l'idée merveilleuse de vouloir mettre du Wazabi dans ses foies, sauf qu'il a tiré sur le câble du frigo qui s'est renversé. Résultat : plus de réserve, plus de frigo.

\- Double-T... Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit si mauvais dans ses plaisanteries..., soupira désespérément Jeff en se cachant dans ses mains avant de faire des gestes d'étapes avec celles-ci. D'abord tu ouvres, tu remplis de sauce piquante, ensuite tu remballes bien et remet tout comme avant ! Limite il faut une photo pour que ce soit parfait ! Et surtout tu fais attention aux câbles ! Quel débutant, ça me sidère... Bon, il chasse du coup ?

\- Oui, mais si tu sors ce soir, il demande à ce qu'on récolte sur nos proies.

\- Oui, bien sûr, vous m'accompagnez ? Ne serait-ce que pour porter les glacières.

\- Si je met pas les mains n'importe où, ça me va ! piaffa Sally enthousiaste.

\- En quoi ça te dérange ? demanda son aîné, perdu.

\- Dad S dit qu'on ne sait jamais ce qu'on touche.

\- C'est pas faux... Je vais voir Ben vite fait mais on part juste après, aller chercher ce qu'il faut.

\- Aye ! répondirent-elle en cœur avant de partir ensemble en trottinant.

Le garçon alla en direction de l'étage, trébuchant sur le même buffet qu'habituellement lorsqu'il prenait l'escalier du couloir trop étroit qui menait au salon. Son juron se répercuta entre les murs somptueusement boisés, son arrêt momentané alors qu'il se frottait le genou lui permettant de voir une ombre. Elle venait de derrière la cage d'escalier, sortant d'un petit salon favorisé pour son incroyable insonorisation, et par le fait, calme. Slender l'utilisait souvent pour boire tranquillement un thé, la faible distance avec la cuisine permettant de se resservir rapidement sans problème.

Ce fut Laughing Jack qui apparu, venant rapidement à lui avant de l'enlacer sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir. Jeff fit au mieux pour se débattre, surprit de l'inquiétude et du soulagement qu'il avait pu lire sur le visage de son ancien mentor.

\- Jeffy !

\- Non, c'est Pamela Anderson, ça ce voit pas ? rétorqua-t-il en soupirant, cachant sa gêne derrière son sarcasme.

\- Je pensais que tu dormirais encore aujourd'hui, confia l'aîné en le lâchant enfin, le regardant remettre correctement son pull.

\- Je vais chassé un peu avec les filles, histoire de me requinquer complètement.

\- Tu n'étais vraiment pas bien... Tu devrais peut-être rester dans la forêt maudite, je vais t'envoyer quelques âmes, le retint LJ alors qu'il voulait le dépasser.

\- Ça va, je vais beaucoup mieux. J'ai besoin d'un peu d'exercice après être resté allongé aussi longtemps, j'ai le corps tout engourdit.

\- Je peux t'aider pour ça, rétorqua-t-il avec une drague ironique.

\- Arrête tes conneries, soupira Jeff en souriant, détournant le regard, amusé de la réplique.

L'adolescent commença à passer entre lui et le mur, les marches menant à l'étage plus qu'à deux pas, mais le bras de l'ami imaginaire barra son chemin. La large main était plaquée au mur, elle semblait facile à repousser mais ce n'était qu'une apparence que le garçon ne connaissait que trop bien. Il se referma presque froidement, ayant trouvé que l'ambiance avait été trop détendue. Son oncle s'était presque montré tendre jusque là, limite touchant, au point où il l'avait laissé faire pour l'apaiser. Il avait eu tort. Il le savait pourtant, dès qu'il faisait preuve de gentillesse envers cet homme, son geste était prit de travers.

Sans surprise, lorsqu'il tourna les yeux vers ceux de Laughing Jack, il le vit le dévorer du regard, un sourire charmeur plaqué aux lèvres. Il attendait sa drague habituelle au tournant, prêt à répliquer.

\- Et si ce n'était pas des conneries ?

\- Pour toi, très certainement, mais pour moi c'est des conneries, les plus grosses que je n'ai jamais entendu.

\- Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je n'ai pas tué toutes mes conquêtes, et celles qui s'en sont sortie n'avaient pas l'air de se plaindre. Je concède que je n'étais pas très habille à l'époque mais je me suis amélioré, j'en suis certain.

\- Mon cul, oui...

\- Oui, justement..., soupira plus profondément l'homme.

\- Si tu continues je t'enfonce ton arrogance au fond de la gorge !

\- S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir...

\- Laisse moi.

\- J'ai appris, Ryry, j'ai beaucoup appris...

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça...

La discussion s'éternisant, il commençait à perdre en assurance. La présence de son aîné ne le mettait pas en confiance et l'étrange sensation de ne pas pouvoir lui échapper le hantait. Les yeux gris s'écarquillèrent lentement, le sourire carnassier s'élargissant tout autant alors que l'autre se gorgeait de cette fragilité qui l'assaillait. La main noire contre le mur se crispa, les griffes faisant des traces dans le bois. Il avait comme prit du volume et de la taille, se faisant plus impressionnant et effrayant.

Jeff prit le risque de replonger dans ses prunelles, déglutissant en se maudissant de l'avoir fait. Le clown monochrome le fixait avec un désir pervers et malsain, le souffle rauque et court, d'une profondeur terrifiante. Sa tension dû à la tentation alléchante se faisait nettement ressentir, mettant le plus jeune mal à l'aise. Ce dernier finit par le dévisager, son expression se brisant dans un mélange de déception et de tristesse.

\- T'as vu dans quel état tu te mets ? Tu penses sérieusement que je vais accepter dans ces conditions ? Que je vais te croire sur tes subites changement de comportement ? Regardes-toi, merde ! Je ne suis pas ta proie !

Les mots glacèrent la malédiction qui se figea brutalement, perdant son sourire démoniaque et crispé. Le jeune homme en profita pour se défiler, montant rapidement les escaliers pour rejoindre la chambre de Ben. Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il fut dans cette dernière, adossé à la porte, le cœur battant encore de sa précédente frayeur. Pour le calmer, il fixa le plafond et respira le plus calmement possible.

\- Mais bien sûr ! Moi je peux pas passer sur le côté sans me bloquer dans un petit cailloux mais le boss lui - Ah lui !- il traverse les murs ! Enculé de jeu de merde !

Le tueur explosa brutalement de rire, entendant le joueur faire un bon monumentale dans sa chaise, le casque tombant au sol et le clavier partant à l'autre bout du bureau. Ces commentaires enragés sur les nombreuses défaites du blond lui avait manqué ! Le passionné le dévisagea de ses yeux noirs et rouges avant de se jeter sur lui pour l'enlacer, exprimant sa joie de le voir debout. Après les embrassades chaleureuses, ils s'installèrent devant l'ordinateur, le plus jeune continuant de jouer. Jeff siffla avec admiration.

\- Putain de graphismes !

\- Ouai, c'est Skyrim avec des mods. J'ai déjà dû me faire une machine de compèt' pour The wotcher 3 donc il passe niquel.

\- Qu'est-ce que-, se choqua-t-il en voyant le cheval franchir sans mal les pentes ardues des montagnes, explosant de rire.

\- Cherche pas, ce jeu est bourré de ce genre de bug !

\- Vous avez eu des nouvelles de Bloody mary ? Parce qu'au final on s'est débrouillé sans elle.

\- En fait, elle nous a prévenu dans la journée de votre combat contre Jane, après que vous soyez parti à l'école. Des charmes qui les camouflaient l'avait ralenti, ou je ne sais plus quoi. Seulement, l'endroit qu'elle nous a donné était vide, les filles l'avaient déjà quitté et tout laissé en plan. On a du leur courir après dans toute la ville. Personne n'était dans le manoir, Sadako et Sally ont dû fouiller la ville à pied sous forme humaine après un premier aller et retour.

\- Ça explique pourquoi Masky et Hoodie ont mit autant de temps... D'ailleurs, tu savais qu'ils étaient ensemble, toi ?

\- Qui ? Eux ? Bien sûr.

\- M-mais !? Comment ?

\- Disons qu'en entrant dans une chambre, faut frapper.

Un silence gênant pesa sur leurs épaules avant qu'ils n'explosent de rire. Jeff se pencha avec intérêt vers lui, la curiosité malsaine se lisant sur son visage, amusant le blond qui restait concentré sur son jeu.

\- C'est qui qu'est au dessus ?

Ben pouffa, s'apprêtant à répondre quand on frappa à sa porte, leur faisant tourner la tête vers celle-ci. Sadako et Sally ouvrirent pour prévenir leur grand frère qu'elles étaient prêtes. Ce dernier soupira un peu mais pointa le joueur du doigt en symbolisant avec ses mains qu'ils n'avaient pas fini leur conversation. Il sortit avec ses cadettes, traversant le bois afin de quitter la dimension. Ensemble, ils firent plusieurs victimes dans un coin isolé et nocturne du monde. Ils revinrent en riant, les glacières pleines et couverts de sang.

L'aîné prit la charge de Sadako alors qu'il en avait déjà une, et les laissèrent aller à la salle de bain, montant seul jusqu'à la chambre de Jack. Il entra sans frapper et se dirigea de suite vers le nouveau frigo, appréciant qu'il soit plus grand. Il commença à le remplir avant de ralentir dans ses gestes, remarquant que des organes étaient déjà présent, un tintement métallique se faisant entendre derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement en se relevant d'un bon, son amant se jetant sur lui pour l'enlacer aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

Le tueur n'arriva plus à réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, ne sentant que ce corps aimé contre le sien, appréciant sa chaleur et le simple fait de le voir en vie. Le souffle déjà court, il reçu les lèvres du cannibale dans un baiser découlant de passion et d'inquiétudes refoulées. Il y répondit fougueusement, partageant les mêmes sentiments, ses mains allant empoigner ses courtes mèches brunes. Le couple savourait pleinement l'étreinte, apaisant leurs craintes. Ils finirent par rire, les nerfs lâchant, collant leur front en se tenant le visage.

\- T'es un grand malade ! complimenta Jack. T'étais pas obligé de lui sortir tout ça !

\- Tu ne m'en a pas empêché ! rit Jeff en l'embrassant encore une fois.

Ils se séparèrent, un sourire éblouissant collé au visage, et rangèrent les foies ensemble. L'instant fut animé par leur discussion sur leur chasse, le frigo et un peu de leur sauvetage. Ce fut agréable, chacun ne manquant pas de s'offrir une caresse ou un baiser, terminant par entretenir leurs lames et ranger les scalpels. Tout était presque parfait, jusqu'à ce qu'un sujet glisse.

\- Tout ceux encore à la maison devait être content de te voir à nouveau debout, sourit Jack. Sally et Sadako n'en pouvaient plus de t'attendre !

\- Oui, elles m'ont étranglé ! rit son compagnon. J'ai vu Ben aussi, son jeu est bugé à un point inimaginable ! Le cheval gravi les montages comme un ascenseur ! Il y avait aussi... Enfin, bref, j'ai vu un peu tout ceux qui étaient restés au manoir, quoi.

Remarquant le subit changement d'humeur alors qu'il s'était arrêté en milieux de phrase, l'amateur de chair humaine se tourna vers lui, intrigué. Jeff évita sa question en haussant une épaule et gigotant la tête avec une moue, symbolisant que ce n'était rien d'important. Il se fit donc plus insistant, se mettant de face en abandonnant ses scalpels qu'il était en train d'aiguiser.

\- C'est rien, t'en fait pas.

\- Quand tu dis ça c'est justement le contraire. C'était Laughing Jack ?

Piégé, le tueur se tut, continuant d'essuyer nerveusement les ustensiles en baissant la tête pour que ses cheveux cachent son visage. Son amant passa délicatement le bout de ses doigts pour écarter les mèches, la douceur effleurant sa peau durcie par les flammes et le faisant frissonner.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

\- C'est bon, je lui ai expliqué ma façon de penser.

\- T'es sûr que ça ira ? Tu sembles plutôt retourné...

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il revienne, l'embrassa le garçon pour l'apaiser. Tu sais bien qu'il n'attend jamais pour agir, s'il avait voulu faire quoi que ce soit il l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps.

\- Reste avec moi cette nuit, ce sera plus prudent.

\- Je ne comptais pas te quitter, sous-entendit-il en restant près, caressant furtivement ses côtes sur sa veste sombre.

Loin de lui l'idée de le repousser, Jack acquiesça un sourire et le prit dans ses bras pour échanger un autre baiser, plus intense cette fois ci. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux sensuellement, se faisant désireux au possible, un amusement taquin étirant sa bouche. La séduction marcha à merveille, son compagnon s'agrippant à sa nuque pour presser plus fermement ses lèvres sur les siennes, le tirant vers le lit. Pour toute réponse, EJ accéléra jusqu'à le faire trébucher sur le matelas, le replaçant correctement pour qu'ils soient bien au milieux. L'odeur du sang imbibant Jeff leur fit perdre la tête, tel une puissante hypnose. Leurs corps se mirent à bouger par eux même, mimant l'acte alors qu'ils s'échangeaient des regards brûlants.

Ils glissèrent leurs mains sous leurs vêtements pour les balader contre leur torse, s'apportant mille et une attentions. La tension augmentant, ils défirent leur boucle de ceinture, ne sortant que le plus important pour se coller l'un contre l'autre en poussant un geignement, continuant de bouger. Jack se sépara de la bouche de son amant pour sucer trois de ses propres doigts quelques secondes, des yeux le fixant avec un désir monstrueux. Il dirigea ensuite sa main dans le dos du tueur, glissant dans le jean noir pour s'atteler à la préparation. Jeff écarta un peu plus les jambes en gémissant voluptueusement dans un nouveau baiser, approuvant totalement sa technique. Il mouva son bassin, ses cuisses se resserrant et s'éloignant à intervalle lent et régulier, soupirant avec son partenaire, leur sexe ne manquant pas d'affections.

Lorsqu'il se sentit près, celui du dessous chercha à retirer une jambe de son pantalon, l'autre venant rapidement lui donner un coup de main. Sa basket vola plus haut que prévue, les faisant rire un peu. Jeff releva les hanches, dirigeant le cannibale pour qu'il le pénètre en douceur, et jeta sa tête en arrière de le sentir à l'intérieur. Ses chairs se resserrèrent autour du membre chaud, leur faisant pousser un gémissement distinct, s'embrassant à nouveau. Ils bougèrent en synchronisation, ondulant souplement en remontant leur haut, touchant leurs corps, enveloppé dans la chaleur de leur étreinte passionnelle. Jack attrapa la cuisse encore couverte pour intensifier ses coups de reins, sans pour autant accélérer, touchant facilement la protubérance interne. La boule de nerf ainsi sollicité fit tressaillir la victime du traitement, le faisant approuver en griffant sensuellement le bas du dos, sa voix se dévirilisant portant à leurs tympans.

Une petite toux forcée retentit à l'entrée de la chambre, le couple sursauta en jurant, se déliant brusquement en cherchant à se cacher. Ils tournèrent la tête et blêmirent de voir Laughing Jack, ce dernier totalement impassible, les bras croisés. L'adulte finit par briser l'instant de gêne après les avoir regarder tour à tour.

\- On va manger, déclara-t-il sèchement avant de sortir. N'oubliez pas de vérifier que la porte n'est pas entre-ouverte la prochaine fois.

De nouveau seul, les jeunes soupirent à la fois de soulagement et de désespoir. Parmi tout le manoir il a fallut que ce soit l'ex obsessionnel qui les surprenne. Jeff poussa un grognement, profondément gêné, cachant ses yeux avec l'un de ses bras, tout deux un peu essoufflé.

\- Putain, je suis désolé...

\- C'est pas ta faute, le rassura Jack, se rhabillant correctement.

\- J'aurais du fermer à clef ou même, fermer tout court...

\- Tu ne savais pas que j'étais là, tu n'étais pas censé rester si longtemps à la base. C'est pas grave, vraiment. C'est terriblement embarrassant, mais pas grave.

\- Je suis désolé...

\- C'est bon.

Il déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres, poussant son bras pour le gratifier d'un sourire avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Lorsqu'il voulu se lever il n'arriva pas à prendre appuie sur ses pieds, sa force l'ayant quitté et rendu ses jambes un peu tremblantes. Avec étonnement, le garçon sans yeux retomba sur le lit, le rire de son partenaire retentit derrière lui alors il lui tapa la cuisse.

\- Remballe tout ça plutôt que de te moquer ! sourit-t-il, faisant une autre tentative et réussi à se mettre debout.

\- Je dois me changer de toute façon, je suis couvert de sang. Slender n'aime pas ça, rétorqua Jeff en remettant son jean et sa basket que l'autre lui donna, regardant son tee-shirt sous son pull mais soupira en constatant qu'il était tout aussi taché.

Jack lui tendit la main et il l'accepta, se levant pour atterrir dans ses bras sous la faiblesse subite de ses jambes, le surprenant. Ils rirent un peu avant que le jeune homme ne se reprenne. Encore emplit de tendresse, leurs paumes glissèrent lentement contre eux lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour sortir de la pièce ensemble. Sous sa demande, son amant parti devant, le laissant se changer promptement dans sa chambre. Il alla ensuite rincer rapidement le sang séché sur son visage et descendit au pas de course jusqu'à la salle à manger.

\- Pardon, je n'étais pas encore changé, s'excusa Jeff en recevant le regard accusateur de Slender qui servait le plat de résistance, voyant également qu'il était heureux de le voir réveillé.

\- Fait attention à l'heure la prochaine fois, sermonna-t-il doucement.

L'adolescent s'assit, se retrouvant devant son ancien mentor par l'ordre habituel des places. Lorsqu'il croisa ses yeux, un frisson désagréable le parcouru, ce désir sombre qu'il pouvait y lire l'inquiétait énormément. Une main se posant sur sa cuisse lui fit tourner la tête, s'adoucissant en voyant EJ lui demander le pichet d'eau. La requête acceptée et accomplit, le tueur se concentra sur son assiette et les discutions plutôt que son vis-à-vis.

Le repas se passa sans accroc, tous aidant à débarrasser, les plus jeunes s'occupant de nettoyer. Le clown monochrome ne chercha pas à parler avec Jeff, surprenant ce dernier qui s'attendait à une drague lourde et une proposition grasse redondante. Au lieu de ça, l'aîné quitta le manoir après les avoir salué, sans plus de cérémonie.

Le jeune fou alla se doucher, cherchant à ne pas y penser, et regarda la télé avec sa fratrie. La figure paternelle vint deux heures plus tard rappeler à ses garçons qu'ils devaient aller à la préparation de la fête de leur école le lendemain. Ne pouvant répliquer, sachant que c'était inutile, le couple monta dans la chambre de Jack et se couchèrent. Le silence les bercèrent doucement, l'obscurité donnant un faux-semblant de nuit dans la chambre grâce aux volets. Seulement, après un long moment, Jack poussa un profond soupir alors qu'il tenait Jeff par derrière.

\- Je sais que tu ne dors pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est que... À propos de LJ, c'était bizarre...

\- À moi aussi. Toute la soirée c'était tendu, et il n'a pas décroché le moindre mot, mais il est parti maintenant.

\- Oui, je sais, il y a de ça, mais aussi... Je me serais attendu à ce qu'il fasse ou dise quelque chose, pas qu'il soit si... Si...

\- Inactif ?

\- Oui ! Voilà ! approuva Jeff en se tournant un peu vers lui, relevant son bandeau pour le regarder, l'inquiétude se lisant dans ses prunelles.

\- Il fait peut-être le deuil de votre relation passée, laisse-le donc. Si ça ce trouve, t'es enfin libre.

\- Allelujha ! soupira-t-il avec gratitude en levant les mains aux ciels, les faisant rire.

\- Aller, viens..., souffla le cannibale en le tournant totalement face à lui afin de le serrer contre sa poitrine.

Approuvant avec humour, son amant passa une jambe au dessus de ses hanches, un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre replié pour être plus à l'aise. Ils finirent par se détendre et s'endormirent profondément. Le lendemain, Slender vint les réveiller et ils descendirent difficilement jusqu'à la salle à manger. Une douce odeur de gaufre leur chatouilla les narines et les firent descendre plus vite les escaliers. Ils se réjouirent de voir Toby avec leurs cadettes dans la cuisine.

\- Mec ! Tu sers pas à grand chose mais t'es le roi des gaufres ! s'exclama Jeff.

\- Ah bah putain, ça fait plaisir... Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir...

\- Tu sais bien que je déconne ! rit-il en l'enlaçant et le tapotant amicalement dans le dos.

\- Tenez, prenez les premières tant qu'elles sont encore chaudes, je fais la deuxième tournée !

Sally attrapa la main de Jack pour l'emporter avec elle, suivit de Sadako et Jeff qui prirent les assiettes et pâtisseries. Une fois à table, ils se régalèrent jusqu'à se faire exploser l'estomac, d'autre se joignant à eux en dehors des deux proxys en mission. Le petit-déjeuner prit, le couple se prépara et quitta le manoir, traversant la forêt pour sortir de leur dimension. Ils rejoignirent Astrid devant le parc et allèrent à l'école ensemble, discutant sur le chemin.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au gymnase, se séparant pour aller à leur différent secteur. Jeff monta rapidement en hauteur avec une nacelle électrique, la ceinture d'outils à la taille. Il passa sa journée à installer et vérifier que tout marchait, ne pouvant s'empêcher de garder son compagnon à l'œil dès qu'il traversait la salle principale. Il y eu une pose déjeuner où toute l'équipe se retrouva en cercle au milieux de la salle, plaisantant et mangeant dans une ambiance joviale. En fin d'après midi, un spot sauta, faisant râler le jeune homme qui venait juste de terminer. Le problème constaté, il rejoignit la réserve après avoir passé le couloir qui y menait. Jack vint à sa rencontre alors il reprit sa fiche pour lui demander directement ce dont il avait besoin ; ce sera plus rapide.

\- On a des leds de réserve ? Le spot huit a pété et-

Il se fit couper par une main le tirant par le poignet et une paire de lèvres occupants les siennes. Sa réponse vint de suite en souriant, frissonnant quand ses yeux se fermèrent grâce à son apparence humaine. Ils savourèrent le baiser quelques secondes avant de se séparer en s'échangeant un regard devenant de plus en plus ambiguë.

\- Dans le carton là bas, répondit Jack, sa langue passant un peu sur ses lèvres.

\- Merci...

Le tueur s'y dirigea, sentant ses yeux braqués sur lui. Il se pencha donc en gardant les jambes bien droite, présentant son fessier que son amant ne manqua pas de détailler avec intérêt. Les leds en mains, il repartit, non sans un dernier coup d'œil emplit de sous-entendus envers le cannibale. Revenant dans la salle, il s'occupa du spot et soupira de soulagement en vérifiant que tout était bien fonctionnel, retirant ses gants. Quelqu'un lui rentra dans l'épaule, le faisant jurer en se retournant. C'était une fille, timide, elle lui disait quelque chose.

\- Pardon, Jeff..., bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Euh... On se connaît ?

\- Je t'avais... Invité au cinéma...

Il réfléchit un instant, la dévisagea mais haussa les épaules.

\- Désolé, je ne me rappel pas.

\- Hey, Jeff ! cria un jeune homme à côté des gradins, visiblement mécontent. C'est quoi ce foutoir de câbles ?!

\- C'est un bordel organisé ! T'y touche, je te tranche en deux ! répliqua-t-il en allant vers lui.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis : c'est casse gueule !

Ils continuèrent de se prendre la tête jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'autre vienne pour régler le conflit, les poussant à ranger un peu les câbles afin qu'ils ne soient pas emmêlés. Tout était parfaitement installé après ça, les décorations était mise et tous les consommables aussi. Le groupe d'élèves se réuni au milieux du gymnase pour observer et acquiescèrent, plutôt fière. La fête n'allait pas tarder et ceux qui avaient leur tenues à mettre partirent aux vestiaires. Ils ne restaient plus que le couple et Astrid en réalité, vérifiant une dernière fois que les lumières et la musique marchaient bien.

\- Tout est bon, déclara Jack pendant que son amant pianotait sur la console de commande, la quittant pour se mettre à ses côtés. On a plus qu'à y aller.

\- Vous ne restez vraiment pas ? demanda tristement la rouquine.

\- Pourquoi ? Toi oui ? Tu crains pas alors que tout le monde te rejette, rétorqua Jeff.

\- Ce qu'il essaye de dire, fit l'amateur de chair humaine en soupirant, tentant de rattraper sa bourde. C'est que tu risques de te sentir un peu seule, tu veux quand même rester ?

\- Je me suis personnellement engagé donc je dois rester pour être responsable de tout le monde. Appeler des taxis à ceux qui ont trop bu car ils ramèneront forcément de l'alcool, des ambulances à ceux qui ne se sentiront pas bien, gérer l'équipe technique si du matériel tombe en panne... Je supervise, en bref. Donc je vais me mettre dans un coin et observer, ne vous en faite pas pour moi.

\- C'est justement parce que tout le monde sera bourré qu'ils risqueront de s'en prendre gratuitement à toi, s'inquiéta-t-il, le tueur à ses côtés levant les yeux au ciel. Tu ne préférerais pas qu'on reste pour t'aider ?

Jeff se tourna gravement vers lui, essayant de lui faire comprendre de son regard oblique qu'il n'avait aucune envie de jouer la nounou. Astrid fut terriblement touchée de la proposition, se refermant sur elle même en tripotant ses mains sur lesquelles elle loucha, rougissant comme jamais.

\- C'est que... Vous aviez peut-être des projets et je ne veux pas vous retenir...

\- Ça nous fait plaisir, sourit Jack.

\- C'est vrais ? Ça ne te dérange pas, Jeff ?

\- Je ne lui laisse pas le choix, sinon il ferait jamais rien.

\- Hey ! Ne parles pas à ma place !

\- Notre marché tien toujours, fit-il en se retournant, lui faisant comprendre d'un regard de quoi il parlait. Sauf que ce sera pour cette fête, je me rattraperais après. En attendant, si tu ne restes pas pour la sécurité de tous : rien pendant une semaine.

\- Alors qu'on a été interrompu en plein milieux ?! s'étrangla son compagnon avec frustration, la rage se bloquant dans sa gorge tandis qu'il mimait une strangulation vers le jeune homme.

\- Je savais qu'on pouvait compter sur toi !

\- Tu viens de dire le contraire !

Astrid explosa de rire devant le pure chantage, ayant tout d'abord été plutôt suspicieuse sur le sujet de la conversation. Jeff frappa son amant au bras, le foudroyant du regard.

\- J'ai horreur quand tu me fais ça !

\- Oui, oui, je sais, mais tant que ça marche, je profite.

\- T'en profite depuis dès années, d'ailleurs je n'aurais jamais du te laisser mon Atari de cette façon !

\- Oh c'est une vieille console, tu l'as d'un grand frère ? demanda leur déléguer en les faisant revenir dans le contexte de la situation, se rendant compte qu'ils en avaient peut-être trop dit. Vous avez l'air de vous connaître depuis vraiment très longtemps ! Ça ce voit !

\- Ah euh..., fit Jack avec embarra en se frottant la nuque. Ouais, nos familles sont très proche, celle de Jeff aime beaucoup les jeux vidéos donc ils ont pas mal de consoles rétros.

\- Et comme on est presque voisin, continua l'autre alors qu'ils se regardaient, fixant ensuite Astrid. Il vient souvent chez moi.

\- En ce moment c'est plus toi qui vient, sous-entendit subtilement le garçon.

\- Pour ton super frigo, il vend du rêve, répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Je comprends, rit la rouquine. C'est comme chez ma tante, je préfère aller chez elle parce que son mini-bar est vraiment confortable et la pièce, très lumineuse. Dans un mois c'est le premier examen blanc, je pourrais venir chez l'un d'entre vous pour réviser, comme ça il n'y en aura qu'un qui se déplacera...

Surpris de son assurance, le couple la dévisagèrent. La jeune femme rougit brutalement en se rendant compte de son audace et bafouilla des excuses, se maudissant pour la gêne qu'elle venait d'instaurer.

Obligé de rester, sous peine d'être privé de sexe pendant une semaine, Jeff passa un coup de fil à Slender pour le prévenir qu'ils assisteraient à la soirée. Son tuteur répéta les consignes données en début de leur trimestre, s'inquiétant sur la tenu de leur charme. Il proposa d'envoyer quelqu'un leur porter un costume mais l'adolescent refusa catégoriquement, le saluant avant de raccrocher aussi vite que possible. Il revint auprès de son amant, se laissant retomber sur sa chaise en soupirant, las. L'autre devina rapidement pourquoi et lui tapota l'épaule pour le soutenir, gardant ses distances puisque des élèves commençaient à arriver.

La fête se passa sans réel accroc, Jack se levant une fois pour séparer deux perturbateurs qui se disputaient pour la même fille, sûrement pour son décolleté plongeant. La règles vestimentaires n'étant pas donné, les jeunes étaient habillés comme pour aller en boîte de nuit, très certainement la deuxième partie de leur soirée. Jeff remercia le charme de lui conféré des paupières, les reflets des spots dans les tee-shirt à strass explosaient ses rétines.

La fille timide de la préparation vint lui offrir un verre, repartant avant même qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Curieux, il goûta le pumph mais fit la grimace et donna le gobelet rouge à son voisin qui l'apprécia. Il n'aimait vraiment pas l'alcool. Astrid leur rapporta des sodas et un petit bol de snack, disant que ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient surveillant qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de grignoter un peu.

Les heures passèrent donc doucement, le trio discutant et plaisantant. Le tueur dû prendre sur lui plusieurs fois en entendant les invitations des adolescentes envers Jack, passant de la danse à quelque chose de plus intime sur le parking. Les demandes étaient loin d'être dissimulées et l'attitude aguichante en disant déjà long avant le premier mot. Le cannibale fut très courtois, déclinant les offres en complimentant les tenues, déviant sur le fait qu'il devait tenir son rôle de responsable. La technique fonctionna à merveille, les lycéennes repartant sans faire la tête, déçues mais souriantes. Jeff fut relativement tranquille, sûrement parce qu'il tirait une tronche pas possible agissant tel un répulsif. Il ne remarqua donc pas le regard meurtrier que son tendre voisin avait envoyé envers les deux seules qui avaient tenté de s'approcher.

Le gymnase se vida tranquillement, les alcools fort ramenés par les élèves les ayant tous rendu saoul. Astrid se chargea de contacter des taxis, des parents revenant simplement chercher leurs enfants et ramener ceux des autres. L'équipe de préparation se mit ensuite à tout ranger et nettoyer. Le hurlement d'horreur d'une de leur collègue découvrant un vomi dans les toilettes les firent rire. Surtout lorsqu'elle demanda pourquoi il y avait des petits pois alors qu'ils n'avaient servit que des chips.

Jeff rangea le dernier spot dans le carton, remballant un long cordon en l'enroulant autour de son biceps et sa paume. Il croisa son reflet dans le métal, se rapprochant avec intrigue. Ses gestes se stoppèrent alors qu'il toucha sa joue, cette dernière se déchirant un peu plus et dévoilant sa chair. Il fit un bon en arrière, lâchant le câble à moitié enroulé au sol et mit sa capuche précipitamment. Angoissé, il couru dans la réserve et retrouva son amant, ce dernier fut plutôt surprit de le voir. Le garçon lui montra les sillons se former sur son visage, lui faisant comprendre l'urgence.

\- On a d'autres charmes ?

\- Non, on en a pas prit en plus, répondit Jack, regardant alors ses mains et constatant que sa peau perdait un peu de couleur. On va y aller, viens. Astrid !

\- Oui ? fit-elle en arrivant, s'inquiétant de voir Jeff baisser la tête à ce point.

\- Il ne se sent pas bien, sûrement parce qu'il s'est goinfré trop vite ! sourit-il. Je vais le ramener, vous pouvez vous charger du reste ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, rentrez bien et bonne nuit ! Repose-toi bien, Jeff !

\- Ouais, ouais...

\- Bonne soirée !

Le couple sorti par derrière, prenant littéralement la fuite pour rejoindre le parc. Une fois arrivé, ils avaient complètement reprit leur apparence maudite, reprenant leur souffle en calmant leurs angoisses. Les nerfs lâchant, ils se mirent à rire, profitant de leur solitude pour se décontracter un peu, s'exclamant que ce n'était pas passé loin. Ils marchèrent donc tranquillement pour traverser le parc, profitant du silence et de leur tête à tête. Poussant l'audace, Jack alla extirper la main du tueur dans sa poche ventrale afin d'entrelacer leurs doigts. Le jeune homme fut pris d'une terrible gêne sous le romantisme qui était loin de lui déplaire ; c'était d'ailleurs peut-être ça qui l'embarrassait.

Les rues étaient presque complètement déserte à cette heure, ils purent donc marcher main dans la main sans avoir à se presser ou se cacher plus que ça. Cependant, à prendre leur temps, ils finirent par croiser un groupe de personnes. Paniquant et n'ayant aucune ruelle dans laquelle se faufiler, Jack plaqua son amant contre le mur et se mit à l'embrasser, tenant ses hanches. Jeff sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à un tel retournement de situation, l'idée de tuer les misérables étant son option première. Il ne put résister à l'étreinte, entourant le cou de ses bras en prenant pleinement part à l'échange qui devint fiévreux. La distraction passa rapidement à la séduction, les humains qui les dépassèrent de l'autre côté de la rue sifflant sous la passion visible depuis leur position. Ils finirent par partir et disparaître de la vue du couple qui brisa difficilement le baiser, un large sourire lubrique plaqué aux lèvres.

\- Pas en pleine rue..., souffla Jack en se rappelant du sermon de Slender. C'est pas bien...

\- C'est toi qui a commencé... Eh puis, j'ai rempli ma part du marché, je compte obtenir ma récompense..., le tenta l'autre en l'attirant contre sa bouche.

\- Jeffy... Pas la rue..., continua-t-il de résistant sans grande conviction, ses mains passant sous les hauts de son compagnon, touchant avidement sa peau.

\- Dans ce cas, dans une maison pleine de cadavres, ça te dis ?...

Le cannibale posa un regard brûlant dans le sien, son sourire approuvant l'idée délicieuse. Il savait que le sac à dos que le tueur avait emmené ne contenait pas des livres et son porte-feuille, ils avaient donc tout ce qui leur fallait. Ils partirent en chasse, repérèrent une maison et entrèrent pour massacrer ses occupants pour les rassembler dans le salon. Ainsi, parmi le tableau macabre, ils s'abandonnèrent à leur passion, se livrant totalement l'un à l'autre tout en se roulant dans l'hémoglobine.

Tard dans la nuit - ou très tôt le matin, tout dépendait du point de vu -, ils rentrèrent au manoir sur la pointe des pieds. C'était sans compter sur Smile dog attaché à la rambarde en bas de l'escalier, ses aboiements et jappement de joie se répercutant bruyamment dans le hall d'entrée. Jeff se précipita sur lui pour qu'il se taise, le détachant avec intrigue.

\- Tiens c'est marrant, chuchota-t-il en direction de son partenaire. On dirait un-

\- Piège, termina ce dernier d'une voix penaude.

L'adolescent se figea, son ami à quatre patte léchant le sang sur son pull, et tourna lentement la tête derrière lui. Slender était débout, un rouleau à pâtisserie dans la main. Le cylindre de bois était couvert de pâte, attirant facilement l'attention volatile du jeune fou.

\- Vous avez cinq heures de retard. Cinq heures !

\- Bah c'est la nuit... C'est du cookie ? demanda-t-il en avançant la main mais elle se fit frapper par l'objet de cuisine. Aïeh !

\- Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes censé être en vacance que vous devez tout vous permettre !

\- Pardon, Slendy..., bredouilla Jack, ne voulant pas plus s'enfoncer dans les problèmes.

\- Ah, bon sang... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous...

\- Nous découper en morceaux et nous balancer dans une broyeuse pour en faire le hachis du soir ! répondit innocemment Jeff avant de recevoir un regard assassin de la part de l'adule, baissant donc la tête avec des sueurs froides. Ou nous envoyer dans une chambre.

\- **Vos** chambres, rectifia Slender, sachant parfaitement que les séparer serait suffisant pour marquer le coup. Hors de ma vue, je viendrais vous chercher.

Un grincement venant du balancement du lustre attira alors l'attention du couple. Ils levèrent la tête et découvrir Toby ficelé la tête en bas, visiblement peu fière. Les adolescents le dévisagèrent en dépitant, cherchant à connaître la raison de sa présence là haut.

\- Que..., souffla Jack.

\- J'ai essayé de vous couvrir...

\- Merci, heureusement que t'es là, ironisa Jeff en croisant les bras, soupirant avec désespoir.

\- La prochaine fois, je vous dénonce, ça rapporte plus...

Les amants montèrent les escaliers, s'échangeant ensuite un dernier long baiser avec un sourire malicieux en se remémorant leur soirée, et se quittèrent. La nuit avait été douce, emplit de festivités, de meurtres et de passion : une nuit parfaite, en somme.


	10. Chapter 10

Oha-yoooo !

Toujours rien à dire à part merci pour les Reviews que vous mettrez, pour les suivit et les favs aussi~

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon grignotage ! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

* * *

Les quelques jours les séparant de Noël passèrent rapidement, surtout sous l'impatience de certain. Normalement, ils ne le fêtaient pas, Slender étant tout simplement pas humain et d'autre n'ayant que peu de bon souvenir à ce sujet. Jeff, par exemple, n'avait jamais réellement apprécié cet événement, il devait rejoindre des oncles et tantes éloignés avec ses parents et son frère, passant une journée en voiture. Aussi, les adultes lui pinçaient tout le temps les joues en disant qu'il grandissait vite, relatant des faits embarrassant lorsqu'il était en bas-âge. C'était lourd, fatiguant. Il fut donc soulagé de ne rien faire le vingt-quatre et vingt-cinq quand il arriva au manoir. Plus encore d'échapper à Saint-giving qui était juste un noël bis mais en plus chiant.

Sa première année ayant été mouvementée, Slender ne lui avait pas proposé de faire quoi que ce soit mais le fit à la deuxième, acceptant son refus très ouvertement. La cinquième année de son arrivé au manoir, Sadako à ses côtés depuis un an, Sally et Jack rejoignirent la dimension. Les frangins étaient heureux de ne pas avoir à se cacher s'ils voulaient marcher un peu dehors, leur ancienne maison étant un lieu abandonné dans une ville d'Angleterre.

Au début, le contact a été difficile. Bien que le cannibale était amical, Jeff peinait à se sociabilisé, Sadako n'étant pas non plus bavarde. Mais les jours passant, l'amitié s'installa et ce fut comme une bouffée d'oxygène de rencontrer d'autre personne comme lui, mais surtout qui l'acceptait tel qu'il était. L'espèce de dépression qui l'habitait depuis sa mort disparue au fur et a mesure qu'il se relâchait, n'ayant pas besoin de cacher sa nature profonde comme avec ses parents de son vivant.

La fin de l'année arrivant, Sally parla de Noël, l'angoissant à un point inimaginable. Jack l'avait comprit et expliqué que sa cadette voulait continuer de perpétué la tradition ne serait-ce que par un repas. Jeff accepta de faire un effort pour la poltergeist, appréhendant terriblement et s'enfermant dans sa chambre en essayant de fuir la situation.

Le jour J, après s'être habituellement éclipsé, Jack vint le chercher dans sa chambre, réussissant à le convaincre de venir par sa douceur naturelle. Il y avait eu Hoodie et Masky, qu'il ne connaissait pas tant que ça, et la famille de Slender qu'il rencontra pour la première fois. À son plus grand étonnement, le tueur passa une excellente soirée, même avec son ancien mentor. Le tout rythmé de plaisanterie et de présentations mouvementés, sans parler du repas démentiel. En bref, ce Noël passé après tant d'années fut également son premier à être joyeux, entouré de ce qu'il considérait comme sa nouvelle famille.

Par la suite, Jeff avait commencé à observer Jack d'une façon différente, se sentant de plus en plus attiré. Son premier sous-entendu comprit eu une réponse positive, les enroulant dans un mois bercé de drague à la fois subtile et grossière avant qu'ils ne cèdent à la tentation. C'était l'un de ses rares choix qu'il ne regrettait pas.

Alors qu'il repensait à tout ça, Jeff vit les paupières de Jack s'ouvrir lentement, fixant le plafond le temps de prendre suffisamment conscience de la réalité. Le cannibale tourna alors la tête vers lui, l'observant doucement pendant quelques instants.

\- Tu es réveillé depuis quand ? demanda tout bas le garçon sans yeux, s'éclaircissant sa voix ensommeillée.

\- J'sais pas...

\- Donc tu me fixais juste comme le psychotique que tu es ? fit-il avec amusement. Tu vas me sortir ta phrase avant de me poignarder où on saute les étapes ?

Jeff réfléchit une seconde, comprenant par la suite ce que signifiait le sourire malicieux. Il monta sur les hanches de son amant, restant bien sous la chaleur des couvertures, avant de glisser ses mains sur son torse pour en apprécier la musculature. Il se pencha ensuite pour l'embrasser langoureusement, ses mèches chatouillant son visage. Jack rit en quittant ses lèvres, se grattant la joue avant de réunir les cheveux noirs dans une main, réglant le problème pour continuer les embrassades. Les corps s'échauffaient doucement, les paumes baladeuses se dirigeant vers des endroits stratégiques, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup. Le couple sursauta, poussant une exclamation de surprise en se tournant vers le trouble-fête.

\- N'y pensez même pas, intervint Slender en déposant des vêtements sur le bureau. Vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous lavez et de descendre.

\- À t'entendre, on pourrait croire qu'on ne se douche jamais, soupira Jeff, l'interruption le mettant de mauvaise humeur.

\- Fait pas ton martyr et sortez du lit, vous avez des choses à préparer pour ce soir. Dans cinq minutes je reviens vérifier si vous avez quitté cette chambre, à vos risques et périls, prévint-il en repartant, laissant la porte ouverte.

Le tueur poussa un soupir exagéré en roulant sa tête en arrière, agacé, mais descendit du bassin de son compagnon. Ce dernier, bien qu'un peu frustré, fut amusé de sa réaction et le suivit jusqu'à la salle de bain, vêtements en mains. Une fois lavé, le cannibale lui séchant les cheveux, l'autre se regardant dans le miroir avec un air pensif.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il après avoir fini sa besogne.

\- Mes cheveux sont long, faudrait que je les coupe... Où sont les ciseaux ?

\- Tu veux que je te le fasse ?

\- Il y a beaucoup de chose que je voudrais que tu me fasses, répondit sensuellement son amant, le faisant sourire.

\- J'ai bien quelques idées également, l'embrassa Jack. Plus sérieusement, tu veux ?

\- Oui, pourquoi pas, j'ai toujours du mal à faire correctement l'arrière.

Le jeune homme sans yeux prit des ciseaux dans le tiroir sous le lavabo et enroula une serviette autour des épaules du tueur. Il commença alors à couper, les mèches tombant lentement jusqu'au sol.

\- Tu sembles habitué, remarqua Jeff, jouant avec des cheveux tombés sur ses genoux.

\- Je m'occupe moi même de ma tête, et je fais les pointes de Sally tous les deux mois.

\- Ah, Sadako me demande de le faire pour elle de temps en temps. C'est elle qui m'aide également quand je n'arrive vraiment pas.

\- C'est pour ça que tu les gardes si long ?

\- Ouais, c'est pas moche donc ça me va. De mon vivant, j'avais les cheveux aussi court que les tiens en plus d'une frange, j'aimais pas vraiment.

\- Pourquoi t'avais pas changé ?

\- J'ai essayé, rit-il. Ma mère m'a déchiré !

\- Je vois ! souffla Jack compatissant en riant avec lui. T'aurais du voir la tête de Slendy la première fois qu'il ma vu avec des ciseaux dans une main et une mèche de Sally dans l'autre : un chef-d'œuvre !

\- T'as survécu ? Félicitation !

\- C'était pas facile ! Bien, comme ça, t'en pense quoi ?

Jeff leva les yeux et entre-ouvrit la bouche avec surprise. Son compagnon avait laisser une petite longueur à côté du cou, et raccourci le reste pour laisser les mèches hirsutes se déployer. Le tout avait été désépaissi, faisant moins casque et dégageant autant son visage que sa vu. Ce n'était pas court mais pas long non plus, c'était le juste milieux. La structure étant la même qu'avant, ça ne le dénaturait pas, il conservait son caractère et son style.

L'adolescent sourit et leva la tête en attrapant la main posée sur son épaule. Son amant se pencha pour l'embrasser en réponse, acceptant les remerciements et compliments silencieux. Ils nettoyèrent ensuite la place pour la libérer, laissant leurs cadettes aller prendre leur bain, et descendirent. Slender s'affairait déjà en cuisine, dos à eux. Toby semblait s'être fait à nouveau avoir et donnait un coup de main en épluchant des patates. Jeff trouvait ça idiot, la peau du tubercule ne le gênait en rien et n'avait pas de goût particulier.

\- Oh tu t'es coupé les cheveux ! s'exclama le garçon aux hachettes. Ça rend bien !

Slender se retourna brusquement à l'annonce, visiblement paniqué avant de se détendre en constatant le bon travail. Le tueur se vexa un peu, boudant en prenant les assiettes préparées sur le comptoir centrale.

\- C'est bon ! J'ai jamais fait quelque chose de moche avant !

\- C'est justement parce que tu le faisais toi même que tu ne ressemblais à rien, répliqua son tuteur en le faisant fulminer. Je suppose que c'est Jack qui l'a fait, merci fiston.

\- Au plaisir, répondit ce dernier avec amusement, résistant à rire en quittant la pièce avec des verres et des couverts.

\- Fou-toi de ma gueule, toi ! cracha son amant en le suivant, entendant le rire retentir par la suite.

Le couple mit le couvert en rallongeant la table dans la salle d'à côté. Ils plièrent aussi les serviettes comme ils le faisaient habituellement pour ce jour particulier. Plus de vingt ans de pratique, ça aide grandement. Lorsque la table fut mise, ils s'attelèrent à la table basse du salon, rejoignant Ben qui préparait l'apéritif. Jeff poussa la télé pour qu'ils rajoutent un canapé et des fauteuils, plaçant correctement tous les condiments, snacks et boissons, dont des vins.

Sadako et Sally arrivèrent avec une guirlande de gui sur le haut de l'arche ouvrant le salon vers le couloir. Bien qu'elle pouvait voler, Sally n'avait pas les bras assez long. Peut-être qu'elles n'avaient pas pensé à utiliser leurs dons surnaturels après tout ce temps passé dans le monde humain. Jeff vint leur donner un coup de main en les voyant à bout de bras sur l'escabeau, attrapant sa petite sœur aux jambes pour la porter plus haut. La japonaise rit un peu, ayant été surprise, et termina d'accrocher les végétaux. Son aîné la reposa au sol et elle s'écarta en voyant Jack arriver. Ce dernier attrapa son amant qui se retourna, étonné, accueillant ses lèvres sans hésitation en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Le tueur était tout d'abord contre cette tradition stupide mais avait fini par y prendre goût depuis qu'il était en couple.

\- C'est mignon mais ça ne fait pas avancer la préparation, intervint Slender en passant derrière eux, les jeunes se séparant en dépitant.

\- Ça fait bizarre, sourit Sadako en touchant les cheveux se son frère, attirant son attention. Mais ça rend bien ! Le professeur de sport ne t'embêtera plus avec un élastique !

\- Il n'a plus rien à dire ! De toute façon je finirais par le découper en petits morceaux !

Ils rirent en allant dans la cuisine aider Toby avec le reste du repas, terminant rapidement de tout mettre à cuir.

\- Bien, fit Slender après avoir examiné leur travail. Maintenant allez vous habiller correctement, ne descendez pas sans porter quoi que ce soit de décent !

\- On met pas nos fringues de la semaine ? pouffa Jeff avec Toby.

\- Déguerpissez, déguerpissez ! J'ai encore des choses à faire ! siffla-t-il en les chassant.

Les jeunes sortirent et montèrent dans la salle de jeu. Sally revint en courant les bras chargé de quelque chose de gros, essoufflée et agissant comme une fugitive. Les autres la dévisagèrent, surprit, attirés par l'étrange boîte cylindrée plaquée contre la poitrine de l'enfant et la peluche.

\- J'ai kidnappé les cookies ! déclara-t-elle en les regardant gravement.

\- Ooh !

\- Donne, donne, donne ! chantonna Jeff avec Toby, tendant leurs mains vers la petite en salivant d'avance.

Sally vint rapidement vers ses aînés, Jack la prenant sur ses genoux puisqu'il était au milieux, et tous piochèrent dans la boîte en continuant de jouer. Ils rirent un bon moment, enchaînant les parties et se charriant, avant que leur protecteur ne frappe pour rentrer.

\- Ils commencent à arriver alors descendez dire bonj...

Il se tut en les regardant tour à tour, son visage se déformant en constatant qu'ils n'étaient pas changer. Les jeunes frissonnèrent en déglutissant, s'inquiétant de la tentacule qui se rapprochait lentement d'eux. Cette dernière poussa des miettes de gâteau sur les genoux de Toby, le garçon déjà raide se figea totalement.

\- Faisons un marché, commença sombrement le démon. Si vous vous changez pour porter quelque chose de correct, j'oublierais cette transgression.

\- Ok, ok !

\- Aye...

\- Oui, Dad S...

\- Comprit...

\- Bien.

Il repartit, laissant ses enfants soupirer de soulagement en s'écroulant au sol. Ne voulant pas poussez l'audace, les jeunes gens allèrent dans leur chambre prendre une tenue que leur aîné appelait "correct". Jeff et Jack accompagnèrent leur sœur pour les aider et se croisèrent dans le couloir par la suite.

\- Tu sais quoi mettre ? demanda le tueur.

\- Oui, je crois avoir un truc qui traîne quelque part, et toi ?

\- Bah, non...

\- Slender ne t'avait pas offert un costume ? demanda son amant en le suivant dans sa chambre.

\- Tu parles de la chose que j'ai déchiré lors d'une chasse surprise ? Il n'en reste pas grand chose.

\- Laisse moi voir, fit-il en prenant sa place devant l'armoire à porte coulissante avant de tirer un jean bleu et un tee-shirt blanc à col plongeant. Tiens déjà, mets ça.

\- Tu m'aides pour aller plus vite ou juste pour le plaisir de me voir me déshabiller ? sourit Jeff en commençant à se changer, son ton emprunt d'amusement intime.

\- Un peu des deux, répondit l'autre de la même façon.

Jack chercha dans les pulls, les gilets, puis dans la partie la plus vaste du placard. Il se stoppa un instant avant de ressortir un vêtement qui lui était complètement inconnu, un gilet vert, assez vieux. Il se tourna vers son amant qui le lui prit des mains rapidement pour l'observer en le touchant avec plus de douceur qu'il n'aurait cru. Son air mélancolique et nostalgique parla à sa place, trahissant qu'il s'agissait du gilet fétiche de Liu.

Ne voulant pas aborder le sujet terriblement sensible, le cannibale alla embrasser chastement le jeune fou pour l'égayer un peu et retourna à ses recherches. Il poussa alors une exclamation, satisfait de sa trouvaille, présentant cette dernière sous les yeux de l'autre qui posa le gilet pour la prendre. C'était la veste de son ancien costume, la seule chose qui avait survécu à la chasse enflammée qu'il avait faite il y a longtemps. Elle avait réchappé à la catastrophe pour la simple raison qu'il l'avait laisser sur place pour plus de confort lorsqu'il courrait. Quelle idée de proposer une chasse dans la forêt maudite après une fête d'anniversaire ; Slender s'en voulait encore.

\- Je suppose que ça peut le faire, dit-il avec satisfaction en l'enfilant. Aller, à ton tour, belle-gueule. Je te suis.

\- J'estime que ce n'est pas vraiment pour m'aider, sourit son amant avec un air ambiguë.

\- Je ne manquerais aucune occasion de te désaper, tu le sais bien.

Ils montèrent à l'étage ensemble, Jeff allant s'asseoir sur le lit pour voir son compagnon lui tourner le dos, ouvrant son armoire à pied. Rapidement il sortit et mit un pantalon beige-gris foncé, un tee-shirt bleu sombre à col rond et un gilet noir qu'il laissa ouvert. Pour compléter la chose, il mit une veste de costume comportant des poches et une pochette. Il remonta les manche pour dévoiler ses avant-bras, se sentant plus à l'aise. Fin prêt, il se tourna vers le tueur pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait, souriant de le voir le détailler avec admiration, séduit.

\- Bordel, t'es bien foutu..., souffla le jeune homme, ses envies se lisant dans ses yeux.

\- T'es pas mal non plus, tu sais, répliqua son compagnon en le tirant par la main pour le relever, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras.

Le jeune fou démarra un baiser passionné, se resserrant contre le corps chaud. Jack y répondit jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la tournure fiévreuse, se séparant doucement de lui. Ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, l'autre s'agrippa fermement à son dos par ses bras au dessus de ses épaules, enhardissant les embrassades. Ne voulant pas se faire repousser, il sauta pour entourer les hanches de son partenaire de ses jambes. N'ayant donc pas d'autre choix, Jack alla jusqu'au lit pour l'y déposer, réussissant enfin à quitter ses lèvres mais Jeff le tenait avec ses chevilles nouées sur ses reins, s'accrochant à son gilet.

\- Jeffy, non... On doit descendre...

\- Juste un peu..., souffla-t-il, glissant ses mains jusqu'à son pantalon. Juste un peu...

Le cannibale revint l'embrasser, attrapant ses paumes pour les repousser doucement. Avec difficulté, le garçon finit par abdiquer, déliant ses pieds pour laisser l'autre partir et le relever. Jeff avait bien trop de force pour qu'il puisse rivaliser, il ne pouvait que le raisonner comme il le pouvait. Il devait combattre ces envies passionnelles quasi compulsives et n'arrivant pas toujours au bon moment ; lui résister était difficile. Avec le temps, Jack avait appris à gérer ces pulsions, jouant de ses charmes pour distraire les humeurs de son compagnon.

Ils descendirent ensemble, l'un calmant ses ardeurs le temps de prendre les escaliers, et rejoignirent le salon. Les voix des invités se faisaient déjà entendre, toutes aussi connues les unes que les autres, alors ils n'eurent aucune appréhension en arrivant. Slender se tourna vers eux et mit ses mains plaquées l'une contre l'autre devant sa bouche, ému.

\- Ah... Vous n'avez jamais été aussi beau depuis dès années !

\- Merci, ça fait super plaisir ! grogna Jeff.

\- Vous pourriez faire tellement mieux, commenta Trenderman, son style inimitable et sa tablette en main. Vous serez sublime avec un peu plus de classe.

\- Crois moi, intervint Offenderman, étonnement habillé d'une chemise et d'un pantalon. Quand Jeffy n'a pas de sang sur lui, c'est qu'il est sur son trente-et-un !

\- Merci, oncle Fendy !

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, baby !

Jack sursauta alors brusquement en voyant quelqu'un d'inconnu marcher sur le mur et rejoindre la place à côté du pervers à la rose. Jeff le dévisagea, se demandant bien qui était ce type portant un masque avec deux facette. Il était monochrome, comme Laughing Jack, une écharpe rayé autour du cou, portant une pull et un jean noir avec une paire de basket.

\- Ah, je vous présente KageKao, il a déjà fait connaissance avec Sadako de part sa langue maternelle : le Japonais. C'est une malédiction que j'ai rencontré pendant un séjour sur le continent asiatique, un fin connaisseur de vin ! Il est pas très bavard alors ne vous inquiétez pas s'il ne répond pas toujours.

\- KageKao ? réagit Toby, portant un pantalon sombre, une chemise blanche et une cravate, glissant près du nouveau venu et piquant son épaule avec ses doigts. Tien ça fait Kagy ! Hey ! Kagy ! Hey, Kagy ! Hey ! Plutôt cucurbitacée ou tubercule ? Parce que les tomates c'est le bien !

Le masque, comportant un sourire blanc sur la face noir, devint totalement neutre, sans aucun visage. Toby s'arrêta avec surprise, se demandant s'il n'avait pas cassé quelque chose. Offenderman explosa plutôt de rire, la tête jetée en arrière.

\- Ah ! Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu tirer une tronche pareil ! Double-T, tu vends du rêve !

\- Ah, fit Slender en entendant Smile dog aboyé dehors. Sally chérie, tu peux aller ouvrir ?

\- De suite ! disparue-t-elle en s'envolant.

En attendant l'invité, tous discutèrent entre eux, plaisantant et prenant de leur nouvelle. Kuchisake-onna fit alors son apparition, enlaçant la fratrie en chouchoutant Jeff comme à son habitude, le complimentant sur sa nouvelle coupe. Hoodie et Masky firent ensuite leur apparition. Le schizophrène portait un costume lui seyant à merveille, mais son compagnon avait toujours son pull jaune sous le sien. La figure paternelle soupira en cherchant ses mots avant de déclarer qu'il avait encore du chemin à faire. Sadako, assise habituellement près de son frère, avait une robe blanche plutôt simple, une seconde couche formant un sablier orné de dentelle pour affiner la silhouette. Sally portait une jolie robe rose avec de nombreux volant, toute bouffante et pailleté, des rubans verts pomme comme ses yeux sur les côtés. Elle avait l'air d'une petite princesse et Slender semblait beaucoup s'en vanter. Elle se mit d'ailleurs rapidement à courir avec Alessa et Lazari dans tout le manoir, prisent dans leurs jeux.

Ils patientèrent encore un peu, Laughing Jack finissant par arriver avec le chien de la famille. L'animal alla se mettre derrière le canapé habituel, devançant l'adulte qui vint rejoindre et saluer les autres. Jeff et Jack s'échangèrent un regard intrigué, le trouvant étonnement calme et surtout fatigué, plus étrange encore, il ne porta que peu d'attention au tueur, s'asseyant plus loin. Repensant à la supposition de son amant, le jeune fou haussa une épaule en regardant ce dernier, se disant qu'il avait peut-être raison et que leur oncle avait enfin tourné la page.

Passant outre, la soirée se déroula sans accroc et fut très agréable. Tout le monde s'amusa et les anciennes tensions n'étaient plus. Le repas délicieux vit défiler les plaisanteries et raisonner les rires. Sans même s'en rendre compte, le couple fut terriblement proche, Jeff se reposant contre EJ au moment du dessert, le bras de celui-ci sur ses épaules. Hoodie avait aussi le sien sur la chaise de Masky, ayant toucher les cheveux de son compagnon une fois dans un instant de relâchement. Connaissant la paire, c'était très extravertie de leur part. Il y eu un fou rire quand la personnalité humaine et fragile de l'homme masqué reprit le dessus, hurlant d'horreur en quittant la table. Le proxy aux armes à feu avait poussé un long soupir en l'appelant par son prénom, prévenant la tablé qu'il allait le ramener. Le docteur Smile avait alors sortit un carnet en notant avec intérêt la durée du nouveau médicament, amusant certain et faisant désespérer les autres, tel que Slender.

Les invités repartirent tard dans la nuit, laissant ceux vivant au manoir aller se coucher, tout du moins, ceux qui le pouvait. Slender n'ayant jamais été humain ne dormait pas, il restait donc à supervisé sa communauté dans son bureau. Rien de très particulier ne se passa pendant les quelques jours de vacances des jeunes gens, leur nouvel an fêté entre eux avec une chasse spéciale. Le nombre de personnes inconscientes qui se baladaient impunément la nuit, bourrées de surcroît étaient surprenant, des cibles faciles pour les embarquer dans un jeu de notes en hangars.

Les cours reprirent, sous le désespoir et les nerfs sensibles des malédictions faisant au mieux pour tenir. La pression des autres élèves commençait à devenir lourde, très lourde, les approchant de la limite du supportable. C'était des mots dans les casiers, haineux, menace, certain admiratif. C'était des regards, les bousculades, des insultes, des gestes déplacés. Les adolescents n'étaient pas les seuls à y avoir le droit, leurs cadettes aussi, les mettant plus en rage encore. Heureusement, ils pouvaient tous se défouler le soir venu.

Une nuit, dans un quartier Américain, Jeff marchait dans les rues avec Jack, cherchant une maison et s'éloignant donc du centre puisque ce n'était que des appartements. Slender n'appréciait pas qu'il s'en prenne à ce genre de bâtiment, il trouvait ça trop risqué vu qu'il ne pouvait pas se téléporter comme les proxys le faisait.

Le tueur avait donc demandé à le devenir, disant que ce serait plus simple mais ce statue était plus qu'un nom, c'était une mission. Les travaux donnés ne pouvaient être refusé, sous peine de se consumer sur place et mourir par le fait. Hors, en restant des protégés, il pouvait se permettre de choisir ou de s'arranger avec sa fratrie. Hoodie, Masky et Toby connaissaient les conditions, Slender s'étant entretenu avec eux avec une grande honnêteté. Il ne peut pas marquer ou retirer sa trace sur une malédiction, la personne doit donc être consentante à cent pour cent.

Tandis que le couple marchait, ils virent une petite fille seule, assise dans la rue, pleurant doucement, ils commencèrent donc à la surveiller. Même s'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de l'aider, les parents finiront bien par arriver et de là, ils pourront passer à l'action. Cependant, même après trente bonnes minutes, toujours rien. Ils s'échangèrent un regard, intrigué. Elle avait peut-être été abandonnée, ce ne serait pas le premier cas qu'ils croisaient comme ça. Ils s'apprêtèrent donc à partir, ne voulant pas perdre leur nuit, mais un homme arriva vers la petite.

\- T'es toute seule ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je suis perdue... Je ne sais pas où est ma maman...

\- Ah mais je l'a connais ta maman !

\- Ah bon ? fit-elle en reprenant espoir, séchant ses larmes.

\- Oui, je suis son frère ! Viens, je te ramène !

\- Mais je ne vous connais pas...

L'homme commença à la prendre par le bras, se faisant plus insistant mais la petite fille ne voulait pas le suivre. Ne tenant pas de voir un acte aussi immonde, Jeff suivit son compagnon, arrivant au pas de course vers le pervers pour le séparer de l'enfant. L'adulte allait répliquer mais la vu des deux garçons l'emplit d'horreur et il prit la fuite en criant.

\- Tu es loin de chez toi, petite ? demanda Jack en s'accroupissant face à elle.

\- Quelques minutes...

\- Tu connais des bus ? Des trains ?

\- Oui, celui qui passe là, dit-elle en pointant l'aubette juste à côté. Il passe devant ma maison, mais je ne connais pas le chemin...

\- C'est combien ? Jeffy, t'as de l'argent sur toi ?

\- C'était pas vraiment prévu, tu sais, répondit-il en se cachant derrière sa capuche, restant de dos.

\- Euh... Tien, ça devrait le faire, reprit Jack après avoir fouiller ses poches, trouvant une vingtaine de dollars. Tu aurais du demander au bus de t'emmener, il aurait-

\- Le monsieur a pas voulu... Mais je suis restée ici parce que c'est le seul endroit où je sais allée, j'ai cru que ma maman viendrait me chercher...

\- Elle a pas de voiture ta maman ?

\- Elle boit beaucoup de thé qui sent fort.

Comprenant enfin le problème, les adolescents se sentir très mal. C'était pas leur cible type, certes ils étaient des tueurs mais pas des sans cœurs.

\- On va attendre le bus avec toi, comme ça tu te feras pas embêter, d'accord ?

\- D'accord... Merci pour le monsieur...

\- C'est normal !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toute seule ? Ta maman t'a laissé ? demanda le cannibale en l'accompagnant jusqu'au banc sous l'aubette éclairée, Jeff se plaçant deux mètre plus loin pour rester dans l'ombre.

\- Elle avait besoin de farine, son copain il en vend la nuit.

\- Ah...

\- Toi, pourquoi tu porte un masque ? En plus t'a la peau bizarre.

\- Ah, c'est un déguisement ! On allait à une fête et le thème c'était les histoires d'horreurs. Tu as des amis avec qui jouer ?

\- Non, à l'école on m'aime pas trop. Granny vient me voir, par contre, je fais du coloriage avec elle.

Ils continuèrent de faire ainsi connaissance, jusqu'à ce que le bus arrive, la petite montant en saluant Jack avec un large sourire. Ce dernier lui fit un signe de tête, riant de voir le chauffeur fermer les portes précipitamment et démarrer au plus vite. Il rejoignit son amant, tout deux s'échangeant un bref regard avant de reprendre la route. La cible ne devait qu'être à deux rues d'ici, ce gros porc ne courrait pas très vite.

Le lendemain, au manoir, Slender lisait habituellement le journal quotidien. Il avait gardé la version papier, trouvant un charme particulier à la tradition de la presse imprimée. Les nombreuses tablettes que Ben lui présentait sans cesse furent donc naturellement refusées. Il se stoppa alors qu'il levait sa tasse de thé à sa bouche déchirée, s'interrompant en voyant un article perdu entre deux autres. Cela parlait d'un homme ayant été sauvagement assassiné dans une ruelle, le corps mutilé de part en part et désacralisé au possible. Un mot avait été écrit avec du sang sur le mur de derrière : pédophile. Le journaliste racontait que l'homme était connu des services de polices mais qu'il était sans arrêt relâcher pour différentes raisons.

Le couple arriva et s'installa à table, prenant de quoi manger en discutant avec leurs cadettes, plaisantant également. La figure paternelle les regarda, attirant inévitablement leur attention. Leur air innocent le fit jubiler, ils avaient réellement l'apparence d'ange ; il les avait bien formé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Jeff, enfournant une grosse cuillère de céréale, après tout sa bouche était plus large alors pourquoi se limiter à une petite.

\- Rien, vous êtes debout plus tôt, je suis surpris. Je suppose donc que vous êtes d'attaque à refaire la clôture de la zone de chasse ?

\- Aaah, aaaah, j'ai une crampe. Aaah, aaah, je souffre...

\- Tes cries de douleur font vraiment pitié ! rit Jack.

\- C'était pas crédible, donc, soupira le tueur. Tant pis.

Tous se mirent à rire, sauf Slender qui secoua doucement la tête avec désespoir et amusement. Après le petit-déjeuner, les enfants débarrassèrent et firent la vaisselle avant d'aller s'occuper. En l'occurrence, Jeff était dans sa chambre avec Jack, jouant à un jeu à énigme. Il tenait la manette et son compagnon réfléchissait puisqu'il discutait sur l'ordinateur. Personne ne savait vraiment comment ça ce faisait qu'ils avaient internet alors qu'ils habitaient une autre dimension. Ben avait bien tenté de le leur expliquer mais ses termes avaient été trop techniques pour être comprit. Toujours étant que depuis la fête avant les vacances de noël, Jack parlait beaucoup avec Astrid par messagerie instantanée, et ça agaçait son amant jaloux. Ils sont immortel, avoir des amis humain est idiot. Un jour, ils finiront par mourir et ce sera dur, ils n'avaient pas à s'infliger ça.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée de te rapprocher d'elle comme ça, lança Jeff en fixant l'écran de la télé.

\- Et toi tu devrais bouger le deuxième bloc en haut à droite.

\- Ne cherche pas à fuir le sujet, tu sais bien où je veux en venir.

\- Tu es constamment jaloux, comment veux-tu que je n'évites pas le sujet ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle va dire si jamais elle découvre tout ? C'est une fille intelligente, elle le saura tôt ou tard, et lui parler contribue à ce qu'elle se rapproche plus vite de la vérité.

\- Normalement, c'est moi qui fait la morale.

\- Même moi je ne fais pas ça, pourtant des conneries, j'en ai fait une chier !

\- On parle pas de chair humaine cuite au barbecue ou de comment aiguiser son couteau si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Actuellement on parle juste d'un album.

\- Les gens sont déjà suspect envers nous, de part nos prénoms et les meurtres récents. D'ailleurs, si tu veux mon avis, elle est pas inconnue à l'histoire.

\- Qu'est-ce tu es en train de me dire..., soupira son amant en levant enfin les yeux vers lui.

\- Bizarrement, c'est que les gens qui l'emmerdait qui se font buter les un après les autres, et avec un couteau ! La technique s'est même améliorée depuis notre exposé et elle nous a posé beaucoup de questions. Beaucoup trop même.

\- Tu t'écoutes ?

\- Oui et mes soupçons sont plutôt bien fondés !

\- Je sais que t'adore t'entendre mais là tu vas un peu loin.

\- Pense ce que tu veux ! Mais garde la possibilité en tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Même si elle arrive à me piéger et me surprendre, je ne mourrais pas.

\- Tu l'apprécie, trop à mon goût d'ailleurs, alors rappelle toi des règles : si un humain découvre notre nature, qu'importe qui il est...

\- Il doit mourir, je sais, soupira-t-il en roulant sa tête tel ses yeux le feraient. Hoodie et Masky doivent s'en charger par ailleurs.

\- Je mentirais en disant que je ne l'a trouve pas sympa, au point même où je l'épargnerais dans un massacre, mais si elle découvre quoi que ce soit, je n'aurais aucune hésitation.

\- Aah, mais elle ne dirait rien !

\- De son plein gré non, mais c'est un risque.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça ferait de toute façon ?

\- Que quelqu'un d'autre trouve une arme comme la lame de la Vierge et te tue, peut-être !

Jeff poussa un profond soupir accompagné d'un grognement agacé. Il se referma sur lui même, son aveux en disant long, les yeux rivés sur l'écran mais l'énigme compliquée le faisant râler en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Jack se mit à sourire, touché, allant lui caresser la joue du dos de son doigt. Cependant, son compagnon l'esquiva lorsqu'il le toucha, il se mit donc à le titiller avec un amusement non dissimulé. Au bout d'un moment, Jeff était tellement penché sur le côté opposé qu'il finit par perdre l'équilibre, se rattrapant sur le coude et donna un coup pied qui fit rire sa victime. Le cannibale revint à la charge, montant au dessus le lui qui se coucha au sol en cherchant à le repousser des deux mains. Ils bataillèrent un peu mais le tueur n'y mettait pas réellement de force, finissant par laisser l'autre voyager dans son cou. Son rire le fit se raidir, sachant d'avance ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

\- Tais-toi !

\- Jeffy...

\- Tais-toi !

\- T'es mignon...

\- Ah, la ferme !

Profondément embarrassé, l'adolescent rouge pivoine ne bougea pas, laissant son compagnon déposer des baisers volatiles sur sa gorge. Slender vint le sauver en leur demandant d'aller réparer la clôture dans les bois. Jeff sauta sur l'occasion pour repousser son amant qui le suivit avec le sourire aux lèvres. Le couple furent accompagné de Smile dog, remettant des piquets et du grillage barbelé de manière à ce que les humains se prennent bien dedans. Ils n'avaient techniquement aucune chance de fuir dans cette dimension, mais les voir se débattre était jouissif, un plaisir de la chasse.

Tobby arriva en revenant de sa ronde, sa mission étant accompli, il leur donna un coup de main, partageant un peu de gaufre qu'il avait mit de côté. Un profond soupir commun retentit lorsqu'ils eurent fini, le dernier groupe avait vraiment été teigneux sur le matériel, à tout démonter dans l'espoir d'avoir une arme. Ils rentrèrent ensuite pour retourner dans leurs chambres.

\- C'était vraiment le bordel..., soupira Jeff en se laissant retomber sur son matelas, commençant à jouer avec les trous fait au couteau sur le mur au dessus de la tête de son lit.

\- C'était marrant de voir ce type essayer de tendre des pièges ! se souvint Jack avec un amusement communiquant jusqu'aux lèvres de l'autre.

\- Ce con ne savait même pas qu'on les observait en bouffant du pop-corn !

\- Tu m'impressionnes toujours quand tu fais preuve de force, avoua-t-il avec un sourire charmeur, s'allongeant sur le ventre à ses côtés.

\- Quand j'ai soulevé la plaque de béton ? Il t'en faut vraiment peu. Qu'est-ce que ce serait si j'avais massacré quelqu'un sous tes yeux.

\- J'aurais perdu la tête, comme si souvent...

Séduit, le tueur se laissa embrasser, entourant peu à peu son cou de ses bras pour le rapprocher. Le cannibale monta doucement au dessus de lui, glissant une jambe entre les siennes alors que les embrassades s'approfondissait avec passion. Des coups retentir contre la porte, les stoppant alors qu'ils se figeaient en cherchant une excuse.

\- On révise ! s'exclama Jeff instantanément, les faisant rire sous la stupidité de l'idée.

\- À table, soupira Slender qui n'avait pas ouvert, connaissant que trop bien les risques.

\- On arrive, pouffa Jack, peinant à articuler.

Le couple descendit pour dîné avec leur famille avant de remonter et de jouer sur la console avec Sadako, Sally, Ben et Toby. L'heure venu, leur protecteur vint prévenir les étudiants d'aller se coucher, ce qu'ils firent sans protester. Le jeune fou fut cependant pris d'une crise de conscience et n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, son compagnon ouvrant donc les yeux pour le questionner silencieusement.

\- Je repensais..., commença-t-il en fixant le plafond, le bandeau relevé sur son front. Hoodie et Masky sont ensemble...

\- C'est ça ta révélation ? soupira Jack en se frottant les yeux, engourdi par le sommeil.

\- En fait, ils ont le même lit.

\- Et ?

\- Bah, ils l'ont demandé.

\- Je m'en doute, Jeffy.

\- Du coup... Plutôt que d'être partagé entre deux pièces, on pourrait demander à Slendy de... Faire chambre commune...

Pétrifié de choc sous l'idée, l'amateur de chair humaine le dévisagea en écarquillant et clignant des yeux. Le tueur était rouge au possible, son embarra se lisant aisément et lui conférant cet air si adorable que peu avait le privilège de voir. Il n'était pas le seul à être gêné et le silence était pesant et à la fois mignon. Partagé la même chambre signifiait beaucoup, c'était concrétiser leur relation existante depuis près de vingt six ans maintenant. Jack s'éclaircit la voix, reprenant un minimum d'assurance.

\- Ce serait sympa, oui... Après tout, on est soit dans la tienne, soit dans la mienne. Ce serait plus simple de faire comme ça...

Jeff sentit son cœur battre terriblement fort, pouvant deviner que ceux de son amant n'était pas plus calme. Il n'aurait pas cru que son offre soit acceptée si rapidement. Pour eux, venant d'une autre époque, c'était quelque chose d'aussi intime que le mariage. Ils ne faisaient pas qu'unir leurs affaires, ils unissaient leur vie.

Ne pouvant plus supporter son embarra et l'amour qui affluait dans ses veines, le tueur remit son bandeau d'un geste raide en tournant le dos à son voisin. Ce dernier sourit, attendrit par la réaction et vint l'enlacer en baisant son cou. Ils s'endormirent à leur rythme, excités par leur nouveau projet.


	11. Chapter 11

Ohayooo !

Merci d'avoir patienté aussi longtemps, mes problème internet ne devrait plus être qu'un mauvais souvenir désormais ! (≡^∇^≡)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon grignotage !

* * *

Le lendemain, le couple se prépara et mangea avec leurs petites sœurs, s'échangeant quelques regards. Ils allèrent ensuite voir Slender dans son bureau, frappant avant d'avoir l'autorisation de rentrer. Leur protecteur constata de suite leur nervosité, hésitant à prendre la parole et cherchant à savoir qui devait la prendre en premier.

\- Oui ? fit-il pour débloquer la situation.

\- Euh..., déglutit Jack en échangeant un dernier regard avec son compagnon qui baissait un peu la tête, n'osant pas intervenir. En fait... On a réfléchit et...

\- Vous vous quittez ? demanda Slender, surpris, se redressant avec suspicions.

\- Hein ?! s'exclama le couple avant de secouer leurs mains. Non ! Non, on est toujours ensemble !

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez à être aussi timide, ça ne vous ressemble pas, surtout toi, Jeffy.

\- Ah, c'est bon..., bredouilla celui-ci en mettant sa capuche, rouge pivoine.

\- On est venu pour... Te demander si une chambre serait libre... Pour nous deux...

La bombe enfin lancée, les adolescents esquivèrent le regard de leur aîné. Ce dernier remercia de ne pas avoir de visage, sinon ses enfants aurait vu une expression amusée au possible, riante. C'était très drôle de voir ses deux têtes brûlées si assurées habituellement, se tordre d'embarras. Il fit un peu traîner la réponse, pas seulement par plaisir mais aussi parce qu'il risquait de rire en plein milieux de sa phrase.

\- Il y en a plein, à vrais dire, les plus vaste sont au dernier étage, la vingt-trois serait susceptible de vous plaire.

\- Merci..., fit le couple en partant sans plus de cérémonie, écarlate.

\- C'est trop mignon..., souffla Slender, ses mains jointes devant sa bouche, quand ils eurent refermé la porte.

Les jeunes gens allèrent ensuite à l'école, accompagnant Sadako et Sally pour qu'elles arrivent sans encombre dans leur salle de classe. Ils passèrent à leur casier et rejoignirent leur salle de cours, parlant entre eux tranquillement jusqu'à l'arriver d'Astrid où l'ambiance se fit un peu plus tendu. La jeune fille le remarqua rapidement et lorsque vint la pause, elle alla les voir pour les emporter derrière le bâtiment.

\- Il y a un problème ? J'ai oublié quelque chose ?

\- Non, non ce n'est pas toi, la rassura Jack, sachant parfaitement que son amant était désormais méfiant.

\- Alors vous aussi... Les meurtres commencent à vous pesez...

\- Ouais, un peu, désolé de t'avoir mise mal à l'aise.

\- Je peux comprendre... Une fille avec qui je m'entendais a été assassiné aussi...

\- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il, aussi surpris que Jeff.

\- Oui, je ne la connaissais pas tant que ça mais elle faisait partie des seuls à ne pas me détester alors... Dû coup, on se demande qui sera le prochain, les cibles sont toujours de ce lycée mais il n'y a pas de type particulier.

\- Qui d'autre y est passé ? questionna le jeune fou.

\- Il y a le quater back, comme vous avez pu voir avec les souvenirs devant le gymnase. C'est la dernière victime en date.

\- Ça fait combien en tout maintenant ?

\- Les cinq pompom girls, les deux de la classe quatre, trois que je ne connais pas mais qui étaient dans le club d'échec, Mathilde avec qui je m'entendais et le quater back. Douze donc. En près d'un mois, c'est effrayant... Et on ne sait toujours pas qui sait. Des policiers vont venir nous interroger par classe, un par un, chaque jour.

Surpris et peu enchanté de devoir côtoyer les forces de l'ordre, le couple se tut. Ils rejoignirent leurs cadettes, la rouquine remontant en classe en avance, et firent part des dernières nouvelles. Ils étaient tous assez surpris, les cadavres s'empilaient et le meurtrier n'était pas l'un des leurs, la méthode était bien trop différente. Sadako suggéra une nouvelle malédiction, plusieurs personnes étant discriminées et harcelées s'étaient suicidées depuis le toit, d'où son accès bloqué. Ce n'était pas à écarter, mais dans ce cas, une enquête plus approfondit en dehors de leur temps humain devra être faite.

Ils retournèrent en cours, réfléchissant sur le problème, et en discutant lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent à midi. Intrigué, et le sujet risquant d'attirer l'attention sur les malédictions et leurs dimensions, les petites se firent porter pâle afin d'aller prévenir Slender. Le couple se retrouva donc seul et traînèrent un peu devant leur casier, virant toutes les enveloppes et mots chiffonnés sans même les regarder.

\- C'est bizarre, quand même..., souffla Jeff en japonais.

\- Les meurtres ? répondit son compagnon dans la même langue.

\- Hum... Et si c'était l'un d'entre nous ? Je veux dire, notre communauté est vaste maintenant. Et ce nouveau, avec Fendy, qui nous dit qu'il est innocent ?

\- Il pousse ses victimes aux envies de suicides avant de les déchiqueter, c'est pas lui. Oncle Fendy m'a expliqué sa méthode quand on servait le vin.

\- Merde ! jura le tueur en frappant son casier refermé. C'est qui alors ?... Faudrait voir les corps, on pourrait constater s'il y a trace maudite ou pas, ça nous fixerait. Ils sont dans la morgue de cette ville, tu penses ?

\- On pourrait aller voir, ce ne serait pas perdu. Et si jamais ce n'est que l'œuvre d'un humain, je me servirait ! rit Jack.

\- Noble cause, concéda Jeff en souriant, commençant à marcher avec lui.

\- Dis.

\- Hum ?

\- Tu penses que la vingt-trois à un placard coulissant ou faudra déménager mon armoire ?

Le sujet intime tranchant brutalement dans un autre plus sérieux embarrassa profondément le tueur qui rougit un peu en bafouillant. Il s'éclaircit donc la voix pour reprendre avec le maximum d'aplomb.

\- Je ne sais pas, il me semble que oui, on verra bien.

\- On devrait pouvoir s'installer rapidement si on demande l'aide de tout le monde, surtout de... lui, se rattrapa le cannibale pour évoquer leur protecteur, tout deux parlant encore en japonnais.

\- Oui, ça ne prendra pas longtemps, deux heures tout au plus à cause du lit qui sera un poil plus chiant. Le tiens est plus grand d'ailleurs.

\- On peut en prendre un nouveau, ce serait pas du luxe.

\- Faut dire qu'on les a mis à rude épreuve, répondit Jeff avec un air malicieux.

\- D'ailleurs, il va falloir reboucher les trous dans ton mur et refaire la tapisserie, sinon il y en a un qui va péter un câble.

\- Tu te rends bien compte que dans la nouvelle chambre il y en aura tout autant ?

\- J'y compte bien.

Ils sourirent, ne s'étant pas regardé pendant l'échange, arborant un air mystérieusement satisfait. Une fille vint les accoster, habillé à la mode actuelle et mastiquant un chewing-gum. Elle se planta devant eux, les arrêtant, main sur la hanche et fixant Jack.

\- Tu veux baiser ?

La demande manquant cruellement de forme, les bloquèrent un instant, certain élèves se retournant avec surprise avant de continuer leur chemin. Jeff poussa un profond soupir, désespéré. Même lui n'avait jamais fait de proposition aussi mauvaise, préférant certaines subtilités qui rendaient son amant fou. Ce dernier se frotta la nuque en cherchant comment répondre, démunie sous un tel manque de pudeur. Il était quelque peu vieux jeu, il préférait des questions posées avec courtoisie et respect, nuancées.

\- Un mot suffit, t'sais, intervint le tueur pour l'aider.

\- Le pédé, tu te l'as ferme, je t'ai pas causé ! Alors ? Tu veux baiser ou pas ? J'ai des capotes et ma bagnole.

\- Quand on ne peut pas briller dans tous les domaines, rétorqua-t-il moqueusement, loin de se vexer pour si peu.

\- Mais ta gueule !

\- Moi pas comprendre..., geignit-il avec un accent portugais.

\- Je vais te taper, tu vas rien calculer !

\- Calmez-vous, fit Jack pour tenter de les séparer.

\- Et toi, t'es pas capable de répondre simplement ? Tu veux baiser : oui ou non ? Je te choisi pas pour ton intelligence mais là c'est grave, consulte un spécialiste !

\- Dixit la meuf qui se fringue chez "trottoir. com" ! rit Jeff, d'autres élèves suivant l'échange avec intérêt en riant aussi.

\- Tu t'es regardé ! On dirait que tu sors d'un H.P !

\- Pas loin ! rétorqua-t-il avec humour.

Jack poussa un profond soupire, roulant sa tête, signe d'agacement sans retour. Il attrapa le col du tueur pour le tirer à lui, le surprenant trop pour qu'il réagisse, et pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le choc déferla dans le couloir, des exclamations se faisant entendre mais le couple ne s'en préoccupa que peu. D'abord étonné de la réaction, le jeune homme fut loin d'être contre et répondit avec audace, approfondissant l'échange en attrapant sa tête entre ses mains et se collant à lui. À la suite d'une minute de baiser, ils se séparèrent, jetèrent un regard inquisiteur à l'adolescente déconfite, et partirent de l'école. Ils passèrent par le parc, riant en émettant plusieurs scénarios sur les retours de leur geste le lendemain.

\- T'es vraiment taré ! s'exclama Jeff, quelques spasmes de rire le secouant encore un peu.

\- Ah c'est bon, on a plus que deux semaine et demi et on aura fini. Si ça peut limiter les propositions scabreuses, ça m'arrangerais. Surtout que je n'ai que peu apprécié la façon dont elle te parlait.

\- Ah, mais tu n'avais pas à t'en faire, dit-il pour le rassurer en lui caressant la joue d'un geste qui fut plus tendre qu'il ne le voulu. J'ai déjà entendu pire. "Pédé" fait parti d'un surnom presque creux tellement je l'entend.

\- Surtout que son origine est "pédéastre" qui veut symboliser un homme ayant des attraits sexuelles pour les jeunes garçons.

\- Attend... On me traite de pédophile depuis le début ?

\- Bah... Ouais.

\- T'ES SÉRIEUX !? ET TU NE ME LE DIS QUE MAINTENANT ?!

\- Tu disais n'en avoir rien à cirer.

\- Plus maintenant... T'en a d'autre comme ça ?

\- Là tout de suite... J'ai bien la marque de lessive pour "Omo".

\- Peut-être que les mecs étaient super joyeux alors comme ils étaient appelé "Gaie" bah en plaisanterie, ils ont nommé leur produit "Omo".

Ils s'arrêtèrent, se fixèrent, et explosèrent de rire. Jack vint le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser, sa douceur touchant son amant qui ferma les yeux pour apprécier. Ils s'échangèrent une série de petits baisers, s'amusant à se taquiner en se dandinant un peu, avant de se sentir observé. Ils tournèrent la tête mais ne virent personne. Prudent, ils préférèrent continuer leur chemin en passant par différentes ruelles rapidement.

Une fois arrivé au manoir, ils allèrent s'entretenir avec Slender pour leur faire part de leur sortie du soir. L'aîné approuva l'initiative, une information aussi cruciale serait toujours la bienvenue, surtout que le garçon au sourire de l'ange avait une forte sensibilité aux énergies. Les préparatifs bouclés rapidement, la figure paternelle leur proposa son aide pour les faire changer de chambre. Le couple accepta, il lui faisait assez confiance pour juste prendre la salle même s'il ne l'avait pas encore vu. Tout le monde donna un coup de main, Slender leur téléportant un nouveau lit double confortable déjà monté, moderne à leur grande surprise. Le déplacement des affaires fut le plus long, surtout du frigo. La présence d'un placard à porte coulissante facilita les choses en leur permettant de ne pas mettre celui à pied de E.J.

La pièce était spacieuse, un peu disposée comme dans l'ancienne chambre de Jack. Le lit était au milieux du mur à côté de celui de la porte, des tables de chevet l'encadrant. Un bureau était sous la fenêtre non loin, possédant tout ce qu'il fallait pour entretenir différentes lames, leurs outils parfaitement organisés sur la table à côté. Se tenant à deux pas, le frigo contenant les foies et autres organes était branché et émettait un bruit à peine perceptible. Non loin de lui, le canapé de mousse et les gros coussins en billes auparavant dans la chambre de Jeff était sur le sol, faisant face à l'écran plat et les deux trois consoles. Un petit meuble de rangement servant de tablette d'entrée contenait les jeux et portaient leurs sacs de cours. La porte faisait presque face au frigo et un mètre plus loin se trouvait le placard. Comme c'était une chambre en bout de couloir, il y avait des toilettes juste derrière celui-ci, n'étant donc que peu dérangé par le manque de place. C'était une belle chambre, Slender avait vu juste.

Jack alla d'ailleurs voir son protecteur pour annoncer qu'ils avaient fini, frappant à son bureau avant d'être autorisé à entrer. Il attendit patiemment qu'il finisse de remplir son papier, souriant de voir l'encrier et la plume lui rappelant lorsqu'il avait apprit à écrire. C'était le démon qui s'était chargé de son éducation, le premier à se soucier ainsi de sa personne et à le considéré comme telle. Dire qu'il a fallut qu'il meurt pour trouver sa vie. Ironique.

\- J'ai fini. Tu voulais ?

\- Nous aussi on a terminé. On se chargera de refaire le plâtre dans la chambre de Jeff... Et un peu la mienne aussi, il emmène souvent son couteau.

\- Aah... L'important c'est que vous répariez les dégâts.

\- Bien sûr !... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je suis heureux de vous voir plongé dans le bonheur... Quand je repenses dans quel état j'ai trouvé Jeff... C'est presque surprenant de voir tout le chemin qu'il a fait.

Intrigué par la phrase, Jack le questionna du regard. Amusé, son tuteur montra l'un des deux fauteuils de sa main pour l'inviter à s'asseoir. Il ne voyait aucun inconvénient de lui raconter cette histoire.

\- Il était dans une sorte de grand hangar, j'avais entendu des rumeurs au sujet d'un tueur étrange qui hanterait le lieu. J'ai vu là la possibilité d'agrandir notre communauté naissance, Laughing Jack m'avait encouragé à y aller, c'est comme ça qu'il a été amené à vous surveillez Sally et toi.

\- Je ne t'en voudrais jamais assez, plaisanta Jack, se souvenant des repas désastreux, des blagues de mauvais goût, mais des moments incroyables passés en chasse.

\- Je suis encore terriblement désolé, répondit Slender, le sourire invisible s'entendant dans sa voix. J'ai d'abord eu du mal à le trouver, l'endroit était grand et près d'un ancien complexe minier. J'ai finalement entendu comme des pleures, on le sentait à bout de force et il marmonnait ses sanglots. Quand je l'ai trouvé, il était près de son propre cadavre, il avait du tomber du haut du toit, une chute de cent mètres, ça ne pardonne pas. Il n'a pas du comprendre sa transformation et voir les gens continuer d'arriver l'a fait paniquer. Les cadavres étaient resté là où il les avait tué, il n'y avait pas plus touché que ça.

\- Je l'ai toujours connu à jouer avec les boyaux et nous les lancer à la figure.

\- Nous avons tous eu nos débuts. Il était accroupit, se basculant en étant recroquevillé. Je me suis approché et il s'est mit progressivement à rire, toujours en pleurant. Puis il s'est calmé et s'est levé, tenant son couteau abîmé et s'est jeté sur moi. On a dû se battre presque un jour entier, et il a fallut que j'abatte toutes mes cartes. Il a fini par s'épuiser et il s'est avancé vers moi, mais il n'y avait aucune animosité dans son regard. Il a plongé sa main dans l'une de mes entailles et a dessiner vulgairement une bouche sur mon visage avec mon sang. Tu sais ce qu'il m'a demandé ? "Pourquoi tu ne souris pas ?"

Surpris de l'annonce, Jack se redressa. C'était bien loin de la phrase clé qu'il sortait habituellement. Est-ce que par ce fait, son compagnon avait voulu faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas le tuer ? Slender continua son récit.

\- Comme il semblait conscient, j'ai fait ma proposition. Il m'a regardé avec un air un peu vide avant de hocher la tête, me laissant ramasser son cadavre en miette. Ses os étaient tellement disloqués et brisés qu'il ne pouvait se déplacer lui même, c'était une souffrance qu'il n'arrivait pas à supporter.

\- Il était dans un état aussi désastreux ?

\- Pas autant que Hoodie qu'on a rassemblé à la cuillère, répondit-il en intriguant son fils. J'ai donc ramené Jeff au manoir, j'ai mit son corps à l'abri et il a refermé la dalle lui même. Ses restes étaient déjà en décomposition mais on pouvait voir l'infection qu'il avait sur les coupures des joues et autour des orbites, ces derniers desséchés. Des doses de morphines en seringue, sûrement volé dans un hôpital, était à côté de lui quand il était dans le hangar. Il a du souffrir le martyr avant de mourir de sa chute. À vrais dire, je crois qu'il était encore vivant après elle, c'était surtout ses jambes et son bassin qui étaient brisés mais pas sa tête. Il a donc certainement fait une lente hémorragie. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il soit si puissant, il a eu tout le temps de maudire chaque humain de cette planète et la vie elle même, s'étouffant de regrets. Tu es dans le même cas, Eyeless Jack. Une mort lente, douloureuse.

N'ayant pas entendu son pseudonyme complet depuis longtemps, le garçon déglutit, un frisson le parcourant. L'histoire de Jeff l'avait touché, il ne pensait pas qu'il avait autant souffert lors de son décès. Le tueur avait juste dit : " Je suis tombé comme une merde et je me suis éclaté par terre, c'est tout." C'était concis et résumé au possible, il n'aurait jamais crû à une chute de cent mètres et d'une hémorragie combinée à une infection terrible.

\- Il aurait pu survivre en tant qu'humain s'il n'était pas tombé ?

\- Ses yeux n'étaient plus protégés par les paupières et par ce fait, plus hydratés, il aurait fini aveugle peu à peu. Quant à l'infection... Il n'aurait pas eu plus d'une semaine de toute façon. Par contre, il ne serait peut-être pas devenu une malédiction sans sa chute. C'est elle qui l'a fait réaliser.

\- Heureusement ou malheureusement ? sorti l'adolescent en essayant de rire pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Tout dépend du point de vu, je le concède, répondit Slender avec plus de légèreté, acceptant la plaisanterie.

\- Il n'a pas eu trop de mal à s'adapter après ça ?

\- Il était un peu déphasé, prenant doucement conscience de ses dons en tant qu'être maudit. Je ne te cache pas qu'il a beaucoup apprécié les mettre à l'épreuve. Il était plutôt intenable et inexpérimenté, je me suis donc dit que de le mettre sous la tutelle de Laughing Jack serait une bonne idée : apprenant à l'un et responsabilisant l'autre...

\- Comment tu as su qu'il se passait... Des choses ? demanda-t-il, la gorge serrée, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il supporterait la réponse.

\- Au cours de la première année, Jeff avait retrouvé le sourire. Il riait même, mais de manière sincère, pas comme un fou. Lui et LJ plaisantaient énormément et ils étaient très proche. Puis, un matin, j'ai trouvé Jeff bizarre, il semblait à côté de la plaque : il faisait tout tomber, il n'était pas attentif... Deux jours plus tard, tout est rentré dans l'ordre alors je n'y ai pas plus porté attention que ça et suis reparti pour vous rejoindre en Angleterre.

\- Je me rappelle, on préparait notre départ pour une maison plus éloignée.

\- Je me suis absenté un mois en tout et ça été trop. Quand je suis revenu, Jeff n'était plus lui même, il cachait quelque chose et il avait honte. Il m'a pourtant dit que ça allait et que rien de grave n'était arrivé. J'étais suspicieux alors je l'ai observé et j'ai rapidement vu Laughing Jack lui tourner autour comme un vautour. Toi même tu sais ce qu'il y a dans ses yeux lorsqu'il désire un peu trop une chose, cette lueur qu'il ne devrait pas avoir avec nous. J'ai vite fait le lien. Un autre mois est passé comme ça et j'ai remarqué que les choses devenaient tendues entre eux, Jeff était terriblement prudent et le laissait faire tout ce qu'il voulait même s'il était évident qu'il n'en avait pas envie, et LJ était plus menaçant en privé.

\- Pourtant tu n'as rien fait ? souffla Jack, presque choqué du manque de protection de sa part.

\- Si, je l'avais déjà prévenu qu'il ne devrait pas entretenir ce genre de relation tant que Jeff était son élève. Il m'avait dit qu'il prendrait sur lui mais résultat des courses à ça n'a fait qu'empirer. Jusqu'au jour où Jeff n'est pas venu petit-déjeuner, ; totalement anormale venant de lui. LJ était sortit dû à une mission alors je suis monté pour voir ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il avec angoisse.

\- Il était sur le ventre, dans son lit et fixant le mur à l'opposé de la porte. J'ai pensé qu'il dormait mais je pouvais sentir l'odeur du sang d'où j'étais. Quand j'ai soulevé la couverture, j'ai vu que c'était imbibé, et ce qu'il y avait sur son dos... Je ne pouvais pas cautionner ça. Il était paniqué et n'osait pas bougé, il tremblait de tous ses membres. Je sais comment LJ explose, j'ai donc pu deviner que ce n'était qu'un bref aperçu de ce qu'il aurait pu lui faire. J'ai du suturer ses plaies et le recouvrir de bandage, il était en état de choc et n'arrivait presque pas à réfléchir. Il a bien mis deux jours à s'en remettre, sachant que chaque éveille vous fait repartir de zéro émotionnellement, c'est qu'il avait été marqué profondément.

Jack déglutit, serrant les poings avec rage. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cet homme avait osé faire une tel chose à son amant. Il ne connaissait pas l'histoire en détail, juste les grandes lignes grossières : que l'autre avait trop profité de son pouvoir. Maintenant que tout était révélé, il ne savait pas s'il était soulagé ou juste écœuré.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis à oncle LJ ? La première fois, il ne t'a pas écouté..., réussit-il a dire.

\- Je l'ai emmené dans une pièce pour lui parler, sa boîte à musique avec moi. Nous avons eu une conversation mouvementé, il ne voulait pas lâché son emprise sur Jeff, il se nourrissait de son énergie et ça gorgeait son pouvoir. Je pense que, au même titre qu'une drogue, ça l'a rendu accroc. Je l'ai donc enfermé dans sa boîte par la formule d'Isaac après l'avoir menacé trois fois.

\- Combien de temps il est resté là dedans ?

\- Un an, le temps que je reprenne Jeff et surtout que toute l'énergie qu'il avait consommé se disperse. Après ça, Laughing Jack était plus calme et il s'est repris, avec mon interdiction de toucher un cheveux de Jeff, même de manière amicale. Un simple contact, et il aurait à nouveau goûté à son essence. Il s'est fait insistant au fil du temps mais gardait ses distances et n'a plus jamais rien tenté.

\- Pourtant, il a à nouveau pété un plomb et c'est pas passé loin...

\- Pardon ?

Le cannibale sursauta au ton dur employé par son protecteur, l'urgence se faisant ressentir dans sa posture. Il angoissa terriblement en se demandant s'il devait expliquer plus en détail. Slender se pencha sur son bureau, posant une main devant lui.

\- Jack il faut que tu me dises ce qui s'est passé, c'est plus qu'important !

\- Rien, il ne l'a pas touché, mais Jeff a eu peur et il a du se réfugier à l'étage. Après... Comment dire ça..., se mit-il a rougir en se mordant la lèvres d'embarras.

\- Simplement.

\- C'est un peu...

\- Ah, soupira l'adulte en se laissant retomber dans son siège, exaspéré. Il vous a surprit, c'est ça ?

\- En plein milieux...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Bah rien, justement. Jeff m'a même avoué qu'il l'avait trouvé étrangement inactif.

Slender le fixa un instant, l'agaçant de ne pas pouvoir lire la moindre expression faciale. Son tuteur finit par se lever, l'invitant à le suivre en passant derrière son fauteuil et posant une main sur le dossier.

\- Et si vous alliez chercher des pizzas pour ce soir ? Je vous autorise à commander.

\- Assurément, ça fera plaisir à tout le monde. Je te prend plutôt un menu français ? demanda l'adolescent en comprenant qu'il fuyait le sujet pour le dédramatiser, trahissant l'état d'urgence.

\- Je vais m'en charger, ne t'en fait pas.

Semblant lire entre les lignes, Jack le fixa un peu avant de sursauter en sentant du liquide s'écouler de ses yeux, jurant. Il sortit donc en s'excusant, acceptant de clore la discussion intense. Prenant son temps et perdu dans ses pensées, il regagna d'abord son ancienne chambre mais sourit en se moquant de lui même et fit demi-tour pour entrer dans celle plus loin. Son compagnon était sur la console, il le voyait presque entièrement de dos mais pouvait deviner que toute sa concentration était rivé sur l'écran. Sadako et Sally était là aussi alors il contrôla ses pulsions affectueuses et alla juste prendre un foie au frigo.

\- J'ai bataillé avec Slendy : on commande des pizzas !

\- Putain ouais ! s'exclama Jeff en fermant le poing qu'il ramena vers lui avec enthousiasme.

\- Trop bien ! cria Sally en se redressant brusquement pour se retourner et regarder son frère. Je veux une exotique avec des fruits !

\- T'as des goûts de merde ! critiqua le tueur avec dégoût. Une pizza c'est viande, viande, viande et tomates ! Ah, et avec encore plus de viande..., termina-t-il avec un tons rauque et ironique, presque pervers.

\- Une aux fromages pour moi, sourit Sadako en se retournant.

\- C'est noté ! Je vais voir Ben et Toby.

Ne pouvant tenir, Jack alla vers Jeff pour lui prendre le visage et l'embrasser avec une tendre passion qui le fit visiblement chavirer. L'adolescent le dévisagea lorsqu'il se sépara se lui, pétrifié de surprise et le cœur battant bien trop vite, appréciant la dernière caresse de pouce sur ses joues. Lorsqu'il fut sortit, le cannibale entendit avec amusement ses cadettes charrier le jeune homme apparemment mort de gêne. Il alla voir Ben, puis descendit commander les pizzas avant d'aller au point de rendez-vous sous forme humaine avec un charme provisoire de Kuchisake. Désormais, ils en avaient toujours sous la main en cas de problème, que ce soit pour éviter de justesse d'être vu sous leur apparence maudite ou fuir quelqu'un.

L'arrivé de la nourriture au manoir fut un véritable événement, les jeunes gens mangèrent devant la télé, une série américaine amusante mettant une bonne ambiance. Laughing Jack arriva en plein milieux, se craquant la nuque en marchant vers eux. Il semblait encore très fatigué, aussi, la fratrie le laissa piocher une part de pizza.

\- Slender est dans le coin ? demanda-t-il.

\- À l'étage, répondit Jeff. Comme d'habitude.

Il hocha la tête et repartit en mangeant, Jack le dévisageant encore en repensant à l'histoire entendu plus tôt. Sally fit la moue, attrapant un morceau d'ananas pour le mettre dans sa bouche.

\- Oncle LJ semble beaucoup travailler en ce moment... Je ne l'avais jamais vu fatigué comme ça.

\- Pourtant Gwen et son frère sont encore vie, lança Jeff, intrigué. Bah, c'est son merdier, s'il ne nous dit rien c'est que ça ne nous regarde pas.

\- Comme si tu ne mettais jamais ton nez dans les affaires des autres !

\- Ben n'a pas tort, t'es trop curieux, nii-san.

\- Vous avez fini de vous liguer contre moi ! Sinon je mange vos pizzas !

\- Ah ! Non !

\- Nii-san !

\- En plus t'aime pas les fruits sur la pizza !

Jack sourit en repoussant son compagnon pour qu'il se rasseye, les faisant rire avant de continuer le repas. Ils nettoyèrent le tout par la suite, ne voulant pas se faire disputer par leur protecteur, et montèrent se coucher. Le couple avait encore une heure à attendre avant d'aller s'enquérir de leur mission. Son élan d'affection le piquant de nouveau à vif, le cannibale emporta son amant dans une danse sulfureuse sous prétexte qu'ils devaient baptiser leur nouvelle chambre. Il fut terriblement doux et aimant, ne déplaisant pas à l'autre qui savoura l'étreinte en y mettant du sien.

Tandis qu'il le tenait contre lui, le voyant s'endormir, il sentit tout ses sentiments affluer dans ses veines. Il ne pouvait nier à quel point il était damné par amour, ne se sentant complet qu'auprès de cet être corrompu par la haine et les regrets. Plus il le serrait entre ses bras, mieux il se repérait, se détendant enfin. Repenser à ce qu'a fait Laughing Jack le mettait hors de lui, se jurant que ça n'arrivera plus jamais. Il se doutait que l'aîné avait re-goûté à l'énergie de Jeff mais c'était il y a des années, il avait naïvement pensé à une faiblesse face à la tentation.

Tous deux n'étaient pas encore ensemble, c'était peu après la révélation du clown monochrome sur son ancienne relation avec Jeff. Jack venait rejoindre la chambre du tueur discrètement, comme convenu dans la journée. Cependant, la porte était déjà entre-ouverte et ils entendaient des bruits de lutte et de draps froissé, ainsi qu'une voix étouffée. Paniqué, il était entré brusquement, voyant Laughing Jack tenir l'adolescent face contre le lit en essayant de lui retirer son pantalon, le visage entre ses omoplates avec un air fou et ivre.

Il avait été choqué de voir que Jeff ne pouvait rien faire, ses forces le quittant mystérieusement, ses yeux roulant vers le ciel. Son corps avait réagit avant sa raison et le cannibale avait sauté sur l'adulte pour le repousser brutalement du lit. Celui-ci l'avait dévisagé dangereusement un long moment avant de quitter la pièce, résistant visiblement à l'envie de l'étriper. Ça avait été une nuit marquante et l'adolescent avait eu peur que son amant ne s'en remette pas tant son énergie était basse, ne lui faisant pourtant pas perdre son apparence ordinaire. Jeff c'était remit après quelques jours de repos, confirmant les soupçons de Jack sur le fait qu'il aurait pu mourir s'il n'était pas intervenu.

L'événement les avait rapprocher, l'un jurant de protéger l'autre même s'il le refusait. Puis, peu après, l'amateur de chair humaine proposa qu'ils se mettent en couple. Il se rappelait que le tueur avait fait les gros yeux, plus que surprit de la demande, faut dire qu'en remplissant le lave-vaisselle, c'était pas glamour. Il avait alors ri, pendant de très longues secondes, Jack a sourit avec gêne en étant persuadé recevoir un refus abrupt mais ce fut un baiser qui vint lui répondre. Le bonheur ressentit à cet instant, jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier, Jeff ajoutant avec humour qu'il le défoncerait si jamais il n'était pas satisfait.

Slender n'était pas au courant de l'accident, et peut-être qu'il ne devrait jamais l'être. Certes, Laughing Jack avait dépassé les bornes mais il était dépendant à l'énergie du tueur, comme tout drogué, il était malade. C'est quelqu'un de bien et un ami précieux n'hésitant pas à donner de sa personne pour venir en aide à son entourage. Plus d'une fois il avait risqué sa vie pour eux et sa bonne volonté était d'une claire honnêteté. Il a juste goûté à l'interdit une fois et c'était perdu ce jour là. Une addiction ne se soigne pas comme ça, elle a des hauts et des bas avec des piques de tentations et quelques rechutes. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'abandonner comme ça alors qu'il avait le plus besoin de leur soutient.

Jack regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était temps. Il caressa doucement l'épaule et le bras de Jeff pour le sortir doucement des songes, embrassant tendrement ses lèvres. Le jeune homme émit un grognement, d'abord protestant puis démonstratif d'apaisement, appréciant les baisers. Ils réussirent à rompre leur étreinte après une petite minute et se levèrent pour aller prendre une douche rapide. Fin prêt, ils sortirent de la dimension pour rejoindre le monde humain, non loin de la morgue.

Entrer par effraction ne fut pas un problème, ils trouvèrent rapidement leur chemin tout en faisant attention à ne pas croiser de caméra. Une fois dans la salle avec tous les casiers réfrigérés, ils cherchèrent le bon dossier dans le bureau a disposition.

\- Quel numéro ? demanda Jack à son compagnon qui lisait les notes.

\- La première victime : 65.

Le cannibale ouvrit la porte et tira le brancard en métal, dévoilant une adolescente à la peau mat. Il l'examina alors, commençant par le visage, Jeff s'approchant pour constater les blessures.

\- On voit des blessures de défenses, surtout au niveau des bras et du visage, fit Jack, l'autre approuvant que c'était dans le rapport. Les plaies sont pour la plupart peu profondes, on sent bien que c'était le travail d'un débutant.

\- Le seul coup qui a été fatale c'est celui là, au cœur. Je pense que le coupable à du s'en manger quelques unes aussi, mais le médecin légiste n'a rien trouvé de concret sous les ongles hormis de la laine noire.

\- Des analyses ?

\- Ça n'a rien donné.

\- Je ne vois pas de style revenant aux nôtres, c'est donc quelqu'un de nouveau. À toi.

Jeff lui passa le dossier pour qu'il le lise aussi et s'approcha de la plaie mortelle sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Il la survola de sa paume, se concentrant autant que possible mais soupira en se redressant, démontrant qu'il ne sentait rien.

\- Allons voir les autres corps, l'énergie peut se dissiper après un si long moment, surtout si ce n'est pas une grosse malédiction, évoqua le fan de foie.

\- Ouais, faisons ça.

Ils rangèrent le cadavre pour examiner les autres un à un, le jeune fou se tendant en voyant le quater back, satisfait de le voir refroidit. Ils constatèrent l'assurance prise du tueur et l'amélioration de sa technique, bien qu'il restait débutant. Ils ne trouvèrent rien de concluant, aucune trace d'essence sombre pouvant prouver la présence d'un être maudit, cette affaire n'était donc pas de leur ressort. Comment convenu, Jack se servit en foie et ils repartirent.

\- Ça m'intrigue tout ça, le style me rappelle quelque chose...

\- Tu sais, répondit Jeff alors qu'ils marchaient dans la rue, mains dans la poche. Y'a pas trente-six façon de buter quelqu'un avec un couteau.

\- Mais toi t'as une série d'étapes, tu connais les points vitaux les plus importants et tu n'en loupe aucun. Là c'était... Les plus évidents étaient ciblés : la jugulaire, le cœur, la tempes et même la veine sous l'aisselle.

\- Il s'améliore, c'est tout. Ah, et puis ce n'est qu'un bête humain, on a pas à s'en préoccuper.

\- Un bête humain qui pourrait avoir la merveilleuse idée de s'en prendre à nous un jour.

\- Ce ne sera pas son jour de chance, et l'enquête se finira là, c'est tout. Pourquoi tu te montes la tête comme ça ?

\- Je suis juste curieux.

\- Laisse donc tomber, roronna le tueur pour le séduire, allant se mettre devant lui et entourer son cou de ses bras. Sinon, si t'as trop de mal, je peux t'aider à te concentrer sur autre chose...

\- Ce ne serait pas pour me déplaire mais je ne crois pas que ce serait très raisonnable, sourit son compagnon en l'enfermant dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça changerait d'être raisonnable ? On est déjà mort !

\- Qu'on ne comprenne rien devant notre feuille de test de demain.

\- ... Qu'est-ce que j'm'en branle ! On fini pas l'année !

\- Slenderman.

Le simple rappelle refroidit le tueur de suite, se séparant de son compagnon avec angoisse.

\- Ok, ok ! C'est valide ! On rentre ?

\- Un meurtre ou deux n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, lança EJ en reprenant sa marche, haussant une épaule.

\- Je crois que quelque chose cloche dans ta phrase, rit Jeff en le suivant.

\- J'ai pas mit de ponctuation ?

\- T'es con ! s'exclama-t-il en le frappant, tous deux hilares.

Leur virée en amoureux se déroula en douceur avant qu'ils ne rentrent pour dormir un peu, tout du moins, les pauvres heures qui restaient. Ils furent réveillé par le portable de Jack, le malheureux appareil manqua de se faire victimiser par la lame de Jeff. Bien qu'à contre cœur, ils se levèrent pour aller se laver, encore peu habitué à prendre un chemin différent, et rejoignirent la salle à manger pour petit-déjeuner. Profitant que tout le monde soit présent, Jeff prévint Slender des résultats de l'investigation de la veille. L'aîné fut rassuré d'apprendre que rien ne pourrait les mener à eux, répétant leur credo : « Laissez le monde brûler, ce n'est point le notre. ».


	12. Chapter 12

Oha-yoooo ! o/

Merci pour les reviews, les favs, et les suivit ! Ouais ça fait longtemps, j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration xD Mais j'ai trouver une ou deux idées pour continué l'histoire~ J'ai regardé Sadako vs Kayako et même si beaucoup sont déçus de la fin, je l'ai personnellement adoré parce que je ne m'y attendait absolument pas !

Petit B-mol parce que Sadako n'est pas dans un puits sur sa vidéo, et qu'elle laisse deux jours à ses victimes au lieu de sept, ça m'a un peu crispé et j'ai pas compris ce changement. Peut-être pour accélérer les événements du film ? Allez savoir. Mais dans sa totalité je l'ai adoré, par sa réalisation comme ses effets spéciaux. (Je ne m'y connais pas trop en cinématographie, mais j'ai trouvé qu'il était plutôt bien fait ). Ce film m'a donc replongé dans les creepypasta et j'ai eu quelques idées !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

* * *

Les jeunes gens se rendirent à leur école, plaisantant sur le chemin. À leur arrivée devant le complexe éducatif, la fratrie se sentit brutalement observée, et objet de toutes les attentions ainsi que des discutions. Les cadettes se tournèrent vers leurs frères avec un regard réprobateur. Le couple fit l'ignorant, les faisant soupirer avec exaspération.

\- Vous ne pouviez pas vous en empêcher, hein ? accusa Sally.

\- C'était ça ou une fin dans le sang, répondit Jeff en baillant. Profitez qu'on attire l'attention pour aller en cours tranquille.

\- Il n'a pas tort, imouto, concéda Sadako en prenant la main de la poltergeist. On ne devrait pas être embêtée.

Bien que peu convaincue, la petite la suivit, jetant un dernier coup d'œil meurtrier à ses aînés, leur faisant comprendre qu'elle raconterait tout à Slender. Les jeunes hommes soupirèrent, et entrèrent dans le bâtiment pour passer à leur casier. Les insultes manquant cruellement d'imaginations fusaient à leur passage, certaines filles étaient visiblement blessées, comprenant pourquoi leurs charmes ne fonctionnaient pas.

Pour en rajouter une couche, Jeff ne se priva pas de caresser les reins de son compagnon qui fouillait dans son casier, se rapprochant de lui avec un large sourire provoquant. La plupart des élèves qui les dévisageaient détournèrent les yeux, quant aux autres, ils pouvaient se buter autant qu'ils le voulaient, ils mourront avant eux de toute façon. Ils montèrent en classe pour s'installer, Astrid venant les voir, visiblement peinée mais résolut.

\- Tu t'en fou ? osa demander le tueur, son amant lui faisant les gros yeux.

\- Je vous ai bien plus côtoyé que les autres, j'ai fini par le deviner, sourit-elle pauvrement.

\- Ça ce voyait tant que ça ? fit Jack avec surprise.

\- Je dois avouer que tu faisais plus attention que Jeff, avoua la déléguée, le concerné levant les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête, preuve qu'il en avait passablement rien à faire. La nouvelle a vraiment l'effet d'une bombe, on en oublierait presque les meurtres.

\- À ce point ? souffla le cannibale, un peu désespéré, peinant à y croire.

\- Vous êtes le premier couple de garçons à se montrer. Qui plus est, aussi... Ouvertement.

\- Par contre une fille peu presque se faire baiser dans le couloir, personne ne réagit, soupira Jeff avec exaspération. Putain d'époque...

\- Ah, voilà les deux tapettes !

Les trois se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la classe pour voir une bande d'adolescents les accoster avec la net intention de mettre leur grain de sel. Ils fixèrent le tueur dans sa posture nonchalante. Ce dernier était adossé contre le mur, mains dans la poche ventrale, assit avec ses talons sur le bord de la chaise, et les genoux écartés. Le garçon ne réagit pas, continuant de les regarder dans le blanc des yeux, les mettant vite mal à l'aise.

\- Je suis persuadé que c'est lui qui se fait défoncer ! rit ce qui était visiblement la tête du groupe.

\- Et ?

Prit au dépourvu par la réponse, il le dévisagea avec surprise, ses amis n'en menant pas large alors que tous cessèrent de rire. Jeff sourit avec amusement et moquerie, c'était trop facile de les perturber avec un si petit mot. L'être humain est tellement fragile. Il pensa à leur si jolies nuques, au bruit qu'elles lorsqu'il les craquerait de sa poigne. Une euphorie malsaine grouilla à l'intérieur de lui, élargissant ses yeux en lui conférant un regard oblique et un petit sourire pervers. Le coup qu'il savait malencontreux dans la table par le bout du pied de Jack le ramena à la raison.

\- Désolé, on ne fait pas dans le plan à trois, donc, zou ! Aller, aller ! rétorqua-t-il en balançant dédaigneusement sa main vers la porte, avant de la remettre dans sa poche ventrale pour serrer les poings, doigt par doigts, afin de garder son calme.

\- Pour qui tu te prends, espèce de pédé dégénéré ! s'énerva de suite le chef en allant l'attraper par le col, ses nerfs se chauffant plus encore en voyant qu'il n'était nullement impressionné, mais amusé.

\- Aah, me fait pas rire, tu sais bien que tu vas perdre à ce jeu là.

\- Cogne-le, Rody !

\- Ouais, laisse pas ça passer !

Écoutant les bonnes paroles derrière lui, l'adolescent monta son poing pour l'abattre vers le jeune homme. Bien que soulevé du sol, Jeff stoppa le coup d'une main avec une facilité déconcertante, ses yeux s'écarquillant un peu avec folie. La peur qu'il sentait affluer dans les veines gorgées de sang l'enveloppait d'exaltation, la seule envie de les ouvrir animait ses pensées. Peu à peu, il resserra sa poigne, craquant les doigts du caïd qui chercha rapidement à se défaire après l'avoir reposer. Il cria en sentant deux os se disloquer, puis se casser. Le bruit fit frémir les spectateurs d'horreur, personne n'osant intervenir, voyant dans ses prunelles que le tueur était prêt à aller plus loin.

\- C'est bon, Jeffy, fit calmement Jack, loin de cacher sa satisfaction. Je pense qu'il a comprit le principal.

Revenant à lui, le jeune homme lâcha sa victime qui s'éloigna le plus vite possible avec ses amis. En suivant leur départ chaotique avec un sourire sadique, il croisa les yeux interloqués d'Astrid, elle était un peu choquée mais surtout terriblement surprise. Timidement, après une hésitation, elle vint tâter son biceps.

\- On ne croirait pas que tu as autant force... Tu as plus les propriétés d'une fritte macdo que d'un surgelé...

Le couple explosa de rire, ne s'attendant pas à une comparaison aussi étrange. Non, décidément ils appréciaient vraiment cette fille ! Le professeur arriva, leur demandant de se calmer, et de s'asseoir correctement, la sonnerie raisonnant dans tout le bâtiment. Les deux cours qu'ils eurent se passèrent sans encombre, même lorsqu'ils changèrent de salle, personne ne vint les embêter. Astrid leur confia que depuis qu'elle était leur amie, plus personne ne s'en prenait à elle, les remerciant même s'ils n'avaient pas fait exprès. Les garçons lui ébouriffèrent les cheveux, la charriant un peu comme réponse, satisfait qu'elle était enfin tranquille.

La journée se passa presque de la même façon, les élèves les esquivant de crainte d'avoir des os brisés. Jeff fut convoqué par le directeur après les cours, sa fratrie l'accompagnant. Lorsque vint son tour de rentrer dans le bureau, il embrassa son amant en demandant de lui donner du courage. Jack s'amusa de son comportement, se doutant que c'était juste pour impatienter le quinquagénaire homophobe. Il fit donc traîner la chose en serrant intimement l'autre contre son corps. Le rappel à l'ordre avec une excuse de pudeur les sépara dans un soupir commun, le convoqué rentrant dans la pièce. Il y resta de longue minutes, son rire passant les cloisons à un moment avant que le directeur ne le mette dehors.

Les frangins rentrèrent aux manoirs, heureux d'être en week-end. Rien de bien spécial ne se passa lors de la soirée, ni dans la mâtiné du lendemain, mais dans l'après-midi quelqu'un arriva en trompe en criant dans l'entrée. Les jeunes allèrent voir Offenderman, ayant reconnu sa voix et curieux de le voir si énervé.

\- Oncle Fendy ! s'exclama gaiement Sally en se jetant contre son bras, zone la plus couverte de son corps et par conséquent, la plus sûre.

\- Coucou, pupuce ! Où est Slender ? J'ai deux mots à lui dire !

\- Oula, ça à l'air grave, sourit moqueusement Jack.

\- Penses-tu ! Pour une fois que c'est pas nous qui faisons des conneries ! renchéri Jeff en pouffant.

\- SLENDERMAN !

\- Ah...

\- Le nom complet, c'est vraiment très grave...

\- Ah, soupira l'appeler en arrivant, descendant les escalier. Mon cher frère, aurais-tu l'extrême amabilité de ne pas-

\- Non ! Non j'ai pas d'amabilité quand un membre de ta communauté défonce mes filles dans tous les sens du terme !

\- Hein ? firent les plus jeunes, perdus.

\- Tes filles..., souffla Jeff en commençant à comprendre.

\- Ouais, j'ai un réseau de succubes, je leur donne de quoi se nourrir et au passage ça fait du fric ! Mais depuis quelque temps elles se font toute buter en s'occupant de TON pote ! accusa Offenderman en pointant son aîné du doigt.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Tu es sûr que ça vient de chez nous ?

\- Je peux confondre beaucoup de personne, mais Laughing Jack reste unique en son genre ! Surtout dans ses méthodes !

Le coupable enfin révélé jeta un froid, l'ambiance devenant palpable. Jeff dévisagea son oncle en mettant doucement des liens logiques avec les précédents événements, devenant étonnement blême. Jack était plutôt sombrement sérieux, et les deux petites s'échangèrent un regard inquiet, surprises.

\- Viens dans mon bureau, demanda Slender, sa voix faisant comprendre qu'il n'était pas surpris de la nouvelle, et que celle-ci était plus dramatique qu'ils ne le croyaient.

Les frères montèrent à l'étage en silence, laissant les enfants les regarder disparaître de leur champs de vision. Un lourd silence prit place, la fratrie se posant énormément de question. Sally finit par prendre la parole.

\- C'est quoi une succube ?

\- Ah, souffla Jack avec un petit sursaut, ne s'attendant pas à être sortie si innocemment de ses pensées, cherchant ses mots. C'est... Comment dire...

\- Une femme à moitié chèvre qui dévore l'énergie en baisant, répondit Jeff à sa place, visiblement plus préoccupé par les faits qu'à formuler élégamment ses paroles.

\- Je t'en pris ! grogna son amant, sa petite sœur rougissant jusqu'aux racines en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles, aussi profondément gênée que Sadako.

\- Viens avec moi, on va voir ça.

\- Quoi ! T'es devenu dingue ?

\- Tu oses me demander ça ? rétorqua l'autre en haussant un sourcil, un sourire en coin.

\- Ne fait l'idiot, c'est pas le moment ! Slender sera furieux si on fait ça !

\- Tu n'as pas envie de savoir ?

Pris au piège, le cannibale se referma un peu sur lui même, fixant les prunelles de son compagnon en hésitant. Bien sûr qu'il était curieux, évidement qu'il avait des questions, qui ne pourrait pas ? Il tourna les talons en soupirant, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, tiré entre sa raison et son instinct d'enquêteur. Il baissa finalement les bras, et fit un geste de la main pour faire comprendre à Jeff de passer devant. Ce dernier sourit, plutôt doucement, visiblement soulagé qu'il l'accompagne.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de nous couvrir, fit-il vers leurs cadettes. Ne vous attirez pas d'ennuis à cause de nous.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? On peut prétexter une chasse, suggéra Sadako.

\- Slender n'est pas idiot, il saura de suite que c'est faux, ne vous en faites pas, et s'il vous pose la question soyez honnête.

\- Comme tu voudras...

\- Allons-y, EJ.

Ils sortirent, et allèrent dans une partie du monde humain que Offenderman occupait. C'était une rue portée sur la prostitution, quelque part en Inde, ils durent utiliser un charme pour marcher entre les filles. Elles étaient plutôt surprise de les voir ici, se demandant ce que des adolescents leur voulaient, leur politique ne leur autorisant pas à leur rendre service. Le couple trouva alors une prostituée portant un pendentif particulier, et s'approchèrent.

\- On vient de la part de Fendy, déclara Jack.

\- Pour ? demanda-t-elle en replaçant ses cheveux.

\- Vous aimez les horoscopes chinois ? Je paris que vous êtes de l'année de la chèvre.

Elle le regarda plus sérieusement, comprenant enfin. Après un signe de tête pour leur indiquer de la suivre, elle les conduisit dans un bâtiment, passant visiblement dans les coulisses de la boîte de strip-tease d'à côté. Arrivé dans un long couloir, la musique se faisant à peine entendre, elle s'arrêta.

\- La dernière est dans la chambre 58, Fendy est partie avant de retirer son corps, et on ne peut pas..., déclara la brune en ne pouvant finir sa phrase, la gorge serrée.

\- On va faire en sorte que ça n'arrive plus, fit Jack pour la rassurer, connaissant la solidarité des succubes entre elles. Où il les met normalement ?

\- Derrière, dans l'incinérateur...

Elle partit sans plus de cérémonie pour aller reprendre son service, laissant les adolescents traversé le couloir. Une fois devant la bonne porte, Jeff hésita soudainement à l'ouvrir, fixant un peu la poignet en s'inquiétant de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir derrière. Son amant lui laissa le temps dont il avait besoin, prêt à l'épauler. Le tueur poussa un profond soupir, reprenant son apparence maudite avec son compagnon pour avoir ses pleines capacités, et ouvrit la porte.

La chambre était dans un style moderne, son rouge et sa décoration érotique teintant la pièce. Seule tâche au tableau, le cadavre de succube éclaté sur le lit, ses organes et chaires répandus du sol au plafond. Son visage était explosé et déchiqueté, méconnaissable, la preuve de ses origines était les poils et sabots sur les jambes miraculeusement encore entières, bien que dans un sale état. Jack posa une main sur sa bouche, aussi choqué que son concubin, ils s'attendaient à une boucherie mais pas à ce point. Le carmin de la chambre devait cacher un peu le sang, et donc minimiser l'état général.

Le voleur d'organe vit la main de son amant trembler un peu, ce dernier pétrifié devant la scène macabre. Doucement, il vint attraper sa paume, le faisant sursauter en le sortant de ses pensées. Le tueur passa son autre main sur son visage, se reprenant comme il le pouvait. La même hypothèse avait afflué dans leur esprit : ça aurait pu être Jeff.

Le jeune homme se reprit enfin et ils commencèrent à rassembler les morceaux du cadavre, enroulant le tout dans les draps pour le transporter à l'arrière. Ils le jetèrent dans l'incinérateur et démarrèrent ce dernier, étant désormais couvert de sang. Celui d'une succube était particulier, collant et gluant, difficile à enlever, si ce n'est pas impossible. N'étant plus à ça près, ils commencèrent à nettoyer la chambre, trouvant rapidement des produits et chiffons. L'aile étant réservé aux démones, ils ne risquaient pas d'être vu à leur insu, l'une d'elle vint même leur donner un coup de main lors de sa pause. Les jeunes virent alors là une occasion parfaite pour se renseigner.

\- Merci de nous aider, fit Jack, encore peu habitué à voir une femme à moitié chèvre. Si jamais ça ne va vraiment pas, n'hésitez pas à sortir, on peut s'en charger.

\- C'est juste du sang, sourit pauvrement celle-ci. C'était plus dur avec son corps...

\- Ça arrive souvent ?

\- Depuis quelques semaines, de façon hebdomadaire, un type vient et demande des succubes, il en a vu une deux fois avant de la tuer.

\- Pourquoi ? S'il voulait changer il n'avait qu'à le dire...

\- En fait, Jinhaw nous racontait qu'il n'était pas des plus performant, elle voulait lui donner des conseilles... C'est peut-être pour ça que...

\- Ne vous forcez pas, ça ira, l'apaisa l'amateur de chaire humaine. Vous savez autre chose sur lui ?

\- Apparemment, il lui demandait de changer d'apparence. Ça nous demande énormément d'énergie mais il troquait la sienne pour compenser, la laissant en prendre autant qu'elle le voulait, un avantage qui l'avait convaincu. Mais elle était un peu déçue qu'il préfère avoir un gamin plutôt qu'une femme.

N'ayant pas besoin de plus, le couple comprit de suite ce que faisait Laughing Jack. Afin de ne pas céder à ses pulsions envers Jeff, il était allé voir des succubes en leur demandant de prendre son apparence. L'aveu de ses mauvaises compétences sexuelles avait du être un déclencheur de rage et l'être maudit s'était déchaîné, reprenant ses vieilles habitudes.

La pause de la succube se termina, et elle partie reprendre son service, Offenderman arriva quelques minutes après. L'homme fut plus surpris de voir les garçons nettoyer que de leur présence.

\- Vous avez bien bossé, constata-t-il.

\- C'était mal partie au début, essaya de plaisanter Jack. Maintenant on est couvert de sang, c'est pas discret.

\- Je vous téléporterais, ce n'est pas un soucis. Pauvre Marakhy, elle avait un bel esprit. Vous comprendrez que je ne peux plus accepter LJ, c'est la cinquième à y passer, si je continue comme ça je vais être à perte. Sans compter que les autres vont se barrer.

\- Il n'avait pas à faire ça. Je pense que Slender va à nouveau avoir une discussion avec lui, de toute façon.

\- Jeffy, tu devrais faire attention à toi et éviter d'être seul pendant quelque temps, on ne sait pas comment il pourrait réagir.

L'adolescent ne répondit pas, bien sûr il aurait voulu dire qu'il savait se défendre, mais son aîné le connaissait par cœur, sachant comment le rendre faible. Combien de fois s'était-il retrouvé dans une mauvaise position ? La dernière fois, Jack l'avait sauvé mais il aurait pu finir comme cette pauvre succube. Il mentirait s'il disait ne pas être inquiet, ça ne lui plaisait pas d'être la princesse à protéger mais mieux valait être prudent.

Une fois la pièce propre, du moins, grandement nettoyée, Offenderman téléporta ses neveux dans la dimension maudite, repartant juste après. Le couple marcha en silence jusqu'au manoir, rejoint en chemin par Smile dog qui se promenait. Ils commençaient à monter le perron que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Ce n'était pas Sally, sinon Jack l'aurait déjà réceptionné en plus d'avoir sentit sa présence avec Jeff. En levant les yeux, ce dernier eu un mouvement de recul, son amant se plaçant légèrement devant lui. C'était idiot, mais ça le rassurait plus que ça ne l'agaçait. Le tueur avait cessé de vouloir tenir tête physiquement à Laughing Jack, il avait assez de fois manqué de mourir. Encore.

Le clown monochrome ne leur porta aucune attention, descendant l'escalier d'un rythme monotone. Sa discussion avec Slender était visiblement terminée, et sa conclusion le secouait. Il s'arrêta une fois qu'il fut en bas des marches, puis se retourna un peu, lentement. Son ancien élève fut terriblement surpris du regard abattu qu'il lui jeta, le remord brillant dans ses iris grise.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé, Jeff... J'ai vraiment tout essayé...

L'interpellé préféra ne pas répondre, bien que piqué de curiosité. Il regarda son oncle se retourner et disparaître dans un nuage de fumé noire, observant la place vide quelques secondes. Jack, derrière lui, toucha son bras du bout des doigts, attirant son attention avant de sourire doucement pour l'apaiser. Pas besoin d'être télépathe pour deviner la tourmente qui se déchaînait tel un typhon dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Il reçut un léger sourire, plus un réflexe nerveux face au sien qu'autre chose, mais ça lui fit plaisir.

Ils rentrèrent ensuite dans le manoir, et, après une brève hésitation, montèrent voir Slender dans son bureau. Le cannibale resta le poing en suspend alors qu'il allait frapper, la porte s'ouvrant avant. Le couple entra donc, voyant un bout de tentacule finir de se rétracter dans le dos de leur protecteur. Ils ne surent pas s'il allait répondre à leurs interrogations. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que le démon détournait leur attention, où retournait les phrases pour laisser les sujets flous.

\- On a croisé oncle L.J, commença Eyeless Jack. Vous avez parlé ?

\- Oui, fit Slender, les surprenant un peu qu'il ne tourne pas autour du pot. Et il a décidé de lui même de s'éloigner, prendre ses quartiers ailleurs quelques temps.

\- Il s'est excusé, et m'a dit qu'il avait tout essayé, lança Jeff. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

Slender leva le menton pour les regarder, arrêtant d'écrire sur les nombreux documents proprement posés devant lui. Il hésita à répondre, mais se résolut à ne plus cacher de détails au risque que ses protégés se mettent en danger inutilement.

\- Il a essayé de reprendre une relation normal avec toi, et ça a bien faillit réussir après son sevrage. Cependant, j'ai eu des rapports d'"incidents" disant qu'il avait à nouveau goûté à ton énergie. Il n'a cessé de résister depuis, mais l'attrait était de plus en plus fort, irrésistible. Il a donc pensé qu'en faisant appelle à des succubes, il pourrait combler ce manque par le visuel. Visiblement, ce fut un échec aussi. Il préfère donc garder une correspondance à distance avec nous, et enverra Helen en cas de besoin urgent. Un nouveau sevrage est nécessaire, et il marchera.

\- Comment on peut en être sûr ? cracha Jeff. Après le dernier, il n'a pas mit deux ans avant de me ressauter dessus !

\- Parce que cette fois, c'est lui qui le décide. Lorsque le mental fait le premier pas...

\- Le corps suit naturellement, compléta Jack, tous connaissant le dicton.

\- Je le sentirais s'il s'approche d'ici, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas, grogna le tueur, agacé d'être ainsi materné, croisant les bras. Eh puis, cette addiction à l'énergie noire, ça ne risque pas de nous arriver aussi à EJ et moi ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que vous êtes des malédictions, pas des démons. Vous vous nourrissez des âmes humaines, de leurs peurs, leurs tourments. Les démons tels que Laughing Jack, Sadako, ou moi même, pouvons aussi nous nourrir des malédictions, ce qui nous permet de les réguler comme de disparaître assez de temps si nous risquons d'être découvert.

Comprenant enfin comment se déroulait les choses, les deux adolescents déglutirent. Plusieurs fois, ils avaient eu à faire à de nouvelles malédictions qui s'en prenaient à tout le monde, bien malgré leur impuissance face à des compères. Seulement, lorsque le recrutement échouait, elles disparaissaient mystérieusement. En y repensant, c'était Laughing Jack qui se chargeait de ce genre d'affaire.

Jeff se sentit terriblement stupide. Il était tellement aveuglé par sa colère et son agacement qu'il n'avait pas su voir au delà de la drague obsessionnelle de son ex. Peut-être que le cris de détresse avait été poussé bien avant ce jour, mais qu'il avait été tout simplement incapable de l'entendre. Son amant avait raison, son oncle était malade et avait besoin d'aide. Au lieu de ça, il n'avait fait que fuir sans prévenir son mentor.

Quelque part, il avait craint qu'en alarmant Slender sur le harcèlement, LJ soit exécuté en étant jugé irrécupérable. Savoir qu'il avait lui même choisi de s'éloigner de lui pour se sevrer le rassurait. Il pouvait enfin se détendre, apprécier d'être seul dans une pièce, et non chercher discrètement à toujours être accompagné. Il pouvait désormais savourer les présences de ses proches parce qu'il le voulait, et non par nécessité pour sa survie.

\- Nous dînerons tôt ce soir, j'ai une réunion, déclara Slender, le sortant de ses pensées. Quant à demain, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous laisser seul, alors si vous sortez pour une chasse, prenez bien un coin loin de l'Amérique, et surtout en pleine nuit.

\- L'obscurité est notre meilleure alliée, fit Jeff en récitant la première règle de chasse.

Le couple se retira respectueusement, se sentant désormais plus léger. Ils rejoignirent leurs sœurs pour regarder la télé, mais n'étaient qu'à moitié attentif à ce qui se passait. Jack gardait un bras autour des reins de Jeff, qui était appuyé contre lui, ses jambes recroquevillées sur le canapé. Les mains du tueur jouait avec les longues mèches de Sadako, cette dernière reposant sa tête sur ses cuisses.

La fin de l'après-midi passa calmement. Un apaisement que personne n'avait revu depuis un moment régnant enfin au manoir. Comme prévu, ils dînèrent tôt, Sally montant l'assiette de BEN jusqu'à la chambre de ce dernier. La pauvre malédiction se battaient contre les preuves trop évidente qui commençaient à circuler sur eux dans le monde virtuel.

Avec l'avancé de la technologie, et ce déplacement de l'instinct de survie en prenant une vidéo avec un téléphone, les humains se mettaient à disperser pas mal de chose sur internet. Leurs légendes désormais racontées par des milliers de personnes et ce, dans des langues différentes, ils étaient souvent attirés par des appelles. Parfois même, des rituels. Ils se déplaçaient pour quelques cas, mais pas tous, afin de garder assez de mystère pour que les gens restent des imbéciles inconscients.

BEN avait même conçu différentes fausses vidéos de la malédiction de Sadako, les lançant sur le web pour faire perduré la légende macabre. Il s'amusait à espionner certaine personne, et à les appeler en se faisant passer pour un mauvais numéro, effrayant ses victimes naïvement rassurées. Lorsque les vraies images, désormais sur DVD car rare était ceux pouvant lire les cassettes, étaient disponibles, les humains n'y voyaient là qu'une vidéo à sensation de plus. Ils ne prenaient délicieusement pas garde, les échos retentissant depuis toute la planète.

Pour Jeff, c'était différent. Esprit nomade, il n'était soumis qu'à ses propres désires, sa malédiction sur une âme commençant et finissant dans la même minute. Récemment, il avait des appelles par le biais de rituels avec une planche de Ouija, des admiratrices désirant le rencontrer, et le repaître de leurs âmes. La première fois qu'il s'était vraiment déplacé, il a été plutôt décontenancé.

Il avait l'habitude qu'on le craint, hurle à son entrée, frisant la crise cardiaque sous sa beauté brûlée et tranchée au couteau. Quel fut son choc que l'une des trois filles se jette sur lui en le serrant dans ses bras, pleurant de joie, ses copines hurlants derrière elles. C'était pas du tout le même déroulement qu'à l'accoutumé. Il avait fini par se ressaisir, et trancher ces jolies gorges avant que les adolescentes ne finissent de poster sa photo sur facebook.

Depuis cet incident, tous étaient prudent, se méfiant des caméras. Enfin, des cas comme quelques coucheries surprises en pleines ruelles désertes apparaissait parfois sur les vidéos de sécurités. Les humains étaient heureusement très terre à terre pour la plupart des domaines, et jetait ces vidéos sans y prendre garde. Ils pensaient à des costumes bien réalisé, et, ou, des adolescents rebelles en quête d'adrénaline.

Deuxième ennemi, très dangereux cette fois : la science. Nombreuses sont leurs scènes de crime où ils risquaient de laisser des traces ADN, que ce soit des cheveux, du sang, ou même autre chose. En ce moment, une enquête tournait sur la dernière petite soirée entre amoureux de EJ et Jeff, car des liquides séminaux avaient été trouvé au sol, mais les correspondances étaient faussées. Jack n'avait jamais existé, aucun papier ne parlant de lui. Quant à Jeff, brûlé, il n'avait pas d'empreintes, mais était déjà déclaré mort depuis ses quinze ans en mille neuf-cent soixante-quatorze.

Cependant, son corps ayant été introuvable, des avis de recherche sur lui commençait à circuler. Son portrait le représentait tel qu'il devrait être de nos jours, un homme caucasien de quarante-cinq ans, les cheveux noirs un peu hirsutes, de vilaines cicatrices le long de ses joues, et des yeux aveugles sans paupières. Les enquêtes étaient ré-ouverte, certaines affaires auxquelles il était vraiment lier remontant à la surface depuis les tréfonds de la section des irrésolues. L'étrangeté de l'affaire pourrait attirer des chasseurs tel que les Grims. La communauté avait autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de ça.

Histoire de se changer les idées, les précédentes discussions les ayant rendu maussades, la fratrie décida de se faire un petit massacre nocturne. Ils rentrèrent, hilare en échangeant les différents points de vue sur la panique qu'ils avaient causé, et se douchèrent. Dans leur lit, Jeff ne fit que se retourner indéfiniment, incapable de trouver le sommeil même après la délicieuse étreinte endiablée qu'il avait eu avec son amant. Ce dernier ne dormait pas non plus, dérangé par les gesticulations à côté de lui. Il se redressa sur les coudes pour croiser le regard de l'autre qui avait son bandeau sur le front, les yeux jusqu'à lors fixé avec agacement sur le plafond.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour ? Il fait nuit noir en Amérique, et ce soir est sans lune, on devrait passer facilement inaperçue dans les rues désertes.

La proposition du cannibale fut plus que tentante, alors il se redressa en signe d'acceptation. Ils s'habillèrent sobrement, mais chaudement, quittant le manoir pour traversé la forêt. Ils atterrirent ensuite à Los Angeles, dans un port plongé dans le noir. Leurs pas et le silence les menèrent vers les quais, ils se posèrent sur un banc afin de contempler la mer. Le vent salin leur faisait un bien fou, leur capuche tenue en place grâce à leur écharpe leur tenant chaud.

Jack passa un bras autour des épaules de son voisin afin de le rapprocher de lui, tous deux ignorant royalement les deux hommes passant plus loin derrière eux. Ils restèrent silencieux, les lèvres du garçon sans yeux effleurant la pommette du psychopathe semblant enfin se tranquilliser. La dispute des deux visiteurs les amusèrent. Un véritable vieux couple. Il était évident qu'ils se côtoyaient depuis longtemps.

L'un d'eux fini par s'agacer, s'avançant un peu vers les adolescents, son partenaire le suivant en refusant d'en rester sur un soupire. Leur dispute se stoppa alors qu'ils étaient à une vingtaine de mètres des deux malédictions, un son strident et magnétique retentissant. Jeff leva les yeux vers son amant, l'air aussi intrigué et perplexe que lui. Ils restèrent de dos, ne voulant pas montrer leurs visages qui pourrait les trahir.

\- Qu'est-ce que..., fit l'un des deux hommes surpris.

\- Je comprend pas pourquoi il s'allume, il n'y a personne ici.

\- Rectification, Einstein, y'a un gentil couple juste là, et je te ferais également remarquer qu'avec tes âneries tu les déranges ! Pardon, hein ! On s'en va.

\- Nan, attend... C'est pas normal qu'il réagisse aussi fort, chuchota son ami en sortant son appareil qui sifflait toujours de manière constante. Il y a quelque chose...

Un silence sombre s'abattit sur la place, les malédictions comprenant rapidement à qui ils avaient à faire : des chasseurs. Ils se levèrent lentement, restant dans la même configuration qu'en étant assis, et commencèrent à partir discrètement. Ce fut sans compté sur l'homme qui ne tenait pas la machine. Il les interpella, suspicieux.

\- Hey ! On peut discuté ? Vous avez bien cinq minutes, non ?

\- Attend...

Il n'écouta pas les mises en garde de son partenaire, et s'approcha du couple qui s'était figé. D'abord à petit, puis à grand pas, il finit par poser la main sur l'épaule de Jack, entre la tête des tourtereaux. Les deux se retournèrent, prenant un air désappointé, leur apparence humaine en place.

\- Quoi ? siffla Jeff d'une voix amère.

\- Oh euh... Pardon, non rien, bonne soirée, sourit l'homme, ayant été surpris qu'ils soient deux garçons.

\- Ouais, c'est ça...

Ils s'éloignèrent, leurs charmes temporaires se brisant après quelques mètres ; c'était moins une. Le rire qui serra leur gorge fut difficilement contenue, le couple prenant allègrement la fuite après cette poussée d'adrénaline. Ils entendirent néanmoins un dernier échange entre les chasseurs, le collègue du plus téméraire prenant la parole le premier.

\- C'est bon, on peut rentrer se coucher ? Parce que t'as déjà bousillé ma nuit dernière, Dean !

\- Tu étais adorable avec un taco dégoulinant sur le front, Sammy ! se moqua-t-il en partant avec lui.


	13. Chapter 13

Oha-yooo ! o/

Merci pour les reviews et toutes vos attentions sur les chapitres précédents~ Je dois préparer le nouvel an chinois pour demain, mais je voulais vous poster ce chapitre en premier lieu, comme cadeau~ Bonne année du coq de feu ! \o/

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, et un bon grignotage~ o/

* * *

Jeff poussa un bâillement à réveiller les morts, entrant avec Jack dans les couloirs du lycée. Les élèves les esquivaient encore, mais visiblement, une autre rumeur avait accaparé l'attention. Une histoire d'une des filles populaires qui flirterait apparemment avec un professeur de philosophie. Ils profitèrent d'être oublié pour prendre leurs affaires, et monter en classe.

Un groupe de filles se tenaient devant une autre, Astrid étrangement dans la partie. Le couple s'échangea un regard intrigué, avant de s'approcher. Un jeu de tarot était étalé sur la table, les adolescentes demandant à la soi-disant médium de prédire leur avenir. Les malédictions l'avait déjà repéré, car elle se vantait de pouvoir sentir certaine vibrations, même les plus cachées. La seule chose qu'ils constataient, était qu'elle ne se fiait qu'à ses yeux, et elle ne voyait pas grand chose.

\- Jack, Jeff ! s'exclama gaiement Astrid avant de tirer le bras du garçon à la peau sombre pour le rapprocher. Venez voir ça ! Va y Isa !

La jeune fille qui lisait l'avenir sourit, et demanda à celle en face d'elle de battre les cartes. Une fois fait, elle les récupéra et les dispersa d'une certaine façon, la question posée portant sur l'amour.

\- Alors... Ça me dit que tu as fait une rencontre, il n'y a pas très longtemps. C'est une personne qui te surprendra, mais qui à un très bon fond. Tu ne la voit pas forcément, il faut que tu fasses l'effort de lui donner une chance, et elle te rendra heureuse.

\- Une fille ? se crispa l'adolescente.

\- Je généralise. L'amour peut-être chaste, passionnelle, ou bien fraternelle.

\- Uhm... Je crois voir de qui ça me parle... Je l'inviterais à déjeuner ce week-end !

\- Eh vous ? Vous voulez essayer ? demanda Isa vers le couple.

\- Ce serait intéressant, non ? lança Astrid vers eux, son sous-entendu les faisant rire intérieurement.

\- Bon, allons-y. Je te préviens, je crois pas trop au surnaturel, fit Jeff en prenant place devant la médium à la place de l'autre fille qui s'était levée.

Sa réplique manqua de faire rire son amant, mais il se contint. Pour commencer par quelque chose de basique, l'adolescente proposa de faire un tirage sur sa vie en générale, allant du passé jusqu'à l'avenir. Le tueur accepta et battit les cartes, sentant dans sa paume une énergie étrange s'imprégner de la sienne. Oh, visiblement, même si elle n'avait aucun talent, Isa possédait un matériel de pointe. Ce que le tirage va montrer risque d'être très intéressant.

Il rendit le paquet à la jeune fille qui replaça d'abord l'une de ses longues mèches noires dans son dos. Elle commença à tirer les cartes sur le passé. La première était à l'envers, indiquant son importance : la carte de la mort. La seconde était dans le même sens, dévoilant un diable. Elle fut intrigué, mais décidé de tirer la troisième carte du passé, sortant celle de l'apprenti. Elle se redressa, surprise d'avoir une carte de son tarot chinois. Normalement, elle n'avait rien à faire là. Elle réfléchit un instant, mais continua pour faire la partie du présent, bien malgré une visible réticence. La première fut la carte du monde. La seconde fut celle du lion. Quant à la troisième, ce fut celle de l'impératrice.

La médium prit une petite pause, ne semblant pas comprendre l'ensemble des deux lots de cartes, jetant un regard légèrement méfiant à Jeff. Ce dernier avait parfaitement dissimuler le petit sourire en coin, le même qu'avait son amant, et la questionna silencieusement d'un air innocent. Isa se reprit, se redressant en éclaircissant sa gorge pour tirer les cartes de l'avenir. Elle obtenu l'étoile, la lune, et le fol. Elle s'enfonça dans le dossier de sa chaise, perplexe, son silence devenant vite long.

\- Alors ? questionnèrent les filles autours de la table. Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

\- Je ne suis pas bien sûr... La carte de la mort avec le diable... À l'envers de surcroît... ça peut signifier beaucoup de chose... Mise comme ça, la première me dit qu'il serait... mort ? Ça n'a aucun sens...

Jeff explosa de rire, Jack pouffant à côté d'Astrid tout aussi silencieuse que les autres filles.

\- Soyez pas si raide, lança le tueur. Je vous ai déjà dit que j'y croyais pas, alors dis-moi tout !

\- Bon... Si tu veux... Le diable peut représenter beaucoup de chose différente, mais il est en point positif. Pour le côté professionnelle ça parle d'une grande détermination dans le travail, une motivation sans bornes, audace par rapport à un projet, ou ambition professionnelle payante. Pour le financier c'est une situation satisfaisante et propice aux investissements. Je pense que tu as eu une offre qui te permet actuellement de vivre aisément. Pour les relations amoureuses... comment dire... , rougit-elle furieusement, jetant un bref regard à Jack avant de fixer le bureau. Ça symbolise des relations de couple charnelle, une passion amoureuse, une sexualité enflammée... Et pour la vitalité, ça parle d'une grande énergie sexuelle...

Alors qu'elle mourrait d'embarras, Jack explosa de rire, des larmes roulants sur ses joues. Les autres filles se mirent à charrier autant Isa que Jeff, ce dernier haussant les épaules l'air de dire qu'il n'y pouvait rien, un sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres.

\- Celle là, je ne peux pas la nier, pouffa-t-il, engonçant plus encore l'adolescente dans sa gêne. Bon aller, la suivante c'est quoi ?

\- Pour commencer, je ne sais même pas pourquoi cette carte est dans le jeu, normalement elle ne devrait pas y être, mais bon, passons...

Jeff sourit légèrement, se doutant bien de la signification de la présence asiatique dans son passé.

\- L'apprentissage, que ce soit un métier ou une tournure dans la vie qui ta permit de faire autre chose. Si j'en crois donc les cartes, ton passé commence à ta mort, tu as appris à faire une chose pour prospéré financièrement et professionnellement, ainsi que débuter un amour plus que passionnel... Ça n'a toujours pas de sens pour moi que ta naissance soit symbolisé par ta mort... La mort d'un proche peut-être ?

\- C'est pas grave si ça a pas marché pour la première, réagit Jeff, ne voulant pas s'étaler sur le sujet douloureux de son frère. Pour le présent, ça donne quoi ?

\- Alors... C'est intéressant. Le monde en positif représente l'atteinte d'un but, une victoire, une réussite, un milieux favorable. Avec celle du lion on a donc la force qui en ressort, un capacité à tout vaincre, et ne pas flanché. L'impératrice en dernière est positive, elle montre la protection envers des proches. C'est aussi un engagement dans une relation sérieuse. Pour le professionnel elle montre la réussite des examens aussi, sourit-elle en haussant une épaule dans une mimique presque charmeuse, son vis-à-vis se souvenant alors qu'elle voulait aller au bal de promo avec lui. Financièrement elle pointe un accroissement, visiblement l'argent te sourit et ne semble pas prêt de te quitter.

\- Je sais me débrouiller, disons, répondit-il évasivement.

\- Pour le présent cela me donne donc que tu as réussi quelque chose et que tu en es ressorti fort, que tu ne te laisseras pas abattre par les épreuves. Pour finir, tu protégeras tes proches avec intelligence, restant fidèle à toi même, réussissant à surmonter les épreuves données. Maintenant passons à l'avenir, là aussi c'est assez curieux.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Astrid en fronçant les sourcils.

\- L'étoile avec la lune peut symboliser la mort. Vu que la mort est au début, on pourrait y voir une continuité, comme si Jeff continuait d'être mort... Je comprend vraiment pas ce tirage...

\- C'est pas grave, je t'ai dis, raconte juste la suite, soupira-t-il, commençant à être agacé de ses simagrées.

\- Bon, niveau amour, la lune montre une relation enrichissante sur tous les plans. Je dois bien avoué que j'ai rarement vu un tirage d'âme sœur, c'est intéressant à voir !

Le groupe charia le couple qui se sentit rougir, mais ils s'échangèrent tout de même un rapide regard. Un bonheur fluet papillonna dans leurs estomacs, embrouillant leurs esprits le temps d'un instants.

\- Elle montre de la créativité professionnelle, une prospérité financière, et une vitalité positive. L'étoile est en positif. Cette carte exprime avant tout l'harmonie, la satisfaction, l'amour de la beauté et de l'humain. Niveau amour, ça renforce ce qui est dit précédemment : des sentiments profonds et sincères, une relation harmonieuse et bénéfique. Dans le milieux professionnel elle montre une confiance en soit. Pour le financier c'est une situation confortable qui évolue très favorablement. Et la vitalité parle d'une énergie débordante. Si je devais faire un ensemble, dans l'obscurité de la nuit tu t'épanouiras éternellement.

Ne recevant aucun retour, elle finit par lever les yeux pour croiser ceux bleu glace de son camarade. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise, comme si les prunelles la transperçait et devinait le moindre de ses secrets. Plus que le sentiment d'être à nue, elle avait l'impression d'être dépecer sadiquement, et en silence. La sonnerie retentit alors, la faisant sursauter en ramenant tout le monde à la raison. Jeff sourit.

\- Bah, tous ces trucs surnaturels... Du pipot si tu veux mon avis !

\- Bouge, le prof va arrivé, pouffa Jack, encore emplit de tendresse sous les symbolismes amoureux du tirage.

\- Ouais, ouais, j'arrive... Ah, ça me gonfle...

Le couple alla s'asseoir à leurs places, intérieurement hilare de ce qui venait d'arrivé. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'une malédiction se faisait prédire son avenir ! C'était amusant, surtout pour les réactions de la pauvre médium perdue dans les étrangetés rencontrées. Le cours de géographie fut barbant au possible, le tueur s'endormant à moitié sur sa table.

Le cours fut très long pour Jeff qui avait juste envie de tuer cet homme bedonnant parlant comme s'il récitait un livre. Il était si ennuyant ! La mort était son seul salue, et encore, il en était pas sûr. Décidant de faire sa bonne action plus tard, il nota le nom du professeur dans son carnet de future victime, préférant l'avoir en double plutôt que d'oublier. Il tourna plusieurs pages avant de trouver de la place, souriant largement en jubilant d'avance. Il aura un sacré travail après en avoir fini avec cette punition. Ça allait être la fête chaque soir à son plus grand plaisir !

Perdu dans ses pensées macabres, son regard braqué vers le mur avec un large sourire malsain, il ne remarqua pas les yeux de la médium le fixer avec angoisse. Jack fut plus alerte, l'observant faire de sombres liens dans son esprit. Elle avait peut-être compris quelque chose, mais il ne se faisait pas de soucies, personne ne la croirait si elle criait au loup.

La sonnerie libéra les élèves pour qu'ils descendent jusque dans les laboratoires pour avoir physique-chimie. Le cours théorique ennuya à nouveau le tueur qui jura contre le fait que le professeur n'avait pas eu le matériel pour faire la pratique normalement prévue. Pour la pause, ils passèrent tout d'abord à leurs casiers pour prendre leurs affaires avant de rejoindre leurs sœurs. Seulement, ils ne furent pas seul bien longtemps. Alors que Jack prenait ses cahiers, la médium les accostèrent, se postant à côté de Jeff à distance raisonnable pour lui parler. D'avance, l'adolescent au sourire de l'ange sentit qu'elle allait terriblement lui taper sur le système.

\- Tu aurais des antécédents particulier dans ta famille ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Pas spécialement, normal de père en fils, rit le jeune homme dans sa posture nonchalante, mains dans les poches.

\- C'était vraiment bizarre tout à l'heure... Bon, écoute, je vais être direct : qui es-tu réellement ?

\- C'est dans la liste d'appel du carnet de classe, et mon nom est prononcé à tous les cours.

\- Nan, nan, les cartes ne trompent pas : tu n'es pas humain. Pourtant, je ne sens rien qui puisse me le prouver, et c'est là que je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

Jack referma doucement son casier, sentant son amant se tendre dangereusement. L'agacement montait doucement, mais sûrement, et il devra être prêt à intervenir pour éviter que la situation ne dégénèrent. Plus inquiétant, le moindre mouvement, ou événement brusque pourrait lancer le tueur dans sa frénésie inarrêtable.

\- Je suis fait de chair et sang, comme tu peux le voir, soupira Jeff en baissant un peu la tête, ennuyé. Je pense que ça se saurait si j'étais-

\- Déjà mort ? le coupa la jeune fille, l'agaçant plus encore. Tant qu'on y est, on pourrait parler de la légende populaire dont tu portes le nom, ainsi que l'apparence...

L'adolescent ne répondit pas, ce fut son premier avertissement, mais la médium refusa de s'arrêter là. Si elle était si sûr que ça de sa véritable identité, n'avait-elle pas peur de s'attirer ses foudre ? Était-elle si inconsciente ou imbue de son propre pouvoir, pourtant absent, pour le défier ainsi ?

\- Je me demande ce qui se passerait si je répétais trois fois ton prénom sur une table ouija... Tu me passeras ton dm d'histoire pour que je recopie ? siffla-t-elle. Hein, Jefferey...

Le regard de ce dernier devint peu à peu oblique. Jusque là de profil, il tourna lentement la tête vers elle, ses yeux s'élargissant tellement que ses paupières semblaient disparaître. L'énergie sombre qu'il dégagea passa au travers de son charme qui se fissura, facilement détectable par la jeune fille qui sentit une pression angoissante la prendre à la gorge.

Jack enroula son bras autour de la nuque de Jeff afin de tirer ce dernier vers lui. Il tira ensuite le menton de son autre main afin de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Déconcerté par le changement brutal d'ambiance, le tueur regarda son compagnon avant de répondre au baiser, entourant son cou de ses bras. L'échange embarrassa brusquement la médium qui ne s'attendait pas à une tel réaction. Elle rougit furieusement et passa son chemin, préférant ne pas assister à quelque chose d'aussi gênant.

Le cannibale lâcha son concubin qu'une fois qu'elle fut parti. Étourdit, Jeff dû prendre une seconde pour retrouver son équilibre, puis prit les devants avec un large sourire hautain aux lèvres. Il ne fit pas attention aux regards acérés emplit de haine, l'autre malédiction le suivant de près en soupirant, rassuré d'avoir évité le pire. Un peu plus et cette fille finissait encastrée dans les casiers, une petite porte arrachée pour être plantée dans sa gorge. Ils avaient encore deux semaines à tenir, dix petits jours de rien du tout. C'était hors de question de perdre alors qu'ils étaient si près du but.

Une fois dehors, à l'abri des regards, Jack manqua de sursauter lorsque Jeff, qui était devant, sortie un couteau de nul part pour poignarder la porte de métal de la salle de maintenance. La lame glissa contre la surface dans un grincement strident et difficile à supporter. Après quelques secondes, le tueur se stoppa, puis se tourna dans une lenteur morbide vers son amant. Ses yeux étaient révulsés, ses pupilles si petites que ses iris glaciales rendaient à son regard fou un air dangereusement tranchant.

Son silence découlait de remerciement autant que de rancœur. Jack sourit, mesquin, sachant pertinemment qu'il aurait préféré faire du couloir une œuvre sanglante. L'adolescente aurait été en tellement de morceaux qu'ils auraient même pu ouvrir une boucherie. L'idée l'excitait, il devait l'avouer, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il s'approcha de son petit-ami, s'arrêtant alors que leurs corps s'effleuraient, et que leurs souffles se mélangeaient. Son sourire devint carnassier, son regard trahissant tous ses désirs sanguinaires. Il leva un peu le menton, satisfait de voir que son vis-à-vis suivait légèrement ses mouvements, sûrement dans l'espoir d'un baiser.

\- Calme, chaton, l'heure n'est pas à la fête..., ronronna le cannibale. Mais la pénombre n'est pas si loin...

Un léger sourire tira les traits du tueur, ceux-ci se détendant peu à peu. Il fut alors de nouveau maître de lui même, et s'éloigna de son homme pour lui tourner le dos en rangeant son couteau dans sa poche ventrale. Amusé, l'autre le suivit alors qu'il avait reprit la marche, et ils rejoignirent leurs cadettes. Ces dernières commençaient à s'agacer aussi de leurs routine humaine. Bien qu'elles ne disaient rien, cela se lisait sur leurs visages.

\- Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer en cours, soupira Sally. J'ai envie de hanté quelqu'un... Nan, une famille ! Oh, et avec un bébé ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains.

\- M'en parle pas..., souffla Jeff en frissonnant d'envie. Je vais craquer avant l'heure...

\- Je sais, je sais, compatis Jack. Prenez votre mal en patience, on a plus que deux semaines, c'est rien après tout ce qu'on a fait ! Et Slender devra bien avouer qu'il a perdu son pari !

\- Pas facile de le tenir..., grogna son amant avant de remarquer que Sadako était visiblement mal à l'aise, son silence trahissant qu'elle était préoccupée. Hey, sister, ça va pas ?

\- En fait... Je ressens des appelles puissant depuis ce matin. Je ne sais pas de qui ça vient, mais ça à un rapport avec l'une de mes cassettes.

\- Une originale ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Non, Hoodie et Masky les ont déjà mise en sûreté. C'est plus... Comme s'il quelqu'un tentait de lever la malédiction sur l'un des enregistrements.

\- Dès qu'un outil noir est purifié, ou en train de l'être, le propriétaire de la malédiction est appelé, et parfois même, invoqué, lança Jack en se souvenant des préceptes de Slenderman. Ça peut être risqué que tu disparaisses en pleine classe, ou pire, que tu te transformes subitement. Tu devrais rentrer, c'est plus prudent, et trouver ce qui se passe.

\- Ça ne me plaît pas de te laisser, mais il a raison, je préfère te savoir en sécurité au manoir que devant les yeux des humains, confia le tueur avant de sortir son couteau en souriant tel un fou. Ok, je te poignarde où en premier ?

\- Attend, c'est trop extrême pour ici ! rit Jack avec les deux jeunes filles, son compagnon rangeant son arme en boudant. Fissure juste ton charme pour te rendre pâle, et tu n'auras qu'à te faire vomir en salle des professeurs.

\- Simple et enfantin, c'est ridicule..., pesta Jeff en tapant dans un caillou du bout du pied, mains dans la poche.

\- Je vais faire ça, merci.

\- Je t'accompagne, déclara Sally en se levant.

\- Tu veux rester seule à l'école ? Tu n'as pas peur ?

\- C'est pas moi qui devrait avoir peur, sourit-elle, une lueur sadique brillant dans ses prunelles.

Ses aînées furent amusés de sa réponse véridique. Elle avait pris en assurance depuis qu'ils étaient ici. Chaque jour avait été un apprentissage enrichissant sur le comportement des humains, elle n'avait pas perdu son temps à juste écouter le professeur déblatérer sur un ton débile. Celui-là aussi, elle se fera un véritable plaisir de le hanter, le rendre paranoïaque, l'isoler du monde extérieur, jusqu'à le pousser au suicide. Elle se régalera avec sa peur et ses angoisses. Déjà que le pauvre homme était névrosé de base.

D'accord sur leur plan, les frangins se séparèrent. Sally accompagna donc Sadako dans la salle des professeurs pour leur petite comédie. Les deux garçons prirent une bouffé de l'air glacé de l'hiver afin de calmer l'agacement qui venait en avance, puis ils retournèrent en classe. Sous l'insistance de son petit-ami, le tueur accepta de remettre discrètement son couteau dans son sac. Le garder dans son pull était par moment peu discret. Heureusement, personne ne l'avait encore remarqué.

Il s'ennuya pendant le reste de l'après-midi, trouvant que la sonnerie se faisait longue pour mettre fin à la journée. Libéré, le couple se pressa de prendre ses affaires, esquivant les bandes à problèmes pour ne pas risquer de céder à leurs pulsions. Sally les attendant déjà à la sortie de l'école, ils n'eurent qu'à passer par l'entrée pour la retrouver, comme habituellement. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir passé une aussi bonne fin de journée qu'elle le prétendait, rendant ses aînés furieux contre les enfants de sa classe. Les garçons prirent sur eux, et s'éloignèrent le plus vite possible de la populace humaine qui était un véritable appel au meurtre.

Alors qu'ils étaient au milieux du parc sur le chemin du retour, Jeff se figea, les yeux dans le vide. Son étrange réaction fit stopper sa fratrie qui le questionna du regard. L'adolescent ne sut comment exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, essayant de s'expliquer par des gestes hasardeux et aussi confus que sa propre pensées. Il s'arrêta finalement, et parut revenir à lui.

\- C'est fini...

\- C'était quoi ? Parce qu'on a pas trop compris..., fit Jack, navré d'être passé à côté de ce qu'il avait voulu exprimer.

\- On aurait dit... Un appelle...

\- Avec la Ouija ? demanda Sally. C'est pas nouveau.

\- Normalement j'entends des supplications pour que je viennes, je ressens l'envie de ces sacs à viandes... Mais là, c'était... J'ai juste eu comme un gros vide, mais tout en sentant un truc, à côté de moi... AH ! Ça m'énerve de pas comprendre ! s'énerva le tueur en sortant son couteau pour le planter dans l'arbre juste à côté de lui.

\- Range-ça, on pourrait se faire remarquer, conseilla son compagnon en venant à ses côtés pour prendre ses épaules.

Il l'incita à reculer en effectuant une petite pression vers l'arrière. Jeff finit par se détendre en soupirant, abandonnant pour le moment, et rangea sa lame dans sa poche ventrale. Le cannibale soupira discrètement de soulagement. Même avec les virés nocturnes, le jeune homme commençait à perdre son sang froid aux yeux de tous, c'était très mauvais.

\- Rentrons, et on pourra questionner Slender sur ce qui vient de t'arriver. Il aura peut-être une réponse, suggéra-t-il doucement, sachant que le meilleur moyen de contrôler la colère impulsive de l'autre était de lui donner un but.

\- Tu vas me baiser, surtout, oui..., râla son chère et tendre, blasé, reprenant la marche en dépassant Sally qui était choquée.

\- Hey ! Y'a une enfant ici ! cria-t-elle, outrée et rouge pivoine alors que l'embarra la faisait trembler.

\- T'es autant une enfant que je ne suis vivant !

\- ... Bon, tu gagnes pour cette fois, admit la petite en le suivant, reprenant sa fierté en marchant la tête haute avec un air prétentieux. Mais ne crois pas avoir remporté la guerre.

\- C'est ça...

Jack les suivit en pouffant, finissant de traverser le parc à leurs côtés. Ils purent ensuite rejoindre les ruelles afin de passer le portail menant à leur dimension. Le brouillard, la luminosité faible, l'ambiance dense et emplit de terreur ainsi que des pires cauchemars : leur maison leur avait manqué.

\- Ah ! soupira Jeff après avoir pris une grande inspiration, plus à l'aise dans sa forme maudite. Home, sweet home !

\- En plus Dad S à fait des tartes ! cria Sally de joie en disparaissant après deux pas en courant.

\- Tricheuse ! Je te préviens, t'as pas intérêt à tout manger !

L'amateur de chairs humaine rit de nouveau, suivant son amant de près malgré la rapidité de sa course. Ils laissèrent leurs sacs dans l'entrée et débarquèrent en trompe dans la cuisine. Kuchisake-onna était non loin de l'entrée, mais le couple ne put ralentir à cause du carrelage terriblement glissant, et lui rentrèrent dedans. Tous crièrent de surprise et chutèrent, l'une des tartes aux framboises leur tombant dessus.

Slender, à côté du massacre qui venait de se produire, se crispa, ayant passé du temps à préparer la pâte feuilletée. Sally, quant à elle, était assise sur les meubles en hauteurs et riait, mangeant sa part qu'elle avait eu en apparaissant dans la cuisine. Les deux garçons se redressèrent, gémissant sous la douleur de leurs genoux. La femme au sourire interminable explosa de rire, les emportant rapidement dans son hilarité.

\- J'étais déjà pleine de chairs humaines et de sang, maintenant on ne fait plus la différence ! avoua-t-elle, Jeff retirant un reste de pâte sur sa tête.

Jack, derrière son compagnon, attrapa un morceau sur l'épaule de sa tante de cœur, et le mit dans sa bouche. Tous le regardèrent en silence, attendant son verdict.

\- Un morceau de rein, mauvaise pioche, rit-il, en reprenant un bout quand même, son amant hilare jusqu'aux larmes se laissant retomber contre lui.

\- Combien de fois dois-je vous dire de ne pas courir dans le manoir..., soupira Slender en proposant sa main à Kuchisake afin de la relever. Regardez-moi ce massacre... Je vais devoir recommencer...

\- T'adore cuisiner, c'est pas un problème ! répliqua le tueur, pouffant moqueusement au tablier rose à poids de son tuteur.

\- Ah ! Vous m'énervez ! Sortez de là ! Et lavez-vous, vous êtes couverts de gâteau ! cracha le démon en agitant ses mains pour les chasser de la cuisine.

\- Oh, oui, une douche..., ronronna Jeff en tirant Jack par le col, quittant la pièce en l'aguichant du regard et roulant des hanches.

\- Pas dans la salle de bain ! Un peu de tenue voyons !

\- Eh bah, on devrait avoir une salle de bain personnelle !

\- Hors de question !

Le jeune fou explosa de son rire si particulier, s'éloignant avec son compagnon qui n'avait effectivement pas l'intention de le laisser sur sa faim. Slender désespéra, poussant un soupire à fendre l'âme. Kuchisake tapota son épaule avant de ramasser des framboises sur son corsage afin de les manger.

\- Hum, elle était délicieuse, c'est vraiment dommage, déclara-t-elle, plongée dans les délicieuses limbes sucrées, enfonçant son ami dans sa peine.

Du côté du couple, ils se pressèrent pour arriver dans leur chambre, et retirèrent tout aussi vite leurs vêtements. Le lit fut secoué sous leurs ébats, le couteau se plantant de nombreuse fois dans le mur au dessus de la tête du meuble. Une fois repu de leurs envies, ils acceptèrent d'aller enfin se doucher, emportant les draps désormais sales. Ils s'amusèrent sous l'eau chaude, échangeant baisers et caresses, comme quelques taquineries qui les firent bien rire.  
Une fois propre et habillé pour la prochaine chasse, ils rejoignirent leurs sœurs afin de faire une partie de jeux vidéos. Sadako leur apprit qu'elle avait effectivement dû intervenir car une femme détruisait l'une de ses cassettes. Un coréenne qui avait acheté un magnétoscope en boutique d'occasion. Comme l'objet maudit était dans le lecteur, la femme l'avait lancé pour voir ce qu'il y avait dessus. Elle a alors paniqué et essayé de détruire la cassette. Sadako était donc apparu pour lui rappeler les lois fondamentale et fatale du jeu.  
La japonaise fit bien rire sa fratrie lorsqu'elle décrit la stupeur de sa victime qui avait tenté de la transpercer avec un couteau. Elle sortit d'ailleurs ce dernier de son ventre, ayant utilisé la dimension du puits pour l'aspirer lorsqu'elle avait été attaquée. C'était un petit cadeau qu'elle voulait faire à son frère, alors elle lui tendit le présent des deux mains, offrant son plus beau sourire avec ses yeux exorbités. Émut, Jeff l'enlaça en la remerciant, assurant qu'il présentera soigneusement cette lame parmi celles de sa collection.  
Ils furent appelés peu de temps après pour dîner, tous passant à table avec une faim de loup. Les discussion allaient de bon train, le couple parlant de l'étrange sensation que Jeff a eu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Slender suggéra qu'il devait s'agir d'un humain qui ne croyait qu'à moitié à son rituel, ou bien qui n'avait pas vraiment su comment l'appeler correctement. L'explication apaisa l'esprit du tueur qui tournait trop en rond avec ses questionnements.  
Le repas fini, les enfants débarrassèrent et nettoyèrent ensemble avant de se préparer pour leur chasse. Sally et Sadako eurent envie de se défouler un peu, alors elles partirent chacune de leur côté. Jack demanda à son compagnon si sa présence ne le dérangerait pas, désirant l'accompagner. Il reçu l'accord voulu, souriant doucement, avant de lui emboîter le pas. Comme il était le suivant, il laissa le garçon diriger les opérations, c'est à dire : foncer dans le tas en poussant un rire de dément, et se délectant de la terreur des victimes paniquer.  
Alors qu'ils étaient pleinement dans leurs folies, celle de Jeff se coupa soudainement. Il fut stopper dans sa course, la dernière victime creusa la distance entre elle et lui avec espoir. Jack la rattrapa, et l'égorgea sans y prendre vraiment attention, plus préoccupé par l'état de son compagnon. Il s'approcha de lui en enjambant la femme dans ses dernières agonies, et passa doucement ses doigts sur la joue tachée de sang de son partenaire. Les yeux de ce dernier se posèrent sur lui, totalement bleu, une léthargie étrangère l'ayant brutalement calmé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu n'as fais que six proies ce soir, et en plus tu as laissé la dernière s'échapper.  
\- Je... Encore l'appelle bizarre... Mais cette fois c'est plus fort... Je vois qui s'est...  
\- Il y a un problème ? demanda son amant, intrigué qu'il ne parte pas simplement pour mettre fin à l'affaire d'un coup de couteau.  
\- ... Je vais y aller... Je te rejoindrais à la maison, m'attend pas pour te coucher, déclara le tueur en se ressaisissant, visiblement secoué.  
\- Bien, comme tu voudras. Je suis là si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, répondit son concubin avant d'embrasser sa joue en tenant ses doigts délicatement.

L'autre apprécia l'offre en lui donnant un baiser en retour. Il s'éloigna ensuite de quelques pas et recula, les yeux ancrés dans ceux du cannibale, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'intérieur des ombres tel un mirage. Le voyage se fit en un clin d'œil, les invocations lui donnait habituellement la nausée, mais cette fois aucune excitation de jouvencelles ne le remuèrent. En fait, tout était terriblement calme, un calme mortel pour être plus précis.  
La petite pièce était sombre, éclairée par quelques pâles rayons lunaires passant au travers de la seule fenêtre disponible. En regardant autour de lui, il vit un lit médicalisé, et une petite table de nuit où trônait un fin vase ne pouvant contenir qu'une seule fleur. Surpris du changement de tableau comparé aux chambres décorées à la twilight et aux garages, il manqua de sursauter en entendant un grincement.  
Ses yeux tombèrent sur une vieille dame en fauteuil roulant, une feuille sur ses genoux comportant ce qu'une table ouija possédait. La seule chose qui manquait était la goutte. L'ancêtre s'approcha un peu, nullement choquée, ni même impressionnée. En fait, il lisait un certain soulagement dans son regard vert véronèse, voir même, de l'affection. Ce détail le frappa. Ces yeux lui disait quelque chose, un souvenir lointain frappant à la porte de son esprit. Après de courtes secondes, il réalisa enfin à qui il avait à faire, et sentit son souffle se couper, faisant un pas en arrière. La femme pouffa avec sa voix enraillée par la vieillesse, et pris doucement la parole.

\- À quelques détails près, tu n'as pas changé, Filou...

Il n'y avait qu'une personne au monde pour lui donner un surnom aussi ringard.

\- Lady Lydie..., souffla-t-il, sous le choque.

Elle sourit en pouffant encore un peu, hochant la tête. Cette femme au visage marqué par une vie qui ne l'avait pas épargné, était sa seule amie lorsqu'il était encore humain. C'était chez elle qu'il avait regardé la soirée des horreurs avec son frère, profitant que leurs parents soient tous absent. Ce fameux soir avant que tout ne bascule brusquement. Elle n'était plus la hippie aux longs cheveux roux flamboyant et aux large lunettes en forme de cœur, où sur son front trônait un bandeau aux couleurs et motifs psychédéliques. Elle était une vieille dame, aux cheveux blanc et gris, abîmé, tirer vers l'arrière dans un chignon bas serré. Ses larges vêtements colorés et loufoque étaient remplacé par un ensemble démodé et vieux, son corsage boutonné jusqu'au cou. Elle paraissait si sage, si différente, et pourtant, son regard emplis d'amour et douceur n'avait pas changé. Seule une lueur gagnée par la rudesse de la vie tamisait la joie dans ses prunelles.

\- Combien de temps ça fait ? Trente-cinq, trente-six ans ? Tu as dû en vivre des choses depuis... Enfin, vivre est un bien grand mot je crois, rit-elle.  
\- Pourquoi ? réussit à souffler Jeff, ne comprenant pas la raison de son invocation.  
\- Parce que ce soir est mon dernier... Je le sens... Tu sais ce que ça fait, n'est-ce pas ? Lorsque tu entend la mort s'approcher, et te dire que c'est ton heure. J'ai entendu parler d'une rumeur par ma petite-fille, et j'ai voulu essayer.  
\- Ça aurait pu foirer...  
\- On a pas retrouvé ton corps, et personne n'a su où tu étais, même en établissant les recherches au niveau mondial. Un homme aux joues tranchées et sans paupières, ça ne passe pas inaperçu normalement. Alors entendant parler de ce rituel magique, j'ai su au fond de moi que j'avais une chance de parler à un ami avant de partir.

Jeff se sentit terriblement mal, un sentiment qu'il aurait voulu à jamais bannir poignardant sèchement son cœur. Il attrapa sa poitrine, crispant sa main sur son pull en serrant les dents, et dévisageant la vieille femme. Il devait absolument la tuer, c'était les règles, que la personne soit ou non sur le point de passer l'arme à gauche. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas, sa main serrait son couteau, et il restait figé sans avoir la capacité d'accomplir son devoir. Voilà pourquoi les malédictions ne devaient pas se mêler et sympathiser avec les humains, sinon ils se retrouvaient dans une impasse.

\- C'est assez ironique de voir que je parle avec la mort elle même avant de la rejoindre, rit Lydie. Alors, raconte moi donc ce que tu as vécu. Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? Tu es seul ? S'il te plaît, rattrapons le temps perdu.

Elle s'approcha, son fauteuil grinçant à chaque tour de roues. Une fois assez près, elle prit la main tenant le couteau dans la sienne. L'adolescent déglutit en lâchant l'arme, impuissant face à elle. Il s'accroupit pour ne pas qu'elle se casse la nuque à le regarder. Pouvait-il vraiment lui répondre ? Slender ne supportait pas les enfreintes au protocole de sécurité des êtres noirs. S'il parlait, son tuteur le saurait-il d'instinct, ou devait-il absolument le voir ou l'entendre pour que ce soit le cas ? Cette femme sentait la mort, il pouvait presque voir son ombre se détacher de son enveloppe charnelle. Elle n'aurait pas le temps de divulguer quoi que ce soit. Eh puis, lui aussi avait envie de savoir ce qu'elle était devenue depuis le temps.

\- Toi d'abord, lança-t-il, encore un peu secoué par ces retrouvailles.  
\- Après ton départ j'ai de nouveau été brimée. Tu m'avais déjà sauvé de ces trois voyous à l'époque. Ils ont profité de ton absence et du fait que j'étais vulnérable pour réaliser ce qu'ils voulaient vraiment..., sourit-elle tristement, l'histoire de ses nombreux abus sexuels lui serrant encore la gorge aujourd'hui, et rendant son ami du passé sombre. J'ai quitté l'école, fuguée, je me suis droguée, prostituée... J'ai eu huit enfants avec des pères aussi différents qu'inconnus, et j'ai contracter une tonne de saloperies. Je suis fatiguée des traitements et des médecins... J'arrive à la limite de ce que je suis capable de supporter...

Les larmes aux yeux, elle caressa la main du jeune homme, touchant délicatement sa peau blanche et durcie par les flammes en souriant. Jeff était déchiré d'entendre que son destin fut si tragique. Il aurait aimé qu'elle sorte enfin avec ce binoclard fan des astéroïdes sur lequel elle avait eu le coup de foudre. Elle aurait put avoir une petite vie bien rangée, avec un enfant ou deux à chérir soigneusement. Il n'a jamais souhaité qu'elle soit ainsi malmené, pas après les sévices de son père qui était un sadique bon a enfermer.

\- Assez parlé de moi, raconte moi ce que tu as fais, reprit Lydie avec entrain malgré sa peine, essayant de paraître joyeuse.  
\- Je... J'ai été pris dans une sorte de grande famille, avec des gens comme moi.  
\- Comme toi ? Le sourire ?  
\- Nan, des êtres maudits. J'ai fais la connaissance de beaucoup de gens, et maintenant ont est comme une vraie famille. J'ai des sœurs, des oncles, des tantes, même un père à qui je fais la vie dure ! pouffa-t-il.  
\- Et côté cœur ? Tu peux aimer ? Tu as quelqu'un ?  
\- Oui... Enfin... je..., rougit subitement le tueur en se frottant la nuque, l'aveu de ses tendres sentiments étant toujours un obstacle.  
\- Raconte-moi tout, sourit la vieille femme, se calant dans son fauteuil.  
\- C'était y'a longtemps, je sortais... D'une formation un peu raté, et notre tuteur m'a repris avec lui. Il rassemble des êtres maudits afin de former une communauté pour qu'on puisse survivre en s'entraidant. Et ce bougre s'en sort plutôt bien ! Ahah, tu devrais voir sa tête quand on mange dans la bibliothèque : magique ! Enfin bref. Il a réuni quelques uns d'entre nous dans un énorme manoir, et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai rencontré Jack... On va pas dire qu'on a commencé du bon pied, j'ai d'abord essayé de le tuer pour voir si sa chair était tendre ou non, ahah ! Slender était fou de rage !... Il ne m'en a pas voulu, en fait ça l'avait fait marrer. On a peu à peu sympathisé, et, de fil en aiguille, on s'est mis à flirter. On a pas fait que ça, j'avoue ! D'ailleurs on a encore des dégâts à réparer de cette époque, ahahah ! Je sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé, normalement nos émotions se remettent à zéro à chaque réveille, mais avec lui... Tout restait profondément ancré en moi, comme si je ne pouvais pas le retirer. Bon, après, j'aime bien, c'est agréable d'avoir quelqu'un... Je... Oh eh puis, tu sais bien, non ? J'ai pas besoin de m'étaler là dessus !

Fixant le sol depuis le début de son discours, il prit une pause. Ce devait bien être la première fois qu'il parlait autant, et surtout, ce sa vraie vie avec un humain. C'était une situation particulière et perturbante. Le silence s'installa, et il ne sut pas quoi dire de plus. Préférant esquiver de devoir faire des confessions amoureuses trop embarrassante, il commença à reprendre la parole dans le but d'évoquer Sadako, levant la tête.

\- Sinon, j'ai une petite sœur et...

Il se coupa net, son sourire s'effaçant. Les yeux mis-clos, le regard vide, aucun souffle : Lydie était morte. Sa petite main à la peau fripée et rugueuse tenait encore celle de son ami trépassé, ce dernier posant sa paume libre par dessus. Il se sentit tout d'abord vide, perdant le sens de l'orientation, du temps, puis, celui de la raison. L'obscurité se densifia autour de lui, ses tremblements jusqu'à lors fluet s'intensifiant avec ce sentiment amère et déchirant. Ce dernier le lacérait sauvagement de l'intérieur, devenant toujours plus fort, tel un tempête formant un ouragan. Il geignit, la respiration saccadée alors que les larmes montaient à ses yeux.  
Les perles d'acide brûlèrent sa peau, coupaient sa chair avant de se mêler à son sang. Son visage se déforma quelque peu dans un début de transformation cauchemardesque. Ses sanglots bas raisonnèrent dans la pièce, ses mains crispés sur celle de la vieille femme ; le monde venait de s'écrouler une deuxième fois pour lui.  
Des pas retentirent par delà la porte derrière lui, et venaient dans sa direction. Il ne bougea pas, laissant la porte s'ouvrir lentement, dévoilant un aide soignant de la maison de retraite. Ce dernier lui demanda ce qu'il faisait ici, inquiet du sang qui le couvrait depuis sa chasse précédente. Ses sanglots se stoppèrent, et il cessa de se balancer d'avant en arrière. Le silence prit une place pesante dans l'obscurité froide de la pièce, la lampe de l'homme clignotant jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement. Soudain, Jeff bondit sur lui en hurlant de rire, brandissant son couteau qu'il avait ramassé discrètement. Ses larmes lacéraient encore ses joues, et sa peine, qui le brûlaient de l'intérieur tel de l'acide, l'accompagna pendant tout son massacre de le bâtiment.


	14. Chapter 14

Oha-yooo ! o/

Merci pour les reviews sur les chapitres précédents ! C'est toujours un plaisir de voir que ce thème particulier est tant de succès~ Désolée de ne pas souvent poster, j'ai pas trop d'inspiration en ce moment xD Je suis plus sur mes histoires annexes en fait. Néanmoins, celle-ci sera bientôt fini donc, j'espère que la fin vous plaira~ (j'ai déjà une petite idée sur comment la faire)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture~

* * *

Eyeless Jack, sous forme humaine, cherchait son amant. Jeff n'était pas rentré la veille, et son absence au réveille de sa famille se fit grandement remarquer. En vu des événements récents, tous s'étaient inquiétés, mais Sadako avait rassuré les autres en disant qu'elle pouvait le ressentir. Il était apparemment quelque part à Los Angeles, et n'avait pas pris la peine de se camoufler. La fratrie avait donc décidé de se déployer à pied en espérant le trouver avant qu'un humain ne le fasse ; les conséquences pourraient être désastreuse !

L'instinct du cannibale l'avait conduit sur le port où il s'était rendu il y a deux soirs avec son compagnon. Le banc était effectivement occupé par quelqu'un, ses cheveux noirs comme la nuit moins révélateur sur son identité que son sweet à capuche blanc taché de sang. Il s'approcha de lui au pas de course, son inquiétude s'apaisant à moitié. Comme Sadako était ailleurs pour chercher son frère, elle n'aurait pas pu le prévenir si elle avait perçu le moindre changement. De plus, ses dons étaient coupés par son charme, donc pas moyen de se téléporter pour le rejoindre au cas où.

Jack allait poser une main sur son épaule, mais se figea en découvrant à quel point son compagnon semblait détruit. La jeune fille du puits avait ressenti sa peine, mais savait qu'il fallait le laisser seul pendant ses crises. Elle avait espéré qu'il soit présent le lendemain matin, de tout son cœur, alors son absence l'avait alarmé plus qu'à l'accoutumé.

Voir son cher et tendre dans cet état lui déchirait le cœur. Pouvait-il l'approcher ? Jeff n'avait pas dormi, ses émotions ne s'étaient donc pas réinitialisées, il était encore secoué par sa soiré. L'amateur de chair humaine avança prudemment, parvenant à être assez près pour pouvoir le toucher. Si son amant était encore dangereux, il l'aurait déjà poignardé depuis longtemps. Doucement, il caressa sa joue, attirant son regard dans le sien, et soupira. Il était partagé entre soulagement et inquiétude.

\- Tu n'as pas de charme, et t'es couvert de sang, les humains pourraient te voir... Le soleil se lève, vient...

Le tueur ne bougea pas, retirant juste son pull avant de s'enfoncer dans le dossier du banc, fixant l'horizon de la mer. Comprenant, Jack prit place à sa droite et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, le rapprochant dans une étreinte apaisante. C'était risqué de resté ici, quelques joggeurs passaient au loin derrière eux. Des promeneurs croisaient ceux-ci, leurs chiens réagissant négativement en la direction du couple de dos. Les humains furent aveugles à la vérité, préférant ne pas s'attarder sur les deux garçons.

Sans son pull, Jeff était vêtu que de noir, faisant ressortir la blancheur anormale de sa peau, et commençait à frissonner dans son tee-shirt. Jack retira sa veste pour la mettre sur ses épaules, reposant ensuite son bras sur les siennes. Sa galanterie eut le mérite de décrocher un sourire amusé au jeune fou. Il disait souvent qu'il avait l'air ridicule à faire ça pour lui, mais d'un autre côté, il n'osera jamais avouer que ça lui faisait plaisir.

Jack sentit la présence de Sally, la seule capable de se rendre invisible et de se téléporter auprès d'une personne précise. Elle avait été frustrée que l'énergie du puits de Sadako brouille autant ses ondes pour apparaître auprès de Jeff. Chaque fois qu'elle avait essayé, elle était apparue à côté de la japonaise. Bien qu'à contre cœur et un peu boudeuse, elle se proposa de faire le pigeon voyageur entre tout le monde afin de prévenir les autres si l'un d'eux retrouvait le disparu.

Remplissant sa mission, la petite repartit aussi vite et silencieusement qu'elle était venue. Tout le monde allait pouvoir rentrer chez eux maintenant. Par ailleurs, vu l'état du tueur, il ne pourrait pas se rendre en cours aujourd'hui. Le bruit d'une voiture attira l'attention du cannibale, le faisant sourire en découvrant une impala de soixante-sept. C'était de la bonne mécanique, fiable et robuste de son avis. Il aimait bien ce modèle. Il détourna le regard en pâlissant lorsqu'il vit les deux chasseurs de l'autre soir en sortir. C'était pas le moment, Jeff était encore faible et couvert de sang en plus d'être sous sa forme maudite.

Visiblement, les deux deux hommes s'étaient arrêtés pour déjeuner, le conducteur charriant l'autre en disant que vouloir le faire devant la mer était un critère de gonzesse. L'autre ne répondit pas à la pique, poussant simplement un profond soupire, puis se figea. Sans surprise, il avait vu le couple. Étrangement, les soupçons sur eux était passé de l'un à l'autre, car c'était le conducteur qui disait qu'ils n'avaient pas à les déranger.

Jack se rapprocha de son compagnon, dissimulant son visage avec le sien. Il chuchota qu'ils devaient absolument partir maintenant, sinon les chasseurs allaient se ramener. Sans surprise, Jeff sortie lentement son couteau, son énergie sombre se densifiant autour de lui, invisible à l'œil humain heureusement. Le dénommé Sam s'approcha d'eux, inquiétant le garçon sans yeux qui était à court d'idée pour se sortir de cette impasse. Il tira donc la capuche de sa veste sur la tête de son petit-ami, et continua de la tenir avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Le visage du tueur était ainsi dissimulé, tout comme le sang sur sa peau.

Surpris par la réaction, le chasseur s'arrêta en les dévisageant, puis finit par faire demi-tour. Il s'en était fallut de peu, même avec la large distance qui les séparait. Jack se sépara des lèvres de son amant et insista silencieusement pour qu'ils partent. Jeff, enfin revenu un minimum à lui, accepta de le suivre, se levant à sa suite. Ils s'éloignèrent, laissant Sally détourner l'attention des chasseurs méfiants en renversant un verre de soda sur le capot de l'impala.

En s'éclipsant et esquivant les quelques humains, l'amateur de chair humaine trouva étrange que le duo soit toujours dans cette ville. Peut-être qu'ils étaient sur une affaire qui n'avait rien à voir avec eux, mais il préférait demander à Slender de vérifier, afin de se rassurer. Le dérapage de Jeff pourrait les attirer comme des mouches, surtout que le massacre avait eu lieu dans cette même ville. Il était donc inquiet.

Ils rentrèrent au manoir, Sadako sautant sur son frère qui l'étreignit avec un léger sourire. Il n'avait pas décroché un seul mot, et Jack se faisait du soucie à ce propos. Celui-ci demanda à la fille du puits de prévenir leur tuteur à propos des chasseurs, puis monta dans sa chambre avec son amant. Il dévora deux foies frais avant de se changer, préférant ne pas mettre de sang sur ses vêtements d'école. Il portait de la couleur, bien que sombre, pour que les humains ne le jugent pas de suite. Comme il disait toujours : on a qu'une seule occasion de faire une bonne première impression. Puis, une fois cela fait, il n'avait plus qu'à bercer l'illusion et la nourrir.

Une fois prêt, il vit Jeff assit sur leur lit, fixant le pull ensanglanté alors qu'il avait encore sa veste sur les épaules. Il s'approcha afin de passer doucement sa main sur sa nuque, lui faisant lever le menton en attirant ses yeux dans les siens. Un tendre sourire étira ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se penche pour déposer un baiser furtif sur son front.

\- On se voit ce soir, repose-toi.

Semblant réaliser, Jeff s'agita et chercha ses affaires du regard, sûrement pour se préparer aussi. L'autre l'arrêta en posant une main sur son épaule, lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait rester ici pour aujourd'hui. Le jeune homme n'était pas contre, il n'avait ni l'envie, ni le morale. Il retira donc juste ses chaussures, et s'allongea en attrapant son bandeau de nuit. Jack s'éloigna donc à petit pas, son compagnon ne lâchant sa main que lorsqu'ils furent trop éloignés.

Bien qu'il aurait préféré rester auprès de son amant, à le serrer contre lui pendant un repos réparateur, il dû se faire fureur et emmener sa sœur à l'école. Sadako avait catégoriquement refusé de partir, préférant rester au côté de son frère, et ce ne fut pas pour déplaire aux deux autres. Avec elle à ses côtés, Jeff se remettra plus facilement de ses émotions.

Une fois sur place, une ambiance glaciale gorgèrent les deux malédictions de bonheur, les faisant jubiler. Ils firent aux mieux pour ne pas paraître trop enthousiaste, imitant les expressions des autres élèves. Le cannibale accompagna Sally jusqu'à son bâtiment avant de retourner au sien, passant à son casier pour prendre son manuel de science. Une main se posa sur son épaule, c'était Astrid, qui ne semblait pas plus de bonne humeur que les autres.

\- J'ai bien crû que vous n'alliez pas venir aujourd'hui. Ça va ? Jeff n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Ça va, ça va. Non pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, pour les meurtres dans la maison de retraite, et ceux des élèves...

\- Oh, je ne savais pas pour les élèves, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- La voyante de notre classe, et ses trois copines, elles ont toutes été massacrées chez elles avec leurs familles.

\- On ne sait toujours pas qui c'est ? demanda-t-il, trouvant étrange que la police humaine prenne autant de temps à coincer ce tueur avec la technologie actuelle.

\- Comme s'est localisé sur notre école, ce serait peut-être un ancien élève, ou un professeur. La police ne divulgue aucune information. Notre classe va être interrogée aujourd'hui, on sortira un à un de la salle tout au long de la journée.

\- Dire que je me suis embêté à réviser...

Astrid rit un peu, approuvant ses dires. La plaisanterie permit de la distraire, et il put dissimuler son mécontentement. Que la police l'interroge le dérangeait. Il était peut-être habitué à parler aux Hommes depuis qu'il était maudit, mais rien ne disait qu'il était à l'abri d'un tic nerveux qui le trahirait. Si les gens qui allaient lui parler mourraient car ils le suspectaient de quelque chose, cela allait leur attirer des ennuis.

Effacer leurs traces leurs prenait bien cinq ans à chaque fois, car les humains avaient cette affreuse manie de toujours noter les choses de leur vie de façon virtuelle ou manuelle. Ces dossiers pouvaient être transmis, partagé de visu... Tant de chose que Ben, Hoodie, Masky et Toby devaient vérifier. S'ils manquaient encore une fois de prudence, un événement comme l'exorcisme de Sadako pourrait recommencer.

Cela c'était passé il y a près de dix ans, EJ et Jeff flirtaient plutôt que de surveiller leur sœur en mission. Ils étaient persuadés qu'elle s'en sortirait facilement puisqu'elle avait autant de pouvoir que Slender. Cependant, ils s'étaient trompés, et Jeff avait sentit la détresse de sa cadette qui s'effaçait doucement. Ils étaient arrivés à temps, tuant le prêtre et les deux humains qui avaient élaboré un piège ingénieux pour la capturer. Le jeune fou s'en voulait encore, et il risquait de s'en vouloir à jamais.

Sortant de ses pensées, il réussit sans mal à cacher qu'il était agacé par l'investigation policière, ses camarades appelé un à un pendant les trois premières heures de cours. Les gens de sa classe se réunirent à chaque pause, confiant leurs craintes, leurs inquiétudes, et il dû en faire autant pour continuer de jouer son rôle. À faire l'homme qui rassurait, les filles n'hésitèrent pas à se coller un peu à lui, cherchant à le charmer. Visiblement, son couple ne les dérangeait nullement.

Il eut un sourire amical, mais intérieurement il bouillonnait. Toute cette chair fraîche dont le foie devait être si net, et tendre, pas dur et rêche comme les quarantenaires alcoolisés sur lesquels il était parfois obligé de se rabattre. Assurément, Jeff n'aurait pas eu autant de patience, surtout avec sa jalousie explosive.

\- Mes demoiselles, je suis un homme déjà épris, vous savez ? fit-il en rappelle, voulant éloigner la tentation de leur ouvrir le ventre qui le torturait.

\- Tout le monde sait qu'entre deux mecs, c'est l'histoire d'un lit, pas d'une vie, rétorqua hautainement l'une d'elle, se resserrant sur son bras pour qu'il soit coincé entre ses seins. Tu pourrais avoir la même chose avec une fille en plus.

\- Ouais, j'avoue, commença une autre. Pourquoi un garçon ? Et surtout, pourquoi lui ? Il n'a jamais été aimable...

\- Eh puis son regard..., lança une autre, plus bas, les ragots déjà lancés alors même que Eyeless Jack était toujours présent, ce qui l'énerva. On dirait un taré... Il me fait peur...

Le jeune homme, dont le sourire s'était nettement effacé, ravala ses mots, cherchant un moyen diplomatique de désamorcer le conflit. Astrid sembla essayer de trouver le courage de l'aider, mais il l'en dissuada d'un regard. Elle semblait tout juste être accepté, alors il ne voulait pas que tous ses efforts soient réduit à néant si vite. Heureusement pour lui, le destin le sortit de cette impasse, et il fut appelé par un surveillant pour rejoindre les enquêteurs.

Il suivit l'adulte jusqu'à une salle de classe vide. Quelle fut sa surprise de voir les deux chasseurs du matin et de l'autre jour, assit côte à côte dans un costard bien taillé. Celui qui semblait plus âgé eu un petit sourire gêné en le voyant, mais essaya de paraître assuré. L'autre le dévisagea, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à le voir. L'adolescent se retint de sortir que comme tout jeune ordinaire, il allait à l'école.

\- Eh bien, commença le dénommé Dean. Ce sera rapide pour les présentations ! Tu n'as qu'à nous dire qui tu es !

\- Assis-toi, je t'en pris, fit son collègue en lui jetant un regard emplit de reproche avant de sourire au jeune homme.

\- Jack O'brian, répondit-il en prenant place sur la chaise devant les enquêteurs, affichant un petit sourire pour continuer. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez des membres des forces de l'ordre, sinon j'aurais un peu adoucie la verbe de mon compagnon.

\- Oh ce n'est rien, on a l'habitude de pire, le rassura Sam. Dit moi, tes camarades avaient-il une personne en commun avec les autres élèves qui ont été tués ? Ou ont-ils été quelque part où ils n'auraient jamais dû mettre les pieds ?

\- En dehors des fêtes arrosées qui se font souvent, et auquel je ne participe pas, je ne vois pas. Je ne m'intéresse pas trop à ce qu'ils font, nos relations sont quasi professionnelles. On co-existe mais sans plus.

\- C'est un langage bien développé pour un jeune de ton âge, fit remarquer Dean en jouant avec une ancienne pièce de monnaie.

\- Je suis plus à lire Voltaire et Balzac que les journaux intimes en lignes par facebook.

Sam eut un mouvement de tête avec un sourire, approuvant ses choix, avant de jeter un œil à son voisin l'air de dire qu'il devrait prendre exemple.

\- Tu as lu "illusions perdues" ? demanda-t-il à l'élève.

\- J'ai appris à lire avec, répondit Jack par réflexe avant de voir les regards ahuris qu'il s'attira. J'ai un père dont la collection de livres n'a d'égal que ses connaissances, je baigne dedans depuis dès années.

\- Sinon, tu sais si les élèves essayaient des choses dangereuses ?... Voir surnaturel, pour s'amuser ?

\- En dehors de cette fille qui tirait les cartes, je n'ai pas bien fait attention.

\- Tes camarades nous ont souvent rapporté un jeu avec une table ouija.

\- Désolé, avec mon ami nous sommes plus sur les consoles en terme de jeu.

\- Apparemment, il n'est pas présent aujourd'hui, commença Dean qui les trouvait assurément suspect. Où il est ?

\- Malade, hier on a veillé sur street fighter et on a mangé des pizza épicés. Il est malade depuis ce matin. Il a donc voulu aller à la mer, mais ça n'a rien arrangé.

\- Bien, intervenu Sam alors que son partenaire allait poser une autre question qui serait sûrement moins subtile. Si jamais tu as un détail qui te revient, ou que tu entends parler de quelque chose... Appelle-nous, termina-t-il en lui donnant sa carte.

Jack tendit la main pour la prendre, et au même moment, un bruit aiguë et vif monta et retenti depuis la poche du chasseur méfiant. Le cannibale prit la carte en feintant de le trouver étrange, reculant la tête en le dévisageant. Il jeta ensuite un œil à son portable avant de le regarder de nouveau, Sam levant la main en souriant pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était rien. Autorisé à partir, il se leva et quitta la pièce.

En fermant la porte il eut un regard mauvais, les chasseurs l'avait assurément repéré, et ça n'allait pas être long avant qu'ils ne tentent quelque chose. Il avait assez de soucie à se faire avec cet étrange tueur que les humains semblaient incapable d'attraper, et Jeff psychologiquement brisé, pour se préoccuper de chasseurs.

Lors de la pause déjeuné, il retrouva sa petite sœur ailleurs que sur le toit, sachant que les chasseurs le suivait et le surveillait. Ils s'installèrent sur les gradins du terrain de foot extérieur, un peu éloigné des groupes pour ne pas qu'ils les entendent parler, mais pas trop pour éviter d'être suspect. Astrid, qui les avait rejoint, s'éclipsa pour aller aux toilettes, alors ils profitèrent de son absence pour se parler.

\- Ma professeur veut voir mes parents..., confia Sally, penaude.

\- Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- En art on a un projet de représenter ses parents par des dessins. Pour la maman, j'ai pu faire un truc avec une femme en cuisine, des gâteaux, des fraises, un chat dans le coin. Mais pour le papa... J'ai commencé à faire des arbres, et une silhouette, j'ai inconsciemment fait dad S...

\- Bon sang, Sally..., soupira Jack en passant une main sur son visage, désespérant. Tu aurais pu faire un homme au bureau, pas des arbres...

\- J'ai essayé de dire que c'était le coin où il mangeait le midi, et qu'il y a un petit jardin, mais le fait que tout était en noir n'a pas aidé...

\- Pourquoi t'as pas mit de la couleur ?

\- Aucun crayon ne marchait, et les autres les avaient déjà pris.

\- C'était un dessin du même gabaries que ceux que tu fais à dad S et qu'il accroche en forêt ?

\- Ouais...

\- Bien, bien... Sachant qu'elle ne pourra pas le contacter, ça risque d'attirer l'attention... On verra avec lui une fois à la maison.

Sur le terrain, l'agitation attira leur attention, et ils découvrirent Dean jouer au foot avec d'autres élèves, plongeant sur la ligne pour marqué un point avec le ballon. En le voyant se pavaner, les bras fièrement levés vers le ciel, et l'arrogance peignant ses traits, ils dépitèrent. Difficile de prendre ce chasseur au sérieux.

La journée fut difficile à supporter. Malgré sa légendaire patience, Jack arrivait peu à peu à ses limites. Les connaissances enseignés étaient d'une rusticité affligeante, il pouvait facilement apprendre ça en deux mois au manoir, et en étant bien mieux organisé de surcroît. Quant aux personnes de l'école, que ce soit les élèves insolents ou les professeurs condescendants, tous rongeaient sa clémence.

En arrivant dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son amant, il posa ses affaires au sol. Il ouvrit le frigo, et attrapa un foie. Puis, il se laissa tomber sur les coussins devant la télé pour voir la partie que faisait Jeff. Tout en mangeant, l'ambiance tranquille et l'énergie sombre des lieux l'apaisèrent doucement. Un profond soupir lui échappa.

\- Longue journée ? lui demanda son compagnon.

\- Ça commence à m'ennuyer. Les chasseurs rodent à l'école, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Tout ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'ils nous trouvent suspect.

\- On peut facilement régler le problème, tu sais.

\- Je préférerais qu'on ne fasse pas de vague, et qu'on disparaisse simplement quand la punition sera fini. On a que dix jours à tenir, et ce sera bon.

Jack lécha ses doigts en remontant son regard sur le tueur concentré sur l'écran. Il fit glisser sa main sur ses reins, par dessus son pull, afin de la remonter dans son dos. Un frisson parcouru son voisin, le faisant sourire.

\- Toi, ça va ?

\- Te fou pas de ma gueule, rit Jeff en mettant son jeu en pause avant de jeter la manette, puis de monter sur ses hanches avec un sourire enjôleur. T'attends qu'une chose, et je le sais.

\- Oh, mais je ne suis qu'un miroir, rétorqua son amant avec le même rictus, passant ses mains sur ses cuisses.

Ne lui laissant aucune chance de répliquer, Jack roula avec lui pour prendre le dessus, le faisant éclaté de son rire fou qu'il adorait tant. Ils s'aimèrent passionnément jusqu'à être complètement satisfait de leurs retrouvailles, apaisant les tensions de la journée. Ils restèrent collé l'un à l'autre, sur le dos, le bras du cannibale passant sur les épaules de son concubin qui avait un bras sur son torse. Jouant avec leurs mains, ils fixèrent le plafond.

\- Sally a une convocation pour une rencontre parents-professeur, lança Jack.

\- Ça risque d'être compliqué...

\- Slender verra bien comment faire, elle a déjà dû lui en parler. Se retenir d'effrayer les humains est plus difficile que je le pensais.

\- Vivant comme mort, on a jamais été très doué pour être normal, de toute façon, pouffa son amant. Eh puis, si proche de la fin, qui nous dit qu'on doit se retenir.

\- Pardon ?

\- Bah ouais, renchéri-t-il en roulant pour grimper au dessus de lui. Slender nous a dit de ne tuer personne, pas de ne pas les effrayer. On a plus que dix jours, toi même tu l'as dit. Moi je propose qu'on soit un peu plus nous même avant de partir... Histoire de marquer les esprits...

Du bout de son indexe et majeur, le tueur fit courir ses doigts sur le torse pendant son discours, puis toucha le nez de son partenaire qui sourit. Ce dernier était plutôt emballé part l'idée fort alléchante.

\- Et les chasseurs ?

\- C'est pas comme si ils pouvaient nous tuer, et encore moins nous faire du mal. Sally et Sadako peut-être, mais s'ils essayent quoi que ce soit, ils s'en mordront sévèrement les doigts. Une tête ça part très vite, mine de rien...

Le sourire de Jack devint carnassier, le plan plus que séduisant lui semblant merveilleux. Ils se nettoyèrent rapidement avant de se rhabiller pour aller dîner. Le repas fut aussi agité qu'à l'accoutumé, les rires berçant les quelques conversations. Pendant ces dernières, Slender prévint Sally que Kuchisake-onna fera office d'adulte responsable pour la rencontre parent-professeur. Les autres rires en se demandant si leur tante allait réellement pouvoir se contrôler, et fantasmait sur un magnifique massacre.

Le repas finit, et la vaisselle faite, les jeunes devant aller à l'école allèrent se coucher. Le lendemain, sur le chemin des cours, Jeff prévint ses cadettes de sa conversation avec EJ. Faire peur aux humains égaya les fillettes, leur donnant enfin envie de continuer à aller en cours.

Le couple ne se gêna pas pour être aussi proche qu'habituellement, s'apportant quelques tendresses devant leurs casiers avant de se rendre dans leur classe. Ils se contre-fichaient des regards désapprobateurs et choqués qu'ils s'attiraient. Lorsque ces pauvres idiots mourront, eux seront toujours là, à savourer la vie dans l'ombre. Sans surprise, à la suite d'Astrid, un groupe de garçons entra dans la salle, la poursuivant visiblement. En voyant les deux malédictions, ils sourirent moqueusement, leurs attitudes hautaines et arrogantes prouvant qu'ils avaient changé de cible.

\- Ah bah voilà les deux tapettes.

\- Le mot n'est pas passé assez vite, visiblement, soupira Jeff avec ennuis, se souvenant que le dernier à lui avoir cherché des noises s'était retrouvé avec la main cassée.

\- Ils ne savent peut-être pas lire, renchéri Jack en le faisant exploser de rire, d'autre dans la classe suivant un peu l'hilarité.

\- T'as un problème, fils de pute ? siffla ce qui était visiblement le chef, s'avançant dans une démarche censé être imposante et effrayante, mais le couple ne sourcilla pas.

\- Si ma mère était une prostituée, je la respecterais deux fois plus, car parmi tous les enfants qu'elle aurait pu avoir, elle a choisi de me garder moi, répliqua Jack avec petit sourire agaçant.

\- Oh ! s'exclamèrent avec impression les suiveurs du caïds qui se vexa plus encore.

\- Bande de chiens ! Vous êtes de quel côté ?

\- Désolé, mais c'était bien envoyé !

Le pauvre adolescent, démuni, se reprit difficilement, sa colère sous l'impassibilité du duo le requinquant. Il prit une posture faussement nonchalante, mettant ses mains dans ses poches en remontant le menton, regardant les deux garçons de haut.

\- Toi, t'es sa pute, il t'achète avec des fleu-fleurs de temps à autre ? se gaussa-t-il.

\- Je suis pas très fleurs..., réfléchit Jeff en se tournant vers son compagnon dont le sourire séducteur le charma, alors il écouta ses prochains mots.

\- Je suis sûr qu'une rafflesia arnoldii te plairait.

\- Parles-moi dans une langue que je connais, ce serait cool...

\- Elle s'appelle aussi..., commença-t-il pour aller ronronner à son oreille d'une voix enjôleuse. La fleur cadavre...

Le tueur fit un petit roucoulement en frissonnant, souriant largement alors qu'il était totalement séduit. Il enroula ses bras autours du cou de son amant qui dévorait son cou, répondant par quelques caresses dans le dos et la nuque. Le couple jeta en même temps un regard aux garçons, désormais figés, qui les cherchaient quelques secondes auparavant. Ils en avaient que faire de leur choc, et se moquaient plus d'eux qu'autre chose.

La drague précédente avait jeté une vague de stupeur et de malaise, une ambiance froide devenant oppressante. Ce fut la sonnerie du début des cours qui ramena tout le monde à la réalité, faisant sursauter les spectateurs de la scène étrange qu'avait produit le couple. Si les élèves ont pu être distrait par les cours, oubliant ce qui venait de se passer, ce ne fut pas pareil du côté de l'école primaire.

Sally avait gribouillé d'autres dessins digne des fiches de Slender dans la marge de son cahier, effrayant sa voisine qui tremblait en cherchant à s'éloigner le plus possible. Sadako de son côté, avait ses cheveux devant le visage, ne laissant dépasser qu'un œil qu'elle braquait sans interruption, ni clignement, sur sa professeur. La pauvre était mal à l'aise, et peinait à enseigner sans se sentir en danger.

La peur que les petites ressentaient gorgeaient leurs âmes noires, et les firent jubiler. Qu'il était bon de voir ces pitoyables mortels, qui se croyaient si fort, trembler pour leurs misérables vies. Cette nouvelle façon de passer leur temps à l'école allait être bien plus relaxant et amusant, même si elles étaient déçues de ne pas pouvoir tuer.

La fin de la journée arriva rapidement, et tous les élèves regardaient les malédictions de travers, les trouvant à la fois effrayant, et très louche. Quand Jeff et Jack rejoignirent l'école de leurs sœurs, ils virent leur tante, et pâlir en la voyant discuter avec les chasseurs. Sans aucun doute elle allait poser la question fatale. Ils se mirent donc à courir pour la pousser vers l'école, le cannibale se tournant rapidement vers les deux hommes.

\- Désolé ! On est attendu !

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, Kushisake n'ayant pas remarqué son dérapage, les deux chasseurs les regardèrent d'un air décontenancé. Dean se tourna vers son frère en pouffant un peu.

\- J'ai même pas eu le temps de l'inviter à boire un verre !

\- Elle t'a quand même répété deux fois sa question pour savoir si tu la trouvais jolie. T'es un peu sourd.

\- Tu connais pas les vraies techniques, Sammy.

Du côté des jeunes gens, les plus grands attendirent dans le hall principale le temps que Sally et Kushisake terminent leur rendez-vous. La petite arriva avec son nounours sous le bras, et tenant la main de la femme dans l'autre. Son professeur la regarda avec désapprobation.

\- Sally, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas emmener ta peluche à l'école.

\- Charlie n'est pas une peluche ! C'est mon ami !

\- On en a déjà parlé, ma petite, et tu sais qu'il n'est qu'un ours en peluche.

\- Nan, Chalie me parle souvent.

Elle sourit alors largement en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté, les yeux légèrement exorbités comme Sadako le lui avait apprit. Son professeur frissonna en la voyant faire, et fut plus inquiet en l'entendant doucement rire. Il bégaya un peu, puis les invita à s'asseoir. Il eut beaucoup de mal à détacher son regard du décolleté généreux du tailleur serré la femme asiatique. Elle était terriblement belle, son charme méphistophélique l'hypnotisant.

Une fois assis en face d'elle, il fut pétrifié par les iris vert anormalement pâle et très claire. Le regard était appuyé par les pupilles rétrécies, lui conférant un air effrayant. L'humain déglutit avec crainte, ne désirant que peu de savoir pourquoi elle portait un masque chirurgicale. L'ambiance était lourde et très sombre, le danger flottant dans les airs. Les yeux de la japonaise s'écarquillèrent légèrement, ce qui était annonceur de mauvais présage.

\- Est-ce que tu me trouve jolie ?

Pris de cours, le professeur ne sut pas quoi répondre après son sursaut. Sally se raidit aussi, car elle ne voulait pas qu'un meurtre arrive maintenant. Sa tante serait directement suspecte, et les chasseurs comprendraient rapidement ce qui se passe. Si cela arrivait, Slender serait furieux.

\- Vous vouliez dire quelque chose d'important à ma tante, monsieur Kurski ?

\- Ah, c'est vrai. Madame, votre nièce a dessiné quelque chose qui mérite votre attention. Je vous laisse faire votre propre avis.

Déçue que sa question ait été ignorée, Kushisake fit une petite moue, mais baissa les yeux sur le dessin en question. Au centre, la forme humanoïde et très allongée, était dessinée par des tracés sec et rapide, le tout conférant un air démoniaque. Ensuite, de chaque côté du personnage se trouvait des sapins dans le même style. Pour finir, au dessus du dessin et centré avec le reste, était écrit "no eyes" avec le cercle barré pour faire le signe des proxys.

Kushisake mit une main sur sa joue, attendrit, coupant d'un gémissement le professeur qui allait prendre la parole d'un air grave. Surpris, il la dévisagea alors qu'elle se tourna vers Sally en rougissant de bonheur.

\- Ma chérie c'est adorable ! Je suis sur que dad S va l'adorer !

\- Euh... Madame... C'est une réalisation très sombre, j'ai peur que cette enfant se sente mal, et qu'elle est un problème sérieux. Sally, si tu as des soucies, tu peux nous en parler, tu sais ?

\- Une fois, j'ai éternué en mangeant un sandwich, et de la salade est sortie de mon nez !

La tante de la petite explosa d'un rire doux, presque maternelle, mais Kurski dévisagea l'enfant, complètement décontenancé. Il se reprit comme il put, et montra à l'autre adulte le carnet de note dont la marge était remplit de dessins noirs et effrayants. La japonaise fut émut en les voyant, puis se tourna vers sa nièce pour lui pincer les joues, la faisant rire innocemment.

\- C'est une petite qui adore son daddy, ça !

\- Euh... Est-ce que je pourrais m'entretenir avec son père ? demanda le professeur.

\- Il est en voyage pour le travail ! réagit l'enfant. Donc tata reste avec Jack et moi.

\- Il doit bien avoir un portable.

\- Non, il n'aime pas ça.

Le professeur n'avait clairement pas envie d'en rester là, mais comme un adulte en charge de son élève se tenait devant lui, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Il soupira, mais garda les dessins avec lui.

\- Bien, bien, on en reparlera plus tard. Je ne veux plus que tu fasses ce genre de dessin, Sally, ce n'est pas de ton âge.

\- C'est pas parce que je dessine pas des licornes que je suis bizarre.

\- Je préférerais une licorne. Tien, ce sera un travail que tu devras me rendre demain : tu vas dessiner une licorne. Quant à cette peluche, je ne veux plus la voir.

\- Charlie n'est pas une peluche ! cria-t-elle en explosant de rage.

Au même instant, le distributeur d'eau à côté du bureau explosa, de lourde brèche se créant dans le plastique. Surpris, et paniqué de l'eau qui se rependait dans la pièce, l'homme ne fit pas le lien entre le phénomène paranormal, et la colère de la petite. Il congédia Kushisake et sa nièce, s'excusant de ne pas le faire correctement à cause de l'incident.

En ressortant, les deux malédictions pouffèrent, et sur le chemin du retour, racontèrent ce qui s'était passé aux autres. Jeff explosa de rire, ébouriffant la fillette en la félicitant, Jack souriant fièrement. Tous devaient bien avouer qu'effrayer ce bas monde était leur passe-temps favori.


End file.
